Unforgiven
by Swimming the Same Deep Waters
Summary: AU/AH. Dimitri and Rose were one of the power couples at St Vladimir's Academy until he did something unforgivable. No longer together, he and Rose are stuck as classmates - trying to work out how to avoid each other when their lives and circumstances keep forcing them together. With anger, hurt and numerous impediments to overcome, can true love find a way?
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck you, Dimitri Belikov!" Rose muttered under her breath, applying wild cherry tinted lip gloss to her lips and pursing them in the mirror hanging on the inside of her locker. She undid her lazy braid, letting her long dark locks tumble artlessly in loose curls down her back. She intentionally kept her makeup subtle and light, her clothing attractive but not revealing. Her Babcia had had a saying - dress like Halloween, and you'll end up with ghouls in your pants. It probably lost something in the translation, but she understood the gist; if you dressed like a slut, you'd only end up attracting guys that liked that sort of girl. The _best_ way to drive a guy mad was to look like you weren't trying too hard. In fact, to look like you weren't trying at all.

Not that she _was_ trying, of course. After what that bastard had done over winter break, being _anywhere_ near Dimitri Belikov was the last thing she wanted. Truth be told, even the thought of him turned her stomach and made her want to run and hide somewhere for a long, long time. But since they were stuck at St. Vladimir's Academy together, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing just how badly he'd hurt her.

Shutting her locker with perhaps a little more vehemence than was strictly necessary, Rose turned to see her best friend Lissa standing beside her. In many ways, they were a picture in opposites. Lissa was tall and slim – with that willowy figure common to supermodels. She was pale – light skin and blonde hair. In fact, it was only her rubine lips and piercing jade eyes that gave her any color at all. But she was undeniably a knockout. She was also the most genuine and loving person God had put breath into and for the last thirteen years Rozalia Mazur's best friend.

Rose, as she preferred to be known, took after her Polish father's side of the family; dark hair and eyes, although this was attenuated by her mother's Scottish heritage. She'd ended up with paler skin than her father's family but with their other dark features. It was a striking combination. Another thing she'd got from her mother was her gentle curves. While Lissa could easily go braless anywhere, anytime, Rose had the full hips and breasts, and cinched waist, that declared her to be _all woman_.

While the two of them were opposites in looks, they were also opposites in temperament. Lissa was the one every teacher and parent loved. Sweet and good-natured, she never gave anyone a moment's trouble. Rose, on the other hand, was feisty and impulsive; also traits she got from her Scottish mother. Notoriously outspoken, she was bright and loyal with a wicked sense of humor. And she held a grudge. Oh boy, did she hold a grudge.

"Are you ok?" Lissa asked, looking searchingly at her best friend.

There was no point lying. Lissa could always see right through her.

"I will be. Just don't let him near me," Rose whispered.

"You're in most of the same classes. You can't avoid him," Lissa said reasonably.

"I know. But today will be the first time I've seen him since it happened. I just don't want him to know how much he's hurt me," Rose explained beseechingly. "I don't want to see him. I don't even want to think about him!"

If Rose was thinking about Dimitri, it wasn't any wonder, Lissa thought ominously. They'd dated all of junior year. She and Christian, Rose and Dimitri; best friends dating best friends. The four of them had been almost inseparable, which is what made what happened so much worse.

St Vlad's, a combined Eastern Orthodox school, trod a careful line between parishioners whose diocese used the Julian calendar (where Christmas was celebrated on January 7), and those that favored the revised Julian calendar that recognized 25 December. To accommodate both groups, the school's winter break was long; running from late December until the second week of the New Year. As she'd done every second year for as long as she could remember, Rose had accompanied her parents to Scotland to spend a Catholic Christmas and visit with her mother's family before returning to celebrate an Orthodox Christmas at home. It was one of the many concessions negotiated between her fiercely religious Orthodox father and Catholic mother, and there was no getting out of it.

While Rose was overseas, Lissa had thrown a party. It wasn't huge, but her parents had been away, and they'd got into the liquor cabinet. When she and Christian had retired upstairs to fool around, a group were still going strong; Dimitri and a few of the others had found the Absinthe. While Dimitri maintained he couldn't remember a thing, and certainly hadn't done anything intentionally, he'd woken up in bed with Tasha, Christian's aunt, and there was every indication they'd shared more than a bottle of liquor. In fact, Tasha was crowing to anyone who would listen that Dimitri completed her collection of St Vladimir's 'Guardians' – the district's leading basketball team.

Rose had been devastated. By the time she got home, everyone had heard that Dimitri had given up waiting for Rose to 'take the next step' and instead slept with his best friend's aunt. Humiliated and hurt, Rose refused to listen to a word Dimitri had to say on the issue, and just like that one of the school's power couples had fallen.

"Morning!" Christian greeted, slipping his arm around Lissa and kissing her sweetly. At seventeen Christian Ozera was devilishly handsome, although often this was overlooked because of his brooding, morose expression. With black hair and piercing blue eyes, he _looked_ like an Ozera. In fact, visually he was the male equivalent of his aunt. The only reason Rose could bear to be around him at all was because he hated Tasha as much as she did!

The result of an unwed teenage pregnancy between Lucas and Moira, Christian had been given up by his parents to be raised by his religious paternal grandparents. Lucas was the eldest of nine, so Christian had numerous uncles and aunts, the youngest being Tasha who was only two months older than him. Brought up as brother and sister, they'd loathed each other, even from their earliest years. In fact, Tasha's face was permanently marred with an ugly scar she'd received when Christian had belted her across the face with a metal dump truck toy during a vicious stoush in their kindergarten years. Running from the edge of one eye almost down to her chin, the wound had become infected and left a prominent scar Tasha would bear for life.

Tasha wasted no opportunity to remind Christian he was the unwanted offspring of a Godless union, teasing him unmercifully that his biological parents had both taken off, neither staying in touch with him or their families. Christian took every chance to tell Tasha that her scar made her as ugly outside as she was on the inside and that if she weren't careful, one day she'd have her own 'unwanted offspring' to deal with.

"Good to see you back, Rosie," Christian said kindly. Like Lissa, she'd known Christian since kindergarten. While she usually hated being called Rosie, Christian only did it when he was being sweet – something that had only started when he'd got together with Lissa. Christian had grown up with a chip the size of the Grand Canyon on his shoulder, but his friendship with Dimitri and relationship with Lissa had brought him out of his shell.

"Is _he_ here, yet?" Lissa hissed under her breath, but not quietly enough for Rose to miss it.

"Yeah. He came up super early this morning to work out in the gym. He's still really cut up," Christian muttered.

Lissa lifted her eyebrows, giving him a 'don't you go there' stare. Rose knew Dimitri's actions had been a heated topic of conversation between her best friend and her boyfriend. The couple hadn't spoken for two days after Dimitri and Rose had broken up; Lissa taking Rose's side, Christian coming out in support of Dimitri. Now they mostly avoided the topic. While both could see the other's point of view, they each firmly supported their own best friend.

"I don't care if he's here or not," Rose told them defiantly, flicking her long dark wavy hair back over her shoulder. "I'm not the one who's done anything wrong!"

Gathering up her bag, the three of them walked down the corridor towards homeroom. Lissa and Christian were bickering about the theme for Prom. Lissa was on the organizing committee and was pushing for 'A Night in Paris', while Christian was trying to convince her a 'James Bond' theme was _much_ cooler. Distracted by their attempts to persuade one another, Rose rounded the corner and ran straight into someone, losing her balance and starting to fall.

She knew who it was immediately. The pine of his deodorant only partially masking his own manly scent; the solidness of his body, and the strong arms that grasped her before she could tumble.

Even though every cell in her body was screaming at her to run, Rose couldn't. She was transfixed. Her head moving of its own volition, she lifted her eyes to look into the chocolate brown orbs of the one who'd caught her. Eyes she would recognize anywhere. He must have come straight from the shower. His chin length brown hair was wet but neatly tied back at the nape of his neck. He was freshly shaven and looked even better than when she'd last seen him three weeks ago.

Rose could see surprise, love, pain, amusement, anger, sorrow and finally resignation cross his face. And while she knew she should be struggling to extricate herself from his arms, somehow she wasn't.

"Roza," Dimitri whispered reverently, unable to believe that she was back in his arms, even for just a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows. It's a bit daunting doing an all human story, so it's nice to know so far so good!_

 _Also yes, Abe is Polish and Orthodox in this story. Mazur is most often a Polish name (although also used in Holland?) so it made sense in the context of the story to make him Polish American.  
_

 _Finally thanks to my pre-reader Martianeskimo for her feedback and assistance!_

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

"Dimitri," she gasped, overcome for a moment. The want in his eyes, the feel of his strong arms holding her even though the threat of falling had passed. For just a second, it was as though nothing bad had happened between them. A hopeful look crossed his face, and it was like a bucket of ice water over her.

"You'd better not go around grabbing women like that, your _girlfriend_ wouldn't like it," she said coldly, stepping backward and out of his grasp.

Dimitri dropped his hands to his side as if he'd been burnt; his hurt and disappointment plain for all to see.

"I told you, she's not my girlfriend," Dimitri mumbled, sounding defeated more than anything. Rose wasn't sure how a guy over six and a half feet tall could suddenly appear small, but somehow Dimitri did.

"Girlfriend... Skanky ho who'll open her legs to any guy with a pulse… Who you choose to swap body fluids with is _nothing_ to me. No offense, Christian."

"None taken," he assured her.

"Liss?" Rose said, giving her best friend a look.

"Let's go," Lissa said, flashing Dimitri an apologetic smile before taking Rose's arm and heading off down the corridor.

"If only I could get her to listen to me," Dimitri moaned despondently. "I just wish she'd give me a chance to explain."

"Dude? We've been best friends since you landed here in middle school, so I'm going be honest with you. This is something you can't explain your way out of. You really fucked up," Christian said, looking at him sympathetically. "I don't think she's ever going to forgive you."

That was the worst part of all this. Dimitri was _crazy_ about Rose. From the moment Christian had started seeing Lissa at the end of Sophomore year, Dimitri and Rose had been thrown together. The four of them had hung out almost every moment that summer, so no one was surprised when a kiss thanks to spin the bottle had signaled the start of something major. By the time their Junior year started, they were an established, solid couple.

Not that they didn't have their arguments. Rose was pigheaded and Dimitri stubborn as hell. But even as they were fighting, they already imagined the making up – so neither could stay angry for long.

"Are you all right?" Lissa asked, dragging Rose into an empty classroom.

Blinking back tears, Rose was fanning herself with her hand, trying not to cry. Because if she started, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop.

"It felt so _right_ Liss? Being back in his arms! Even though my head kept reminding me of what he'd done – how he cheated on me – my heart wanted him to kiss me and not stop. I'm so confused!"

"Aww, sweetie. It's the first time you've seen him. You're bound to still have feelings. But at least it's over and done with now, right? You knew the first time was going to be hard. Now it's over it will get a little bit easier every time!" Lissa had a Pollyannaesque ability to see a silver lining in any situation. It was one of her most endearing, and also most annoying traits.

"Maybe if I'd just… you know… he wouldn't have felt the need to be with Tasha?" Rose whispered, voicing her guilty fears. "I mean, he never tried to pressure me, but I could tell he was turned on when we made out… He must have wanted to?"

"I'm sure it wasn't that," Lissa said supportively, although she had secretly wondered whether all this would have happened had Rose and Dimitri been sexually active.

"But you and Christian have been doing it for _ages_. Maybe he thought I was never going to?" Rose moaned. "Maybe he thought he might as well do it when the chance came up because he thought I didn't want to?"

It was so much easier for Lissa, Rose reflected. With parents who were born and bred in America, Lissa's family were much less conservative than her own. It probably didn't hurt that they were only nominally religious; Lissa only came to St Vlad's because her grandparents had been hell bent on her and her brother receiving an Orthodox education, and her parents couldn't be bothered fighting them on it. When Lissa's mother Rhea saw how much time her daughter was spending with Christian, she had an open discussion with her about sex and unwanted pregnancy, taking her to the physician to start her on the pill and suggesting they also used condoms. She could only imagine her parents' faces if she even _had_ a condom in the house, let alone actually contemplated using it with someone!

"I did want to, you know," she whispered, looking up at Lissa sadly. "I was thinking about it a lot while I was in Scotland, and I'd pretty much decided that when I got back, I was going to see if he wanted to."

Lissa gave Rose a huge hug.

"Try not to think of that now," she said supportively. "Let's just get to class. I've spoken with Christian, and we've agreed; I'll sit with you in our shared classes, and he'll sit with Dimitri. Physics is the only class you're in alone with him, but that class is half empty, so you can probably sit wherever."

Sure enough, when they walked into homeroom right as the bell rang, Christian was sitting in the seat where Rose usually sat next to Dimitri. Lissa and Rose plonked themselves in the two seats in front. Rose was sitting directly in front of Dimitri, and from the corner of her eye, she could see Christian playing with Lissa's hair where she sat in front of him. It was a timely reminder that her best friend had spent the last few days of the holidays exclusively with her as she'd cried her heart out. Just because Rose no longer had a boyfriend she needed to spend time with, the same couldn't be said of Lissa.

Rose sat listening to the start of year announcements. A couple of room changes, a new teacher because someone was going on Maternity Leave. She could all but feel Dimitri's eyes on the back of her head, and of course, it made her fidget and itch. She moved her hair off her neck to scratch her hairline when she heard the softest little hiss from behind her. There was a spot just behind her ear that Dimitri had always loved to kiss. She shivered, dropping her hair like a silken shroud to cover her neck. I would be so much easier if he'd actually dumped her for Tasha; then she wouldn't be fighting her every urge to jump into his arms and kiss away the bad feelings between them. But she couldn't forgive or forget, so instead, they were here.

Dimitri made it through four classes, trying not to stare at Rose as Christian ran a constant stream of jokes and distraction. The guy was a freaking saint the way he was doing everything he could to make this easier, although, of course, he did feel partially responsible. While his grandparents spent most of their time trying to keep Tasha out of trouble, they had started to wonder if they should be concerned about the amount of time Christian was spending with Lissa. While they liked the girl very much, and it was a good match, they were both still young, and no one wanted another Lucas and Moira situation.

So the night when Lissa had asked Christian, Dimitri and a few others over for a party, Christian's grandparents had given him permission to go provided he also took Tasha. She'd been grounded for two months for various misdemeanors, so would have agreed to go to Chuck E Cheese if it meant getting out of the house at night! Of course, one thing had led to another, and Dimitri had ended up losing his virginity in an act he couldn't remember with a woman he couldn't stand.

It wasn't until the bell rang that Dimitri realized he didn't have a strategy for lunch. Usually, the four of them sat at a table with a group of Rose and Lissa's female friends as well as a group of guys from the Guardians, but now this had happened he wasn't sure. He was almost inclined to skip lunch altogether, but he'd been here at the crack of dawn to workout and then basketball training, so he was ravenous. In the end, he just followed Christian's lead, trailing him into the cafeteria, selecting some food and seating himself at the table where Christian indicated.

He sat beside Christian who sat beside Lissa who sat beside Rose. The guys rounded out his end of the table, the girls Rose's end. Eddie and Mia sat opposite Lissa and Christian. They'd recently got together, so it made sense for them to take the spots where he and Rose used to sit.

Talk flowed easily enough. Eddie and Mason were also on the Guardians basketball team, so a lot of the talk at the guys' end of the table revolved around training and upcoming games. Dimitri didn't say much, focusing on the food in front of him. That was one of the things he liked about this school – because so many of the students' families hailed from Russia, Ukraine, Romania, Poland and the like, there was usually at least one lunch option that reminded him of home. It used to be one of their 'things.' Having grown up in America, Rose was more familiar with American or the Scottish foods her mother prepared and had never really bothered trying the other options. Dimitri had been slowly introducing Rose to the foods he'd grown up with.

Today, alongside typical American fare, there was Kotlety with mash and Golubtsy on the menu. His mother's Golubtsy was much better, but the school did a decent enough job of them. Eating in silence, Dimitri felt the first bit of peace he'd experienced all day. Russian food always did that to him. Barely lifting his eyes from his plate, he surreptitiously looked along the table to Rose's tray. His heart skipped a beat when he saw she, too, had chosen the stuffed cabbage leaves. It somehow seemed significant; that she would choose one of the foods he'd introduced her to. That maybe, just maybe, there was hope for them yet?

"Ahh! Gwiazdeczko! Glad to see you back from Scotland. Did you miss me?"

Dimitri's good thoughts immediately flew out the window as Adrian Ivashkov approached their table, coming to stand next to Rose. Rose and Adrian had known each other their whole lives, his mother Daniella and Rose's mother Janine having been in mother's group together. He and Rose used to paddle naked in a kiddies' pool as infants; a fact Adrian used to delight in reminding Dimitri about. He also liked to taunt him by using a sweet Polish nickname for her. Little star.

Adrian's family was as rich as Dimitri's was poor. Adrian's father Nathan was a cultural attaché. Dimitri wasn't entirely sure what that entailed, but it apparently earned a lot because Adrian invariably had nothing less than the best. He'd attended the exclusive Alden Academy up until his Freshman year when his father accepted an overseas posting. He now lived with his Aunt Tatiana, an actress of some note who spent almost as much time out of the country as Adrian's parents. Basically, the guy had unlimited money and freedom and considered himself a playboy. Dimitri considered him an ass of monumental proportions; an opinion he'd have held even if Adrian didn't have a fascination with Rose that bordered on obsessive.

"I heard you're no longer with Stretch. Can't say I blame you… Still, the guy's an imbecile if he doesn't know a girl like you is worth keeping his dick in his pants for!"

Adrian was so busy taunting Dimitri, he didn't notice Rose wincing with every word he said. She literally felt like knives were being thrust into her body. So far, everyone had carefully avoided the topic of the breakup. Yes everybody knew, and it was hard to pretend it hadn't happened with the usually vivacious Rose barely saying a word and Dimitri wandering around with an expression like a kicked dog, but everyone had been making an effort. Except for Adrian.

Rose stood and fled from the table, immediately followed by Lissa.

"Good one," Christian snarled, standing up and glaring at Ivashkov. While he might believe Rose owed Dimitri the chance to explain what happened and that Dimitri was an idiot for doing what he did in the first place, neither of them needed Adrian sticking his nose into this mess.

"What?" Adrian said, still smiling triumphantly at Dimitri.

"All you managed to do is upset Rose again. Because, you know, she isn't upset enough already!" Christian snapped.

"If Rose is upset, you can blame the eblan over there," Adrian said haughtily. "Some of us actually know how to treat a woman!"

Dimitri stood up in a fury, pushing his tray away from him forcefully.

"Says the biggest fuck boy in the school," Dimitri said, towering ominously over Ivashkov. "The way you treat women is disgusting!"

"At least I _end_ things with one girl before jumping into bed with another…"

"Usually only _just_ before," Eddie piped up, also standing and looking pissed.

Dimitri had forgotten that Mia had been one of Adrian's many conquests. He'd taken her to a party last year only to leave her there, stranded and humiliated, when he left with his tongue down the throat of another girl.

The four guys were standing, looking at each other tensely.

"Is there a problem here?"

Somehow Mr. Alto had sidled up to their group unnoticed. A passive-aggressive twerp in his early thirties, he was St Vladimir's physics teacher but also had a knack for sniffing out discord at a hundred feet.

"No problem Mr. Alto," Christian said through gritted teeth. "Ivashkov was just leaving."

"Kozel," Adrian muttered under his breath to Dimitri.

"Mudak," he snapped back, pushing past him roughly and heading out of the cafeteria. He didn't know where to go, but he needed somewhere to cool down before he did something he'd regret. St Vladimir's had a strict non-violence policy, and if he wanted to stay on-track for a college scholarship, he needed to keep his record squeaky-clean.

There before he knew where his feet were taking him, Dimitri was climbing the stairs to the flat roof of the school. Being a school on an inner-city campus, St Vlad's didn't have a lot of physical space; so the campus had grown upwards not outwards. The fifth-floor roof was out of bounds to students, but the door had been broken for years, so students regularly made their way up there.

Standing in the doorway, Dimitri was about to make his way around to his favorite spot leaning against the heating stack when he heard voices.

"What I still don't understand is if he wanted to have sex, why did it have to be _her?_ " It was Rose, and he could tell she was furious. "I thought what we had was perfect? We were going to go away to college together in fall. I can't believe he threw it all away for a few minutes with that thot!"

Lissa sniggered in a very unladylike way. While she refrained from openly criticizing her boyfriend's aunt, like most at St Vladimir's she'd grown up with Tasha and knew what she was like. Even though Tasha been expelled from St Vlad's in her Freshman year and now attended Lincoln High, the proximity of the two schools, and their sporting rivalry, meant Tasha was still a regular enough topic of school gossip. And especially at the moment.

"Are you going to come to the game?" Lissa asked, referring to the Guardians basketball game Dimitri was playing in on Friday. "You never usually miss one?"

"That was when I was dating the star of the team," Rose said bitterly. "Who are they playing?"

"Jefferson," Lissa piped up immediately. "And that's not true. You've always gone, even before he was on the team. Come on? Mia, Camille, Christian and I are going? We won't hang around afterward - I promise we can go home as soon as the game is finished. I know he's hurt you, but you can't shut yourself off from the world and all the things you usually enjoy."

"I used to enjoy going to check out the hot players," Rose said with a sigh.

"Well you can still do that," Lissa said encouragingly.

"I'm not ready to date again, yet," Rose said sadly.

"Who said anything about dating? But I think staring at some sweaty hot male bodies that _don't_ belong to Dimitri Belikov might be a good thing. Just because you go shopping doesn't mean you have to _buy_ anything!" Lissa teased. "And some of the guys from Jefferson are HOT!"

"Lissa Dragomir, you have a boyfriend! You're not meant to be looking at all!"

"I know, but it doesn't count if I'm only checking them out for my best friend," Lissa laughed.

Dimitri heard their voices coming closer and realized they must be about to come down to head to class. Turning quickly, he padded down the treads and made it to the foot of the stairs and into the nearby men's room before they saw him.

Waiting for them to move past, Dimitri stared at his reflection in the mirror. Part of him was relieved to hear that Rose hadn't moved on; that she was still thinking about him even if the thoughts weren't happy. But the idea of her checking out other guys made him furious.

He'd never been a possessive guy. He knew Rose had wanted him and only him; besides which, he honestly believed the cornerstone of any relationship was mutual respect and trust.

"And you fucked that up, didn't you?!" he angrily demanded of his reflection in the mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you have a good day?" Olena asked hopefully as her only son came through the door after school. He hadn't been himself since before New Years, and it didn't escape her attention that Rose had only called once since she'd been back from Scotland. She'd pressed and pressed Dimka for information, but he'd refused to say anything other than he and Rose had had a fight. After days of him moping around, she'd finally done something she usually tried to avoid; she'd asked her daughter Sonya what was going on.

Sonya was a sophomore at St Vlad's and knew _exactly_ what was being said. But she wasn't stupid enough to tell her mother that Dimitri had been drinking or that he'd apparently had sex with a girl that wasn't Rose! So she'd just told her Dimitri and Rose had broken up, and it looked like it might be final.

Olena looked to Sonya as she followed her brother in, sighing when she shook her head slightly. She'd hoped Rose and Dimitri seeing each other at school might be enough for them to reconcile, but apparently not.

"Dimka – Mrs. Dodov needs some help in her apartment. Can you give her a hand before you start your homework? There's a plate of pryanik on the counter – take that down with you."

Dimitri nodded, washing his hands, changing into home clothes and grabbing his tool belt. The Belikovs lived on the third floor of a three-story walk-up. Separate units with a shared staircase, the widowed landlady Mrs. Dodov lived on the first floor, the other flat on that level occupied by elderly Mr. Smirnoff. There were two apartments on the second floor that were rented out to students, and the Belikovs shared the third floor.

As accommodations in the city went, their apartment was huge. Two flats side by side, Mrs. Dodov had allowed them to make an arch in the adjoining wall to turn it into one huge apartment, which is just as well given there were seven of them living there; Dimitri, his three sisters, mother, grandmother, and nephew.

The block itself was falling apart. The plumbing was shot, the wiring suspect, the heating unreliable and just about every window leaked. But Mrs. Dodov knew Olena and Yeva from church and understood the family's financial situation was dire, so she rented them the two apartments for less than half the rate she could get for just one. She was a kindhearted lady, and his grandmother's only real friend here in America, so every morning Dimitri or Sonya would help their Babushka down the stairs to Mrs. Dodov's apartment when they left for school, and every afternoon Olena would help her back upstairs. In addition, Olena made sure a serve of dinner found its way downstairs every evening for the widow, and a portion of anything else she baked, too. Plus every Saturday Olena and her younger daughters Sonya and Viktoria would endure taking the two Russian widows to the market.

"Did she say what's wrong?" Dimitri asked, wondering what other tools he should take downstairs with him.

"I think it's the plumbing again," his mother said, giving him a sympathetic look as he grabbed a wire coat hanger, some plumbing tape, a wrench and the plate of biscuits, and headed downstairs.

Just eighteen, he was already twice the man his father was, Olena reflected. Like all her children, he'd been born in Russia in a small town a couple of hours outside Omsk. He'd spent his first eleven years living in his grandmother's large home, attending the local school. Randall, his father, had been educated, handsome, charming and a dreamer. God's gift to eighteen-year-old Olena when they'd met. Even then he'd always been onto the 'next big thing,' yet somehow whatever scheme he was embroiled in never seemed to eventuate.

He'd been loving, ebullient and great fun to be around when things were going well, but violent, abusive and a drunkard when they didn't. America had been his idea. Olena had been reticent to sell everything they owned and move countries with their four, nine, eleven and thirteen-year-olds, but Randall had been so insistent. No one could make a living in Russia, he'd argued. America was the land of opportunity, and he had a good solid job lined up. So they'd set off to their new life, saying goodbye to her family and all the friends she'd ever known.

The 'sure thing' evaporated almost as soon as they arrived, and Randall had found if work was hard to come by in Russia, it was almost impossible to find in America. He'd become more and more violent; hurting her more viciously than he'd ever dared when she'd had the protection of her family and friends back home. Olena was forced to find work to try and keep them afloat, barely seeing her children as she worked two jobs to keep the wolves from the door. And then one day she'd come home to find all his things and anything of value gone, her almost five-year-old parked alone and hungry in front of the TV, and a note telling her he'd gone, he wasn't coming back, and that two months was owing on the rent.

Her mother had been a godsend, flying across to take care of the children while Olena worked to settle their debts and prepare to move back to Russia. The debts proved to be more extensive than she'd initially thought, and by the time she was in a position to think about moving, Viktoria had started school, Karolina was in high school, and all the kids were happy. It seemed cruel to uproot them, so her mother rented her home in Russia to some relatives, they'd found the apartments with Mrs. Dodov, and they'd been here ever since.

A little later the sound of banging reverberated up through the building. Plumbing again then, Olena thought with a sigh, putting Dimitri's plate of food into the oven to keep warm and sending her youngest Viktoria down with Mrs. Dodov's meal. It was a wonder there was any plumbing in the place left to fix. Surely Dimitri had replaced most of it by now?! Over an hour later she heard his weary steps on the stairs and heard him call out that he would have a quick shower before eating. Ten minutes later he brought his plate into the living room where they were all cuddled up under quilts on the sagging sofas watching TV. It was January, so it was freezing out, and thanks to the temperamental heating only marginally warmer within.

"All fixed?" she asked.

"For now. I'll need to get some parts and do more over the weekend," he explained between mouthfuls of his dinner.

"Can you stay and watch TV with us?" his mother asked.

"Sorry, Mama, first day back and there's already homework," he said with a small smile, taking his empty plate back to the kitchen before grabbing his school bag and heading off to his room. He turned his small radio onto an easy listening station and powered through his homework, taking the time to read over the material they'd be covering in class tomorrow and annotate his texts with sticky notes detailing questions to ask. Then he packed his bag and gym bag for the morning so he'd be ready to go straight after breakfast.

Finally, he switched off the radio, his lamp and climbed into bed. It was still early enough that his family was up. He could hear the muffled sound of the television through the thin apartment walls, but he didn't want to bring them down with his company. Instead, he lay in bed, remembering how good Rose had felt in his arms today. He fell asleep wiping the tears from his face, wishing he could have that night over again and never gone to that damned party.

* * *

"Do you want a snack?" Janine asked as her only child let herself into the house, tracking sludge from her boots into the clean entryway before she changed into house slippers. "And can you wipe that up…"

"… before Tata has a fit? Yes I know, I know," Rose said with a sigh. For a man who probably didn't know one end of a mop from the other, her father was ridiculously particular about his floors. Or at least it seemed that way to Rose. Actually, Abe Mazur was ridiculously particular about a lot of things!

Having arrived in America twenty years ago with a new bride and not much else, Abe believed in hard work, not cutting corners, only buying that what you needed and taking care of your belongings. And these philosophies extended to his home.

Buying a dilapidated single family attached home during a dip in the market in a suburb that at the time couldn't even be considered up and coming, Abe had slowly restored the ugly duckling into a showpiece, as other young families in the area did likewise. Pouring hours of his blood, sweat, and tears into the project, Abe and Janine were now the proud owners of a beautiful four bedroom plus attic and basement family home in a neighborhood of similar tasteful houses.

The plan had always been for Janine and Abe to fill those bedrooms with lots of little Mazurs, but a complication during Rozalia's delivery left Janine unable to have another child, so once Rose had started at school, Janine had begun studying and was now a physiotherapist. She worked school hours in a nearby rehabilitation center for returned serviceman. She said she liked to give back to the stalwart guardians of life and liberty who'd been injured defending their homeland.

Abe worked as an overseer for the city in construction. A qualified building surveyor, his job was to attend work sites, checking and signing off that the regulatory requirements had been met on construction and renovation jobs. With his eye for detail, meticulous record keeping, and strong ethics he'd quickly risen through the ranks and was now the deputy for his part of the city. It also gave him exposure to numerous tradespersons, allowing him to make contacts with those who shared his own exacting standards – one of whom was presently out the front relaying the front steps to the house, hence the sludge.

"I don't know why Tata is having those steps redone," Rose grumbled, grabbing some paper towel and wiping the floor in the entryway until it was dry and clean. "They were fine!"

"You know your father," Janine said rolling her eyes. She'd given up trying to persuade Abe it was an old house, and some imperfections were to be expected. "How was your first day back? Did you see all your friends?"

While Janine had been close with Rose when she was little, the teenaged years had brought a distance between them. It was understandable, she supposed, that her little girl would become her own person and want to spend more time with her friends than with her mother, but she missed the easy conversations and confidences she used to share with her only child.

"Yeah it was ok," Rose said, starting on the sandwich her mother put in front of her.

"Did you see Dimitri?" she asked leadingly.

"Yep."

"And?"

"And… I saw Dimitri," Rose said looking at her mother and refusing to be drawn any further.

Janine sighed. She knew something had happened between the two of them. They'd spoken when Rose first got back from seeing Janine's family in Scotland, and after that Rose had refused to take his calls. The boy had rung numerous times asking to speak with her, but she'd refused to come to the phone. Eventually, Abe had muttered something about Russians not knowing when they weren't wanted and had answered the phone, telling Dimitri that until his daughter said his phone calls were welcome again, he wasn't to ring the house. They'd clearly broken up, but what Janine wanted to know was why.

Seeing her mother was in a curious mood, Rose scarfed down her sandwich and headed upstairs, using the excuse of homework. Sadly it wasn't even a lie. First day back and she already had stuff to work through!

She settled at her desk, which was in front of one of the two large windows that opened into her huge room. Originally this room had been the master, but her parents had remodeled when she was an infant to add a new master and master bath for themselves at the back of the house. So she ended up with this bedroom, and her own bathroom right next door. Next to that was the spare room, which was opposite her parents' study, although her father spent most of the time in the basement where he had his workshop setup.

Knuckling down, Rose finished her homework, spending extra time on her maths and English literature. She and Dimitri used to do their math and English homework together. He had a way with numbers that bordered on genius and was able to explain concepts to her in ways which just made sense. In return, she helped him with English. While he'd grown up learning English at school in Russia, he'd only moved here when he was eleven, and it was still a second language to him so she'd explain unfamiliar terms or meanings to him. She remembered early on when they were dating she'd had to explain the phrase 'cooking with gas,' and he'd stared at her incredulously declaring the English language was strange.

Closing her books, she threw herself onto her bed. She opened her drawer to pull out a photo of she and Dimitri taken the middle of last year. It had been summer, and they'd caught a bus with Lissa and Christian out to a rural area to hang out and have a picnic. They'd taken way too much food, and had ended up getting lost in an area with no cell reception. But they'd found their way eventually, and it had been the best day. Lissa had taken this photo of them, and she'd loved it. They both looked so happy and relaxed. She'd always kept it in her bedside drawer as her father would _flip_ if she had it out on display.

Looking at Dimitri's hair loose and hanging near his shoulders, she remembered the kisses and words of love they'd shared on the way home, cuddled up together on the bus.

"You said you wanted me and only me, Comrade," Rose said staring at Dimitri's beautiful smile in the picture. "You lied."

She was lying on her bed crying when she heard her father come home. Quickly wiping her tears from her face, she came downstairs.

"Rozalia!" her father greeted, giving her a tender hug. He noticed her eyes were red and was opening his mouth to ask, but caught his wife's look over his daughter's shoulder and chose to say nothing.

"Something smells good!" he enthused, saying the same thing he said every night.

"Pot roast and rumbledethumps," Janine said smiling at Rose.

"Really?!" she grinned. Rumbledethumps was one of her Mom's Scottish dishes, and it was delicious. Janine usually reserved it for 'comfort food,' and the loving smile she was giving her made Rose realize her Mom knew she was still upset.

Rose set the table and sat in her usual spot on one side, her Mom at one end, her Tata at the other. It was her mother's turn to lead in prayer this evening. Apparently who would lead the prayer before food had been one of the _many_ religious disagreements between Janine and Abe when Rose had been a baby, so now they took it in turns. Abe had won the war; Rozalia was at an Orthodox school and practiced the Orthodox faith, but it didn't stop her mother doing things the Catholic way any chance she got! Rose was glad it was her mother's night; her Catholic prayers were a lot shorter!

The three of them started their meal, talking about inconsequential matters of the day. In fact, everything was going well, until her father asked, "Did you see the Russian today?" It irritated Rose that her father had always referred to Dimitri as 'The Russian' and only ever by his given name when he was speaking to him on the phone.

"His name's Dimitri and yes!" Rose snapped.

"So I take it it's all back on again then," Abe asked peevishly. Abe was an old fashioned man. He didn't like the idea of his seventeen-year-old girl dating. Sure the young man sounded nice enough, and he was hugely relieved the boy was Orthodox, but Rozalia needed to be focusing on her studies. Also, if the boy had wanted to date his daughter he should have come and asked permission, Abe thought.

"No."

"No? Well, that's just the sort of high-handed treatment you'd expect from a Russian," he said, starting in on one of his familiar rants. "There's a long history between Russia and Poland, you know," he started, surprised when Rose threw her cutlery onto the table.

"I don't care! Right now I don't want to hear about it. I don't want to hear about him! And if you decide you _need_ to talk about him even though I don't want to hear about it, _his name is DIMITRI!"_

Bursting into furious tears, Rose ran up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Back downstairs, Janine shot Abe an irritated look before picking up Rose's half finished plate and taking it to the counter.

"You just couldn't leave it, could you?!" she snapped.

"What do you mean? If the Russian thinks he's better than our little girl then he's not welcome in this home," Abe blustered. While he didn't like the idea of his princess dating, he liked the idea of someone dumping her even less.

"Honestly, Abe? Can't you tell _she's_ the one who broke it off? She's upset about seeing him, and the last thing she needs is you mentioning it!"

"She dumped him? What did the Russian do?" Abe demanded, standing up his brown eyes flashing.

"I don't know yet, but I'll find out," she promised in an endeavor to calm her husband down. "But in the meantime _the boy's name is Dimitri!"_


	4. Chapter 4

"So do you think Rozalia is going to forgive you?" Eddie asked Dimitri in the showers after their basketball practice Wednesday morning.

"She won't forgive you if she hears you calling her that," Mason laughed. Rose had been in early elementary school when she decided that she _hated_ being called Rozalia, and would instead go by Rose. Now the only people to use her full Polish first name were her parents and Mr. Alto, who insisted on shaming everyone in his class by using their full given names – much to the embarrassment of Uriel, Clement, and Rozalia. To everyone else, she was Rose, except Dimitri who over time had come to call her Roza.

"I don't think so," Dimitri said dismally. "She won't take my calls, and she won't speak with me."

Dimitri looked around, making sure they weren't going to be overheard.

"I can't remember anything about the end of that night. You guys were there. What do you remember?"

Eddie was going to make a joke, but the imploring look on the tall Russian's face dissuaded him.

"Lissa and Christian went upstairs, and we all kept drinking. Tasha was trying to climb on your lap and shit like that, but you were pushing her off and telling her you weren't interested. She kept getting you to drink more, and eventually she said you were too drunk and needed to lie down and sleep it off. I helped her take you to one of the spare rooms, and then Mia and I went outside to make out…"

"I wasn't doing anything with Tasha then?" Dimitri asked hopefully.

"Nah. Right before you went to lie down you were talking about Rose and how much you missed her," Mason said.

"But Tasha didn't come back out from the room where I was?" he asked.

"Sorry man, she didn't. I fell asleep on the sofa, but she didn't come back after Eddie took you to a room," Mason said apologetically.

"The next morning she was saying I completed her collection," Dimitri said bitterly, looking at the ground. "She said she's been with all the guys on the team?"

"Not _been_ with!" Mason said quickly. "But done stuff… yeah, that sounds about right."

Dimitri raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"She let me touch her when I was a freshman," he said quickly, blushing a deep red.

"Touch her?" Dimitri queried, gesturing towards his chest.

" _Touch_ her," Mason hissed, pointing downwards. "It was for truth and dare!"

"Eww! I'm never shaking your hand again!" Eddie said.

"Well, what did you do with her?" Mason snapped.

"It's not what I did with her, it's what she did to me," Eddie said smugly.

Dimitri was disgusted.

"Listen, I know it's fucked up everything with you and Rose, and I'm sorry about that, but don't worry about the Tasha thing. _Every_ guy here has had something with her. She's a ho - she can count the number of places she _hasn't_ done it on the one hand!" Eddie continued, trying to console Dimitri. "Consider it a right of passage."

"That's feral, man," Mason said, noticing Dimitri looking more and more upset. "Come on – get dressed – we've got to get to homeroom."

The three of them quickly dressed and headed up to their classrooms; Dimitri heading into one, Mason and Eddie into the other senior homeroom. Rose was already sitting in her new seat beside Lissa. She looked up as Dimitri walked in, and he could see circles under her eyes. It looked like she hadn't slept well and that worried him.

Sitting behind her, Dimitri noticed her hair was out again today. The way he liked it. It was all he could do not to lean forward and play with it. He adored her hair. Something about it called to him; to wind the silken strands around his fingers. He sighed, closing his eyes and trying to forget the many times he'd done just that – played with Roza's hair as they'd kissed. The bell rang, and he gathered up his bag, looking at the floor as he hung back, waiting for Rose to stand and leave her seat.

They had physics first up today. Their first lesson since they'd been back. There were only a dozen students in Alto's senior physics class; all of them there because it was a pre-requisite for their desired college course. Dimitri hoped to study medicine, and while not every college required physics many did and since he needed a scholarship, he couldn't afford to close any doors. Rose hoped to major in Product Design, so physics was important for her, too.

Once upon a time they would have walked hand in hand to their class, but today Rose said farewell to Lissa, turning to stride down the corridor towards Alto's class alone, Dimitri following a few steps behind.

"Mr. Belikov, Miss Mazur," Mr. Alto said gesturing to the seats they'd once occupied in the front row. "Nice of you to join us!"

The second bell hadn't even rung, but they were the last students there, so already objects of Alto's ire.

Dimitri lifted his eyes to Rose's. They could sit separately, but Alto would only make an issue of it. Flicking her long dark hair dismissively over her shoulder, Rose dumped her bag on the floor, seating herself in her usual chair and folding her arms across her chest. Giving Rose a searching look, but finding her unwilling to meet his eyes, Dimitri placed his bag beside the adjacent chair, lowering himself to sit beside her.

Schooling his face into a placid, interested mask, Dimitri turned his gaze to Alto. The guy fed on disharmony and discord. Dimitri knew that sort of man – best to give him no ammunition. But, somehow, Rose didn't seem to have got the memo. She was sitting on the edge of her seat as far away from Dimitri as possible.

"Welcome back! I trust you all had a pleasant winter break?" Alto sneered, looking at the class, his eyes lingering on Rose and Dimitri. "We have four and a half months left of your senior year, and it's time to announce the senior year projects. Worth forty percent of your overall grade, the topics are based on real world physics problems, and I have randomly assigned topics and partners."

He slowly went through the projects, reading out groups. It wasn't until he was down to the last four students that Dimitri saw the glint in Alto's eye and appreciated what was going to happen. Alto knew he and Rose were no longer together but was going to put them in the same group anyway.

"… will be done by Rozalia Mazur and Dimitri Belikov."

Rose uttered something profane not quite under her breath.

Dimitri turned to Rose in alarm. Alto was an asshole, but they couldn't afford to fail. He gave her a pleading look. He appreciated working with him was the last thing she wanted. If they couldn't share their usual happy banter, he felt the same way. To be so close but so far away was a living hell. But he couldn't afford anything less than a top grade. Rose's eyes met his just for a moment, and he thought he saw her angry resolve flicker.

"Is there a problem Rozalia?!" Alto asked, savoring her Polish name. He was all prepared, just waiting for an explosion from her. She seemed to know it, too.

Rose narrowed her eyes at Dimitri before turning to Alto. "No problem, Mr. Alto. Although feel free to call me Rose. I _do_ prefer that…"

"I'll remember that thank you Rozalia," he replied with a sarcastic grin. "Class – you have the rest of the period to discuss your topic and the approach you might like to take."

Dimitri didn't know how to feel. This project was huge. Ideally he and Rose would need to meet outside of school at least once a week to make this happen. But he understood with her not speaking with him that would be problematic. Seeing Alto occupied at the back with another group, he pulled out his text and opened it to the pages most relevant to their topic. Closing his eyes and sending up a silent prayer, he looked at the page and spoke quietly – only just loud enough for Rose to hear.

"Rose? I'm sorry – I know this is the last thing you want. If you don't want to work together, I'll do it all. I just can't afford to fail this subject," Dimitri said, trying to appeal to her. Of course, it had the opposite effect.

"What?! You think I'm not smart enough to keep up with you?!" she hissed back. "You really _are_ an asshole!"

"That's not what I meant," Dimitri groaned, trying to keep his voice down to avoid Alto's attention. "I know I fucked up! I know you hate me and if it helps in any way _, I hate myself_. I don't expect you to work with me after what I did. I was just saying I need to do well, so if you can't work with me, I'll do it all."

Rose raised her eyes to Dimitri, checking the veracity of what he was saying, and her heart clenched in her chest. The guy looked so sad and guilty.

"I'll work with you, but only because I need a good grade as well," Rose growled, but she didn't look pleased.

"All ok here? Trouble in paradise?" Alto asked acerbically, looking back and forth between the two of them.

Rose took a deep breath. "No problem, Mr. Alto. Just working out the best times to work together on the project. After school Thursdays and every second Saturday?" she asked Dimitri, fixing him with a hard gaze.

He nodded, not unaware of Alto's disappointed look as he moved away to the front of the room. Knowing Dimitri's schedule, Rose had chosen the best days possible to fit around his basketball and employment obligations. It was a kindness she didn't have to extend, and he appreciated it.

"Thank you, Roz… Rose," Dimitri muttered, saying no more as she divided the background reading into two even lists while Dimitri annotated the list with known texts, references or websites that might save them time.

"After school tomorrow at the library?" Rose asked in an unhappy voice just as the bell rang.

Dimitri nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

Rose looked pissed off as she stomped her way off to her next class, the only one she didn't share with Dimitri. But he was feeling happier than he had been since she'd arrived back from Scotland. In fact, he was in a great mood for the rest of the day.

"You're looking happy," his Babushka noted when he walked in the door. "Good day?"

"Not too bad," he said. "We got our physics project groups, and I am allocated to work with Roza. We will be meeting every Thursday after school and every second Saturday."

"Was she happy about this?" Babushka asked.

"Not really, but we both need a good grade. I was hoping maybe spending time together might help."

Yeva looked knowingly at her grandson. He was a good boy with a good heart who made the best of every situation he found himself in. He hadn't told them what had happened between him and Roza, other than that he was an idiot and she was entirely blameless. Whatever it was, he was hurting badly, and she hated to see him so despondent.

"Well, I was thinking of making Vatrushka today. You said your Roza liked the raisin ones best didn't you?"

"She's not my Roza anymore," Dimitri said sadly, "But yeah she likes the raisin ones best."

"A man is not the only one with a stomach," Yeva said cryptically, patting the boy on the back and sending him off to do his homework before putting on her apron and getting out the ingredients.

Rose lay on her bed the next morning looking at her closet with dissatisfaction. She didn't know what she was in the mood to wear, but whatever it was, it wasn't in her closet. She had a black skirt and tights on, but none of her tops appealed today. She looked out the window – it was a cold day so she'd need a jacket, but a sweater under that would probably be needed, too.

Thinking about her Mom's clothes, she had a pretty russet colored cashmere sweater that would look perfect. She couldn't borrow much from her Mom as Rose was taller and bigger in the chest. But this sweater was loose on her Mom and sat high on her hips, so should be perfect on Rose.

She knocked on her Mom's bedroom door, entering when bidden and flopping onto her parents' bed, wearing her tights, skirt, and bra. She didn't need to worry about her father seeing her half dressed – he left for work early every weekday.

"What's wrong, wee one?"

Rose snorted. 'Wee one' was the name her mother had called her since she _was_ a little kid, but only ever when it was just the two of them.

"I've got nothing to wear. I was wondering if I could borrow that sweater you bought last winter?" she said standing up and pulling it out of the drawers in her parent's walk-in-closet.

"Try it on," her mother said nodding. Rose slipped it on, and it looked great. Tight without being slutty, the V-neck showed a subtle curve of the top of Rose's bosom, and it complimented her skin tone.

"I've just lost that, haven't I?" Janine laughed, admitting to herself it looked ten times better on her daughter than it did on herself. She'd never worn it much anyway. While the color worked on her, somehow with her red hair the overall effect was a little florid.

"Thanks, Mom!" Rose said, giving her mother a kiss and bouncing back to her room to collect her waist-length leather jacket. Putting it on and teaming it with a pair of lace ups with a small heel, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked _great!_ Not that it mattered, she reminded herself. Today was just another school day.

Dimitri's eyes seemed to know Rose was in the doorway milliseconds after she appeared. He wasn't sure how, but he always seemed to know when she was nearby. Some sort of sixth sense. She looked sensational today. Black shoes, tights and skirt; short enough to be fashionable, but not too short. She had a black leather jacket on and a fluffy brownish-red sweater underneath. It looked soft, and something about it made Dimitri want to touch it – to see if the fibers were as comforting to the fingers as they looked.

Rose looked at Dimitri just in time to catch his gaze of admiration, longing and then sadness. He looked away from her, dropping his eyes to the table in front of him.

She sat in front of him, turning to talk with Lissa in the seat beside her. Dimitri sat with his eyes closed, just listening to the cadence and rhythm of her voice. It was the same in their other classes and at lunch. Dimitri chatted with guys at the table; not speaking with Rose, but listening to her voice and sneaking looks at her when he could. More than one he thought he'd almost caught her looking at him, but he dismissed it as wishful fantasies.

They had physics last on Thursdays, which made it a little easier. They started discussing their project as soon as they sat down. Even though they'd only got their topic yesterday, Dimitri had gone to the city library after school yesterday to get some books that might help them, and Rose had spent a couple of hours last night on the Internet looking up websites.

Rose smiled to herself as Alto passed them in class for the third time, obviously expecting to see she and Dimitri arguing. The guy was a dick, and sure it was uncomfortable working with her ex, but he'd probably done them a favor. Like it or not, their best friends were dating, and they were stuck together in a small school. They couldn't ignore each other forever. At least this project gave them a safe, common ground around which to communicate.

The bell rang, and Dimitri stood. Usually, he'd carry Rose's bag, but he got the sense offering today would be overstepping. They needed to take baby steps in their new post-relationship interactions.

"Did you want to grab us a good table? I've got some of those books from the city library in my locker," Dimitri explained. It was the truth, he _did_ have books for them to go over together – but he also had the Vatrushka his Babushka had baked. And if he knew anything about his Roza, it was that she loved her sweet treats!

Ten minutes later they were installed at a large table in the back of the library. It was deserted in here, but they'd still got the most secluded workspace so they could talk without bothering anyone. They continued with their discussion from Alto's room, outlining the approach they were going to take. Their project was looking at Faraday and Lenz's laws, and they had to design an experiment to demonstrate them.

Sadly that was only half the project. They also had to write a paper on the history of the theories, conduct experiments and analyze results and then write a second paper on real-world uses of the laws as well as any future research or practical applications.

"I think I should do the future applications," Rose said. It was undoubtedly the harder of the parts, but she had a computer and the Internet at home, whereas Dimitri had to use the public library if he wanted to research online.

"That's not fair," Dimitri said instantly. "That's the bigger part."

"Yeah, but I have the Internet at home," she argued, not wanting to make him feel like shit, but trying to be reasonable about things.

Dimitri frowned. Rose was right; it was more practical for her to look up latest developments.

"Ok, then I'll do the history and write up the analysis of our results," he countered.

Rose nodded. That would make it fair, and Dimitri was better at that sort of thing, anyway.

"Alright. For the experiment, I had an idea for the project, but we'll probably need some help with it. My Tata has a kind of workshop space in our basement. I thought we could build it there and he could help us? He's a building surveyor, so he's pretty good at physics…"

"That makes sense," Dimitri said, his heart pounding. He loved the idea of spending extra time with Rose, but he'd heard enough about her strict father to worry about spending time with him.

They spent the next half hour working before Dimitri noticed Rose start to fidget, the way she always did when she was hungry.

"Are you hungry? Babushka made Vatrushka last night, and she remembered me saying you like them," he said shyly, fishing the container out of his bag and opening it on the table between them.

"Oh! I love those things," Rose said, taking one from the plastic box and biting into it blissfully. She finished her mouthful, before turning to him and giving him a smile. The first she'd given him this year. "Thanks, Comrade!"


	5. Chapter 5

After Thursday's study meetup, Dimitri all but floated home. He couldn't believe Roza had smiled at him. Even called him Comrade! He wasn't an idiot – he knew she was still angry with him; that she might not ever forgive him. But now he had something that he hadn't had yesterday. Hope.

"How was your study session?" Abe asked when Rose got home.

"Yeah, it was good. The project is huge, but we've divided it into equal parts. Although we have to build a project to do experiments with. I've looked at a few plans on the Internet, but we'll need a workshop. Do you think you could help us, Tata?"

As Rose had anticipated, her father lit up like a Christmas tree. Abe was very much a hands-on sort of guy, and the prospect of getting to help his little girl with some sort of school project was particularly appealing. Watching on from the kitchen, Janine had to laugh at her husband's excited expression. Abe had always been like that with their daughter. He was probably the only parent who was genuinely disappointed that the school's 'working bee' days were only twice a year!

In her younger years, Abe had helped with many of her school projects, but the older Rose got, the less help she needed. Abe couldn't help but feel the time was coming when his little girl wouldn't need him for anything, anymore. Hell – the time probably wasn't too far off when there'd be _another_ man in her life she'd turn to instead. Another man she'd give her love and trust.

"I'd love to help, Rozalia!" he beamed. "Now what is it you and Lissa are working on?"

"The project is looking at Faraday and Lenz's laws, and we have to design an experiment about them. I found these on the Internet," Rose said, sidestepping the issue of her project partner for a moment. Abe studied the diagrams quickly, asking questions about the precise nature of their experiments and observations.

"That's for physics, isn't it?" Janine asked, not fooled by her daughter's attempts to avoid correcting her father's incorrect assumption. "I didn't think Lissa did physics?"

"Yeah, it is," Rose said evasively. She looked up and caught her mother's expression, realizing there was no way of getting around this. "The topics and groups were assigned by Mr. Alto. I'm working with Dimitri on this project."

"The Russian?" her father snapped, earning himself a swift rebuke from Janine. "Why isn't _his_ father helping then?"

"His father deserted his family," Rose snapped, annoyed both at what her father said as well as making such a big deal out of this. "He lives with his mother, grandmother, and sisters and doesn't have access to a workshop like yours. But if you don't want to help us, I'm sure we can figure it out," she said, starting to gather up her papers in a huff.

"Of course I want to help. I just don't want to see you lumped doing the whole project," Abe said quickly, trying to smooth the situation over.

"I won't be," Rose replied. "We're meeting up every Thursday after school to work on the project together, and I thought we could meet here every second Saturday to build the project and do the experiments?"

"And that's what you want me to help you with?" Abe clarified.

"Only if you want to…" Rose said giving her father a look, knowing full well that wild horses would not stop him from being involved – especially if it gave him the chance to meet Dimitri.

"Well, _of course_ , I'll help," Abe said. "Does this Saturday suit, Rozalia? We could spend the afternoon finalizing the plans and maybe even start construction?"

"That would be perfect, thank you, Tata," Rose smiled sweetly.

"Why don't you invite Dimitri to join us for lunch, darling?" Janine asked, not missing the slight flush on her daughter's cheeks. She was darned if Abe was going to get to meet this Dimitri without her getting a look in. "The two of you can discuss your ideas with your father over lunch and then get straight into it afterward?"

"Um, I'll have to see if he's free," Rose said noncommittally. "I'll ask him at school tomorrow and let you know."

Upstairs Rose flicked on her stereo, lying on her bed, trying to work out her feelings. Today in the library had been good. Kind of fun, even. Even though they only talked about the project, being with Dimitri had been easy. Of course, it didn't hurt he'd brought his grandmother's cooking. She could eat those cakes like they were going out of fashion! He hadn't tried to talk about what happened, which she appreciated. She didn't know if she'd ever be ready to speak about that. But, for now, talking about the project was good.

She wasn't sure how she felt about Dimitri coming to lunch. When they were dating, she'd always been worried about introducing Dimitri to her parents. Her father could be so anti-Russian, and was also so protective of her, that she didn't entirely trust him not to be rude. But maybe now they weren't together, it would be better? Then again, it might be worse?

Caught in indecision, she decided to consult with Lissa. Dialing the numbers she'd known for a long as she could remember, Lissa picked up on the first ring. As with most other things, the Dragomirs had been progressive with phones; Lissa had been the first to get a cell phone, and Rose could dial the number in her sleep.

"How did the study meetup go?" Lissa asked cautiously as soon as she'd greeted Rose, not giving anything away. She wanted to see how her best friend was feeling.

"Um… Ok? We only talked about the project, but it was ok being around him. He didn't try anything, just kept it about the project. Although he did bring some cakes his Babushka made, but I think she cooks a lot, so I'm not reading too much into that."

"Sounds like he might have accepted it's over and moved on?" Lissa suggested testingly.

"What makes you think that?" Rose asked, and while most might have missed it, Lissa detected the slight note of worry in her best friend's voice. Yup. Just like she thought, Rose was still _crazy_ about Dimitri. The real question was whether she'd ever be able to forgive him.

"Well, I guess I thought he'd keep begging?" Lissa replied.

"No," Rose said confidently. "He knows he did the wrong thing. I think he's stopped begging because he knows it upsets me. We have to work together, so I think he's just focusing on that."

"That makes sense," Lissa admitted.

"We're meant to work on the project again on Saturday. Tata said he'd help us build the project in his workshop in the afternoon, and then Mom suggested I invite him to lunch. Do you think I should?"

"Why not? If it was Myron or Bastian or one of the other guys in your physics class and they'd not met your parents before, would you invite them to lunch if your olds suggested it?" she asked.

"Yeah probably," Rose admitted. "It would be the friendly thing to do…"

"Then ask him," Lissa said, glad she was on the phone and Rose couldn't see the devious look on her face.

"What if he takes it the wrong way?" Rose wailed. "I don't want him to think I'm starting to forgive him. Because I'm not!"

"Of course you're not," Lissa said soberly, but unseen in the privacy of her bedroom she was rolling her eyes. "But like you said, you'll treat him just like any other project partner."

"Yeah, you're right," Rose said sounding more confident. "It's just lunch, and it will save time. We can discuss the project as we eat."

Finalizing their plans for tomorrow's basketball game, and then moving on to another discussion about the merits of 'A Night in Paris' versus 'James Bond' as a prom theme, they rang off when Rose's father called up the stairs to announce dinner was ready.

Dimitri and Christian were sitting in their now familiar seats in homeroom when Rose and Lissa walked in. Lissa gave Rose an encouraging look, before moving over to distract Christian.

"Um, Dimitri?" Rose asked, walking to her seat but looking behind her to where Dimitri sat. "I'm just checking whether Saturday afternoon still suits to work on our project? I asked Tata, and he's happy to help us. Mom suggested you might like to come to lunch first?"

"Lunch," Dimitri almost murmured, as though it were an unfamiliar concept.

"Only if you're free. Mom thought we could iron out the project details as we eat so we could make the most productive use of our time in the workshop."

"That makes sense," Dimitri said with a half smile. "What time should I get there?"

"Midday on Saturday?"

"I'll be there," Dimitri said, giving her a very tentative smile.

"Great," Rose said, quickly turning back to her seat – but not before Dimitri caught the tiniest little smile from her in response.

Friday passed, and by physics in their last period, Rose was in a great mood. It was nearly the weekend, looking around she and Dimitri were further ahead than any other group with their project, and she was looking forward to the basketball game tonight.

"So do you think you'll beat Jefferson?" Rose asked Dimitri once they'd finished reading through each other's research summaries.

Dimitri was surprised. This was the first non-work related thing she'd said to him, excluding her serve when she'd bumped into him on Monday.

"I hope so," he said, slowly looking up from his reading. "If we beat Jefferson and then the Valley next week, we'll be through to the finals. A win would be a big plus on my scholarship applications."

"How are they going?" Rose asked apprehensively. She knew Dimitri had been working on submissions for months. Each one required different information or forms to be filled out, so he'd started at the beginning of senior year, devoting hours each week to getting them ready. It was the only option for him; his family couldn't afford to be of any assistance, so he needed a hefty scholarship if he was going to go to college.

"So far so good," he replied with a tight smile. "I've got most of them ready to go. Just waiting to sit the scholarship exam now."

Rose nodded. An academic aptitude exam, the scholarship exam would give a numeric score which would accompany most of Dimitri's applications. The higher the score, the more likely he was to get a scholarship. Not knowing what else to say, she gave him a tentative smile and wished him good luck. Back when they'd been together, the idea had been to apply for all the same colleges – but now they weren't together that had probably changed. Rose was still applying primarily to local colleges. The same ones she knew Dimitri was focusing on. She knew her parents would find the money to help her out no matter where she went, but she wanted to ease the burden on them as much as possible and going to school locally would help with that.

Packing up when the bell went, Rose turned to Dimitri. "Well good luck tonight."

"Will you be there?" Dimitri asked, even though he knew from Christian that Rose had said she'd come with him and Lissa to the game.

"Yes," she said a little awkwardly.

"Then I might see you there," Dimitri replied before turning to pack his books.

Rose met up with Lissa at her locker. They had a few hours before the game began, so Lissa had suggested they hang out and get ready at her place. Rose readily agreed. It had been forever since she'd got ready for something one-on-one with Lissa. Sure they'd seen a lot of each other when they'd hung out as a foursome, but it wasn't quite the same.

Chatting the whole way back to Lissa's, when they arrived Rose was, as always, struck by the size of her house. While most of them lived in the city, Lissa's house was a twenty-minute bus ride out into the suburbs. A large double story white weatherboard home with a verandah, a manicured lawn, and a pool out back, it was the quintessential successful American family home; a monument of domestic felicity that proudly declared 'We've made it.'

Coming inside, Lissa and Rose were greeted by Rhea, Lissa's Mom. A beautiful woman in her mid forties, Rhea worked part time in the office of the family construction business but spent the rest of the time looking after her home and family. She spent a moment chatting with Rose before shoeing the two of them upstairs with glasses of milk and freshly baked cookies.

"I can't believe your Mom still does milk and cookies," Rose giggled. It had been the same since time immemorial. "And she did the macadamia white choc chunk ones!"

"She did them because she knew you were coming," Lissa laughed. "She knows they're your favorite." If Lissa's mother making them cookies was a tradition, it was only because Rose was so well known for adoring them!

"Shit! That reminds me. I'd better text Mom and tell her Dimitri is coming to lunch tomorrow," Rose said, quickly pulling out her phone and firing off a text to her mother reminding her she was spending the afternoon with Lissa before going to the game, and confirming that Dimitri would be at lunch tomorrow at midday.

"So how are things going between you?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know," Rose wailed. "I know I should hate him for what he did, but it's _hard_ you know? When we're together I remember all the things I like so much about him, but as soon as we're apart I remember what he did, and then I start to hate him again!"

Lissa nodded sympathetically.

"Maybe you need to get out there and date?" she suggested. "I don't mean anything serious, but it might help you either move on or maybe decide to give Dimitri another chance?"

"I won't be giving him another chance," Rose said quickly.

"Then why not go on a few dates?" Lissa pushed.

"Alright!" Rose said, more to shut Lissa up than anything else.

"Good! Well if you're open to dating, let's make sure you look hot so that the boys will notice you!" Lissa grinned.

"Nothing over the top!" Rose stipulated. "I don't want to look like I'm trying…"

"I'll keep it subtle, I promise," Lissa replied gleefully, pulling out her cosmetics case.

An hour later, Rose had to admit Lissa had done a rocking job. Her hair was half up and half down in loose, soft curls. Her makeup was on fleek, and the clothes she was wearing showed enough skin to be alluring without looking like a tramp.

"You look hot, Rose!" Lissa smiled, standing back to look proudly at her handiwork.

"All Gucci, heh?" Rose laughed, secretly pleased with what she saw in the mirror.

Lissa finished getting herself ready, and they went downstairs.

"Hey, Rosie – looking good!" It was Andre, Lissa's older brother. A couple of years older than Lissa, he was at College and lived on campus, but came home some weekends – usually to get Rhea to do his washing and to get some home cooking into him. Many mothers would resent it, but there was no denying it; Rhea Dragomir was in her element and loved having her firstborn home – even when he brought his washing.

"Thanks, Andre," Rose said. She'd known Lissa's brother since they were all little kids, and while he was undoubtedly a hottie she'd known him forever, and besides which she knew he was a bit of a player. Thankfully he saw her in much the way as he saw his sister.

"You two off to the game tonight?" he asked, filching one of the cookies his mother had made from the airing rack. "I'm going over that side of town if you want a lift?"

The two readily agreed. Parking was a bitch, so they'd usually catch a bus or an Uber, but if Andre was going that way, they might as well grab a ride. Half an hour later Andre dropped them out the front of Jefferson High where they met Christian, Camille, and Mia. Eddie and Mason were on the team with Dimitri, so they'd already be inside preparing for the game.

Going inside and claiming plum seats, Rose kept trying to drag her eyes away from where Dimitri and the rest of the team stood getting final instructions from the coach. In his black and white Guardian uniform, she could pick Dimitri a mile away. Not only did she instinctively look out for the number twenty-two and his surname emblazoned on the back of his jersey, but he also stood almost half a foot taller than any of the other players. Looking without looking, Rose suppressed a little shiver as she admired his toned, muscled arms. His whole body was like that, and if his arms were smokin', then his chest and abs were ten times better. She'd seen them – she would know!

Seeing his girl on the side, Eddie came over and gave Mia a quick kiss.

"Whole team's gotta be on point tonight. Coach says there's a couple of college scouts here!" he said excitedly.

That made Rose pay attention. A sports scholarship could be the answer to Dimitri's prayers. Often more generous than academic scholarships, with his height, athletic prowess, and good grades if he could get noticed he'd probably be in with a good chance.

Looking up Rose caught Dimitri looking at their group, but most specifically her. He had an unreadable expression on his face, but mostly he just looked sad.

Rose panicked. He couldn't afford to blow his chances just because of what had happened between them. Tonight could mean the difference between college or not for him! Giving him a smile, she mouthed the words 'good luck' to him – letting him know she knew scouts were going to be there tonight.

He replied with a small nod and a big smile, and all of a sudden he felt on top of the world.

The game was fast and furious. Both teams needed to win if they were to have any chance of getting into the finals, but in the end, the Guardians were too strong and took Jefferson down. Dimitri had played magnificently – if there were scouts there, they'd have to be blind not to at least inquire about him.

The team was grinning ear to ear as they did the post-match handshakes with the disappointed team from Jefferson. Eddie walked over to swoop Mia up into his arms for a not PG kiss, and Dimitri was making his way over to their group when a dark haired, blue eyed woman came racing across the court and literally threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him excitedly.

Tasha Ozera was there. And she was hugging Dimitri as though she had some right to.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose watched in disgust as Tasha pushed her skanky body against Dimitri's. However, she was happy to note Dimitri looked _anything_ but turned on by it. He looked revolted and honestly almost frightened. Rose couldn't quite work it out, but he was evidently not liking Tasha's attentions, and couldn't get away from her quickly enough. He said something to Tasha as he pushed her away. Rose wasn't close enough to hear what, but it obviously wasn't encouraging or friendly.

Tasha looked at Dimitri in surprise for a moment, before regaining her composure. She turned around, eyes heading towards where Rose and her friends sat, but Rose looked away before she could be caught observing, instead appearing as though she was speaking with Camille who thankfully had turned to Rose at the same moment.

"Did you see that?" Camille gasped, looking at Rose in alarm.

"I did, but I'm not going to give Tasha the satisfaction of knowing it," Rose said meaningfully, lifting her eyebrows at Camille.

"Then you'd better move, she's coming over."

Rose mentally swore. There'd be no avoiding that thot now. No way was she going to let the bitch know she'd gotten to her, though.

Like almost everyone at St Vlad's, Rose knew Tasha. They'd gone through elementary and middle school together. While they'd never been enemies, they'd never hung out in the same squad. Actually, Tasha never really _had_ a squad. She kind of flitted on the outskirts. In her younger years she'd often hung out with her older siblings, but as the years went on and they left St Vlad's, she seemed to attach herself to the biggest trouble maker on campus – no matter who it was at the time. That's how she'd ended up expelled; she and a senior had been caught vaping pot in the teacher's car park.

"Hi guys," Tasha said brightly, coming over to their group. "Great game wasn't it?"

Everyone turned toward her, even though they'd rather not.

"Tasha. Shouldn't you be on your back with your legs open for some guy somewhere?" Christian said nastily.

"Fuck off, Chrissy. If I wanted to hear your whiny voice, I'd stay at home where I can't avoid you." Tasha gave Christian a withering look.

"I'd be the only guy you _did_ try and avoid," Christian said under his breath but still loud enough for everyone to hear, earning amused looks from those present.

Ignoring him, Tasha continued. "Did you see how powerful Dimitri looked tonight? Just seeing those strong arms of his _did things_ to me…"

"Something half the guys at Lincoln High have no doubt also done to you," Mia said nastily, earning a chortle from Christian. There was no love lost between Mia and Tasha, and now Mia was dating Eddie their mutual dislike had got even worse.

"Maybe if you girls gave your guys a bit, they wouldn't go looking elsewhere," Tasha commented to Mia, but actually referring to Rose and Dimitri. Rose was clenching her fist to knock Tasha's teeth out but was saved by Eddie's quick rejoinder.

"Tasha the only thing you can give a guy better than any other girl is an urgent need to get checked out at the clinic." He nuzzled against Mia, slipping his arms around her proprietarily. Camille giggled, and even Lissa's well-mannered façade slipped a little, a tiny smirk appearing on her usually impassive features.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rose could see Dimitri nervously approaching their group. He was looking between Rose and Tasha with concern. And as much as she hated what he'd done, at that moment she hated Tasha even more. Carefully stepping out onto the court, she approached Dimitri.

"Great game, Comrade," Rose said, intentionally using her pet name for him. Moving slowly, so he could see what she was going to do, she slipped her arms around his neck. Reflexively, Dimitri's sweaty arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him. She reached up and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek, hearing his soft moan as he pulled her even tighter against him, his fingers playing with the ends of her hair.

God being in his arms felt good. Hell – even his sweat smelled amazing. Acrid yet somehow oh so manly. It must have been the pheromones because completely unbidden a vision of him naked and sweaty looming above her as she lay in bed flitted across her mind, and she only _just_ stopped herself gasping at the thought of it.

"I haven't forgiven you, not even close," she whispered breathlessly in his ear. "But I'm not going to let that skanky ho think she can throw herself at you when I can see how uncomfortable it makes you."

"I understand," he murmured, still keeping her tight within his embrace, even daring to drop a small kiss into her hair before nuzzling the spot with his nose. "Thank you, Roza."

"Belikov!" It was Coach Schoenberg, coming across the court with a huge smile, followed by two guys holding clipboards. Scouts, by the look of it. "Got a couple of fellas here who want to meet you."

Rose slipped out of Dimitri's arms, giving him an encouraging smile. "Keep it 100, Comrade! See you at midday tomorrow for lunch with my parents?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he said with a huge grin, dutifully turning to speak with his Coach.

Seeing she wasn't going to get a rise out of Rose, and more than a little confused at her interaction with Dimitri, Tasha gave them all a nasty look and took off. Eddie looked hopefully after the scouts, but Schoenberg didn't seem to be looking for him. Not that Eddie had his heart set on college. His family owned a big meatpacking and distribution business, and he'd worked as a junior meat cutter weekends and holidays since forever. He planned to study and get his Butcher's certificate and start up a high-end butchery in one of the better parts of town.

There were a few areas that were underserviced, and he'd been doing the math. He'd need a pretty big loan from his parents, and he'd have to live at home for three years, pay himself next to nothing plus work the majority of the shifts himself. But even using conservative earning estimates, within three years he should be able to repay his parents, and within five years he hoped he'd have enough saved to buy a starter home in the neighborhood he'd earmarked. Still – the offer of a sporting scholarship would have been nice, even if he would turn it down!

"So what's going on?" Camille gasped as soon as Tasha was out of earshot. "Are you and Dimitri back together?!"

"No," Rose said, flustered and confused about what she'd just done. She'd just wrapped her arms around Dimitri, let him _kiss_ her (even if it was just in her hair), and worse still – she'd kissed _him_.

"Then why did you just put your arms around him, and why are you finally introducing him to your parents?" Camille countered in surprise.

"I put my arms around him to tell that slut to back off. Couldn't you see how uncomfortable he looked when she threw herself at him? And I never introduced Dimitri to my parents when we were dating because you know what my Tata is like; he would have given him the third degree! But now we're just classmates working on a project together, and we need to use Tata's workshop, so he's coming for lunch and then we'll do our physics project in the afternoon."

"Have you told Belikov that? He looks pretty happy for a guy who's just coming over for lunch," Eddie said, looking over to where Dimitri was standing with Coach Schoenberg and talking with the scouts. He looked over the moon, and even though he was carefully listening to what was being said, Rose noticed his eyes slip once or twice to where she was standing.

Crap! What had she done?! She stood staring at Dimitri in shock, realizing the very mixed signals she'd just given him.

"Come on, Rose. Let's get out of here. Eddie's going to get changed, but he's taking Mia out on a date. Camille's going home with her sister. Christian has to get home to study. We can share an Uber, and I'll drop you on the way?"

"Did you want to crash at mine?" Rose suddenly offered. She was feeling mixed up, and if Lissa were free, it would be nice to have a girls' night. "You've still got some spare clothes at my place."

"Yeah ok. I'll just call Mom and let her know."

They walked out the front to wait for their Uber. It was freezing outside, and Lissa was underdressed, so Christian gave her his jacket to wear. They ended up sharing a ride, dropping Christian home on the way, arriving back at Rose's place to find it empty.

"Date night," Rose explained rolling her eyes and pretending like she wanted to barf. Every second Friday night Abe and Janine would try out a restaurant, see a movie, or go dancing together. "Come on let's get some food."

The girls hung their jackets in the front cupboard, Lissa carefully taking off her boots and putting them beside Rose's shoes. Then the two of them donned house slippers and padded through to the kitchen to make a snack.

"So what was that with Dimitri tonight?" Lissa asked as soon as they were settled eating Mac and Cheese at the counter.

"Ugh! I fucked up, that's what!" Rose moaned. "When I saw Tasha I just saw red! Dimitri looked so uncomfortable when she approached him; I wanted to tell her to back off!"

"By making it look like you've forgiven him? Does he know you haven't?"

"I did tell him," Rose defended quickly. "I whispered in his ear that I hadn't forgiven him and I was only doing it to keep Tasha from pressing herself up against him!"

"By doing the same yourself?! You two were holding on to each other like you never wanted to let go! You should have seen his face when you kissed him, Rose. He looked like he'd died and gone to heaven."

"It was only on the cheek!" Rose wailed, knowing every word Lissa spoke was the truth. She knew it because she'd felt the same way. Standing at the side of a basketball court, wrapped in Dimitri's sweaty arms and pressed against his body, had felt like coming home. "What am I going to do?"

"Do you think maybe you _could_ forgive him?" Lissa suggested leadingly.

"No way! At least not yet," Rose said miserably. Because after being in his arms, that's exactly what she wanted to do. _'But he had sex with another woman'_ her brain was screaming at her.

"Then make sure you tell him that, Rose. I know what he did was horrible, but don't string him along and let him think he has a chance if he doesn't; that would be cruel."

"I don't want to hurt him. I mean, I did at first but not now. I don't know what I want right now!"

"Well how about you go on a few dates to find out? There's the Valley game next Saturday – why don't I set you up with a date?"

"Not the game. I don't want Dimitri to see me out with another guy. It might put him off his game, and there are scouts around."

"Alright, the Friday, then? We could double date if you'd like?" Lissa suggested, thinking it might make it easier for Rose if she didn't have to go out with a guy alone.

"Ugh. Alright! But make sure Christian doesn't say anything to Dimitri!"

"I promise," Lissa said, taking her empty bowl and putting it into the sink before following Rose up to her bedroom. They climbed together into Rose's huge bed and chatted for ages until at last the two of them fell asleep.

Rose woke the next morning to hear whispering outside her bedroom door. She and Lissa must have been asleep when her parents got home, so it was probably her olds working out whether to make extra breakfast for Lissa. She smiled as she looked over at Lissa who was still sleeping like a log beside her. Climbing out of bed carefully, Rose put her bathrobe on over her sleep shorts and shirt and opened her door.

"Hi, Mom. Tata. Did you have a good night last night?"

Her father looked at her furiously, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. "You need to come downstairs right now, young lady. Your mother and I wish to speak with you!"

Rose stared blearily at her usually calm father who was all but foaming at the mouth. Whatever he thought she'd done must be big. Janine was giving Abe calming looks, but they didn't appear to be having any effect.

"I demand to know the name of the boy you have in your bedroom!" her father hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Is it Dimitri?!"

Rose scrunched up her nose in confusion.

"We're not stupid! There's a man's coat hanging in the closet, his boots in the shoe rack and _two bowls in the sink!"_

She tried to answer, she really did, but suddenly Rose was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe. Her parents had seen Christian's coat, Lissa's unisex boots, and come to a very incorrect assumption! Eventually, she calmed down enough to splutter, "It's Lissa! She was cold so Christian gave her his jacket, and the boots are unisex, Tata. Dr. Martens. _Everyone_ wears them."

As if on cue, Lissa came downstairs. Her hair impossibly smooth and her skin flawless, she was dressed in a pretty dress in blues and yellows that she'd left at Rose's for impromptu sleepovers just like these. She looked like an angel, especially to the infuriated Abe.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Mazur," she said brightly. "I hope you don't mind me staying last night? It's been so long since Rose and I have had a girls' night, and it was so nice just to hang out together."

"Not at all dear," Janine said kindly, giving the young woman a hug and rolling her eyes at Abe. "I hope you're staying for breakfast?"

Rose kept giggling over her bacon and eggs, earning curious glances from Lissa and embarrassed ones from Abe. Even Janine found it hard to suppress the pulling at the side of her mouth every time she looked at her flustered husband.

Finishing his breakfast, Abe announced, "I'm going to clear out a spot in the workshop. Let me know when the… boy… arrives." Rose knew he had been going to say 'The Russian' but had stopped himself just in time.

Lissa and Rose spent the morning hanging out, the latter trying not to obsess and worry about Dimitri coming over.

"Don't suppose you want to stay for lunch do you, Liss?" Rose pressed hopefully. "Mom and Tata wouldn't mind…"

"No chance," Lissa grinned as she gathered up her things to get going. "Christian and I are going to the movies."

"Traitor," Rose mumbled under her breath, earning herself a hug and a kiss from Lissa.

"Just be yourself, Rose. You and he always had a great time together. Focus on that," Lissa counseled. Her phone pinged with another message from Christian.

 _C: D is nervous, how is R_

 _L: Freaking out. She wants to forgive him but can't yet_

 _C: D is worried she never will_

 _L: She will. Tell D to bring some flowers for Rose's Mom  
_

 _C: He's already bought flowers and is bringing baked goods too_

 _L: Cool. I'm leaving Rose's now. Cya soon_

"I've gotta go," Lissa said, scooping up her bag. "Give me a call tonight and let me know how it went!"

Rose walked Lissa downstairs and to the front door.

"I'm beginning to wish I'd never agreed to this," she muttered.

"Nonsense. Just keep it about the project. My ride is here," Lissa said, giving Rose a last reassuring squeeze before racing out the door.

"Need any help?" Rose asked her mother who was in the kitchen preparing the lunch.

"No wee one, I'm just doing a roast. He does eat meat doesn't he?"

"Yeah he does."

"Why are you looking so worried?" Janine asked, putting down her knife and walking around the counter to give Rose a hug.

"I'm so confused, Mom! He hurt me. He didn't mean to, but he did. When I'm with him it feels so right, but then I remember what happened and then I get angry again."

"Maybe you need to work out which is more injured – your heart or your pride?" Janine said looking at her daughter shrewdly. "Do you think he regrets it?"

"I know he does."

"Do you think he'll do whatever it was again?"

"No. He's learned his lesson."

"Do you think he wants you back?"

"He does."

"And you want him back?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure I can trust him again," Rose wailed.

"Then take your time. Try being friends for a while," Janine counseled. "You're both still very young."

"You met Tata when you were only a few months older than me," Rose argued.

"True – and look how that ended," Janine teased with a look of faux horror on her face. "Go get yourself ready; I'm just going to finish up here then I'll go have a word with your father."

"Ugh! He's going to be horrible, isn't he? Dimitri won't want to be with me after Tata's finished with him."

"Don't worry, leave your father to me," Janine smiled confidently.

Rose went upstairs and tried on about twenty outfits before settling on the one she'd started with. She was cross with herself for being so nervous. He cheated on her! It wasn't like she was ever going to be able to forgive him. She'd just calmed herself down when the doorbell rang, right on midday.

"I'll get it!" she hollered, racing down the stairs in a panic to get to the door before her mother or father did.

She opened the door to see Dimitri standing there, apprehensively holding a bunch of flowers and a tin. With his hair neatly tied at his nape, a pair of black cargos, a black sweater and black boots he looked too sexy to be allowed.

"Come in," Rose said breathlessly, giving him a smile. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"I'm so happy to be here," he said tenderly, leaning down and giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Putting the flowers and tin down on a side table, Dimitri immediately took off his shoes and socks, pulling a pair of house slippers out of a shopping bag Rose hadn't noticed and putting them on before picking up the flowers.

"Ahh, Dimitri, nice to finally meet you. We've heard a lot about you," Janine said kindly.

"Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Mazur. These are for you," he said handing over one of the prettiest bouquets Rose had ever seen. It didn't look like a usual store bought bunch – it was filled with very different and pretty flowers and foliage, but somehow it all worked together. "Also my mother baked some gingerbread cookies this morning and sent you some," he said handing over the decorative biscuit tin.

"Dimitri, these are just lovely. Thank you very much," Janine admired, smiling as she went to the kitchen to find a vase. "And I just love gingerbread! What a thoughtful gift from your mother."

"The flowers are gorgeous," Rose admired. "Where did you get them?"

"At the markets," Dimitri said, happy his gift was a success. "Mrs. Dodov knows the flower stall owner's grandmother from church. She told him to make sure it was a nice bunch; creative and different," Dimitri confided in Rose.

Rose smiled. He'd certainly made a good first impression on her mother! She stiffened a little as she heard her father climbing the stairs from his basement workshop. Her mother shot her a reassuring look. Abe came up to the landing, immediately fixing his eyes on Dimitri, carefully taking in his height, stance, what he was wearing, the fact he was wearing house slippers, and the respectful distance he left between his daughter and himself. Not finding anything to immediately object to, Abe stepped forward.

"You must be Dimitri." It wasn't exactly welcoming, but at least he wasn't outright rude.

"That's right, Mr. Mazur. Thank you for inviting me to your beautiful home," Dimitri said, offering his hand and shaking Abe's firmly. "Rozalia told me you've restored it pretty much from the ground up. That must have been quite some undertaking?"

Rose looked at Dimitri in surprise when she heard him use her proper name. Her father certainly noticed and seemed pleased; he disliked people calling her Rose rather than Rozalia.

"It's taken some time," Abe admitted grudgingly. "Do you have an interest in home renovation?"

"I have no experience with anything on this level," Dimitri said self-deprecatingly, "but the apartment block where my family lives is old and has been neglected and poorly attended to over the years. It's owned by an elderly lady, and many of the tradespeople she's employed to fix things have done a substandard job or outright ripped her off. I help out repairing things where I can, and I keep an eye on the work when she needs to employ contractors."

It was only partially a lie. Mrs. Dodov _never_ hired contractors, but Dimitri didn't think it wise to disclose to a city building inspector that he did all the work himself to keep the block limping along!

"Oh, that makes me angry!" Abe said, preparing to launch into his second favorite tirade. Dimitri looked alarmed for a moment before Abe continued, "I hate seeing old people fleeced when they're paying good money to have a job done. What's wrong with a fair day's work for a fair day's pay?! And it's not like these cowboys charge any less! In fact, often they overcharge or charge for work that doesn't even need doing!"

For the next five minutes, Dimitri listened as Abe outlined various situations he'd encountered over his years of inspecting buildings. Rose went to the kitchen to help her mother serve the lunch.

"Well he's certainly started out on the right foot with your father," Janine laughed, smiling at her daughter. If there was something Abe liked, it was someone willing to listen to his tirades.

Together they brought the food to the table, and Rose could see her mother had pulled out all the stops; a delicious roast, with all the sides. Abe stood at his customary place at one end of the table, her mother at the other. Rose went to stand in her usual place, only for Dimitri to pull her chair out for her before walking around to the vacant place on the other side of the table.

"Dimitri? Could you lead us in prayer, please?" Abe said.

Rose glared at her father. With her Orthodox father and Catholic mother, no matter what Dimitri did here, he was potentially screwed! A brief flash of alarm crossed the young man's face as he checked the area to make sure there was no visible icon corner.

"Thank you, Mr. Mazur. I'd be honored," Dimitri said manfully, appreciating this was another test, and he'd fail if he declined.

Turning slightly, so he was facing east, he commenced.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen.

"Our Father, Who art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done, on earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.

"Glory to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Spirit, now and ever and unto ages of ages. Amen.

"Lord, have mercy. Lord, have mercy. Lord, have mercy.

"O Christ our God, bless the food, drink, and fellowship of Thy servants, for Thou art holy always, now and ever and unto ages of ages. Amen."

He used his right hand to cross above the food before looking across to Rose. She gave him a smile and the tiniest nod. It was a pretty standard Orthodox prayer, and her father would approve. Her mother would be pleased enough that he knew how to pray, Orthodox or otherwise.

"Please be seated," Janine invited graciously.

Dimitri waited until Rose and her mother had taken their seats before sitting himself. Abe remained standing to carve the roast.

"This all looks delicious, Mrs. Mazur," Dimitri complimented.

"Thank you, Dimitri. I've started buying our meat from a place near work. I've found it much nicer than the places around here."

"It's a place supplied by Eddie's family," Rose explained to Dimitri. "Did you know he's planning to open a butchery once he graduates?"

"Yes, I looked over his business plan. He's really thought it through. He'll have to do it hard for a few years, but it's worth it in the long run, and he's not afraid of hard work," Dimitri said admiringly.

"What about you, Dimitri? What are your plans after graduation?" Abe asked as he carved the roast.

"I'm hoping to study Medicine," Dimitri said humbly.

"Ahh! Fancy a well-paid career, hey? Thinking you'll specialize?" Abe said, somehow managing to imply medicine was a bad thing, and that Dimitri was planning to compromise his principles for money.

"Well at this stage I'm thinking general medicine. Where I grew up in Russia, there weren't any doctors nearby. People suffered and even died from treatable conditions because they didn't know they could be helped. I hated the idea that only the wealthy could afford decent medical care, so I decided I wanted to study medicine and do my bit."

"Dimitri is top of all his classes, Tata," Rose said proudly. "He's applying for academic _and_ sports scholarships. Speaking of which, how did you go with those scouts go last night?" she asked, turning back to Dimitri.

"Well. They'll be coming to the next couple of games. Nothing's definite, but because of my height, they were both interested. Coach Schoenberg was a huge help; he had a print out of all my game stats and copies of my academic results there to give them."

"So you'd prefer a sporting scholarship?" Janine asked.

"If I could get one, I'd prefer an academic scholarship. Depending on the level, sporting scholarships mean a _huge_ time commitment. Understandably they require a return on their investment, but I need to keep my grades up to qualify for medicine. It would be easier to do that on an academic scholarship – but I'll take anything I'm lucky enough to get and make it work," Dimitri said with a quiet determination.

Wild horses couldn't drag it from him, but Rose could tell Abe was impressed, and Janine looked similarly enamored.

Abe passed the platter of sliced meat to Dimitri, pretending not to notice when the young man took the less desirable end slices for himself before passing the dish on to Janine. For the next few minutes, they passed the meat and sides around each serving themselves.

Dimitri was grateful for the lull in conversation. Even though he and Rose were no longer together, he understood he was still very much on trial here. If he ever hoped to date Rose again he needed to make a good impression. He carefully watched how much Abe took of each dish, making sure to take no more than his host and not to drown the meat in gravy.

"Please start," Janine invited.

Dimitri was about to pick up his utensils to start eating when he felt a subtle brush on his shin. Since he couldn't imagine Abe or Janine playing footsies with him, he looked up at Rose where she sat opposite. She smiled before dropping her eyes to his linen napkin, carefully picking up her own and placing it in her lap.

He smiled at her doing likewise but feeling like an idiot. He'd used napkins before, although not typically at home. Still, they were by no means an unfamiliar concept. He was just so nervous he'd forgotten his! Now Rose probably thought he was some heathen without table manners!

Rose watched Dimitri through her lashes as he ate. She'd seen him eat heaps of times at school, but this was probably their first 'proper' meal together. He looked so handsome, and from the corner of her eye, Rose could see her mother admiring his table manners. If Tata had a thing about his house, one of her mother's things was holding a knife and fork correctly and not speaking with your mouth full.

They started talking about the project, Dimitri respectfully listening to Abe's ideas. He had a couple of useful suggestions that Rose and Dimitri could include to broaden the scope of their project slightly.

"I'll look them up before we start in the workshop," Rose suggested.

They finished their meal, Dimitri refusing seconds even though everything was delicious and he could easily have eaten more, but he didn't want to appear greedy in front of Rose's parents.

"Dimitri? Did you want to come look up that extra info?" Rose offered after Janine had refused his offer to help clear the table.

"Ok," he said smoothly, following her upstairs to her bedroom.

"The door stays open…" Abe warned as they climbed the stairs.

"Yes, Tata…" Rose said, rolling her eyes at him.

It wasn't until she walked into her bedroom that Rose remembered her wardrobe crisis – and that there were clothes all over her bed.

Blushing slightly, she explained it away. "Lissa stayed over last night, and this morning she needed to borrow something to wear."

Dimitri looked around her room curiously. It was huge – taking up the whole width of the building. It had two large windows; one had her desk in front of it, the other partially covered by a flocked velvet chaise lounge.

"This is beautiful," Dimitri admired, looking at the detail on the couch.

"Tata restored it," Rose explained. "He finds old furniture and restores it in his workshop. Almost everything in the house he's restored," she said proudly. Sitting at her desk, she fired up her computer, Dimitri sitting on the edge of her bed his eyes caressing everything that was hers. He was so interested in everything – it was a little unnerving.

"Take a photo, it will last longer," Rose snarked, immediately regretting it.

"Sorry," Dimitri said, abashed. "I've always wondered about your bedroom."

"It's ok," she said contritely, spinning in her chair and resting her hand on his knee. He immediately placed his hand on top of hers, and she shivered a little.

"Roza…?"

"Don't, Dimitri," she whispered.

" _Please?_ I need to know… Do I have any chance?"

"I don't know," she said, dropping her eyes to look at his huge calloused hand where it gently rested on hers.

"You don't know?" Dimitri repeated, lowering his head to try and catch her eyes.

"A week ago I would have said definitely no," she admitted giving him a hesitant look.

"So now it's maybe?" he asked hopefully.

"I guess so," she said uncomfortably. She wanted to say no. To cut him loose. But she couldn't bring herself to. Even if he wasn't hers right now, she couldn't handle the idea of Dimitri being with anyone else.

He gave her a tentative smile and gently squeezed her hand.

"Thank you, Roza. I won't pressure you. Just remember I'm here and I love you. That isn't going to change." It wasn't the first time he'd told her, but he said it so tenderly and reverently that despite her misgivings her heart fluttered in her chest.

"Right. So the project," she said, letting him know the discussion was over. At least for the time being.

Ten minutes later they were headed down to Abe's workshop armed with printouts, project plans, and a notebook to jot down the supplies they'd need to buy.

"Wow, Mr. Mazur. This is quite a setup you have here!" Dimitri said, whistling with admiration. Abe's 'workshop' took up three-quarters of the basement, and he had every tool and piece of equipment imaginable – or at least it seemed that way to Dimitri. "Rozalia said you restore furniture?"

"Yes, and I like to do as much of the home maintenance as I can, too. When it comes to houses, an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure," he intoned to an approving Dimitri. "Rozalia? Why don't you see whether your mother has the coffee ready while I show Dimitri here around the workshop?"

Rose snorted. Well, she'd clearly been dismissed! She tried not to take it personally; she knew Dimitri was trying _so_ hard to be agreeable with her father. She wandered upstairs to where her mother was setting out two trays; one with the teapot and cups, the other with the coffeepot and a plate with the biscuits Dimitri had brought.

"I thought I might come down and take coffee with you all," Janine announced. "How is Dimitri getting along with your father?"

"Well, I think," Rose said, just a little bit crabbily. "Tata's showing him around the workshop. You'd better look out, Mom – you might have some competition on your hands!"

Janine laughed, wrapping her arm around her daughter.

"Dimitri's just trying to make a good impression, and it's nice for your father to have another man around to talk about all this stuff with. I can tell Dimitri really likes you…"

"Yeah yeah," Rose said, picking up one of the trays. "We'd better get back down there before they're overcome by their mutual admiration society."

Any discord Rose was feeling melted away when she came back downstairs, and Dimitri looked up, giving her a heart-warming smile.

"Let me take that," he said, taking the tray from her as she cleared a space for it on a bench top. Janine poured the hot drinks while Abe co-opted Dimitri's help at his wood storage area selecting the right timbers to build the project. While Abe seemed happy for Rose to sit on the sidelines while he and Dimitri did all the construction, Dimitri consulted Rose every step of the way, getting her to select the final timbers, dictate the placement of the objects and work with him together on the gluing. After a couple of hours, they'd done all they could for the day.

"Time for another coffee!" Abe announced, casting a pleased eye across to Dimitri where he was recapping the glue tubes, and putting the brushes they'd used in to soak. "Let's go upstairs."

Leaving the workshop as pristine as when they'd arrived, the four headed upstairs to sit in the living room and enjoy another coffee. Rose was quiet, watching as Dimitri charmed her parents – not through lies or flattery but just by being himself. When it was time to leave, Dimitri collected the empty biscuit tin, thanked Janine for the meal and Abe for his help and the use of his workshop. Abe went to walk him to the door, but Janine announced she needed Abe's assistance with something upstairs.

 _Subtle_ , Mom, Rose thought as she walked Dimitri to the door, chatting as he shed his house slippers and put on his shoes and socks.

"Thank you for having me over, Roza," he said huskily, leaning down to give her a lingering kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you on Monday."

She nodded, still holding her breath as he opened the door and with a final fond look took off down the front stairs and onto the street. Closing the door with a sigh, she leaned back against it. Her heart was fluttering madly, but she smiled when she noticed he'd left his house slippers; it meant he planned to visit again and regularly!

Upstairs Abe was sitting on the edge of the bed while Janine massaged his neck.

"Abe? Do you realize you all but ignored Rozalia in the workshop?! I know it's exciting to have a young man to talk all about those sort of things with, but you excluded your daughter!"

"I know," Abe said, rolling his shoulders. "I wanted to see how he'd handle it. I don't like a young man who thinks it's ok to disregard my daughter when he's busy trying to impress someone else." His begrudging tone revealed Dimitri had unfortunately passed that test.

"He seems like a nice, solid, sensible young man to me," Janine said leadingly. "It's a pity they're not dating anymore… They seem well suited."

"I don't like him," Abe said in an annoyed tone. "He's too tall for her!"

Janine went back to kneading her husband's stiff neck. She knew the only reason he was feeling out of sorts was because he agreed with her!


	8. Chapter 8

"It sounds like he was trying so hard!" Lissa said encouragingly, chatting with Rose on Sunday afternoon about the previous day's lunch and workshop session.

"He was," Rose said, mentally castigating herself as she heard the love-struck way she was speaking.

"And you told him he maybe had a chance?" Lissa confirmed.

"I did," Rose moaned. "I wanted to be able to say no, but I still love him, Lissa."

It was the first time she'd admitted it out loud, even if she had known it in her heart of hearts all along. In her bedroom some miles away, Lissa was grinning like a loon. She knew Rose was still in love with Dimitri – but getting her to _admit_ it was a huge step.

"But he said he wouldn't pressure you?"

"Yeah. Although he did give me a kiss when he left."

"He _kissed_ you?" Lissa squealed so loudly Rose had to move the phone away from her ear.

"On the cheek," Rose clarified, both of them hearing the dissatisfaction in her voice.

"Well, I've organized your date for this coming Friday. His name is Jesse Zeklos, and he's a college friend of Andre's. He's coming to stay the weekend at our place with Andre, but he's free to double with us Friday night. I thought we'd go to DeFazio's?"

Known for cheap and cheerful pizza and pasta, DeFazio's was not too far from Christian's place, and not regularly frequented by anyone from St. Vlad's.

"You've told Christian not to tell Dimitri?" Rose checked.

"Yes. He's promised not to say a word. But maybe you should tell Dimitri you're dating? It's only fair… You can't let him think he has a shot so he doesn't go out with anyone, while you're out dating…"

"You're right. I should cancel Friday," Rose said, overcome with remorse.

Lissa quickly backpedaled. It had taken her _ages_ to get Andre to agree to invite the flakey Zeklos home for the weekend. Andre considered him boorish, self-absorbed and an unapologetic fuck boy. Rose was going to hate him, which would make Dimitri look that much better.

"I think a double date is ok," Lissa assured her quickly. "Everyone knows they're not _proper_ dates…"

"Are you sure? I don't want to do the wrong thing by Dimitri…"

"I think it will be fine. There's the Valley game Saturday night, and you can see him them. But maybe you should give Dimitri the chance to take you on a date? If you're genuine about giving him a chance, it's only fair? And it might help you make up your mind?"

"I can't do that to him," Rose said. "You _know_ he has no money. If I suggest a date, he'll feel he has to go all out, and that's not right."

"Not necessarily," Lissa said, already plotting. "Anyway, we can talk about that tomorrow!"

Signing off, Lissa flopped down on the bed next to Christian. He'd come over to 'study,' but so far studying had consisted of making out, and listening to Lissa's half of the conversation as she got the low down from Rose about the meeting with Dimitri the day before.

"Are you sure dating this Zeklos guy is a good idea? What if she falls for him?" Christian asked, playing devil's advocate.

"She won't," Lissa scoffed. "The whole point was to choose such an ass that she'd never go for him."

"I still say it's risky."

"It will be fine. Just make sure Dimitri doesn't find out," Lissa soothed, pushing Christian back onto the bed and smiling as he pulled her down on top of him.

If anyone other than Lissa and Christian noticed the start of the glacial thaw on Monday, they knew better than to mention it. While they still didn't sit together or even speak directly, at lunch Dimitri had been recounting a funny anecdote, and Rose had laughed and responded with a comment. It wasn't much, but it was a start. The next day things improved even more. Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, and Rose walked between their classes as a group. Sure it was Lissa and Rose, Dimitri and Christian; but nonetheless, they walked together. It was a _big_ step up from a week ago!

True to his word, in physics Dimitri kept it all about the project. Alto was dumbfounded when he walked past to see them chatting amicably about electromagnetism and electromotive force, but he could hardly complain when the two of them enthusiastically described their ideas for experiments, Rose even pulling out her phone to proudly exhibit photos of their project in various stages of construction. But even there they were sitting closer than they had last week, and when Thursday rolled around, and they left to go to the library together, Dimitri offered to carry Rose's bag, and she shyly assented.

Dimitri kept a respectful distance beside them as they walked, although all he wanted to do was scoop Rose up in his arms and kiss her silly. Christian had been encouraging him to play it slow, but keep reminding her that he cared. It was easier when it was just the two of them; almost like old times, minus the kissing. When they were around other people, it was like their presence reminded Rose of what had happened. Although he suspected it was that she knew they knew about had occurred with Tasha, and was reluctant to be seen to forgive him for it.

Basketball practice was making it hard for him to find the time for more one-on-one time with her, but on the walk to school on Thursday morning Dimitri had struck gold! He knew Rose admired impressionist art, and he'd passed a sign advertising a major exhibition coming to the Museum of Modern Art. Better still, admission was free. It opened this weekend, but it would be packed, so he was planning to ask her if she'd like to go next Sunday afternoon. If the Guardians got through to the finals he'd have a game on the Friday night, their project building on Saturday, and with a date on Sunday, he was hoping maybe it would be enough time together to remind her how much they enjoyed sending time with one another.

"So did you know an impressionist art exhibition is coming to town?" Dimitri asked nervously as they were sitting side by side in the library. Rose looked up from the book she'd been skimming, her dark eyes meeting Dimitri's chocolate brown ones. He looked so sweet and anxious. "I was thinking; maybe if you're free Sunday week we could go together?"

He was holding his breath. As soon as he'd said the words, he regretted them. He'd promised not to pressure Rose, and here he was asking her out on a date! But the slow, shy smile that spread itself across her features was beautiful to behold and allayed his fears a little.

"Is that the exhibition at MOMA? I was hoping to go to that," Rose said, smiling at him encouragingly.

"I know how much you like the impressionists. I saw the advertisement this morning and thought of you straight away," Dimitri said softly. "We could make an afternoon of it?"

"Are you asking me as a friend or as a date?" Rose asked cautiously.

Dimitri saw the pretty blush on her cheeks and the way her lips were slightly parted in breathless anticipation. He didn't want to blow this by coming on too strong, but he needed her to know he still cared.

"I'd like it to be as a date, but we can go as friends if you'd prefer that? I miss you, Roza - I want to spend time with you."

"I miss you too, Comrade," she breathed. "I'd love to go with you."

"As a date?" Dimitri asked apprehensively, wanting to make sure they were on the same page.

She nodded, whispering very softly, "As a date."

A huge grin spread over his face, warming her like the sun.

"I can't wait," he joyously declared, giving Rose a particularly loving glance before going back to his reading. Rose gave his handsome features a final look before doing likewise, but the smile didn't leave her lips for the rest of their study session.

"How was your study session?" Janine asked casually when she got home.

"Yeah, it was good. Dimitri asked me to go to the impressionists' exhibition with him next Sunday."

"As a date?" Janine asked.

"Yep."

"So does that mean you're back together?"

"No. Actually, I'm going on a double date with Lissa, Christian and another guy tomorrow night. I just thought if I was dating, I should give Dimitri a chance."

"Does Dimitri know you're going out with other guys? I imagine he'll be very hurt given he's trying to fix things between you," Janine said.

"I haven't told him, but it's only a double date tomorrow – not a _real_ date," Rose said defensively.

"I think you're making a mistake. The boy obviously cares for you very much. It's not fair to string him along."

"Well if he wanted to be with me he shouldn't have done what he did!" Rose snapped.

"Rozalia, whatever he did, you can't punish him forever. You either have to forgive him or let him go. It's ok to take time out and date other people, but you need to be honest with him and let him know that's what you're doing."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Rose said petulantly.

"How would you feel if you found out he was dating other girls and he hadn't told you?" Janine asked.

"I'd be furious! But _I'm not the one who did something wrong here!"_

"Two wrongs don't make a right," Janine called out to Rose's retreating back before the slam of her bedroom door declared the conversation over.

Rose was tense all Friday. Dimitri was being particularly sweet, and that pissed her off.

"What are you looking so happy about?" she snapped at him when she caught him giving her an adoring look at lunch. He immediately looked confused and disappointed, and then Rose was even angrier – but this time at herself.

She tried to beg off from the date, but Lissa laid it on thick about the efforts she'd gone to arrange it. So then she considered assuaging her conscience by telling Dimitri, but her mother had been right. Dimitri would be devastated if he knew she'd agreed to a date with someone else. He might even give up on her, and more than anything else she didn't want that. She was standing resting her head against her locker working out what books she needed to take home for the weekend when Dimitri came around the corner with his gym bag for Friday afternoon basketball practice. He looked at her, unsure whether to approach her or not after her rebuke at lunchtime.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he replied, coming to lean against the lockers beside her. "Are you ok?"

She shrugged. "Yeah. I guess."

"I'm sorry. I said I wouldn't pressure you, and then I turn around and ask you out. I understand if you've changed your mind?" His voice was steady, but the sadness was on his face.

"It's not that," Rose said quickly. "I'm looking forward to our date. I'm just confused, Comrade."

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked tentatively.

"Maybe a hug?" she asked in a small, hopeful voice.

He smiled benevolently, opening his arms to her and all but engulfing her within his embrace. Her head leaning on his chest, his cheek resting on top of her head, Rose closed her eyes and breathed in his manly scent, her arms resting on his hips.

"I still love you, Dimitri," she mumbled against his chest. His only reply was to tighten his arms around her and nuzzle her hair a little. Rose wasn't sure how long they stood there in one another's arms, but eventually Dimitri kissed the top of her head.

"I have to go to basketball practice, milaya," he mumbled regretfully.

"Of course," Rose said opening her eyes. "Thanks, Comrade – that's just what I needed."

She gave him a final squeeze before releasing him.

"Will you be at the game tomorrow night?" he asked.

Rose nodded giving him a smile. "I'm coming with Lissa, Christian, and the others."

"Then I'll see you then. And milaya? I still love you, too," he said giving her a loving look before heading off toward the gym.

Back at home Rose threw on the first pair of jeans and long sleeved top she could find. She couldn't be assed doing anything special with her hair, so she left it out and quickly dabbed some mascara on her lashes and put some tinted gloss on her lips.

"Where are you going? Who are you with? When will you be back?" Abe asked. It was the same thing he asked every time before she went out socially.

Rose sighed. "Going to DeFazios. I'm double dating with Lissa, Christian, and a guy called Jesse Zeklos. I'm not really in the mood to go out, so I'll be home early. I'm going to Uber it there and pick up Christian on the way."

"I'll drive you," Abe offered. "And we can pick Christian up."

"Thanks, Tata," Rose said, suspecting Abe wanted to make sure her plans were as she'd stated.

She climbed into her father's dual cab work truck, and he drove in silence toward Christian's place. They were half way there when Abe asked, "So who's this Jesse guy? Is he from school? Church?"

"He goes to college with Andre," Rose said absently.

"A college guy?!" Abe almost shouted. "How old is he?!"

"I don't know, Tata. Twenty? Twenty-one?"

"I don't like the idea of you dating college boys, Rozalia. Those guys only think about one thing…"

"Is that what you thought about when you were in college, Tata?" Rose teased, enjoying seeing her father get flustered and blush. "You _did_ marry awfully young!"

"This is not about me; it's about you! I want you to be careful. You're still at high school, but these college guys have different expectations. And I want you to pay your own way tonight. I'll give you extra to cover it," he said quickly before she had a chance to argue.

In truth Rose hadn't been about to object. She'd always intended to pay for herself; but if her father was offering to supplement her allowance with a little extra, she wasn't about to decline! Christian was standing in the doorway of his grandparent's house when Abe pulled up and honked the horn.

"Hi, Mr. Mazur. Thanks for the lift," he said cheerfully, climbing into the back seat.

The conversation was light as they drove to the restaurant. Abe pulled up right out the front, where Lissa and a young man were waiting. Handsome in an artless way, he was dressed in jeans, a tight sweater, and a leather jacket. Christian thanked Rose's father for the lift and bounded out of the truck to greet Lissa, Rose opening the door to do likewise. Abe got out his wallet and gave her thirty bucks, telling her she should catch an Uber home, but under no circumstances was she to go anywhere with 'that boy' unless Lissa and Christian were with her. Abe finally back in the truck and driving off, Lissa did the introductions, and they went in to claim a booth; Lissa and Christian on one side, Rose and Jesse on the other.

"I have to say I'm impressed. When Andre asked me to go on a date with his sister's friend I was expecting a real dog!"

Rose immediately thought the guy was a tool. Who said shit like that even if they were thinking it?

"Well if you treat me like a dog, I might piss on your leg," she said sardonically, smiling sweetly. Jesse looked at her gormlessly for a minute before laughing.

"Beautiful _and_ funny. Remind me to thank Andre when I get home," he said in a misguided attempt at flattery.

Lissa and Christian were suppressing smiles as every attempt Jesse made to impress Rose failed miserably. Apparently used to being a big man on campus, he obviously hadn't thought he'd have to go to any effort to impress a mere high school senior. But looking at him, compared to Dimitri, Rose could see he just didn't measure up.

Firstly he spoke about himself constantly. Even before their sodas arrived, Rose knew all about his frat house, his friends, what he'd done for the last two weekends and more than she ever wanted to know about some girl called Madison who was reportedly crazy about him but not worth his time or attention. Rose found it interesting the only thing he _didn't_ discuss were his studies. He gave the impression of being a boy of mediocre intelligence, and little talent, who relied on an affluent background and relative good looks to coast through life. And rather than desirable, Rose found him contemptible.

Of course, Lissa and Christian's company saved the night from being a complete waste of time. Rose became less and less subtle in her ridicule of Jesse, asking him questions that invited him to expose his arrogance and self-admiration while taking in his answers with feigned wide-eyed interest. At one stage Christian had to disguise his hilarity as a coughing fit, Jesse having been so effusive in his self-praise that it had bordered on the farcical.

It hadn't gone 9 pm when Rose gave Lissa a look to wrap things up. With the Valley/Guardians game tomorrow night, Rose wanted an early one tonight so she could get some homework done. Christian and Rose were going to share a ride home, Jesse driving Lissa back to her place since he was staying the weekend there.

"I'll be at the Dragomirs' all weekend. What do you want to do tomorrow night?" Jesse asked cockily, no doubt expecting Rose to fall at his feet.

"Sorry, Jesse, I have plans," she said dismissively, "But thank you for tonight. Your stories were fascinating, and I had a _swell_ time." Despite the tone of her voice, he didn't pick up on her sarcasm.

In the Uber, Christian and Rose nearly laughed themselves stupid. If nothing else, Jesse Zeklos had given Rose enough funny anecdotes to dine out on for months!

But it was a different story in Jesse's car on the way back to the Dragomir house.

"What did you think of Rose?" Lissa asked innocently, curious to hear the impressions of such a narcissist.

"She's hot, and I think I have a real chance with her. Find out where she's going to be tomorrow night – I want to gate crash."

* * *

 **A/N. Special shout out to Martianeskimo and Princess Cissy Cullen-Belikov. You chics rock :D**


	9. Chapter 9

"So are you sure she's not going to be out and about tonight?" Jesse asked Lissa for about the fourth time. Ever since their double date the night before, Jesse had thought almost non-stop about Rose.

"I told you – it's the name day for someone in her family. It's a big thing in the Orthodox faith. She'll be at home feasting and celebrating. Rose is _not_ going out tonight."

Jesse frowned. Something about Rose had attracted him in a way no girl had in a long time. He wasn't sure if it were her striking dark looks, the way her eyes danced with mischief and merriment even when there was clearly nothing to be amused about, or whether it was the way all his usual pickup lines hadn't worked on her. Whatever it was, he'd gone to bed thinking about her and had woken up still every bit as interested.

"All right then, Dragomir; let's go out to a club tonight then," he suggested morosely to Andre, dismissing Lissa without a second thought. If he couldn't get between Rose's thighs tonight, there were plenty of other girls who'd be willing to assuage his need until Rose came around.

Not wanting her brother, or more particularly his friend, to know where she was going, Lissa waited at the end of the driveway for Camille's Mom who was picking her up on the way to the basketball game. They were meeting Mia, Christian, and Rose there. It was an important match tonight; not only were College scouts going to be there, the Guardians were playing the Valley team – and if they won they'd be through to the finals. Lincoln High's team 'The Vampires' had won their qualifying game last night, so if St Vlad's won tonight, it would see the Guardians play the Vampires in the finals. The teams were archrivals, so Dimitri and the guys would be pulling out all the stops in tonight's game to try and make it to the finals.

When she and Camille arrived, Lissa was pleased to see the squad had scored good seats. Rose sat, her eyes bright with excitement, waiting with the Christian and Mia.

"Rose, you look beautiful," Lissa gushed admiringly. Whatever lack of effort Rose had made last night, she'd well and truly compensated for it this evening. Her hair was out but pinned back from her face, she'd gone for a subtle look with her makeup, but her lips were full, plump and glistening with gloss. Lissa wasn't into girls, but even she thought Rose's lips looked mega kissable!

"Dimitri said he hoped I'd be here tonight," Rose said with an embarrassed smile, speaking softly so they weren't overheard.

Lissa grinned at her encouragingly. This was _exactly_ what she'd hoped for; a shit date reminding Rose just how wonderful Dimitri was. How in tune they were with one another.

"Gwiazdeczko!" Adrian announced, climbing over the seat back and plonking himself to sit between Lissa and Rose, ignoring the grumbles from both.

"Adrian," Rose acknowledged curtly, her eyes never leaving the door to the players' change rooms from which the team would emerge. When they'd been together, Dimitri had usually come over for a good luck kiss before every game, and she was rather hopeful he might want to reinstate that tradition tonight.

Adrian was trying to engage Rose in conversation when the door opened, and Dimitri, Mason, Eddie and the rest of the guys emerged. Eddie and Mason immediately headed to where they were sitting, Dimitri following behind them. Mia threw her arms around Eddie, liberally peppering him with sweet, loving kisses. Dimitri looked at Rose, then to Adrian as he scooted along the bench to sit hard up against her side. Scowling at Adrian in annoyance, Rose elbowed him in the ribs. Hard. He tried to pretend otherwise, but seeing that made Dimitri's day!

Rose gave Dimitri a tentative smile, and he responded by coming over to where she sat.

"Good luck tonight, Comrade," she said taking his hand when he offered it, giving him a cheeky little smile.

"Thanks, milaya," he grinned, loving that he was holding her hand, but enjoying it all the more seeing Ivashkov having to witness it! "But it's a big night. A lot could be riding on this, and I'd not like to leave anything to chance…"

"Oh?" Rose asked with mock virtue, appreciating what he was hinting at - her knowing, sexy smile belying the innocence of her words. Dimitri wasn't the _only_ one who enjoyed baiting Adrian. But Rose didn't try to fool herself; that wasn't her primary motivation!

Dimitri pulled her to her feet, stepping forward, so they were standing close, facing one another.

"I think I'd play a lot better if I had a little kiss to motivate me…" he teased, his free hand snaking its way around her waist.

"Is that so? Well, I wouldn't want to put you off your game," Rose said coyly, almost able to hear Adrian gnashing his teeth as she reached up and wrapped her arms around Dimitri's neck. Standing on her tiptoes, she brought her lips to the very corner of Dimitri's mouth, giving him a delicate, long, lingering kiss. Neither cheek nor mouth, it was frustratingly ambiguous, but there was nothing to misunderstand about Dimitri's proprietary moan or the way he pulled Rose closer to him.

"I hope you have a great game," she whispered to him, giving him a loving look. She was hoping he might take the opportunity to claim a _proper_ kiss, but he didn't.

"I'm sure I will now," he grinned. "I'll see you afterward," Dimitri said, giving her a final smile before returning to the court as the coach blew his whistle.

"So you and Belikov again, hey?" Adrian said in a decidedly pissy voice.

"No. We're just friends," Rose said in a voice that made it clear it was none of his business.

"I'm your friend, and you don't kiss me like that," Adrian pointed out.

"That's because I know where your mouth has been," Rose quipped looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"As opposed to Belikov's, which has been all over Tasha Ozera," Adrian retorted. "I thought you had more self-respect than to take him back!"

Rose flinched. Adrian was no doubt saying what everyone else was thinking. That she was stupid to try and overlook the fact the man she was in love with had cheated on her; waited until she was out of town and then slept with the first woman to show him any interest.

"Why don't you fuck off, Ivashkov?" Christian said, catching Adrian's words and witnessing Rose's stricken face. "I don't think a manwhore like you gets to lecture _anyone_ about self-respect! And unlike you, I was there the night that shit went down, and I don't think anything happened. Belikov was off his face, but he wasn't showing any interest in Tasha. He never has, and she's given him _plenty_ of chances over the years. I think she made the whole thing up – it wouldn't be the first time she'd lied just to be a bitch."

Christian was right. Tasha could be vindictive and downright nasty when she got an idea into her head – and she'd made no secret of her interest in Dimitri, even though he'd made it clear the attraction was one-sided.

Knowing when he wasn't welcome, Adrian took off, Christian immediately taking the seat between Lissa and Rose.

"Do you really think she made it up?" Rose asked Christian, watching as the team got their final instructions from the coach. They'd never spoken about it before, but if there were anyone who'd have the clearest insight, it would be Christian; he was Dimitri's best friend and Tasha's nephew.

"I think there's a very good chance nothing happened. Dimitri was too drunk even to stand up; I doubt he was _capable_ of doing anything. Besides – Tasha's had a thing for him since he arrived, and he's never shown the slightest interest in her. I honestly think she didn't like there was a guy that said no to her, so she made the whole thing up."

"Really?" Rose asked hopefully.

"That's what I believe. I know Dimitri, and I know Tasha. If she couldn't have him, she wouldn't want anyone else to. I know she's _thrilled_ you and he have broken up. What do you think happened?"

"I don't know what to think," Rose said, her eyes hovering on Dimitri. "I have so many questions..."

"Then talk to him, Rose."

"I will," Rose said decisively. Christian was right. She'd heard everyone else's perspective on what occurred that night – she owed it to Dimitri to finally hear him out. She hadn't been ready before, but she was now. She _wanted_ to hear his point of view.

Feeling reassured, Rose settled in to watch the first and second quarters. Even though they were meant to be eight minutes each, the Valley team and the Guardians were playing hard, so there were several foul calls. As team Captain, Dimitri was the one the other players on his team listened to, and she could hear him telling them to keep it tight. He was well liked and more importantly respected, but it was a little thrilling seeing him being so dominant and commanding. Tonight he was playing Center, as he often did being the tallest player on the Guardian team. Seeing him dripping in sweat, muscles rippling, Rose had to admit he looked sexy as hell. And she was _far_ from the only woman watching him tonight!

Not for the first time, she let her mind wander to what making love with Dimitri would be like. He was strong; she knew that. His body was toned and muscled and would no doubt be a wonder to behold. But other than what may, or may not, have happened with Tasha, he was every bit as inexperienced as she was; and something about that was reassuring. Most importantly, she knew he'd be gentle with her. Loving. Because he always had been. Even with everything else that had happened, she'd never doubted his love.

She wondered if he'd be nervous – because she knew she would be. And then she thought about where and when it could occur. It wouldn't be at her place; her parent's reaction the other night when Lissa stayed made _that_ clear! Dimitri had also said his place was busy as hell – there would be next to no chance of them sneaking off for some alone time there. But she didn't want to do it at Lissa's or somewhere else. When the time happened she wanted it to be special; something private just between him and her.

"What are you thinking about?" Lissa asked curiously, watching her best friend staring at Dimitri as though he were the sexiest thing alive. She kind of understood! While she and Christian were rock solid, she still had eyes – and the Russian _was_ hot as hell!

"Just thinking about Dimitri," Rose admitted with a blush.

"That was quite some kiss you gave him earlier," Lissa said with a grin. Rose and Dimitri might have been too occupied to notice, but the rest of the gym hadn't missed their sexy, heated exchange!

"I know," Rose giggled. "He said he'd play better if he had a kiss to motivate him."

"You're going to forgive him, aren't you?" Lissa asked knowingly. "You wouldn't have let him put his arm around you in public like that if you weren't."

"Well, I'm going to give him the chance to explain," Rose admitted, appreciating that it was virtually the same thing.

Lissa squealed and clapped her hands excitedly.

"You should do it next weekend! If the Guardians win tonight, they'll be in the finals next Friday. I'll hold a party afterward at my place. Mom and Dad are going away, but Andre will probably come home for the weekend, so as long as it's not too big, they won't mind. It would give you and Dimitri a chance to talk..."

Rose smiled. It was a good plan. Lissa's house was _huge_ – lots of private places they could slip away to. If the Guardians won, Dimitri would be in the mood to celebrate – and if not then maybe some kisses with her would take the sting out of a defeat?!

The second half of the game was brutal. Neither team wanted to give an inch. In the end, it went to overtime, but the Guardians wanted it too much – finally coming out as the victors. The gymnasium erupted, and Rose was over the moon. St Vlad's were going through to the finals, and Dimitri had played a phenomenal game in front of the scouts. Now she could hardly wait for the next weekend!

Eddie came over covered in sweat and swept Mia off her feet, kissing her so passionately that eventually Christian told him to take a shower - not that Mia seemed to object to his sweat, the kisses or his attention! Dimitri was standing on the opposite side of the court, grinning while talking to Coach Schoenberg, a player from Valley and two scouts; but his eyes kept flicking across to where Rose stood waiting.

Excusing himself for a minute, Dimitri ducked over to where Rose was standing. "They both want to have a talk with me, so I'll be caught up here for ages…"

"That's ok. I'm going to head home, but I'll see you on Monday?"

"Maybe I could call you tomorrow after Church?" Dimitri suggested hopefully.

"Ok," she said with a smile. "I'll speak to you then!"

He looked like he wanted to give her a kiss, but when he didn't take the initiative, she gave him a smile, blowing him a cheeky kiss before turning her back and walking off, adding just the _tiniest_ bit of extra swing to her hips.

Back at home, Rose was in an excellent mood. She was enthusiastically giving Janine and Abe a blow-by-blow account of the game, ending by proudly describing how the scouts had each wanted to speak with Dimitri.

"Since he couldn't catch up after the game because he had to speak with the Coach and scouts, he's going to call me tomorrow."

"Does this mean you're taking his calls again, darling?" Janine asked with a little smile.

"Yes," Rose said nonchalantly. "He said he'd call after Church."

"Right. The Russian is back on the accepted call list. Any other instructions for your social secretaries?" Abe asked crabbily.

"Abe, give it a rest," Janine said rolling her eyes at him.

"Calling, not calling. Talking, not talking. I can't keep up!" he grumbled.

"You complain about young men calling, but you'd be even more upset if they didn't," Janine teased.

"Don't be so sure about that!" Abe snapped, taking his cup of tea and stomping off downstairs to his workshop.

"What's wrong with Tata?" Rose asked.

"He's feeling old, wee one. I don't think he likes the idea of there being another special man in your life," she explained. "It's hard for a father seeing his little girl grow up."

Rose laughed. "Tell him not to worry too much. I've got four years of college coming up – I still need him as much as ever," she teased.

Janine laughed, but she could see where her husband was coming from. Their only child was spreading her wings! College was just the first step. She'd met Abe when she was not much older than Rose was now, and she'd left her family and country behind to move to America with her new husband not that very long after. Ten minutes after that she was pregnant, fifteen minutes later Rose had started school, and now here they were. Their daughter would be starting college soon, and it wouldn't be so very long before a young man would be asking _her_ a special question! Still - hopefully they had her for a little longer, yet.

"So does this mean you're going to forgive Dimitri?" her mother asked.

"I think so," Rose confided. "I care about him, Mom. As in _really_ care."

"He's an impressive young man. Just remember you're still young. It's a different time now; neither of you needs to make any _permanent_ decisions just yet," Janine cautioned.

"I know, Mom. I'm not in any hurry, and Dimitri isn't either," Rose assured her. "We have college and everything to get through first. But I'd like us to experience that together…"

Her mother nodded, happy enough that things were still apparently casual enough.

Yet all night, Rose's dreams were full of dark brown hair and eyes. Of a familiar sexy, hot, sweaty man leading her. _Teaching_ her dark carnal things about herself and him that she'd never known before. Satiating needs she didn't know how to fully express. Where once such dreams would have left her frightened or apprehensive, now they left her curious and excited. Whatever these secrets were, she was keen to know them. She wanted _Dimitri_ to show her.

The next morning Rose woke up tired and frustrated. She wanted to go back to bed to indulge in more of these sordid fantasies, so she was more than a little annoyed as she dressed to go to Church. Today, of all days, her thoughts were _anything_ but pure!

Another concession between her parents, Rose attended an Orthodox service with her father one week, a Catholic service with her Mom the next. While some might find it confusing, it was the way Rose had grown up – so it was what she was used to.

Her father was quiet on the way to Church; obviously still out of sorts from their conversation the night before.

"You didn't tell me about your date at DeFazio's the other day," her father eventually noted. "The college boy? Jack? James? What was he like?"

Rose laughed, telling her father the more appropriate stories about Jesse, reassuring him that there was no reason concern on _that_ front. Rose thought he was an idiot.

"And what about Dimitri? You're talking to him again now?" Abe asked leadingly. While he suspected the answer was something he didn't want to hear, he valued an honest, open dialogue with his daughter.

"Yep. I like him, Tata. Really like him. I'll decide after our date Sunday, but I think I want to go out with him again."

"I don't like it," Abe warned. "I don't think he's good enough for you!"

Rose looked at her father. He'd always looked young, to her, but he suddenly looked tired and old.

"You'll never think anyone is good enough for me, Tata. And I love you for it," she said, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek and cuddling in against him as he draped his arm around her shoulders.


	10. Chapter 10

They were in a funny no man's land. They still weren't sitting together or being publically affectionate, but the looks Rose and Dimitri were giving one another were becoming more and more tender as the week progressed. Lissa and Christian had both noticed the change in their best friends. For instance, Dimitri was much more talkative and happy. Even though the Coach had the guys from the team in the gym every day getting ready for Friday's basketball finals, Dimitri was in a great mood.

"Rose?" he asked on Wednesday afternoon in physics. "Coach Schoenberg wants the team to practice on Thursday after school. I know we have our project session then, but I was wondering if you'd mind postponing it? We could do two sessions the week after to stay on track if you wanted?"

It was completely unnecessary; each had wanted to prove to the other they were putting in a hundred percent to the project, the result being they were weeks ahead of schedule. Rose smiled at Dimitri. She'd suspected he was going to need to put in extra basketball practice this week, so was unsurprised by his request.

"It's fine. You can make it up to me on the weekend. You _are_ still planning on taking me out, aren't you?"

Dimitri's heart pounded. "Of course I am," he said with a soft but very sexy smile.

Christian had told him about his conversation with Rose at Saturday's game – that she was going to give him a chance to explain what had happened while she away. All week he'd hoped she'd raise the topic, but he now appreciated she was waiting for the weekend to speak with him. After their kiss on Saturday, he was quietly confident that she was going to take him back, but he had to keep reminding himself nothing was guaranteed.

Now she had Thursday afternoon free, an idea occurred to Rose. That's how she and Lissa found themselves at the shops on Thursday after school, looking for outfits to wear to Lissa's party the following night.

"I'm looking for something sexy," Rose said. "I want Dimitri to be unable to keep his hands off me!" Lissa giggled. She thought Rose could pretty much wear anything and Dimitri would be in that situation. Anyone could see how much he'd missed her. "I was thinking maybe a dress or skirt and top? I always wear jeans, but he likes my legs."

Steering her best friend towards a rack of skirts, Lissa pulled out ten contenders, quickly pointing her in the direction of the change rooms. She'd tried on five when she found the one. It was black and plain, with overlapping panels at the front, but something about the way it hung emphasized her toned ass and made it look like her legs went on forever.

"Team it with some strappy black heels, and you're going to look amazing!" Lissa gasped, tempted to try it on in a different color herself.

"I don't know. It's pretty short… I can't see Tata letting me out in it, and I'll freeze at the game."

"Don't wear it to the match! I'll take it home with me today. After the game, we'll head home straight away and get changed. Eddie, Dimitri, Mason and the others can shower and change and follow afterward. You're staying at my place anyway."

"Good idea! I can wear those super high black heels I wore to prom last year. They'll look perfect with this!"

"Yep. And a blouse. But not tight – that might look a bit low-rent? Stay here – I'll go find something."

Rose was lucky to have a best friend who loved to shop and had a natural eye for fashion. Lissa was back in a minute with three shirts to try on, the second of which was perfect. Sheer, and ever so slightly transparent, it was pretty and feminine.

"Wear that with a lacy black bra and Dimitri will be eating out of your hand," Lissa laughed.

Checking the combination in the mirror, Rose decided Lissa was right. Buying the skirt and top Rose resigned herself to another two hours of shopping while Lissa bought three outfits. But she could afford to; her allowance was about four times bigger than Rose's!

Returning home, Rose did her homework then spent the rest of the evening in the bathroom. Since she'd be wearing a skirt, she wanted her legs silky smooth, so she took a bath in some moisturizing bath liquid she'd got for Christmas and then shaved her legs. After her bath, she did her nails before applying a liberal coat of moisturizer all over. Dimitri had once marveled at her soft, silky skin, so she'd made a point of moisturizing all over at least once a week ever since.

It was only 9.30 pm when she climbed into bed. Early, for her, but she'd already packed her school bag and everything she'd need for Lissa's; she just wanted for it to be tomorrow already! She was so nervous about the game. Even if he didn't get a sporting scholarship, being Captain of the District champions would help portray Dimitri as a well-rounded candidate for the academic scholarships. It was easy to forget just how much harder Dimitri needed to work to get the same opportunities the rest of them had, but it just made her respect him all the more.

Her eyes closed, Rose finally drifted off to sleep, praying for the Guardians to win tomorrow night, and then imagining the private celebration she might have with Dimitri when they did!

Scarfing down her food at breakfast, Janine looked at her only daughter in amusement.

"Keen to get to school are you, wee one?"

"Mom? How long are you going to call me that? I'll taller than you are, now, and I'll be starting college in six months!"

Not that it would be hard to be taller than Janine. She was all of five foot nothing. Rose had been taller than her since middle school!

"You'll always be my wee one, even when you're a mother yourself," Janine said with a fond smile. Rose smiled. She didn't mind the name – but only because her mother didn't use it in front of _anyone._

"So what's the plan for today?" Janine asked.

"First school. I'm taking my pajamas and stuff to give to Lissa to take home with her after classes. I'll come back here this afternoon and get ready and then head back to the school. Then Lissa and I will catch an Uber to her place after the match."

"What time does the game start?"

"Early. 7 pm."

"Your father and I are going to dinner over that way tonight. We can drop you on the way," Janine suggested. "Dimitri is coming over to work on your project again on Saturday, isn't he? Would he like him to come to lunch again?"

"I'm not sure, Mom. I'll ask him and let you know."

"See how you feel Saturday morning. I thought I'd do Italian sandwiches, so it's no bother to do extra if he'd like to come."

At school, Rose was standing at her locker when she felt Dimitri's presence.

"Hey," she said softly, turning to look at him. "Nervous?"

"A bit," he admitted. "You're going to be there, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Rose said sweetly. "And you're coming to Lissa's party?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he said, repeating Rose's words back to her. "I was hoping we could maybe talk tonight?"

Rose nodded. "Sure thing, Comrade."

They stood looking at each other, each wanting to say more, but appreciating it wasn't the time.

"Until tonight then," he said, reaching out and lifting an errant lock of hair with his finger before tucking it behind her ear. She leaned into his hand and rubbed her face against his fingers for a second before he smiled and took his leave.

Even though the day seemed to drag on forever, eventually the final bell rang, and Rose was on her way home. She was dressed and waiting to go an hour before her parents were ready to leave. Finally, they were in her father's truck, and she was on her way to the game.

Lissa, Christian, Mia, Camille and her sister Angelique were already there waiting for Rose to arrive.

"About time! I was worried you weren't going to show up!" Lissa grumbled, shifting over to make room for Rose. "They're going to be starting soon!"

The gymnasium was absolutely packed. Any match between the Vampires and the Guardians was going to be a grudge match, but being the district finals, _everyone_ wanted a look in.

The PA kicked in, and the two teams were introduced. Each team filed out of their change rooms, lining up and shaking hands with each other. There was a break for a few minutes while each team went over to their 'bench' that actually consisted of a row of chairs placed in front of the first row of bleachers. The Vampires on one side of the court, the Guardians on the other. Thanks to Christian getting there _super_ early, their squad were seated right behind the Guardian's 'bench,' so Rose was able to catch Dimitri's eye as he came across.

Eddie was the first to step forward and claim his good luck kiss from Mia. Dimitri raised a questioning eyebrow to Rose, smiling at her small nod. Stepping forward confidently to where she stood, he lifted her up – bringing her lips to his level before kissing her firmly.

"Good luck, Comrade," she mumbled, pulling back slightly. He set her back on her feet, but she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back for a second kiss. She let him go with a scorching look that promised win, lose or draw, that wouldn't be the only kiss he'd be getting tonight!

She'd just sat down when she could feel someone staring at her. Straight ahead, behind the Vampire's bench, Tasha sat giving her a filthy look. Obviously, _someone_ didn't like the idea of she and Dimitri being close again! Rose pointedly ignored her, looking away to speak with Lissa. She wasn't going to let that thot ruin her evening.

The game started, and it was furious. With the fouls, free throws and timeouts, the first quarter seemed to go for about half a millennia. The second quarter was no better, but at half time the teams were neck and neck. Rose could see the tension pouring off Dimitri as he listened to the Coach's halftime instructions. It was still anyone's game.

Just before he took the court for the second half, Dimitri looked across to Rose. His heart soared when he noticed his Roza watching him intently. She gave him a grin, and just like that his resolve and fight was back! He was determined to win this game for _her!_

The Vampires were leading at three-quarter time, much to the excitement of Lincoln High fans. It was only a couple of points, but it grated on Dimitri. He wanted to school those fuckers big time. Barking instructions to the team, Rose recognized the determined set of her man's jaw. Dimitri was going to win this or die trying!

The minutes were ticking down, and St Vlad's managed to even up the score. The Vampires were trying every dirty trick, but so were the Guardians. They were still tied when the whistle blew, so they went into overtime. Rose was sitting on the edge of her seat when Dimitri got the ball. From his position on the Court, he had about a seventy percent chance of sinking it and winning the game. But Eddie was wide open and better positioned to make the shot, so Dimitri passed, and Eddie dunked the winning shot with seconds to spare.

The Guardians, and the St Vladimir supporters went berserk. Not only was it a win, but it was a win against _Lincoln High!_ Mia raced on to the Court, launching herself at Eddie. The man of the hour, Eddie was swinging her around victoriously. Lining the team up to do handshakes, Dimitri did all the obligatory end of match things, the whole time itching to claim a kiss from his Roza.

Waiting dutifully on the side, Rose was grinning from ear to ear.

"Congratulations, Comrade. Are you ready to come party at Lissa's?" she asked, looking at his hot sweaty body with undisguised desire when he made it across to her.

"I'm going to take a shower and talk with Coach, and then the guys and I will be there," he promised, leaning forward and brushing his lips across hers. Giving each other indulgent smiles they parted, Rose heading for an Uber with Lissa and Christian.

"Um, Rose? Christian's going to stay tonight, so I've put all your stuff in the spare room just down from my room," Lissa said with a blush. Rose nodded. She'd figured Christian would be staying and that's what Lissa would do.

Arriving at the house, Lissa let them in and Rose quickly got to work getting dressed. Lissa popped in to help her with her hair and makeup while Christian let the first guests in downstairs. Lissa had intended to keep it smallish; the basketball team and maybe twenty-five other friends from St. Vlad's, however, that was blown out of the water when Andre rocked up with a couple of carloads of mates – including Jesse Zeklos!

"Jesse's here?" Rose moaned when Lissa told her. "I haven't told Dimitri we double dated… He'll be furious!"

"It will be fine," Lissa promised, although she was feeling a little dubious. Jesse was such an ass! Still, hopefully Andre would keep him in check. "Let's finish your hair and get down there. Dimitri and the guys will be here any minute."

As if her words made them appear, the Guardians arrived. Rose knew it was them because downstairs cheers erupted. Taking a deep breath, she flicked her long dark hair back over her shoulder and started her descent down the stairs.

Shit! Shit shit shit! There, at the foot of the stairs, talking to Dimitri, was Jesse! They both looked up as she came downstairs; Jesse looking at her the way a dog looks at a bone. Dimitri gazing at her with love, hope and yeah – a fair bit of lust, too!

"God she's even more beautiful than I remember," Jesse hissed, his eyes running up and down Rose's body, mentally calculating how long it would take him to get her back upstairs and out of that outfit.

"You know Rose?" Dimitri asked in surprise.

"Yeah. We're dating," Jesse said smugly. "And we're both sleeping over here tonight if you know what I mean?!" he boasted, an unambiguously sexual connotation to his voice.

Dimitri's heart stopped in his chest. A lie. It had all been a lie! The kisses, the tender looks, the promise that maybe, just maybe, she'd forgive him? All a horrible lie, and here was the proof. Some college guy she was dating, and maybe more if his words were to be believed.

He'd thought it was all going too well. That she'd forgiven him too readily! His heart had wanted to believe it was because they were meant to be together, but now he knew she'd being playing with him. Taunting him for what he'd done. Instead of bringing him here tonight to reconcile with him, she'd planned to humiliate him. Punish him _again_ for his stupidity at Christmas.

Dimitri looked at the guy beside him with revulsion. A guy like that didn't deserve Rose. But apparently, that's who she'd chosen. Dimitri gave Rose a final longing look before mumbling to the jerk beside him, "Well good luck with that," before turning and walking out the front door, trying to get as far away from Rose and the party as possible.

Rose saw Jesse's lips moving and Dimitri's face contorting. Whatever that ass was saying, it was shattering her love's heart. She was trying to get down the stairs as quickly as possible, cursing the four-inch heels that were slowing her down. She would have kicked them off and run after Dimitri had they not been strapped on. As it was, she made it down the stairs as fast as she could, trying to follow Dimitri out the front door.

"Well hello, gorgeous!" Jesse said, leaning in to give her a kiss. Even from half a foot away Rose could smell the acrid scent of bourbon, and quite a lot of it.

"Piss off, Jesse," she said, shoving him away from her.

"Oh – someone's feeling feisty?!" Jesse joked, trying to grab her arm.

"I mean it. Fuck off. I'm not interested in you," she growled, wrenching her arm from him and walking out the still open front door.

It was dark out, but the long driveway was well lit, and she couldn't see Dimitri anywhere. If he'd headed for the road she should have been able to see him, so on a hunch, she headed around the house to see if he'd headed for the privacy of the backyard.

She'd made it as far as the area surrounding the pool when strong arms grabbed her. Spinning awkwardly in her heels she tripped; half falling, half pushed onto a sun lounge. Looking up in alarm, in the darkness, she could just make out Jesse Zeklos' face morphed into a mask of anger and fury.

"You're a tease, you know that?" he snarled, forcing Rose further onto the sun lounge, and pushing himself on top of her. "You don't dress like that if you don't want a man's attention. You knew I was coming tonight. You know why I'm here. What I want," he growled, before forcing his lips against hers.

Rose was panicking. While he was no Dimitri, Jesse was still a lot stronger than her – and he was a lot drunker than she'd realized. He was furious, and there'd be no way she could fight him off or run in these stupid heels. She opened her mouth to try and talk her way out of it when he ripped her blouse, roughly digging around trying to expose her breasts.

"See? This is what you want, too! This is what _all_ girls like you want," he continued.

"Get off me!" she shouted. "I don't want this, and no other girl does either!"

Rose felt Jesse try to run a hand up her leg, reaching up under her skirt. Freaky fucking pervert! _No one_ touched her unless she wanted to be touched! Remembering the self-defense classes she'd taken at St Vlad's, she freed a hand, raking it down Jesse's face aiming for the eyes. He roared in pain and anger, trying to force her back onto the sun lounge, but Rose was having none of it. Pushing him off her, she followed up with a punch to his jaw.

"Get your fucking hands _off_ me!" she bellowed.


	11. Chapter 11

Jesse lunged for her again but stopped midway, caught from behind.

"You heard what the lady said. Leave her alone," a menacing voice with a thick Russian accent intoned.

Rose nearly cried with relief. There in the shadows behind Jesse stood Dimitri, and he didn't look happy. In fact, he looked like he wanted to rip Jesse's head off.

"Fuck off. This is between Rose and me," Jesse growled.

A look of pain flickered across Dimitri's face, but he didn't let go of Jesse.

"There is nothing between you and me, Jesse. I'm not interested in you! Now _leave me alone!"_ Rose shrieked, trying to cover herself with the remnants of her ripped blouse.

"You want it. I can tell you do. You've wanted it ever since our date."

"The only thing I want is for you to go away. Touch me again I'll call the police," she threatened her voice wavering.

"Fuck you dumb slut," Jesse started. Rose never found out how he was going to finish the sentence because that's as far as he got before Dimitri's fist collided with Jesse's jaw, the latter staggering before stumbling into a hedge.

Jesse righted himself and tried to throw a punch at Dimitri, only for the furious Russian to belt him again.

While it gave Rose a great deal of pleasure to see Dimitri hurt Jesse, things could get out of hand if she didn't stop him. Grabbing his arm, she shouted "Comrade! You have to stop now. Before you really hurt him!"

"He deserves to get hurt!" Dimitri roared, lining up to take another swing at him.

"He does, but you can't afford for the police to be called!" Rose hissed, trying to appeal to his sense of responsibility.

Dimitri pulled up short. Rose was right – no matter how angry he was, he couldn't afford a blemish on his record. Not this close to scholarships being awarded. Instead, he grabbed Jesse by the scruff of his shirt, pushing him angrily back towards the house.

"Get out of here and don't come back or I'll finish you," Dimitri snarled.

Not needing to be told twice, Jesse took off in the direction of the house. Watching him go, Dimitri turned back to Rose, trying not to let his eyes wander to her chest where the lacy black bra she was wearing was clearly visible under the tattered pieces of her blouse.

"I'm sorry your date didn't work out," he said in a wooden voice, turning away. "Maybe next time be more careful who you chose to go out with?"

Rose caught him by the arm.

"It wasn't a date. I didn't even know he was going to be here."

"But you know him?"

"Yes."

"You _went_ out with him?" Dimitri asked, hoping her answer would be no.

"Well yes, but…"

"So this was all some big game to you, was it?! Make me think I had a chance while you're out fooling around with other guys? Do you hate me that much that you'd do that to me?!" Rose could see anguish and disgust in Dimitri's eyes.

"I don't hate you!" she cried, bursting into tears. "I want us to be together again!"

Dimitri looked at her in confusion. She was shivering, and without thinking, he took off his jacket and held it out to her. She turned and let him drape the jacket over her shoulders before turning back to him, putting her arms around his hips and resting her head on his chest, tears starting in earnest. His arms automatically encircled her, giving her his warmth and his comfort.

"Tell me what happened, milaya," he said steadily, refusing to listen to the hope in his heart.

"I was unsure if I could forgive you," Rose explained, calming down herself now Dimitri was more composed. "I wanted to, and then I'd remember what happened. Lissa suggested maybe if I went on a date with another guy it would help me decide."

She could feel Dimitri tense within her arms, so she gripped him more tightly before continuing.

"And she was right. Jesse and I doubled with Lissa and Christian last Friday night. He's a friend of Andre's from College and was staying here last weekend. Anyway, as soon as I got there it felt all wrong. The guy is a wanker, but it wouldn't have mattered who it was. It felt wrong because it wasn't _you_. That's when I knew I wanted to talk to you about what happened. To give _us_ another chance."

"And do you still want to do that?"

"I do," Rose replied, looking up into his eyes.

"Do you think you could love me again, milaya?"

"Comrade – I never stopped."

And then his lips were on hers. Gentle but full of love, his kisses felt like she'd come home. Arms wrapped around one another, they were pulling each other as close as possible; relishing the feeling as weeks of separation and despair gave way to the joy of being together again.

"I love you, Roza," Dimitri murmured against her lips. "I love you so much. I'm never going to hurt you again," he promised.

Even once they could drag their lips from one another's, they stood together, firmly clasped within each other's embrace. It was like they were afraid to let go. They'd finally taken that final step, and each was frightened to relinquish the other in case this feeling of contentment disappeared.

"Did you want to go in and get cleaned up?" Dimitri finally asked. Rose's makeup was everywhere, her shirt ripped and there was a tear up one side of her skirt.

Rose shivered. "I don't want to go back in there. He's there, and I don't want anyone to see me like this. Can we go somewhere and talk?"

Dimitri understood. After what happened that night with Tasha, this house wasn't his favorite place to be, either.

"Let's get out of here," he agreed.

"Can you go up to the room next to Lissa's and grab my phone and wallet?" she asked, as she did her best to put her clothing to rights and they walked around to the front of the house.

"Stay in the shadows in case he comes back out," Dimitri said cautiously, going back inside and taking the stairs two at a time, quickly locating the items Rose had requested and returning to his girl. Together they walked unseen down the driveway, Dimitri's arm carefully wrapped around Rose's waist as she teetered in her super high heels. The party was in full swing, so they were unlikely to be missed.

"My family are at a Church Saints Day function tonight. They'll be out until around midnight. We can go back to my place to talk and come back here later if you want?" Dimitri suggested.

"Thank you, Comrade," Rose sighed happily, cuddling in his arms as they waited on the roadside for their ride. Minutes later they were in the back of the car, Rose leaning her head on Dimitri's shoulder as they drove back into the city and to the apartment block the Belikovs called home.

"Home sweet home," Dimitri said nervously, as they pulled up in an area of town decidedly less well-heeled than where Rose lived. It wasn't a bad area - more an area that was run down and tired. Where people were poor but honest. "I suggest you take those shoes off because we're on the third floor."

Dimitri helped Rose up the front steps and into the landing before sitting her on a chair in the entryway as she took off her shoes. In his jacket with a ripped skirt, no shoes, and tear-streaked makeup, Rose didn't look her finest; yet Dimitri had never felt more loving towards her. She was beautiful, no matter what she was wearing, and now, again, she was his!

He took her hand, and they climbed the stairs, Dimitri quietly commenting on the house and its occupants as they climbed to the top floor. Fishing his keys from the pocket of the jacket she was wearing, he let himself in; relieved to hear complete silence. Just to be sure he called out in Russian, "Guys? I'm home, and my Roza is with me…" but there was no response.

Rose was looking around in fascination as Dimitri quickly led her through the apartment. She knew the Belikov family history, so she wasn't expecting much, but what blew her away was the _warmth_ of the place. Nothing matched, and yeah the furnishings were old and worn, but the apartment was spotless, and you could tell if there wasn't a lot of money here, they had a wealth of love.

"And this is my room," Dimitri said nervously, leading Rose to where he slept.

Rose looked around entranced. It was a small room. The smallest bedroom in the apartment, Dimitri explained, because the others all shared.

In the corner of the building, it had windows on two sides. Under one was a small timber desk, piled with books, neatly stacked school notes and scholarship applications. To the side of the desk was a wall planner with every possible assignment, basketball game, practice and commitment annotated on it. Beside it was a fully stacked half height bookshelf with a cheap portable radio on top of it. Opposite the desk on the other wall was an old fashioned wooden wardrobe. Between the two was a double bed. A little saggy in the middle, it was covered with numerous handmade quilts. There was only just enough room for everything the room contained.

"Because of the windows, it gets really cold in here," he explained, gesturing to the quilts.

Like the rest of the apartment, everything was old but clean. But what she was most interested in was beside the bed. Pinned up on the wall were seven or eight pictures of her. Individual photos as well as ones of them together.

"I never gave up hope," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her from behind as she looked at the pictures of herself.

She spun in his arms, suddenly feeling so tired.

"Would you like something to eat? Drink?" he asked nervously.

Looking up at him with thankful eyes, she said, "I'd really like to take a shower. Do you think Sonya would mind if I borrowed something to wear? I'd like to get out of these clothes. I feel _dirty_ ," she said with a shudder.

"Of course." He led her to the bathroom he shared with Sonya and Viktoria. He got her a fresh towel and pointed out Sonya's bathroom drawer if she needed anything. Then he went to Sonya's room and pulled out some sweatpants and a loose top.

"They're not glamorous," he warned passing them to Rose.

"They look perfect," Rose said, giving Dimitri a warm smile. She closed the bathroom door, for the first time getting a look at herself in the mirror. She looked shocking. A horror story! Ugh! She needed more than a shower! She needed makeup remover, a hairbrush and a hair tie, in that order!

The bathroom was old but clean. Stripping off, Rose noted her blouse was completely ruined. It hadn't been cheap, and she'd only worn it once for about ten minutes! Her skirt had ripped down one seam, and while she could probably have it repaired, she couldn't imagine ever wanting to wear it again.

She turned on the water in the shower, putting her hair into a loose bun before stepping under the spray. Even though the water pressure wasn't great, it still rated as one of the best showers of her life. It felt good to be clean again – no trace of Jesse on her skin. And while it was embarrassing to admit it, it was also kind of hot showering in the same place that Dimitri did!

Scrubbing at her face, Rose took off as much makeup as she could. Stepping out of the stall, she dried herself, quickly donning her panties and bra before putting on Sonya's sweats. They weren't much to look at, but she was grateful to be out of her ripped and torn clothes, and she hoped Sonya wouldn't mind her borrowing them.

Checking herself in the mirror, she looked a lot better. Investigating the contents of Sonya's bathroom drawer, she found some makeup remover, which she put to good use, before borrowing her hairbrush and a hair tie. Finally squirting some toothpaste onto her finger she quickly scrubbed at her teeth, trying to make herself as clean as possible.

Emerging from the bathroom, Rose found Dimitri sitting on a sofa patiently. He had a plate of cookies as well as two cups of hot chocolate.

"I thought you might be hungry or thirsty?"

She nodded. "Can we cuddle and talk?" she asked shyly, smiling when he nodded. "Bring the cookies!"

She walked back to his room, taking her ripped clothing with her. She honestly wanted to burn it, but for now, she dumped it on Dimitri's desk. There was nowhere else to sit, so she took a sip of her hot chocolate, put her mug on his desk, and then climbed onto his bed. Dimitri went to pull out his desk chair but stopped when she shook her head, patting the bed next to her.

"Hold me," she implored. Right now, she wanted to know they were good. She needed to be in his arms.

Dimitri put his cup and plate of cookies beside hers, climbing on the bed next to her.

"Switch the lights off," she mumbled.

Dimitri reached a long arm up to the light switch beside the door before rolling back to face his woman. It was dark in his room, but he could see well enough to pull her to him. Wrapping her in his arms, he started kissing her. _Really_ kissing her!

They kissed until she knew they had to stop. It wasn't that she wanted to – but they needed to talk. Cuddling against her man's chest, she waited for them both to calm down.

"What happened that night?"

Dimitri didn't need it spelled out. He knew what she was talking about.

"I missed you so much. That's the only reason I went," he explained. "It was going to be just Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, Mason and I but at the last minute, Tasha came too. I had a bit to drink. I'd planned to go home, so I wasn't having much, but I ended up having more than I'd planned. Tasha kept refilling my glass, but I'm not blaming her – it was my poor decision to drink more than I should."

He pulled Rose to him, his large hand softly rubbing her back in a way he knew she found soothing.

"You were due back in another four or five days, and I can remember talking about that. About how much I missed you. Tasha kept trying to climb onto my lap, but it was gross, and I kept pushing her off. Finally, I'd had so much to drink I needed to sleep it off. Lissa and Christian had already gone to bed, but I can remember Eddie helping me up the stairs and down the hall. He helped Tasha take my shoes off as I lay on the bed. I was feeling sick, so Eddie got me the trashcan and put it beside the bed. That's the last thing I can remember."

"So what made you think you slept with Tasha?" It was the sixty-four thousand dollar question, and Rose wasn't certain she wanted to know the answer.

"When I woke up she was naked in the bed next to me. She filled in the blanks in my memory from the night before, telling me how good it had been for her. She kept touching me – trying to get me to do it with her again…"

"Were you naked?"

"No! I was still dressed, and I was lying on top of the quilt… I felt so gross, Roza. She was trying to touch me. Kiss me. She was walking around naked in front of me, and I didn't want to see it…"

"So are you sure it happened?"

"I don't know," he moaned. "Sometimes I don't think so. I mean, I was still clothed, and there was no sign I'd been… you know… excited. I'm a lot bigger than she is – I can't see how she could have dressed me again afterward. I know I was drunk, but I can't imagine wanting to do that with her, no matter _how much_ I'd had to drink!"

Dimitri was embarrassed to be talking about this, so Rose rubbed calming circles on his arm as they spoke – letting him know it was ok and she wasn't angry.

"I feel so stupid, Roza. Like I put myself in a bad position and got taken advantage of. I couldn't even talk to the guys about it because they all assume that if a guy is with a girl, it has to be consensual. I was so drunk I was in no state to consent to anything. Hell! I can't even remember if anything happened."

Rose thought about it. "If you were a girl and a guy took advantage of you being that drunk to have sex with you, it would be called rape," she muttered angrily.

"I know," Dimitri said wearily. "But it's different when it's a guy."

"I don't think it is. If it happened then what she did was wrong. Although Christian is pretty sure it didn't happen, you know. He believes she made the whole thing up because you kept saying no to her."

"It's a possibility. I mean – somehow I think I'd remember if I'd done… that."

Rose rubbed her face against his chest.

"I'm sure you would remember," she reassured him. "I think she made it up. It wouldn't be the first time she's lied about stuff. But I'm sorry I didn't give you the chance to tell me all this earlier. You must have felt so alone and upset?"

He nodded. "So where does that leave us?" he asked.

"It leaves us here. Together," Rose replied, cuddling in closer to Dimitri and purring in satisfaction as he brought his lips back to hers, pushing his leg in between hers and rolling her onto her back.


	12. Chapter 12

They were kissing; Dimitri's tongue softly stroking hers as she ran her hands up under his shirt and across his back. It had been so long. _Too_ long since they'd connected like this. All he could think about was how much he wanted her. How grateful he was she was here with him and that they had a second chance.

The idea of Rose in his bed was overwhelming. The number of times he'd imagined her here; her soft little moans as they made out. But now imagination had become a reality, he found his longings had fallen so far short of the wonder that was his girl! Even in his wildest dreams, he hadn't been able to imagine how soft and malleable her body would be. The way it molded against his; the way her small hands felt as they slid across the contours of his back.

Even though they were now obscured underneath his sister's gray Tshirt, in his mind's eye, he could still see Roza's beautiful breasts only just contained in the sexy black bra she'd been wearing tonight. That asshole Jesse had said a woman didn't dress that way unless she wanted a man's attention – and now Dimitri hoped Jesse had been right. He hoped Rose had been craving that attention from _him_.

Rose was mewling in excitement as he moved his lips from hers to her neck, nipping, licking and sucking tenderly at her delicate flesh. Despite the shower, he could smell the remnants of her perfume in the crease of her neck. Spicy and floral, it was unimaginably alluring; especially when mixed with her own natural scent.

His shirt getting in the way, he sat up suddenly, angrily pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. Rose's eyes widened, even in the half dark taking in his well-defined arms, shoulders and sexy abdominals. The result of plenty of hours basketball training and the gym, as well as a lot of hard work around the apartments, Dimitri knew few guys his age looked as good out of a shirt as he did. But none of that mattered unless Roza liked it – and he was gratified to see that she appeared to.

She followed him into a sitting position. He thought it was to kiss, but seconds after he'd discarded his shirt, she removed the one she'd borrowed from Sonya. But that wasn't all. He only got to admire that lacy bra for a few seconds before it followed the TShirt – unceremoniously flung in the direction of his desk.

He didn't want to be a pervert; really he didn't. But he couldn't help but stare. He'd never seen Rose's breasts before. Hell – the closest he'd come was some furtive petting under her shirt through her bra. Seeing the soft, round orbs was thrilling.

Rose wondered if she'd been too daring. Dimitri was sitting there frankly gawking at her breasts as though transfixed. She looked at him shyly beneath her lashes, grabbing one of his large hands and placing it on her right breast.

"You're so beautiful," Dimitri moaned, pushing them both back onto the bed, rolling to face her as he rubbed his palm gently over her nipples. "So, so, beautiful."

"Thank you," she mumbled, playing with her other breast to show him how to go about it. Watching intently, Dimitri mimicked her actions, slowly rolling her pebbled nipple between his fingers, lightly tweaking it.

"Hmm," she moaned approvingly, pulling Dimitri's lips back to hers as his hands kept massaging her breasts. Their mouths met again, languid kisses building inexorably until their tongues were stroking one another's fervently. Breaking apart to breathe, they were both panting as Dimitri's hand at her breast kneaded her sensitive flesh.

Dimitri softly bit her earlobe, his hot breath in her ear. He hissed as she ran her fingernails through his hair and softly across his scalp, the sensation unfamiliar but welcome. Kissing the slender column of her neck, Dimitri's lips moved southward until finally, he was kissing the gentle swell at the top of her breasts. Catching Dimitri's hopeful look, Rose nodded. He smiled reverently at her before moving further down, kissing his way across her soft, warm breasts, nuzzling at a nipple before tenderly taking it between his lips.

"Yesss!" Rose hissed, playing with Dimitri's hair as he experimented licking and sucking at her chest. It was a strange feeling, so intimate and so much further than they'd ever gone before. But despite that, it seemed natural for them to be enjoying this together.

Moving between her nipples Dimitri was lightly nipping at each before taking the sting away by suckling again.

"Milaya? You have a gorgeous set of tits," Dimitri mumbled admiringly into the valley between her breasts, kissing her sternum before rubbing the tip of his nose upward and returning his kisses to her neck.

Rose giggled. It was such an un-Dimitri sort of thing to say!

"I love hearing you laugh like that," Dimitri said with a smile, pulling back to look at her.

"I'm happy," she said with a goofy grin. "I love being here with you like this. I've wanted this for a while now," she admitted, suggestively running her finger down his chest, groaning as his muscles involuntarily tightened beneath her finger. She brazenly grabbed his pants by the waistband, pulling his hips closer to hers.

"Roza…" Dimitri groaned, her name a deep soft rumble emanating from his chest. Rose didn't know how it was possible, but Dimitri managed to make her name sound impossibly sexy.

"Kiss me, Comrade," she growled, pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him. She started by lowering her lips onto his, gasping when his strong hands ran over her smooth back before they made their way up to her hair, toying with the long dark strands releasing them from his sister's hair borrowed tie.

"That's better," he grumbled as her hair fell like a curtain around them. Even though they were alone in his room, it made it feel even more private. Like they were protected in a little bubble of love.

Sitting across Dimitri's hips, Rose could feel his excitement beneath her. With a naughty look at her man, she flexed her hips against him, rubbing herself on top of the bulge in his pants. He hissed, reflexively moving up against her while his large hands found her hips; grasping her on each side and pushing her against him.

"That feels good," Rose moaned, continuing to rock and share the delicious friction with him. "Does that feel good for you, babe?"

Dimitri honestly thought he might be incapable of speech, so he made do with a hoarse grunt of appreciation and a nod. Lying on his back looking up at Rose where she straddled him, her hot core rubbing wantonly against his hard member, her beautiful breasts moving slightly as she pushed herself against him again and again, Dimitri felt as though he'd died and gone to heaven.

Moving his hands from her hips, he let them wander slowly over her ass to the backs of her thighs. She felt so good, but it would feel even better under the sweat pants. He had no idea how far she wanted to take this – and if he took her sweats off, he knew he was going to have trouble controlling himself. As if sensing his dilemma, Rose rolled off his hips to lie beside him, staring at him challengingly as she carefully undid the tie at her waist, shimmying the sweat pants over her hips before easing them down her legs to discard them unceremoniously on the floor at the foot of his bed.

If he'd been incapable of speech before, Dimitri was now incapable of thought! He felt the blood rushing to his cock where it was almost painfully contained within his pants. Lying beside him on his bed in nothing but a very sheer pair of black lace panties was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and there was no misunderstanding the look she was giving him. Daring, but nervous, Rose opened her mouth to give him a very clear signal about what she wanted.

"Comrade? Take your pants off," she whispered boldly.

Dimitri's hands were shaking as he undid the button on his cargos, pulling down the zip. He rolled over and stood up, letting his pants fall to the floor, kicking them off, at the same time closing his bedroom door.

Rose's eyes were wide as she took in his sexy muscled physique. The sexy v starting at his hips and heading down to where it was hidden beneath his briefs. The same briefs that were straining to contain his turgid manhood. There was a line of hair from his belly button, leading tauntingly lower; begging Rose to touch it and follow it to its sexy destination – which is exactly what she wanted to do.

She opened her arms to him, and in a moment Dimitri was back on the bed with her, his skin pressed against hers in every possible place. The two kissed deeply, hands wandering as each made little gasps and moans as sensitive spots were discovered and shared. Dimitri had his thigh pressed hard in between Rose's legs as she ground against him, desperately seeking some friction to assuage her need.

Meanwhile, Dimitri's hands were on her tight ass, kneading at the flesh barely covered by her panties. She rolled back a little, giving his fingers access to the strip of fabric covering her folds. He gently ran his fingers over the cloth, surprised by the heat emanating from her core and by how wet the fabric was. Rose could feel his cock twitch where it pushed against her leg.

"Touch me," she moaned, gasping as Dimitri immediately pulled the crotch of her panties to one side letting his fingers softly caress her folds.

Rose almost lost it on the spot. Dimitri had never touched her there before. No one had! Moving his hand away, she grasped the elasticized sides of her panties, pulling them down and throwing them away from her before taking his hand and placing it back on her sex – a clear invitation to continue what he'd been doing. While his fingers stroked and explored her slick folds, she moved one hand over to him – to the happy trail she'd witnessed earlier. Starting at his navel, she let her fingers dance slowly downward, giving him plenty of time to appreciate what she intended.

Sliding her hand over his briefs, she palmed his hardness through the cotton fabric. He growled, his eyes meeting hers, giving her a look of such unbridled want. Her fingertips lingered at the wet spot on his briefs – where his precum had wet through the fabric. Looks like she wasn't the only one pretty darn excited! Very slowly she moved her hand up to where the elastic of his briefs met his tight sexy abs, sliding her fingers between the two and slipping her hand inside his underwear to encircle his cock.

"Fuck!" he hissed through clenched teeth, closing his eyes and panting to stop himself cumming then and there. Rose grasped his shaft, stunned by the size of his member. She wasn't an expert, far from it, but she suspected the guys at St Vlad's had more than Dimitri's athletic prowess to be envious of! He was so big; she couldn't even close her hand around it…

Pumping her fist up and down, she stroked her man, watching him carefully through her lashes. She had no experience with this, but his face seemed to indicate she was getting something right, as did his sexy moans. She could see his eyes darken in excitement and feel his breathing change as he took oxygen in shuddering little gasps.

Their lips joined again as they played with one another; Rose experimenting with different pressures and speeds, Dimitri finding her opening, teasing her by dallying right at her entry.

"Dimitri," she whimpered, trying to shift to bring his fingers into alignment. She was squirming, wanting more but not wanting to have to ask.

"Are you sure?" he panted, wanting to touch her in her most private of places, but needing to hear her assent. He needed to know she wanted this as much as he did.

"Yes!" she gasped back instantly.

With a nervous smile, he sunk a finger inside her, softly pushing into her wet warmth. It was so much warmer than he'd been expecting, but the most astonishing thing was Rose's reaction. She moaned loudly, arching her back before making sexy little whimpers that intensified as he started slowly pumping his finger in and out of her wet pussy.

Rocking her hips in time with his tempo, she was spurring him on with looks as well as unspoken pleas. Taking heed of her needy noises, he introduced a second digit, immediately gratified by her resultant moan and the way she looked at him in wide-eyed wonder. Her fingers loosened around his shaft; she was so lost in what he was doing to her she couldn't focus on anything but the feelings spreading from her core.

Moving into a more comfortable position, Dimitri nuzzled against Rose's breasts, alternating between her slick, distended nubs; running his tongue salaciously around each in turn, relishing the feeling of Roza writhing beneath his touch.

"Oh God, Dimitri! Harder!" she wailed, and he quickened the tempo, fucking her harder and faster with his digits. Her skin was burning – everywhere he touched her was feverish, and she could feel a tightness spreading from her core until she felt the tension everywhere.

Reaching between her legs, Rose stroked the tight bundle of nerves nestled beneath her soft curls, knowing it was key to her release. And she needed to find her release because the pressure was becoming intolerable.

"Don't stop!" she begged as impossibly the coil in her core tightened even further. Rubbing her clit frantically, she was so very very close when Dimitri nipped one breast hard. It was the straw that broke the camel's back - and with a loud moan, she fell apart; thrashing on the bed as her body let go.

"Dimitri!" she wailed as her cunt clamped around his fingers. Grabbing his hand by the wrist, she stopped his pistoning, holding it firmly within her as she rocked her hips, her walls clamping rhythmically against his sodden fingers. Lost for more than a few moments; finally, she turned to look at her lover with a deliriously foggy expression, leaning down to kiss his forehead and hair before he looked up from her breasts with a look of wonder.

"Is that…? Did you just…?"

Rose giggled at the look of pure pride on Dimitri's face.

"Yes, Comrade," she whispered. "You just made me cum."

Releasing her hold of his wrist, she let him withdraw his hand, whimpering a little at the empty feeling his fingers left behind. He sat up on the bed, raising his hand to his nose, taking a long sniff before one by one sucking his fingers clean. Satisfied there were no remnants of her excitement, he lowered his lips to hers. She could taste herself on his mouth, which was really freaking sexy.

He was pretty much lying on top of her, and his cock was pressing in against her hip. Their kisses were getting hotter and hotter, and his need was getting more urgent. He didn't expect her to reciprocate what he'd just done to her – but it was almost getting painful, so he might need to take care of his own needs in a minute.

"I love you, Dimitri," Rose murmured against his neck, loving the taste of his sweat as she kissed him.

"I love you, too, Roza," he replied, pushing his cock against her leg seeking any sort of friction.

"Do you have any condoms?" she whispered urgently.

Dimitri shivered.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "We don't have to…"

"I want to. _Please_ , Dimitri! I want you!"

He didn't take much convincing. Climbing over her to stand beside the bed, reaching into the back of his wardrobe, he took out a box still wrapped in its outer plastic. Quickly discarding the wrapper, Dimitri opened the box and pulled out a strip of foil packages, detaching the first from the strip. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Rose had a perfect view as he tore open the packet, taking the latex ring and easing it over his erection, sliding it over his shaft until he was encased by the thin sheath.

Now it was about to happen Rose was nervous but still keen. She knew from Lissa the first time would probably hurt, but after the pleasure Dimitri had just given her, it seemed a fair exchange. Walking to the end of the bed Dimitri admired the sight before him; Rose lying on her back and toying with one breast, her legs parted in unspoken invitation.

Nervously climbing in between her legs, Dimitri half hovered over his girl, taking most of his weight on his forearms. He kissed her again, letting themselves relax as much as possible although truth be told, they were both pretty tense now.

"Are you ready, milaya?" he asked her apprehensively.

"Make love to me, Comrade," she prompted shyly.

Grasping his shaft, Dimitri placed it at the entrance of her pussy. Still wet from their previous endeavors, he slowly pushed inside her, making tiny little pushes in and out, each time easing himself further within. She'd expected it to hurt, and it did, but not wanting him to see her pain Rose pulled him hard against her, burying her face against his neck. It was taking everything she had not to cry out, and when she felt a sting, and he slid several inches further within her, she couldn't hold back her cry.

He halted immediately.

"Milaya?!" he asked worriedly.

"It's ok. It just hurt for a second," she gasped, trying to keep her voice steady. Kissing his neck to reassure him, Dimitri started moving again, and Rose was relieved to notice that while it wasn't exactly comfortable, the pain had indeed passed.

Pulling back to look at her, Dimitri was rocking in and out of her pussy, and she'd never seen such a look of rapture on his face.

"You're so tight! It feels so good!" he moaned, leaning down to kiss her lovingly. She brought one hand up to stroke the side of his face, the other finding its way to his sweaty hair. Running her hands downward, Rose then caressed his back, loving the feeling of his muscles as they rippled beneath her hands.

The noises Dimitri was making were sexy; little grunts with each push forward. Moving slightly beneath him, Rose tilted her hips upwards, aiding his ministrations. That small change made _all_ the difference. They both gasped as he slid in and out deeper than before, Rose with her hands on his ass encouraging him. From pain to discomfort to finally some sort of pleasure, Rose thought she was starting to get the hang of things.

"That feels good," she told him, pleased when he sped up, forcing her back into the mattress. His old bedframe was squeaking with every thrust, Dimitri's breathing coming in labored, tortured pants. He was trying to hold on for as long as possible to give Roza pleasure, but it was a losing battle. Giving her a final passionate kiss, Dimitri tore his lips from hers as his hips bucked frantically. Burying his face in her hair, he reverted to his native tongue, telling her she was the most beautiful woman alive. That he wanted to fuck her like this forever!

And then he was cumming. Gripping Rose tightly and ramming his cock hard up against her cervix, hot seed was spurting from his cock filling the condom. Shaking with the force of his release, Rose ran her small hands over his neck, back, and ass, marveling at the spasms she could feel deep within her.

Collapsed on top of his girl, Dimitri felt a peace and relaxation he'd not known was possible. Slumping on her for as long as he dared, he finally rolled to rest beside Roza, carefully pulling out of her. Removing the condom, he balled it up within a tissue, disposing of it within his wastebasket before embracing the woman he loved.

"It's 11 pm," he said softly, bringing his smiling lips to hers. "How about we cuddle for half an hour, and then I'll take you back to Lissa's?"

Rose nodded, climbing under his many quilts and into her lover's bed, holding the quilts up for him to join her. The two of them lay perfectly replete in one another's arms, rejoicing at this new direction their relationship had taken.


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you mean she's not here?" Christian hissed looking at Lissa in alarm.

"Rose is not here. Her stuff is all in the room next door, except for her wallet and her phone, but the bed hasn't been slept in."

"Well ring her phone," Christian suggested.

"Do you think I haven't tried?" Lissa almost shouted. "I've been ringing non-stop ever since I woke up. It goes straight to voicemail, so either it's off, or it's dead! When did you last see her?"

Christian thought about it. They'd come home together, obviously. Rose had gone upstairs to get ready and then she'd come downstairs. He'd seen Jesse and Dimitri both ogling her as he'd gone to the kitchen to get ice, and that was the last he saw of any of them.

"Not since the start of the evening, now you mention it. What's the hurry, though? She's probably with Dimitri – you know they were going to have their 'talk' last night," Christian said waggling his eyebrows ferociously.

"The hurry is her mother rang here ten minutes ago when she couldn't reach Rose on her cell. She and Mr. Mazur are going to a farmer's market out this way this morning and are going to stop by here on the way and pick her up!" Lissa wailed.

"Shit," Christian said suddenly appreciating the urgency of the situation. "Come on – let's check every room. They might have ended up in one of the other ones."

They went from room to room, discovering a few of Andre's mates passed out here and there, and Eddie and Mia sprawled across each other in another. But there was no sign of Rose, Dimitri or Jesse.

"I'll have to wake Andre and see if he knows anything," Lissa said grimly, knocking lightly on his door and entering before pulling up short when she saw he wasn't in there alone. There, sleeping soundly next to him and wearing very little, was Camille! Backing silently out of the bedroom, Lissa carefully closed the door looking at Christian in shocked horror.

"I still need to wake him!" she hissed.

"Pretend you didn't go in there and bang on the door," Christian advised, trying to keep the smirk from pulling at the edge of his lips.

Recognizing needs must, Lissa did just what he'd suggested, banging on the door until a bleary-eyed Andre opened it an inch, looking at his sister with undisguised irritation.

Quickly explaining the situation to her brother, Andre stepped back into his room to dress, coming down to the kitchen to discuss the matter. Rose wasn't in the house, and it was clear Dimitri wasn't either. If her parents had called, Rose certainly wasn't at home, so that only left Dimitri's.

"Could she be somewhere with Jesse?" Lissa asked.

"No. He had a hissy fit about there not being any available pussy at the party so went with a few of the others to a club. They were planning to crash in town or back at College."

Lissa raised an immaculately manicured eyebrow at her brother. Their parents had brought him up better than to speak about women like that.

"His words, not mine," Andre quickly added by way of explanation.

"What am I going to tell her parents?" Lissa groaned, freaking out about Rose's whereabouts and her parent's reaction to it.

"No idea, but you'd better work it out – there's a truck pulling up out front!"

The house wasn't too messy, but it still looked like a party had taken place, so Lissa showed Rose's parents into her father's study. Strictly a no-go area when they entertained, they always locked it when they had parties, so it was guaranteed spotless. It was also right next to the front door, so she didn't have to trek Rose's parents through the house.

"Is she ready?" Janine asked with a relaxed smile.

"Um. That's the thing, Mrs. Mazur," Lissa said, looking to her brother for moral support. "After we spoke, I went to get Rose and couldn't find her. We searched the house, and everything's here expect her phone and wallet. When we compared notes just now, none of us have seen Rose since probably nine last night. We all assumed she was hanging out with one another."

"Who was the last person she was seen with?" Abe asked in alarm. "Are they here?"

"The last I saw she was coming downstairs to speak with Dimitri," Christian said.

"And is he here?" Abe asked darkly.

"No. That's the last we saw of either of them," Christian quickly clarified.

"Well, what's his number? Call him!" Janine said in exasperation, pretending not to be worried even though she very obviously was. "Hopefully they're somewhere safe together."

"He doesn't have a cell," Christian said, but taking a look at Abe's thunderous expression, "But I have his home number. I can call and ask his mother if he's there?"

Lissa admired the way Christian had said 'he' not 'they.' Mr. Mazur didn't need to have the idea of Rose and Dimitri _sleeping_ somewhere together paraded in front of him.

"Dial the number – I will speak with Mrs…?"

"Belikov," Janine supplied, "And no, Abe. This is the sort of call a _mother_ should make," she insisted, putting her hand out imperiously for Christian's cell. Pressing dial, she put the phone to her ear, waiting for it to connect.

"Good morning, this is Janine Mazur, Rozalia's mother. Is this Mrs. Belikov? Dimitri's mother?"

Abe was almost sitting on his wife's lap in order to hear the response.

"Yes. Olena speaking. How can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to call so early, Olena, but Rozalia is missing, and we're very worried. She was at a party at Lissa Dragomir's home last night with your son and a group of others from the basketball team. She was due to stay over here, but when we came to collect her this morning, she wasn't here. In fact, no one has seen her since around nine o'clock last night. We've tried her cell, but it's going straight to voicemail. Dimitri disappeared at the same time, so we were hoping she might be there with him? Is he home?"

"I think so, his coat is here," Olena said sounding alarmed. "Please give me a moment."

In the background, Olena called out to her mother in Russian to check whether Dimitri was in his room and whether his friend Roza from school was there with him. A moment later a troubled Olena came back on the line. "They are both here safe," she announced.

"Oh thank goodness!" Janine gasped her initial reaction one of relief. "May we have your address? Her father and I will come get her right away."

"Damn right we will," an incensed Abe growled.

Janine slapped his arm and gave him a look to be quiet as Olena gave her the address, Janine repeating it as Abe jotted it down on a pad and pen from Janine's handbag. Thanking Olena profusely and promising to be there within half an hour, Janine rang off, then jotting down the number from Christian's phone.

"Lissa? Could you get Rozalia's bag please?" Janine requested in a tight voice, warily eyeing an almost apoplectic Abe.

Lissa and Christian shot out of the room, racing upstairs to collect Rose's bag. Tossing the contents onto the bed, Lissa inspected everything to make sure nothing was incriminating, but it was all as would be expected. Packing it back in, Lissa checked Rose's makeup bag, carefully removing a strip of condoms from the side pouch before returning that to the duffel.

"How did you know she had those?" Christian hissed.

"I didn't," Lissa said, "But I know the first thing her father is going to do is go through her bag, and I think she's in enough trouble, don't you?"

Taking the bag back downstairs, Lissa could hear furious whispering from the study. Clearing her throat as she approached the doorway, Lissa smiled as Rose's parents looked up.

"Here's Rose's bag. Can you ask her to call me when she's back home? I've been very worried!"

Janine nodded graciously, although Abe eyed his daughter's oldest friend with suspicion.

"I don't think you should drive, Abe," Janine said taking the keys from his shaking hands and passing him their daughter's bag.

"Good idea," he said. "I'll navigate and check her bag as you drive!"

* * *

At Olena's request, Yeva went to Dimitri's bedroom knocking quietly and opening the door. The old woman couldn't help but smile at what she saw; her only grandson lying peacefully asleep, a blissful little smile on his face. The boy worked too hard. Harder than he should have to, thanks to his good for nothing father. It was nice to see him happy, even if it was in repose. And there, in his arms, was the reason for that happiness. Sprawled across his chest, Dimitri's arms carefully wrapped around her was Dimitri's Roza.

They were cuddled up under the quilts, but the pack of condoms on his table and the clothes strewn all over the room painted a clear enough picture of what had happened.

Quickly closing his bedroom door, Yeva answered her daughter that yes they were both here before stepping back into her grandson's room. He had just opened a confused eye when he saw his grandmother standing in his room, looking at him and Roza with a surprisingly tender expression.

He and Roza?

Oh _hell!_ Seeing the light through the curtains, he surmised it must be morning. They were fucked!

"I hope you love her?" Yeva asked him in Russian.

"Of course I do, Babushka!" he moaned.

She nodded. "Get up. Your Roza's family have rung here looking for her. Dress, both of you. I will say I found you both _fully clothed_ asleep on top of the bedclothes."

Roza had woken and was staring wide eyed at the wizened woman speaking to Dimitri in Russian. She could make out the odd word, but nothing enough to make any sense of it. She wanted to hide under the quilt but instead found herself on the receiving end of a sweet smile before the older woman slipped out of the room.

"Quick! Roza! We have to dress. Your parents are on their way here, and Babushka is going to say we were asleep _dressed_ on top of the bed."

Rose nodded, out of bed in moments, madly throwing on her underwear and borrowed clothing. Dimitri was doing likewise before packing up the box of condoms and deftly stowing them in the back of his cupboard again. He was straightening the quilt when they both looked down to see a watery blood stain right in the center. Undeniable evidence that he'd taken her virginity last night.

"I'll soak it later," he mumbled, ripping the quilt from the bed and shoving it in his wardrobe before closing the door. Carefully checking each other to make sure there were no obvious love bites or similar, Dimitri gave her a final loving look and opened the door to his bedroom, stepping out and leading the way to the sitting room.

There sitting on worn couches were Dimitri's mother and grandmother. Rose could see Viktoria and Sonya peeping curiously through the kitchen doorway along with another young woman who must be Dimitri's oldest sister Karolina. Olena was looking deeply troubled.

"Give the young man a chance to explain," Yeva said in heavily accented English. "I think there is more than meets the eye here. Dimitri, aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Of course, Babushka," Dimitri said nervously. "Mama? Babushka? This is my girlfriend Rozalia from St Vladimir's. Roza this is my mother, Olena and grandmother Yeva."

"Pleased to meet you," Rose said politely, not even beginning to imagine what they must be thinking of her.

"Your mother rang here earlier," Olena said not unkindly. "Your parents are on their way here now."

Rose nodded, mumbling her thanks. Dimitri and Rose stood there awkwardly until Yeva announced, "You might as well save the explaining until her parents arrive. Dimka? Why don't you make Roza some toast and brew tea for us all?"

"Good idea, Babushka," Dimitri said, pulling Rose into the family kitchen.

"Hi guys," Rose said sheepishly to Dimitri's sisters. "Sonya – it's a _long_ story, but I had to borrow some clothes," she explained. "I'll wash them and bring them back."

Sonya looked at her with undisguised curiosity. "No problem."

"I'm Karolina, Dimka's big sister," the eldest young woman said. "And that's my son, Paul," she continued, pointing to a gorgeous chubby faced toddler currently engaged in smearing his breakfast cereal all over his face.

"Nice to meet you," Rose repeated, still feeling awkward as hell.

"Come on, milaya. Let's get you breakfast," Dimitri said lovingly, wrapping his arms around her from behind and giving her hair an affectionate kiss. Sonya didn't look too surprised; she was in senior school with the two of them, so was used to seeing her brother being demonstrative with Rose. But Karolina and Viktoria both looked shocked. Ignoring their expressions, Dimitri made toast for Rose and himself while brewing tea.

They'd not long finished their breakfast and were making awkward small talk with Dimitri's sisters when a knock at the door announced the arrival of Abe and Janine. Dimitri gave Rose a reassuring squeeze, brushing his lips across hers. Together they stood out of sight within the kitchen waiting for the introductions to be made.

"Janine, Mr. Mazur. Welcome to our home," Olena said formally. "May I introduce my mother, Yeva."

Rose's father opened his mouth as though he was going to say something unpleasant but was silenced by a look from his wife.

"Janine and Abe, please. And thank you for having us over on such short notice, Olena."

"Please take a seat," Olena said awkwardly, gesturing to one of the sofas.

Janine and Abe perched themselves on the edge of a couch, both trying to pretend the situation was not extraordinarily awkward. Picking up the tea tray in the kitchen, Dimitri gave Rose a final loving look before carrying it through to the sitting room, Rose following closely on his heels.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young lady!" Abe growled as soon as he saw her.

Janine, on the other hand, jumped up from her seat giving her only child a hug.

"Thank the Lord," she whispered, "I was so worried!"

"I'm ok, but Tata's right. I need to explain what happened."

Janine sat back on the sofa, accepting a cup of tea handed to her by Dimitri. Abe refused a cup, but Olena and Yeva both took cups before Dimitri poured one for Rose as well as himself. Finally, all seated, Rose gave Dimitri a nervous look and commenced.

"Lissa, Christian and I went back to her house straight after the game last night. Dimitri and the guys on the team had to shower and finish up with the Coach, so they followed a little later. I was upstairs getting changed when Lissa said Andre had arrived for the weekend with a few of his college friends, including that freaky Jesse guy I went on a double date with last week."

Rose paused taking a look at her father. He seemed to be following her explanation but didn't follow, yet, how that had ended up with his seventeen-year-old daughter sleeping over at another young man's house.

"Dimitri and I were both a little nervous. We were going to talk about the misunderstandings in our relationship and hopefully clear things up. We didn't want to do that in the middle of a party, so I suggested he go outside and I'd join him. The Dragomirs have a nice little park bench near the old cubby house, and I thought we could talk there. I was going to say a quick hello to everyone, get us each a soda and meet him out there. Jesse was inside and tried to say hello and kiss me, and I told him that I wasn't interested in him. I walked outside to see Dimitri, and as I was walking across the pool area, someone grabbed me and pushed me down onto a sun lounge. It was Jesse. He was really drunk and had followed me out of the house."

Rose looked at her mother, seeing the worried look in her mother's eyes.

"It was horrible. He attacked me saying that I _'wanted this'_ that _'all girls like me wanted this.'_ He tore my blouse almost completely off and was trying to touch my breasts. Then he pushed himself on top of me and was trying to put his hand up under my skirt. I was so scared, Mom. I was trying to push him off me, but he was so much stronger than I was."

Janine had her hand over her mouth, tears welling in her eyes.

"I remembered my self-defense training, so I scratched at his face and punched him, but then he tore my skirt trying to get it off me."

Rose paused, actually quite upset, so Dimitri took over.

"I heard Rozalia shouting at him to leave her alone, so I ran over to find Jesse trying to force himself upon her. I pulled him off her and punched him," Dimitri said matter of factly. "He was saying some vile things about women, and Roza in particular, so I hit him a few more times before Rose convinced me he wasn't worth an assault charge." Even hours later, Rose could hear the anger in Dimitri's voice. She patted his arm, giving him a soothing look before lacing her fingers through his. Abe noticed the loving gesture and looked even angrier.

"All my clothes were torn up, and I was _so_ upset. I didn't want to go back inside with _him_ in there, and I didn't want anyone to see me like that. I just wanted to get out of there! Dimitri gave me his long coat to cover myself and went back inside to get my purse and phone then we caught an Uber back here. Dimitri's family were out at Church. I felt so dirty; all I could feel was Jesse's hands pawing at me! Dimitri loaned me some of his sister's clothes to wear, and I had a shower. Then he made me a cup of hot chocolate."

"What happened then?" Abe growled.

"We just lay on Dimitri's bed and talked, and he held me while I calmed down," Rose said, not meeting her father's eyes. "We were going to wait until the party was over and then Dimitri was going to take me back to Lissa's to sleep, but we must have both fallen asleep here. The battery on my phone was dead which is why you couldn't reach me."

"When you called Olena, I went in and found the two of them dressed like this asleep on top of Dimka's quilt," Yeva lied, very convincingly.

"That's all very well, but how do I know something didn't happen _here_? Coming back alone to a young man's house was not a good idea, Rozalia."

"Tata!" Rose gasped looking at her father in shock. "Dimitri isn't like that! We've dated for over a year, and he's never… I mean we've never… I mean Dimitri would _never_ try and make me do anything I didn't want to!"

Abe appearing only slightly mollified, Janine stepped in. "Dimitri, Abe and I can't thank you enough for being there to protect our little girl. I shudder to think what might have happened had you not been there, isn't that right Abe?"

Abe nodded dolefully, still eyeing the young man with suspicion.

"We should get Rozalia home now," Janine continued looking at her watch. "Do you two still need to work on your project this afternoon?"

"We probably should, Mrs. Mazur," Dimitri replied. "If we can do the experiments today, we can analyze the data next week."

"Then how about you come over after lunch? Say 1 pm?"

"I'll be there then," he said, standing as Janine and Abe did.

Everyone said their farewells, Dimitri kissing Rose's cheek chastely much to Abe's disgust.

"I'll see you soon, milaya," Dimitri said, closing the door and waiting for his own family interrogation to begin.


	14. Chapter 14

"Where's Tata?" Rose asked, looking at her mother as she came into her bedroom, purposefully closing the door behind her.

"He's pottering around his workshop. You managed to convince him, you know, but I'd limit the kisses and cuddles with Dimitri in front of him if you want him to stay in blissful ignorance."

"I don't know what you mean?" Rose said cautiously.

Janine smiled, but it wasn't without a hint of sadness. "Wee one, I was your age once, too. I recognize the way you and Dimitri were looking at each other this morning, and I know what it means. Just please be safe and remember you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Rose was too stunned to reply.

"I would have preferred you wait until your wedding night, but I can see you love each other, and people marry a lot later, nowadays. I won't say anything to your father, but I am your Mom, and I hope you know you can come to me if you have any questions, or just want to talk."

Janine's face was almost as red as her hair as she sat on the bed and put her arm around her daughter.

"You're not angry? It wasn't something either of us planned to happen last night, I promise!" Rose whispered, cuddling in against her mother.

"I'm not angry. It's your body, darling. I just hope you weren't pressured, or that you didn't do it because you felt you owed him."

Rose shook her head. "It wasn't that. I've been thinking about it for a few months. Dimitri's never even suggested it…"

"Are you sure? I'd wondered whether maybe that's why you broke up? That he wanted to and you didn't?"

"No. We broke up because of a stupid misunderstanding when I didn't give him the chance to explain something to me," Rose said confidently. "I really love him, Mom. It was the right time, and he's the right person for me. I don't regret it."

Janine and Rose sat quietly on the end of Rose's bed hugging.

"Tata's going to be unbearable with Dimitri this afternoon, isn't he?" Rose moaned.

"Undoubtedly," Janine said with a smile. "You gave us both a scare this morning." She gave her daughter a long stare before continuing. "Did all that really happen with Jesse?"

"It did," Rose said, shivering even thinking about it.

"Then I think you should report it to the police. You might not have been the first woman he's done this to."

"But nothing lasting happened. Dimitri made sure of that."

"But what if Dimitri hadn't been there?" Janine asked softly. "You would never forgive yourself if he tried it on someone else and there wasn't anyone there to stop him."

* * *

"So what _really_ happened?!" Sonya asked as soon as Rose and her parents were out the door. She didn't even bother pretending she and Karolina hadn't been eavesdropping. Viktoria, being considered too young for this discussion, was in the kitchen with Paul trying to wipe the cereal off his face and out of his hair.

"It was exactly like Roza said," Dimitri said crossly, not enjoying lying to his family.

"Did you really beat up a College guy?" Sonya gasped impressed.

"Yes. He's an ass. What he did to Roza was disgusting." Dimitri took a deep breath to regain his composure. "Thanks for being ok about the clothing, Sonya. I tried to choose something I didn't think you'd miss. She'll return it, but her clothes were all ripped up, and she needed something."

Karolina and Sonya's curious looks faded, replaced by sober expressions.

"You did a good thing, Dimka. She must have been terrified," Karolina said.

"She was ok at the time, but once the adrenaline wore off she was pretty upset," Dimitri admitted, nodding sadly.

"So are you back together again?" Sonya asked curiously. "As in it's official?"

"Yes, it's official. We've talked, and she's my girl again," Dimitri said tenderly, not missing the satisfied expression his grandmother gave him.

"I still can't believe you had a girl sleep over and no one's complaining. If I'd had a guy sleep in my bed overnight, the shouting wouldn't stop for a month," Sonya grumbled.

"That's different," Olena said, looking at her second daughter sharply.

"Different how?" Sonya challenged hands on her hips.

"It's different because nothing happened between Dimka and Roza," Yeva proclaimed, with a twinkle in her eye.

Sonya didn't see it that way, muttering under her breath about double standards.

"So," Karolina said, noticing her mother's eyes narrow ominously and trying to lighten the mood, "Did you win the game?!"

* * *

Standing on the stoop at Rose's house, Dimitri took a few deep breaths before knocking. Escaping his family's questions relatively unscathed, he'd retreated to his bedroom to 'study' - which actually meant lying on his bed, surrounded by the sheets that still smelled of Roza, remembering everything they'd shared together last night.

He felt so much closer to her now they'd been intimate. He'd heard locker room chat – and some of the guys talked about sex like it was nothing. But it wasn't like that for him. Being physical with Rose had made him feel even more connected and in love with her; and he was _thrilled_ he'd managed to give her an orgasm.

Preparing himself for an afternoon of glares and snarky comments from Roza's fiercely overprotective father, Dimitri was relieved when she opened the door.

"Hey," she said giving him a very tender smile.

"Is that the boyfriend?" Abe grumbled loudly from inside. "Ask him in and make sure he wipes his feet!"

Rose giggled. It looks like Dimitri had progressed from 'The Russian' to 'The Boyfriend.' Rolling her eyes at her father's rudeness, she grabbed Dimitri's hand and pulled him inside.

"Mom guessed but isn't going to say anything. Tata doesn't know, so we need to keep the affection to a minimum, so he doesn't catch on," Rose whispered as she helped him out of his coat and into his house shoes. "And Comrade? I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I left your house. Last night was incredible..."

Dimitri smiled at her. This hiding how he felt about Rose in front of her father was going to be hard. All he wanted to do was scoop her up in his arms and tell her how much he loved her and how precious last night had been to him, too.

"Same," he whispered, before turning to face Abe who was walking toward where they stood in the entryway.

"Mr. Mazur," Dimitri said formally, waiting for Abe's signal to continue. "I'd like to apologize for my part in the worry and concern of this morning. I care for Rozalia and meant no harm when I took her away from the party. She was frightened, and my single priority was getting her somewhere she knew she was safe. We hadn't planned to worry anyone by falling asleep talking and not returning to Lissa's house."

Janine was standing beside her husband.

"We understand, don't we Abe?" she said stepping forward. "We're so grateful Rozalia had someone there she could trust and rely upon. Although I think you should both report what happened. I understand in the end Jesse didn't achieve his goal, but who knows what might have happened if you hadn't been there, Dimitri."

He looked thoughtful.

"Your mother has a point," he said to Rose. "He must have at least sixty pounds on you. You were doing a good job defending yourself, but it's the fact he _tried_ what he did in the first place…"

"I don't want everyone to know," Rose said looking alarmed, "I don't even want to _think_ about it."

Dimitri took her hands in his. "It's up to you, milaya. Talk it over with your parents, but if you need me to give an account of what happened, I will."

"I'll consider it," she said, sounding scared. More than anything she wanted to bury herself in Dimitri's arms, but she knew her father would have a fit if she did.

"It's your choice, Roza," he soothed. "I'll support you either way. I'd like to see Jesse made accountable for what he did, but not if it causes you even more pain."

Janine and Abe both gave him approving smiles, albeit for different reasons. Abe at the idea of Dimitri helping make sure Jesse got what he deserved, Janine because he was leaving the ultimate decision in Rose's hands and not pressuring her one way or the other.

Janine poured tea, and the four of them spent the rest of the afternoon in the workshop, Janine smoothing over the numerous awkward moments between Abe and Dimitri. Under Abe's admittedly skilled eye they did their experiments, Rose doing the hands on and Dimitri carefully annotating their results. It was a constant battle for them to keep their hands off one another, but they managed it.

After four and a half hours of experiments they were wrapping up, but Dimitri stopped to ask Abe some questions.

"Mr. Mazur? I wanted to ask if you know anything about water hammer? It's becoming a real problem for our landlady in her unit. I know it really needs a plumber, but while Mrs. Dodov owns the building, her children control the money her husband left her, and since they intend to demolish the building once she passes, they don't think it's a priority. It's greatly worrying her, so I thought I'd see if there was anything I could do to help alleviate the situation."

Abe, of course, had a lot to say about water hammer, and also Mrs. Dodov's selfish children not paying for a plumber. By the time he'd finished, it was approaching dinner.

"Dimitri? It's almost dinnertime. We were going to order pizza tonight; would you like to stay and eat with us?" Janine asked. Abe didn't look _too_ put out by the suggestion, and Rose was grinning, so Dimitri accepted.

Over the cardboard pizza boxes, Janine again raised the idea of Rose making a statement.

"You don't have to have him charged if you don't want to," Janine explained to Rose. "But it might stop him doing it to someone else if he knows you made a statement to the police and it was on file."

"Only the police would have to know?" Rose asked cautiously.

"I believe so," Abe said reassuringly.

"And Dimitri won't get into trouble for punching Jesse? He can't afford a blemish on his record," Rose stressed.

"I can't see it being a problem given the circumstances," Abe replied.

"Ok. I'll do it, but not tonight. Dimitri and I are going to catch that exhibition at MOMA tomorrow afternoon, but maybe we could go to the police beforehand in the morning instead of Church?"

"I'll ring now and make an appointment," Abe said going upstairs, Janine following him after giving Rose and Dimitri a smile and a wink.

Finally alone, Roza was on Dimitri's lap in moments, arms around his neck kissing him.

"I loved sleeping with you in my arms," he crooned, stroking the side of her face tenderly.

"Me too. Even with the Jesse thing, last night was _wonderful_ ," she said shyly. "Was it as good as you'd imagined?"

"No, it was better. Now we've shared that, I feel so much closer to you," he admittedly bashfully. "What about you? How are you feeling today? No regrets?"

"It was _perfect_ Dimitri. I wouldn't have changed a thing. Well other than being busted by our families! And I'm ok. A little bit sore," she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I'm not complaining!" she said. "Believe me, the pleasure _well and truly_ outweighed the pain."

"Do you know how beautiful you look when you cum?" Dimitri whispered immodestly in her ear, his eyes closed as he remembered last night again.

"Play your cards right, Comrade, and you might get to see it again!" she giggled.

They kept kissing until Rose heard footsteps on the stairs.

Abe came down eyeing the two of them suspiciously as they sat demurely side by side on the sofa, Dimitri with Rose's hands between his.

"We have an appointment for 10.30 tomorrow morning. Will you be able to meet us there?" Abe asked Dimitri, giving him the precinct details.

"That will be fine. Rozalia, your ripped clothing is still at my house. Should I bring that?"

"Please do," Janine said, having followed Abe down the stairs. "The police may need to see it. Concerning what happened afterward, I don't think the police need to hear about the _specifics_ of that aspect of things. If they ask, perhaps tell them you took Rozalia back to your house, that she borrowed clothing from your sister and your _family_ put her up for the night?" She didn't spell it out, but Dimitri understood she didn't want the police to know about the confusion about Roza's whereabouts, and that she'd been in bed with Dimitri at his place unbeknownst to his family.

Dimitri nodded in agreement. "I should go now," he said, standing up and thanking the Mazur's for dinner and their hospitality. At the door Rose handed Dimitri his coat, before leaning up to receive a chaste kiss; both conscious her parents were on the sofa watching.

"I'll see you tomorrow, milaya," Dimitri said gently.

"I can't wait," she whispered.

* * *

"So what the hell happened?" Christian asked, standing in the kitchen talking on the phone to Dimitri as he was making a snack. "Lissa was nearly having kittens when she couldn't find Rose this morning!"

He'd rung Dimitri to get the low down about what had happened the night before. His best friend explained how they'd accidently fallen asleep and the aftermath.

"Shit! So are you guys ok? I rang earlier, and your Mom said you were at her place? Did something _happen_ between you two last night?" Christian asked, stuffing his mouth full of a bologna sandwich.

"We're back together and everything's good with us, but that's all you need to know," Dimitri said stiffly. He loved his Roza, and he wasn't going to spoil the magic of what had happened between them by talking about it with other people. What had happened last night was _private!_

Christian chuckled. That was _more_ than enough confirmation, so he didn't press. Dimitri knew he and Lissa were having sex, but he didn't joke or muck around about it, so Christian would extend him the same courtesy.

"So what happened with Jesse?" Christian asked, grabbing a soda, balancing it on his plate and walking into the living room, which was vacant other than Tasha. He shot her a nasty look before flopping onto the sofa and continuing his conversation.

"Well, basically he tried to attack Roza and force himself upon her!"

"What? Like rape?" Christian said in surprise.

"Well it didn't get that far, but yeah. He tore her shirt and skirt trying to rip them from her, and he was pushing her down onto a sun lounge outside. I mean, he was drunk, but still…"

"It doesn't matter how drunk the guy is. Consent is consent, and if it's not given then it's sexual assault," Christian snarled angrily. While Rose was Dimitri's girl, she was his girlfriend's best friend and like a sister to him. The idea of her being in a situation like that was repugnant. "Are you going to report it to the police?"

"Yeah, we're going tomorrow morning."

"Do you think you'll press charges?"

"I don't think so. I don't think Roza wants them to."

"Well let me know. If it helps, I can make a statement about what I saw? I am sure Lissa and the others will, too."

"Thanks. Since it's just a statement I don't think it will be necessary, but I'll let Roza know," Dimitri said. "I just hope the police don't get shitty we didn't come forward straight away."

"I don't think they'll care it's taken you a while. I bet it takes some vicitms of sexual abuse months to come forward. You're doing the right thing, man."

"Yeah I know," Dimitri replied.

"So I guess this means you have to come up with the goods for Rose's eighteenth, now," Christian joked.

"Oh crap! I'd forgotten about that," Dimitri moaned. "Can you ask Lissa to suss out what she might like?"

Christian laughed. "Sure, dude. You're going to need every bit of help you can get," he said, remembering his own struggles just before Christmas choosing a present for Lissa's eighteenth. "I should get going, but I'll see you Monday. I'm glad you and Rose have worked things out, and good luck with the police tomorrow."

Ringing off, Christian finished his sandwich and soda, looking for any excuse to avoid his math homework.

"Who was that on the phone?" Tasha asked with an odd expression on her face.

"Dimitri, why? Going to try and force yourself on him again?" Christian snapped.

Tasha blanched. "What's up with him?"

"Not that it's any of your business but he and Rose are back together," Christian said, enjoying watching Tasha's unhappy look.

"What else did he have to say?"

"Nothing you're going to hear about from me," Christian growled, putting his plate back in the kitchen, deciding that math equations were better than speaking with his aunt.

Tasha sank onto the sofa trying not to panic. She'd figured Christian had been on the phone to Dimitri, but it sounded as though Dimitri was going to go to the police about what had happened between them at Lissa's Christmas party. She was already on a good behavior bond after being caught shoplifting last year; she couldn't afford any more trouble right now.

She pulled out her phone looking to see if she had Dimitri's number. Christian obviously had it, but he probably wouldn't give it to her even if she asked. As she was scrolling through her contacts, she noticed she still had Rose's home phone number from years ago when they'd been at school together.

Tasha stopped to think. Christian had confirmed Rose and Dimitri were back together. It had been _weeks_ since Lissa's party, so Rose must be the reason Dimitri was going to speak to the police. Perhaps she'd convinced him to do it? If that was the case, she was probably the only one who could un-convince him.

Taking a minute to think of what she would say, and checking she had the place to herself, she dialed the Mazur home number.

"Good evening Mr. Mazur. It's Tasha Ozera – I was wondering if I could speak with Rose please?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Rozalia? Phone!" Abe called out irritably from downstairs. Since Rose got a cell, the number of phone calls on the landline had dramatically reduced. But they were still invariably for Rose.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Tasha Ozera."

" _Who?!"_

"Tasha Ozera!" Abe bellowed, getting more cross. He was watching a documentary on fly-fishing and was enjoying it.

"Hello?" Rose said picking up a phone upstairs. Hearing a confirmation hello she shouted, "Tata! I've got it. Hang up!"

"What?"

"HANG UP!" she screamed.

"Alright! No need to shout!" Abe grumbled.

"Rose speaking."

"Hi Rose, it's Tasha."

"Tasha. What do you want?" Rose asked coolly. She had _no_ idea why she might be calling. They hadn't called one another in _years_.

"I heard you're back with Dimitri?"

"So?" Rose said in a particularly unfriendly tone.

"So, I wanted to ring and speak to you about what happened while you were away at Christmas."

"You want to talk to me about _that?!"_

"I overheard Christian talking to Dimitri earlier, and I know he's planning to go to the police tomorrow and make a statement that I sexually assaulted him."

Rose was stunned. She was almost certain there was some misunderstanding – but she wasn't about to let Tasha know that!

"And?" Rose said tightly.

"Well, I thought I should let you know nothing happened that night. I was up for a bit of fun, but he wasn't into it. Even once I got him into the bedroom he only spoke of you, and then he passed out."

"Yet you let him think he'd done something with you?"

"It was just a joke," Tasha said defensively.

"No. It wasn't. Dimitri never wanted to do that with you, but you intentionally led him to believe he had. Do you have any idea how that affected him? He's not _like_ other guys! Being with a woman actually _means_ something to him!" Rose growled at her.

"I know," Tasha said sadly. "I guess that's why I wanted him… Anyway, for what it's worth, that's the truth. I'd appreciate it if you could tell Dimitri. He deserves to know, and maybe he won't go to the police if he knows I made it up?"

"I'll tell him, but do everyone a favor - don't ever come near him again. And I don't care if you don't tell anyone else, but make sure you tell Christian the truth about it. The whole thing has upset him, too."

"I understand and I will. Thanks, Rose, and I'm sorry."

"Bye, Tasha," Rose said, hanging up.

Wow! That had been unexpected. It was 8.45. Late, but not too late. Dimitri deserved to know this and now, so without stopping to overanalyze, Rose dialed the numbers she could remember in her sleep.

"Hi it's Rose – is Dimitri there?" she asked shyly. She was still embarrassed about this morning.

"Hi Rose, it's Karolina. I'll just get him for you."

In the background, she could hear Karolina call out "Dimka? Your _girlfriend_ is on the phone for you! Can't you guys go two hours without speaking?"

"Give it here!" Dimitri growled, before coming onto the line. "Hey?"

"Hey, Comrade."

She could hear him walking to his room, saying something in Russian she was pretty sure equated to 'piss off' and then another younger feminine giggle. A door closed, then there was a squeak that she now recognized as coming from his bed. She should know; she'd heard it over and over again last night when he'd been making love to her! Finally he said in a softer tone, "Hello beautiful."

Rose was lying back on her bed grinning like an idiot. "Hi, handsome. I'm in my bed, but I wish you were here," she told him breathlessly.

"I wish I were there, too," he replied. "I miss you."

It was true. He'd woken up with Roza, they'd had breakfast together, spent the afternoon together, had dinner together, but he still wanted more. It wasn't going to happen, but more than anything he wanted to be in bed with her again tonight. To curl up with his love and feel her soft, warm body hard up against his.

"I miss you too," she replied. She paused before continuing. "I just had an interesting phone call…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Did you speak with Christian today? About the Jesse thing?"

"I only just got off the phone to him," Dimitri replied not following where Rose was going with this.

"Well I think Tasha overheard your conversation, and somehow thinks you're visiting the police tomorrow about _her_."

Dimitri thought about Christian's side of their conversation, appreciating how Tasha could have formed that impression.

"So she rang you?" he asked in irritation.

"Yep. I think she wanted to talk to you but probably didn't have your number. She told me nothing happened between the two of you that night – that she'd made it all up as a _joke_."

"A joke? A _joke?!_ Do you believe her?" he asked with butterflies in his stomach.

Rose thought about what Tasha had said as well as her tone.

"I honestly do. I think she desired you because you said no to her, so when she couldn't get you, she wanted you to believe that you'd done it with her."

Dimitri was surprised to realize he felt like crying. It was more than relief. He'd been through weeks of guilt and anguish thinking he'd betrayed his Roza as well as the pain when he thought he'd lost her forever. But it was more than that. He'd felt violated. To know it had never happened was a balm to his wounded soul.

"Milaya, I'm speechless. I only ever wanted that sort of thing with you. I'm so relieved that last night was a first for _both_ of us!"

"Me, too, Dimitri," Rose said appreciating for the first time how much that was true. She loved being the only woman Dimitri had shared himself with in that way. "I don't know if she's going to tell everyone else it was a joke, but I told her to make sure Christian knew. And I'm sorry. I should have known you wouldn't do that to me, and I should have given you the chance to explain."

"Don't be sorry, milaya. I'm just glad we're back together now. So are you nervous about tomorrow?" he asked.

"A little. I'm worried the police are going to think I deserved what happened because I dated the guy and a week later went home with you."

"Milaya you didn't deserve what happened. No woman deserves to be treated like that! Your Mom is right – we don't have to tell them the specifics about later in the evening. And we'll tell the police the truth. You and I were on a break, you went on a double date with Jesse, but we decided to get back together. I mean, nothing happened on the date with Jesse, did it?" He tried to sound nonchalant and failed. Dismally!

"Unless you count listening to Jesse talk about himself nonstop then no. I paid my own way, I didn't kiss him or anything like that, Christian and I shared an Uber home, and Jesse drove Lissa as he was staying at her place. I didn't lead him on or give him any reason to think I was interested."

"Of course you didn't," Dimitri soothed before switching back to more agreeable topics – like how much he loved her.

* * *

Abe was just about wearing a rut in the pavement from his pacing.

"Tyczka said he'd be here at 10.30," he grumbled.

"It's only twenty-five past ten," Janine said soothingly.

"If you're early, you're on time. If you're on time, you're late," Abe quoted mulishly, only lightening up a little when he saw Dimitri walking towards them down the sidewalk, carrying a paper bag.

"I hope you weren't waiting long? My station was on bypass, so it took a while to catch a train," he said, handing the bag of clothing to Rose.

"No – you're early, isn't he Abe?" Janine said with a kind smile.

Dimitri gave Rose a quick hug and a brief peck on the lips. Abe didn't look like he appreciated the affectionate gesture, although Janine gave Dimitri and Rose an indulgent smile.

Taking Rose's hand, Dimitri followed Rose's parents up the front steps to the counter where Abe explained they had an appointment. They waited a moment before Officer Morales came out and introduced herself. Tall with close-cropped hair, the severity of her hair and uniform were offset by short but highly decorated nails and bright lipstick. This was a woman who wasn't going to let her profession stand in the way of looking fine!

Abe took control, explaining why they were there. Determining Dimitri was also a witness, Officer Morales asked him to wait outside as Rose and her parents were shown into an interview room.

The officer asked Rose to explain in her own words what happened. Abe went to speak on her behalf only to be politely told by Officer Morales that unless he was there when the attack occurred, his input was not required. Suitably chastised, Abe closed his mouth letting Rose give an overview of what happened, pulling her tattered clothing out to show the officer.

"And the young man outside… Dimitri Belikov? Did he pull Mr. Zeklos off you? And punched him?"

"Yes, that's right."

"How do you know Mr. Belikov?"

"He's my boyfriend. We've been going out since the summer before Junior year," Rose explained. "We were on a break for a few weeks when I went on a blind double date with Jesse."

"But it didn't work out?"

"No. I wasn't really interested in dating anyone else anyway, but he talked about himself the whole time and kept going on about how all the ladies loved him. He suggested we go out the following night and I said no."

"And you're seeing Mr. Belikov again now?"

"Yes. Dimitri and I were already kinda back together by Friday night. We'd arranged to talk after the game, but it was to resolve the issues between us."

"Was Mr. Belikov angry that you'd gone on a date with another guy?"

"Not really. But he only found out after Jesse attacked me."

"So what did you do after that?" she probed.

"I was upset and my clothes were all torn up. I was meant to stay over at my friend's house where the party was, but I didn't want to go back inside with Jesse there, so Dimitri went to grab my cell and wallet. Dimitri gave me his coat to wear, so I was covered. We caught an Uber to his house where I borrowed some clothes from his sister and his family put me up for the night."

"I see. Are you sexually active, Rose?"

"No," Rose said immediately avoiding her mother's eyes.

"And you had no physical interaction with Mr. Zeklos?" she clarified.

"Not at all. My father dropped me off to the date along with my best friend's boyfriend as we'd picked him up on the way. I was with Lissa and Christian the whole time, and then Christian and I shared an Uber home. I paid for myself and didn't kiss Jesse or give him my number. The next time I saw him was Friday night at the party when he attacked me."

"So what do you want to happen? I should warn you now, even if he's charged he's unlikely to get more than a slap on the wrist. However, we will speak with him to make sure he knows you have reported the incident."

"I just wanted there to be a record that he did this. I mean - maybe knowing he'd been reported might stop him doing it again to someone else in the future?"

"We can only hope," she said sincerely standing up and shaking everyone's hand. "I'll need to see Mr. Belikov briefly now, too."

Showing Rose and her family out of the interview room, Rose gave Dimitri an encouraging smile before he followed Officer Morales back within. He ran through his story, stopping to answer a question here or there.

"You were on a break from dating Ms. Mazur when this happened?" she asked.

"Yeah. But we were meeting up that night to talk properly. I mean – we'd been kind of getting back together all last week, and we kissed before the basketball game, but we were going to talk it through privately at the party."

"Were you upset Ms. Mazur was seeing other guys?" Officer Morales pressed.

"I wasn't thrilled when she told me she'd gone on a date, but we were on a break, so if she chose to date someone else so be it."

Officer Morales nodded, jotting his answers on her notepad.

"Ok, last question. Are you sexually active, Mr. Belikov?"

Dimitri looked at her in surprise. Crap! What was he meant to say to that?! He'd slept with Rose, so he should say yes. But Abe was there when Rose was questioned, so he was willing to bet if she'd been asked she would have said no. He'd told Officer Morales they'd been dating since they were Juniors, so if he said yes she'd think he'd been unfaithful to Rose or had slept with someone before he'd started dating her.

Deciding it wasn't relevant to the matter at hand, he quietly said "No," blushing furiously.

Finally coming out of the interview room Officer Morales explained their statements would be typed up and could they come back later that afternoon or in the next few days to sign them but to get in touch if either of them remembered anything else.

"Come on; I believe we have a gallery to attend?" Dimitri said to Rose, relieved to be out of the interview room.

Bidding her parents farewell on the steps of the police station, Dimitri and Rose walked around the corner before he picked her up and whirled her around, setting her back on her feet before kissing her soundly.

"That's better!" he said, giving her a huge smile. They walked hand in hand to the Museum of Modern Art. It was midday when they arrived.

"Let's get some lunch," Dimitri suggested, walking over to the hot dog stand that had stood outside the Museum since time began. Rose's eyes lit up. While a fan of all junk food, Hot Dogs were a particular favorite.

"Two with the lot," he ordered, pulling out his wallet and paying for them both.

"You don't have to do that," Rose objected, knowing the money he earned working after school once a week didn't go far.

"I want to," he said. "Please let me?"

"Fine – but I get the ice creams after the exhibit," she insisted.

They sat on the stairs eating their Hot Dogs before heading inside. The whole afternoon was magical. Rose had adored the show, simply mesmerized seeing artworks in real life she'd only seen in textbooks or online before. While Dimitri enjoyed the artworks, too, more than anything, he enjoyed the spellbound expression on Rose's face and the way she cuddled in against him as they stood looking at each piece.

As they walked around the exhibition, they compared notes about Officer Morales' questions, relieved to find out they'd both said 'no' when she'd asked about being sexually active.

"I didn't think it would be a good idea, Tata murdering you in the middle of a police station," Rose joked, only half kidding.

"Your Mom seems weirdly ok with it?"

"She said she'd rather I'd waited for my wedding night but it was my body and my decision. She was just relieved it was consensual, and with someone I love."

"And with someone who loves you," he crooned, kissing her hair and wrapping his arms around her from behind as they looked at one of Monet's waterlilies.

Rose smiled. "So does this mean you're still hoping we can go to the same college? I mean – my applications are already in…"

"I hope so," he said nervously. "I won't know where I have a chance until after the scholarship exam results are back. Unless I get a full scholarship, it might not be possible, but I'm still hoping for State."

The biggest and most prestigious local University, State is where Andre attended and where most of their friends were aiming to go. It had the best courses for both Rose and Dimitri and was close enough that they could come home for weekends. When she'd initially chosen her options in Junior year, it had been a bit of a reach school – but now it was a possibility.

Dimitri had been a positive influence on Rose, and his help with math hadn't gone astray either. In fact, now they were an item again, and Dimitri had met her parents, she was going to see whether they'd be open to Dimitri coming over for study sessions a few afternoons a week. They actually _did_ study, and it would maximize their time together while focusing on their grades - which needed to be a priority right now.

They were at the end of the exhibition and it was getting late in the afternoon. They each took one of the free postcards advertising the show so they'd have something to remember their date by. With just over three weeks until Dimitri's scholarships exam, this might be their last date for a while.

"We should go back to the police station to sign our statements," Dimitri said regretfully.

"Not before our ice creams," Rose said obstinately.

"In this weather?" Dimitri asked incredulously. It was starting to get dark out and it looked like it was about to rain.

"Alright. What about a hot chocolate each then?" she coaxed, pointing to a coffee shop over the road.

Nodding in agreement, they ordered two large hot chocolates, holding hands as they shared their hopes for after graduation. After Friday night, it seemed more important than ever to check they saw their future the same way.

Once their drinks were finished, they ventured out into the cold, making their way back to the police station. They were about half a block away when a police car pulled up at the building's front, and a young woman was brought kicking and screaming up the stairs by two officers.

At first, Dimitri and Rose just stared in surprise, but surprise turned to alarm when they realized the young woman being escorted inside was none other than Tasha Ozera!


	16. Chapter 16

"What the hell is that about?" Rose asked, looking up in astonishment. "Did you tell Christian which police station we were going to?"

Dimitri thought for a moment. "No. I'm sure I didn't."

"Well I didn't either," Rose confirmed. "If she sees us in there, she's going to think it's about her."

"Let's give it a minute," Dimitri agreed. "It didn't look like she was there by choice, so they'll probably put her in a room or something."

They stood together cuddling on the street.

"Maybe we should call Christian?" Rose suggested. "Even if he doesn't know, his grandparents probably need to?"

"Good point," Dimitri said with a sigh, taking Rose's cell as she held it out to him. Dialing Christian's cell, he answered almost immediately.

"Hey man, Roza and I were walking back to the police station on third after our date, and we've just seen Tasha brought in a police car. Thought I should let you know."

From where she was cuddled against Dimitri, head tucked under his chin, Rose could hear Christian's reply.

"Thanks. Bunic is away on a golfing trip, so Bunica and I are headed down there now," he sighed. "Tasha's had another fight with Luna. I don't know any details, but it was serious this time. Luna's at the hospital and Tasha's probably going to be charged with assault."

"I'm really sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Dimitri offered.

"If you're around in ten when we get there it might help," Christian said hopefully.

"Yeah of course. We'll be here," Dimitri said loyally, disconnecting the phone with a sober expression.

Rose looked up at her man curiously. "Luna – that's the one Tasha's fought with before, isn't it?"

"Yeah. They've hated each other ever since Tasha transferred to Lincoln. Something about a guy." The irony was not lost on either of them.

"Let's get inside and sign our statements before Christian and his grandma get here," Rose suggested.

They climbed the front stairs, opening the doors gingerly but Tasha was nowhere to be seen. As per her word, Officer Morales had their statements typed and ready to sign. Rose and Dimitri were both relieved to see there was no mention of them being sexually active, or otherwise, in the final statement!

After reading and signing, an officer explained they'd be in touch if there were any more to do relating to Jesse, and that they were free to go. They sat in the waiting room, and minutes later Christian and his grandmother arrived. Milhaela Ozera looked a lot older than when Rose had last seen her a year or so ago, but it probably didn't help that she was weeping today.

"Dimitri, you're such a good boy to wait for us. And with Rozalia! Christian told me she's your girl. You found a good one there, don't you let go of her," she said fondly, reaching up to pat the side of Dimitri's face.

"I don't intend to, Bunica," Dimitri said giving Rose a tender look and steering Christian's grandmother to a chair while Christian waited at the counter for news on Tasha.

When the news came, it wasn't good; Tasha had allegedly stabbed Luna. While Luna would be ok, she'd needed to be operated on, so there was no way Tasha would be escaping charges, and given the assault had involved a weapon with her past misdemeanors there was a good chance Tasha was looking at jail time. Christian's grandmother was beside herself; Christian had never seen her so distressed. Feeling a bit out of his depth, he'd called his eldest uncle Mark to come down and help. By the time he arrived, it was getting late and Dimitri really needed to be getting Rose home.

"Mark's going to bring Bunica home once they've seen a lawyer and the paperwork is complete. I need to drive her car back now; I can drop you both at Rose's along the way?" Christian offered.

"Thanks, man," Dimitri said, giving Christian a supportive clap on the back. "I'm really sorry this happened."

"Me too," Christian said. "She spoke to me last night. Came to my room and just talked to me for the first time in years. She said she'd never slept with you and she'd just made it up because she was jealous of the way you were with Rose. She said she couldn't believe she offered a guy sex with no strings attached and he didn't want it. She said you were so sweet, even after you turned her down. That you said there's someone out there for everyone and you hoped she found hers but that Rose was yours and you didn't want anyone but her."

Sitting behind where Dimitri sat in the passenger seat, Rose leaned forward to stroke the side of his face, smiling as he leaned into her hand, rubbing his cheek against it.

"She said she wanted to change," Christian said sadly as he pulled up outside Rose's place. "That she wanted to turn over a new leaf."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Dimitri said looking at Christian unhappily. "But give me a call later if you to talk."

"Thanks," Christian said, giving Rose a wave and driving off.

"What sort of time do you think this is?" Abe asked grumpily when Rose and Dimitri walked in. "I was expecting you home an hour ago!"

"Sorry, Tata. We were at the police station after the exhibition signing our statements when Tasha Ozera was brought in. She's stabbed another girl and she's being charged with assault. It looks like it might be jail this time. Christian and his grandmother came to the station and so upset, so we stayed until Christian's Uncle Mark arrived. Christian just dropped us back now."

"Tasha Ozera? Didn't she call you the other night? You're not mixed up in this are you, Rozalia?" Abe asked in alarm.

"No, Tata. She just rang to pass on a message from Christian," Rose said quickly. "The fight was with some girl from Lincoln High. I don't know her at all."

"How horrible," Janine said. "Will the girl be alright?"

"They think so. She had to have surgery, so it's pretty serious," Rose said with a shiver. "I feel so bad for Christian and his grandparents. His grandmother was _so_ upset."

"I can only imagine," Janine said shaking her head sadly.

"I should get going. Thanks for sticking around to help with Christian," Dimitri said sincerely, leaning down to brush his lips across Rose's lightly. "And thank you for a wonderful afternoon. Other than the end, it was perfect," he said with a big smile.

Abe muttered something in Polish under his breath, which earned him an elbow in the ribs from Janine.

"Thank you for bringing her home safely," Janine said with a friendly smile as Rose showed him to the door.

At school the next day the story was everywhere; Tasha Ozera had stabbed Luna Maxwell from Lincoln High in some ongoing fight over a guy. Luna was still in hospital and Tasha was in custody. Everyone had something to say about it, and poor Christian was being stopped every few yards by curious students wanting to know what had happened.

Between the Guardian's win on Friday night, the Jesse thing, Rose's disappearance, Dimitri and Rose getting back together, Tasha's revelations and then the stabbing, it had been a huge weekend and everyone was relieved to have it behind them. Lissa was almost purring with satisfaction seeing Rose and Dimitri back together and so affectionate. They both looked so happy, but it also meant she could go back to sitting next to Christian in their shared classes. In fact, their whole squad adjusted to Rose and Dimitri as a couple again seamlessly; it was like they'd never broken up.

By the middle of the week, Tasha was out on bail for aggravated assault. She was proving too much of a handful for her parents, so Christian's older aunts and uncles were stepping in to help, taking turns staying at the house to keep an eye on her. With all the tension, it wasn't a great place to be, so Olena had offered for Christian to stay at their apartment for a few days. There wasn't a spare room, so he was sleeping on the couch, but he said it was better than hearing his grandmother crying all the time and his grandfather shouting. Things had almost settled down by Friday when Christian was called out of class to the office. When he came back to class to collect his things he was looking shell-shocked.

"I have to go," he whispered to Lissa and the others. "Tasha hit my grandmother and has taken off with her car and all the valuables she could fit in it. Bunica's at the hospital with a broken hip. Tasha left her lying in pain on the kitchen floor as she ransacked the house looking for stuff she could sell. I'm going to go see Bunica now."

Lissa stood tears in her eyes. "I'll come with you," she offered. "I'll ring Mom and explain. There are only two classes left for the afternoon."

"Let me know if we can do anything," Dimitri volunteered, Rose nodding in agreement.

"I can't believe Tasha hurt her mother," Rose said once they'd left. "Mrs. Ozera is so lovely. I hope she'll be ok."

"I hope Christian will be ok," Dimitri said ominously. "He adores his grandmother. He's going to take this hard."

* * *

"How is Mrs. Ozera going?" Janine asked Dimitri a week later. It was their last Saturday workshop session, the practical part of the project now completed, and Dimitri had been invited to dinner with the family afterward. It had been two weeks since Rose had stayed at his place, and Abe had calmed down a little, although he was still wary about 'The Boyfriend.'

"She's doing alright," Dimitri replied politely. "She's been transferred to a rehabilitation home for a few weeks to recover."

"Has there been any sign of Tasha?" Abe enquired.

"No. She's pawned some of Mrs. Ozera's jewelry downtown, so they think she's still somewhere locally. With the assault on her mother and the other girl, and breaking bail, Christian said it's going to be jail time once she's caught."

"She wasn't always like that," Janine said sadly. "Years ago she and Rozalia did ballet together. She was always high-spirited, even back then, but she used to adore her mother. She and Christian would always compete for Milhaela's attention."

"Christian's taking it pretty hard," Dimitri admitted. "So is Mr. Ozera. Christian was staying at our place, but his grandfather needs him, so he's back at home now."

"And what about you, Dimitri? How are you spending your time?" Janine asked.

"Studying, Mrs. Mazur. I have the scholarship exams in three weeks, so I'm trying to get through my assignments and study for those."

"What do you think your chances are?" she probed.

"I'm pretty confident I'll get something. The ideal is a full scholarship of course, but understandably they're few and far between. It's just medicine is a long haul, and it would be nice not to graduate hundreds of thousands of dollars in debt."

"Where are you applying?" Abe asked questioningly.

"Where _aren't_ I applying?!" Dimitri laughed. "All the local Universities plus the closer out of state places, too. I'm hoping for State Uni as their Bio-med program is the best one locally, and it's close enough I could come home weekends. One of the basketball scouts was representing State, so fingers crossed," he said hopefully.

"You're working very hard, Dimitri," Janine said sounding particularly motherly.

"Anything worth having is worth working hard for," Dimitri said giving her a shy smile, before taking Rose's hand and giving it a loving squeeze.

* * *

"It's just _weird,"_ Lissa moaned as she and Rose sat in Lissa's bedroom on a Friday afternoon stuffing their faces with chocolate cookies dunked in ice cream. "Andre's never dated any of my friends, but he really likes Camille."

"I still can't believe she _slept_ with him!" Rose said with eyes wide. "The first time they properly met!"

"I know! The thing is, Mom's really excited. He's been home every weekend since the party to see her, and they do seem cute together…"

"Hey – at least you like her. If she's around here all the time it's better it's someone you like?"

"Yeah but she's with my brother," Lissa groaned. "It's weird seeing her holding his hand and them stealing kisses! Speaking about sleeping together, have you and Dimitri had sex again?"

"Who said we'd had sex at all?!" Rose asked in surprise. She'd made the decision not to say anything to Lissa about she and Dimitri doing the deed, and for the last three weeks, since she and Dimitri had been back together, she'd evaded Lissa's pointed hints and questions about it.

"It's so _obvious_ by the way you two look at each other! Besides, you owe me! I told you all about sex with Christian!"

"Yes – and I'm still trying to wipe it from my mind!" Rose shrieked. " _If_ something like that were to happen between Dimitri and me, I'd just like to keep it private."

Lissa looked at her shrewdly. "And _if_ something like that had happened, would it have been good? Would he have gotten you off?"

"If something like that _had_ happened, I am certain he would have," Rose said blushing as red as her namesake.

"And do you imagine you would have done anything since then? If it _had_ happened that night I mean?" Lissa said quickly.

"I don't imagine there would have been the opportunity," Rose said, dissatisfaction evident in her voice.

"No time alone or have you had your period?"

"Not that I'm saying anything happened," Rose laughed, "But Dimitri _has_ been studying very hard. Other than school and study sessions in the library or supervised by my father, I haven't seen a lot of him. He has the scholarship exams in a fortnight."

"Well hopefully after the scholarship exams, you'll get a chance to see a lot _more_ of him?" Lissa said with a devious look.

Rose laughed shaking her head. Lissa was like a dog with a bone once her curiosity was roused. Still, she had a point; it had been three weeks since that night, and Rose would be lying if she said she wasn't just a _little_ interested in fooling around again.

"Lissa?" Rose said, putting down her bowl and looking at her best friend. "When was your last period?!"

"I've just had it. Why? _When did you last have yours?!"_

"Um… It had finished the morning of the Jefferson game."

"So that was what – five weeks ago?" Lissa asked raising her eyebrows at Rose.

Rose frantically counted back through the weekends. "Yes. So that's, what, thirty-five days?"

Lissa grabbed her calendar from her desk. "Yes… Rose?"

"No…!" Rose hissed. "It can't be. We were careful!"

"So you _did_ have sex!" Lissa squealed, immediately diverted.

"Yes, Lissa," Rose snapped. "And I'm about a week late!"

"Oh shit! Are you sometimes late?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Not really," Rose said her pulse racing and her breaths starting to come in short, shallow gasps.

"Calm down," Lissa said, coming to sit beside her best friend and holding her hand. "I'm sure it's nothing, or probably just stress, but calm down, and we'll work this out, ok?"

She picked up her phone and quickly googled. "How long are your cycles usually?"

"About the same as yours? Give or take a day?" Rose said faintly, already imagining how her parents were likely to react.

"Ok, so if we say twenty-nine days, you're six days over. If you're pregnant, you should be able to test by now. I'll just go down and tell Mom we need something at Walmart and borrow the car, ok? Try not to stress out. It could be all sorts of things," she said reassuringly.

Rose lay back on Lissa's bed, suddenly feeling like she wanted to throw up. She carefully did a mental reconnaissance of anything different over the last week or so. Nothing immediately sprang to mind, although she had needed to get up the last few nights to pee, which was unusual for her, and she'd also felt a little lightheaded. Remembering from health ed that breasts were often the first thing to change, Rose yanked her top and bra up and was busy inspecting her tits when Lissa came back in holding her mother's car keys. It spoke volumes about their friendship that Lissa immediately came over and took a good look at Rose's rack without any shyness or embarrassment.

"They maybe look a little larger?" Lissa said nervously, pointing to the sides and top where there were red marks from the bra. "Do they feel any different?"

Rose ran her hands over her breasts, squeezing them experimentally. "Maybe a bit more sensitive? The nipples are a little itchy," she wailed woefully.

"Let's not panic. Come on. Let's go buy some tests."

Usually, a trip to Walmart would be spent running around the various sections mucking around, but not today. They were straight in and out, clutching the bag with four different tests.

"Isn't one enough?" Rose had hissed to Lissa as they were standing at the shelf looking at the various options.

"The article said if one was positive to have another brand to double check against," she explained, putting her arm around Rose who was looking like she was about to hyperventilate.

Back at the Dragomir house Camille had arrived and wanted to chat with Lissa and Rose while she waited for Andre to get ready to take her out. It couldn't have been worse timing, but Lissa gave Rose a look, so they sat and tried to make small talk for a bit. It was awkward as ass, and everyone was relieved when Andre came down and took Camille out for the evening.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Rhea Dragomir asked Rose. "Eric is out tonight, so it's just us girls!"

"Oh – I should go then," Rose said conscious Rhea loved time with her kids.

"Don't be silly. I thought I'd order in tonight? We could have pizza, and you could stay over if you like? We could watch a girls' movie?"

"That's a great idea, thanks, Mom," Lissa said quickly. "We'll just finish our homework and be down in an hour."

"Perfect!" Rhea said genuinely excited to be spending a night in with her daughter and her daughter's best friend.

"Come on," Lissa said meaningfully, dragging Rose upstairs and into her bathroom. "It says first morning urine is best, but once you're overdue, you can use any time of day. This one is meant to be the most sensitive," she said, handing Rose the first test.

Following the instructions to the tee, two minutes later Lissa and Rose were ready to turn the test over to inspect the indicator panel.

"I can't do it," Rose groaned, too nervous to even move from the toilet where she'd remained seated the whole time.

"Shall I do it?" Lissa asked.

Rose nodded frantically.

Lissa stepped forward and flipped the test over.

"Rose?" Lissa said in alarm - but she needn't have bothered. Rose was already looking and had seen the tiny pink plus sign on the test.

"Fuck," Rose whispered. "I'm pregnant!"


	17. Chapter 17

Rose made it through the next eighteen hours on autopilot. Abe was a little suspicious when Rose asked if she could stay at Lissa's, but was satisfied when Janine had a catch up chat with Rhea and confirmed the latter was having a girls night in with Lissa and Rose and even invited Janine to join them. Rose's mother declined, but Rose did ask if she could come out to pick her up in the morning.

"Of course, what time would you like your father and I there?"

"Can you come alone, Mom? I want to spend some time just with you…"

Suspecting that Rose finally wanted to talk about how things were progressing with Dimitri, Janine immediately agreed. "We could go shopping?" Janine suggested, thinking it would give she and Rose a good chance to chat as they wandered through the mall.

"No!" Rose immediately replied. "Maybe we could do a picnic at Falls Creek?" she suggested hopefully. It wasn't far from Lissa's place, but Janine and Abe used to take her there when Rose was little.

"Ok wee one," Janine said soothingly on the phone. "What time do you want me there?"

"Whenever. Text me when you're on the way. I'll be ready."

Rose ate dinner robotically, sitting with her face pointed toward the screen as she 'watched' a movie with Lissa and Rhea. If anyone had asked her afterward, she wouldn't have been able to tell them the name or plot of the film.

"Are you alright, darling?" Rhea asked with concern as Lissa and Rose prepared to go to bed after the movie. Rose was very quiet and looked distressed, both of which Rhea had picked up on.

"Yep. Just worried about my exams and college acceptances," Rose said in what she hoped was a credible voice.

"Everyone's stressed, Mom," Lissa explained, putting her arm around Rose. "They're piling on the homework, and the exams are starting soon. You remember what it was like with Andre? Come on, Rose – no more freaking out tonight. We're going to go upstairs and talk and sleep," Lissa coaxed.

Rose gave Rhea a wan smile, feeling awful when her best friend's mother gave her an encouraging grin and reassured her she'd do fine on her exams. If only that were all she had to worry about.

Once they were settled into her enormous bed, Lissa asked, "So what are you thinking?"

"I don't know," Rose said, tears starting again. "I'm not ready for this, and neither is Dimitri! What if he doesn't believe it's his or wants me to get rid of it?"

"Maybe take a few days? See how you feel about things?" Lissa suggested, cuddling her best friend.

Rose shook her head. "I really want to talk to Mom. I know she is going to be upset, but I think once she calms down she'll be ok? She knows about Dimitri and me," Rose explained. "She guessed the next morning from the way we were looking at each other."

"I _told_ you it was obvious," Lissa gloated, only to be silenced by a look from Rose.

"What am I going to do?" Rose whispered. "I've ruined my life and Dimitri's too!"

* * *

Driving to the Dragomir's in Abe's truck the next morning, Janine thought she ought to drive more often. They lived close enough to downtown that a car wasn't really necessary – and parking was certainly a bitch in their inner city neighborhood – but she needed to keep her hand in. She might suggest to Abe she drive his truck more often on weekends when they went out and about.

Pulling into the Dragomir's driveway, she was again grateful Rose had made such a stable, responsible friend. Lissa was a darling girl, and the Dragomir's a nice family. But Rozalia was a good girl; she chose nice friends, and her boyfriend was everything a mother could hope.

"Hey Mom," Rose said racing out the front door with barely a second glance.

"Would you like to come in for a coffee?" Rhea suggested. Janine was about to say yes when she intercepted a pleading look from Rose.

"I'd love to, Rhea, but we're in a bit of a rush today. I have next Thursday off – perhaps we could do coffee and catch up then?"

Janine and Rhea compared diaries setting it up before she and Rose said their farewells, driving down the long driveway.

"I'm not sure I can remember how to get to Falls Creek from here. Can you remember?"

"Left at the next turn. End of the road, and left again. Then at the end right onto the little track," Rose said eyes closed as though she were trying to remember the way. The truth was she was doing her best not to cry. She had seen a picnic basket in the back, so her mother had taken her at her word about a picnic lunch.

Finally pulling into the park, Rose was unsurprised to see it was empty. It wasn't exactly picnicking weather. Nonetheless, Janine took the basket over to one of the tables near the stream and brushed down the bench seat before sitting down and patting the seat next to her. The two of them sat side-by-side watching the creek. Sometimes quite deep and fast moving, it was low and sluggish in this cold weather.

Janine put her arm around Rose. "What's wrong, wee one?"

Rose turned to face her mother and burst into tears. "Mom? _I'm pregnant."_

Janine didn't say anything for quite a few minutes. Rose wanted her to shout, scream, cry… _anything._ But she sat there with her arm around Rose as still as a statue.

Just as Rose was about to say something, Janine finally spoke. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I did four tests… All positive."

"Do you know if it's Dimitri's, or Jesse's?"

" _Dimitri's!"_ Rose moaned. "I never did anything with Jesse or anyone else!"

"Ok. I want to know everything. The truth. All of it!"

It was a short story given Janine already knew most of what had happened.

"So why did you and Dimitri break up in the first place?" Janine queried.

"He went to a party at Lissa's while we were in Scotland. Tasha was there and kept throwing herself at him, but he kept saying no. He had too much to drink and passed out, and the next morning she told everyone they'd had sex. Dimitri was so drunk; he couldn't remember if anything had happened or not."

"Do you think they might have been together?" Janine asked, shocked to hear of such behavior from the young man she'd always thought so conscientious.

"No. I know they weren't. Tasha rang me the night before the stabbing to tell me she'd made it all up. She was jealous that she'd offered herself to Dimitri and he said no because he loved me. She admitted it to Christian, too. She was trying to turn over a new leaf which is why she rang me."

"She told you this the night before the stabbing?" Janine said, mentally putting the timeline together.

"Yes. The night after _this_ happened," Rose clarified. "I already knew he hadn't done it. I know Dimitri, and he's just not like that. That Friday was the first and only time for both of us, and he used a condom…"

"They're not foolproof, darling," Janine said. "Especially if a young man is excited and perhaps not so experienced using them."

"What am I going to do, Mom? This will ruin Dimitri's life. Mine too! And Tata is going to go apeshit. I don't want to have to tell him."

"Firstly no decisions need to be made right now. A good meal and sleep, and you'll be feeling much better. Who knows so far?"

"Just Lissa, but she won't tell anyone. I made her promise like thirty times."

"Do you plan to tell Dimitri?" Janine asked, watching her daughter carefully.

"I don't suppose I have a lot of choice do I?" Rose laughed bitterly. "Sometime between now and the end of the year he's going to wonder why I'm walking around with a basketball up my jumper!"

"Do you want to talk to him today? I could take you over there after this?"

"Could you, Mom? I'm not looking forward to it, but I need to tell him before Tata finds out."

"That's fine. Why don't you call him now and see if he's free? And don't worry about your father for the moment. We'll just keep this between us for the time being, alright? It might be better if I tell him when the time is right."

"Really Mom?" Rose asked, sagging in relief against her mother. She was looking forward to telling her father even less than she was breaking the news to Dimitri.

"Of course," Janine said reassuringly, thinking she might take him away for a weekend to do it; it would be safest for _everyone_ if Abe had a day or two to calm down before seeing anyone after hearing that his seventeen-year-old daughter who was still in high school was expecting a baby!

* * *

Pulling up outside Dimitri's apartment block, Rose was almost shaking with nerves.

"What am I going to say to him, Mom?"

"Just tell him the truth, wee one. I'll be right there if you need me."

They climbed the stairs slowly together. By chance, the rest of the Belikovs were at the Saturday markets, but Dimitri had been home alone studying, so hopefully they wouldn't have an audience for this.

Dimitri opened the door looking a little concerned when he saw Janine with a teary Rose.

"Mrs. Mazur, Rozalia," he said politely. "Please come in. Can I get you a cup of tea or coffee?"

"No thanks, Dimitri – I got one on the way," Janine said with a tight smile, lifting the takeaway cup of swill that passed for drive-through coffee. "I'll just sit here while you and Rozalia go talk," she said, plonking herself on one of the sofas in the sitting room and picking up a women's fashion magazine to flip through – despite the fact it was in Russian.

Dimitri took Rose's hand and led her deeper into the apartment and to his bedroom where they sat side by side on the edge of his bed.

"Milaya? What's wrong?" he asked as Rose dissolved into tears, his arms instinctively wrapping themselves around her and rubbing little circles on her back. Rose lifted her eyes to his.

"Dimitri? I'm pregnant," she wailed.

He froze where he was, and Rose could feel his whole body tense. He didn't remove his arms, but he stopped rubbing her back and closed his eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath and then opened them.

"It's ok milaya. We'll get through this together," he promised, rubbing her back again. "Are you certain?"

"I've done four tests. Mom's going to take me to see the doctor after this."

"Would you like me to come with you? To the doctors?"

"It's ok. Mom said they'll just take blood and give me vitamins."

Dimitri nodded. "Does your father know yet?"

"Not yet. Mom said she'll tell him in a little while. I'm sorry, Dimitri," she whispered, still crying. "I didn't expect this to happen."

"It will be ok," Dimitri said his voice shaking. "We'll get through this. I'm going to do the right thing by you," he promised, lifting her onto his lap. "I'll get a job, and we'll make it work."

"But University? Medicine?" Rose gasped. "You can't give all that up!"

"I don't have a lot of choices now, do I?" he said in a very sad voice.

The two of them sat together, Rose resting her face on Dimitri's chest, him with his cheek on her hair when they heard noises from the front of the apartment. The Belikovs were home.

"Come on. Let's get this over with," Dimitri said in a flat, dead voice that just made Rose cry even more.

Janine was standing and speaking with Olena and Yeva when the teenagers came into the room. One look at Rose clinging to Dimitri's hand and Yeva barked to Dimitri's sisters, "Go down and help Mrs. Dodov put her groceries away, Karolina. Sonya? Viktoria? Go take the rubbish downstairs and don't come back for half an hour, any of you!"

The girls scuttled from the unit; Karolina with a knowing look, Sonya, and Viktoria curious and perplexed. Dimitri and Rose sank onto one of the sofas, Janine, Olena and Yeva doing likewise.

"Mama? Babushka? Rozalia and I have news. We're having a baby."

"Oh _no!_ Dimka you stupid, stupid boy," Olena wailed bursting into tears. "You've ruined your life! Hers, too! Everything you've worked for? All your hopes and dreams… _gone!_ Wasn't seeing what happened to Karolina enough?" Rarely openly spoken about, Karolina had become pregnant at eighteen with Paul and was now single parenting with the help of her family.

Dimitri gave his mother a moment to compose herself. "I know there'll need to be some adjustments. I'll quit school and get a job. It's not going to be fancy, but we'll make it," he said bravely, putting his arm around Rose.

" _No one_ is giving up school," Janine growled. "A lot of decisions need to be made, but there's no point rushing into anything just yet. You're due to graduate in three months, and a high school diploma will make you more employable, Dimitri."

"I know Mrs. Mazur, but it's hard to find work straight after graduation because everyone else is looking then, too. If I start now, my chances will be better."

"Given the circumstances, I think you can call me Janine," she said a little irritably, "And no one will be giving up high school – _that's_ for certain. I think we should all take a few days just to let the news settle in and then we can talk through the options. I'll take Rose to the doctor today. And, for now, let's keep this information to ourselves."

Olena and Yeva nodded in agreement, the latter looking sadly at Rose and Dimitri where they sat together on the sofa.

"I know it seems like the end of the world right now, but things have a way of working out," she said wisely, giving them a kind look.

"Thanks, Babushka," Dimitri replied, sounding like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

The doctor's appointment was precisely as Janine had described; blood, vitamins and then a discussion with Dr. Olendzki about her 'options'.

"I don't know if I can do that, Mom," Rose said looking at her mother.

"I know, wee one, but you need to get a full idea of everything available to you," her mother counseled, not looking thrilled about the concept of a termination, either. "You and Dimitri need to discuss this, too. Even though he says he's prepared to stand by you, you need to consider that most relationships involving a teenaged pregnancy don't work out. I'm not saying he's going to leave you, but you need to at least consider that you might end up doing this without his help."

Dr. Olendzki promised to call Rose with her results but conceded after four positive home tests it was all but a formality. She was pregnant and due in November. As they were leaving the doctors, Janine's rang Abe to tell him she was taking Rozalia shopping, and they'd be back in time for dinner.

"Come on. I think we've earned a piece of cake and a sit-down," Janine said, steering Rose toward the patisserie they'd always gone to after her checkups as a kid.

"Do you think Tata is going to disown me?" Rose asked her mother in a small voice as she dispiritedly picked at her bee sting cake.

"No. He won't be happy, and there'll be a lot of shouting at first, but he'll come around. I thought it might be best if Dimitri moved in with us? We could set the attic up to give you your own living space, and your room is plenty large enough for the three of you, and later on the baby could have the spare room."

"I'm not sure how Dimitri would feel about that," Rose said cautiously. She hadn't thought about where they'd live - or even if they'd live together. Although with everything that had happened today, it hadn't escaped her attention that not once had Dimitri told her he loved her.

"Well there's plenty of time to work out the details," Janine soothed. "It's not going to be easy, Rozalia, but your father and I will be there to help you every step of the way – no matter what you decide."

* * *

Dimitri was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. A baby. He was going to be a father. He was eighteen, and now the rest of his life was fucked.

He loved Roza, and he'd hoped one day they'd have a family together, but not for _years_ yet. He'd planned they'd do their Bachelor degrees and then maybe he'd ask her to marry him. Then a long engagement while he did medicine, and she started her career. Then they'd get married, he'd do his residency, and perhaps they'd start to think about a family when they were closer to their thirties?

But thanks to a moment of weakness, all that was gone.

Dimitri prided himself on being a man of honor – nothing like his own father had been. He would do the right thing here – after all, this was his fault more than Rose's. There must have been a rip in the condom, or perhaps he hadn't been quick enough to pull out of her afterward? The upshot is he hadn't protected her from this. Although it hardly mattered whose fault it was. The first time for both of them and the consequences would be lifelong.

There was a knock at the door, and he looked up to see Karolina standing there. He sat up, and she sat on the side of the bed, wordlessly opening her arms to him.

"It's going to be ok, Dimka. It's hard, but you can do it – and I promise you once you see your baby, it will all be worthwhile. Every sacrifice is worth it."

He nodded, and the two of them sat there; Karolina hugging her 'little' brother as he let down his stiff upper lip and cried.


	18. Chapter 18

"Don't let your father see this," Janine counseled passing a book to Rose. It was after dinner on Saturday night, and Rose was in her bedroom ostensibly studying, but in reality hiding from her father and freaking out. Rose looked at the cover, _'Everywoman – a Gynaecological Guide for Life.'_

"It has from getting your period through to menopause and _everything_ in between. I bought it before I was married, but it's very comprehensive," Janine said giving Rose a quick hug. "I know it's all a lot to take in, so maybe just read the first couple of chapters in the pregnancy section, and then we can talk through it, and you can ask me any questions you might have?"

"There's a lot to learn, isn't there?"

"There is wee one, but you'll be fine. I'm here for you darling."

"Thanks, Mom," Rose said, giving her another hug before her mother slipped back downstairs to watch TV with Abe. Tucking the book under her pillow, Rose picked up her phone and texted Lissa. She was amazed Lissa had managed to get through the entire afternoon without messaging her about how it had gone telling her mother.

 _Told Mom. She was upset but supportive. Told D. He freaked but said we'd get through it together. Went to the Dr. for bloods but she said it was just to confirm. Going to do some homework and try to forget about it for a while – will call you tomorrow. R_

Then pulling out the book, Rose started to read the section about early pregnancy.

* * *

"So what happened?" Lissa quizzed the next day. It was Sunday, and Rose was back from Church and upstairs lying on her bed after lunch.

"Mom was shocked but very practical. She said she'll tell Tata but not for a week or two yet. After I told her we went to Dimitri's place to tell him."

"How was he?"

"Surprised. Scared. We told his Mama and grandmother, too. He said he'd quit school and get a job, but Mom told him no one would be giving up school. He offered to go to the doctor with me, but there was no point since all she did is take my blood and give me some vitamins. She did talk about my options…"

"As in an abortion?"

"Yeah."

"And what do you think? Is that something you're considering?"

"I don't know, Liss," Rose moaned. "I can't imagine doing that, but then I can't imagine being a mother, either."

"What did Dimitri say about it?"

"Nothing, yet. I haven't spoken to him since yesterday when Mom and I told him."

"He didn't ring after your doctor's appointment?" Lissa asked sounding surprised.

"No."

"He's probably just processing," Lissa said reassuringly. Yet something in her voice made Rose feel doubtful.

"Do you think I should call him?" Rose asked.

"Maybe wait to see him at school tomorrow?" Lissa replied.

"He didn't say he loved me," Rose whispered.

"What?"

"When I told him... He said we'd get through it - that he'd stand by me. But he never said he loved me," Rose explained.

"Aww. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it," Lissa soothed.

"Maybe…" Rose sighed. "I still can't believe this has happened."

* * *

Rose stood at her locker until the first bell, but Dimitri never came. They hadn't arranged to meet, but she had kind of expected after the news over the weekend he'd be there.

Giving Rose a look, Lissa grabbed her hand and pulled her to homeroom where Dimitri was sitting next to Christian in Lissa's usual spot. The two of them looked up when the girls walked in; Lissa leaning over to give Christian a quick kiss, Dimitri giving Rose an uncertain smile.

Rose returned his smile, trying to keep the hurt from her face. She sat in front of him, in the same spot she'd sat after they'd broken up. She kept trying to blink back tears, but she couldn't help it. He wouldn't even sit next to her now! Less than forty-eight hours after she'd told him, and already he was trying to distance himself from her. Jumping up with a sob, Rose grabbed her bag and raced out of homeroom, Lissa standing up to follow.

"What's wrong with Rose?" Christian asked in surprise.

"Why don't you ask the asshole sitting next to you!" Lissa snapped, shooting Dimitri a look of pure contempt before taking off after Rose.

Christian looked at his girlfriend's back in astonishment. "Guess they're both on their period," he muttered, surprised when Dimitri gave him an angry look.

As soon as homeroom was over Dimitri set off looking for Lissa and Rose. He couldn't see them in any of the classrooms, so once the rush to classes had finished and the corridors were empty, he checked the only place he could think of; the women's bathrooms. But other than copping a mouthful from a surprised Freshman, he was unsuccessful. His last two options were the school roof or the women's locker room, so he decided to rule out the former before trying the latter. And sure enough, when he climbed the stairs to the roof, the door was open and he could hear Rose crying and Lissa comforting her.

Stepping out onto the roof and around to where the girls sat leaning against the heating vent, Dimitri gave Lissa a friendly but firm look.

"Thanks for looking after her, Lissa, but Roza and I need to talk, now."

Lissa looked at Rose questioningly, picking up her bag and turning to leave when Rose gave an almost imperceptible nod.

Dimitri sat in the spot Lissa had vacated, folding his tall body with a quiet elegance that never failed to surprise Rose. "Roza? What's wrong?"

Rose looked at him incredulously. Really?! _What's wrong?!_

"Well let's see, Dimitri. I'm pregnant, and despite telling me he'd be there, the father is now avoiding me."

Dimitri's thoughts stumbled when he heard those words. 'The Father.' Him. In a few months, he was going to be someone's parent. Dragging his thoughts from the problems of then to the problems of here and now, he considered Rose's words.

"What do you mean avoiding you, milaya?"

"You didn't call after my doctor's appointment or the next day. And then this morning you weren't at my locker. I walk into homeroom, and you're sitting next to Christian like you did when we weren't together, and you don't even say hello. Is that what you want? I need to know, Dimitri. I need to know if I am doing this alone because I can't deal with the stress of all of this," she said gesturing to her stomach, "All the while waiting for you to run."

"You think I'm going to run?" Dimitri asked in disbelief. "I spent the whole weekend checking out health care plans, jobs and rentals to try and figure out how we're going to manage this! I'm not _running_ , Rose. I told you I'm going to be there and I meant it!" Dimitri snapped, unable to believe that the love of his life thought he was going to abandon her.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Rose asked, her voice hard.

"Because you must hate me!" he wailed. "I did this to you," he muttered under his breath. "I love you so much, and now everything you've wanted is gone because of what I've done!"

"You love me?" Rose asked tentatively, not looking up from the spot on the roof she was absently kicking with her toe.

"Of _course_ I love you," Dimitri replied, wondering why Rose was crying again.

"I don't hate you," Rose said, moving closer to him and climbing onto his lap when he opened his arms to her. "I don't hate you at all, Comrade. I love you so much, but I thought you'd stopped loving me."

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You didn't tell me. You said we'd get through it; that you'd stand by me. But you didn't say you still _loved_ me."

Comprehension spread across Dimitri's face.

"Oh milaya, _I love you_. I'm scared about all this, but I haven't stopped loving you," he vowed, bringing his lips to hers. "I love you, and I know I'll love our baby."

The two of them sat cuddling; both reassured and calmed by the other's presence.

"If we're going to have a child together, we need to work on our communication," Dimitri said, nuzzling in Rose's long dark hair. "Neither of us can assume anything, ok? And we need to be honest about how we feel even if it's not good. Let's try this again."

"Ok," Rose said, taking a deep breath. "I'm really freaked out about being pregnant, and I am not sure I can do this. I need your support, and I thought you were avoiding me, and you didn't want me anymore."

"I love you, and I still want to be with you," Dimitri immediately reassured. "I was trying to give you space because I thought you must be angry about me doing this to you. I didn't mean to give you the idea I didn't love you or I intended to run away."

"I'm not angry. I did this to you as much as you did this to me," Rose reasoned. "We're equally at fault, here. And I'm sorry for assuming you were going to run."

Dimitri shrugged. He could appreciate her point, but he didn't see it that way. Still – it was a relief that she wasn't angry with him.

"That's better, isn't it," Dimitri murmured as they both relaxed a little. "So what happened at the doctor's?"

"Blood, vitamins and then she talked a little about the process if I didn't want to proceed with the pregnancy."

"You mean an abortion?" Dimitri asked in surprise. His family and Rose's being so religious, it wasn't something he thought she'd consider.

Rose shrugged. "She said that I am five weeks now, and up until nine weeks I just have to take some tablets, and it will be like a heavy period."

"Are you considering that?" Dimitri asked trying to keep his voice light.

"I don't know," Rose admitted, looking at his face. "It's not something I ever thought I'd do, but then I didn't think I'd ever be pregnant at seventeen, either. I haven't ruled it out… What do you think?"

"I honestly don't know," Dimitri muttered. In some ways, it would solve so many problems, but he wasn't sure he could do that. "But if that's what you decide, I won't stop you."

"But you're not sure if that's what you want to do?" she pressed.

"No. I'd really need to think about it."

"That's how I feel, too," Rose confessed. "Mom suggested we spend the week looking at all our options. She's going to ring the insurance to check I'm covered under their policy for this sort of thing."

"For a termination?"

"For _whatever_. If we have the baby, I need to deliver somewhere. I need to see if I'll be covered, and also in case something happens and the baby needs care."

"That makes sense," he nodded. "When are you going to tell your father?"

"I'm not sure. Mom said she wanted to get a bit of an idea of what we wanted to do first. She suggested maybe you, me and she could get together on Saturday and talk some things through?"

"What does she want you to do?"

"She hasn't said. At this stage, I think she's just focusing on all options and supporting us however she can. But she's dead set against either of us giving up school."

"I think she has a point there," Dimitri conceded. "There's still a chance one or both of us could go to college in the future, so we both need to keep our grades up so that can happen."

* * *

After Monday's discussion, Dimitri made a point of calling Rose every evening after dinner. Neither of them said much since they'd seen each other all day at school, but it did help reassure Rose that Dimitri cared. During Wednesday night's call, Dimitri mentioned his mother had suggested she and Janine might like to come to lunch on Saturday.

"I told Mama your mother wanted to get together and talk about options, and Mama thought she should be involved in those discussions, too," he explained apologetically. "Also because of Karolina, she's had a bit of recent experience about the services and things available for young mothers," he quickly added.

"That's fair enough," Rose agreed. "I mean it's your life we're talking about, too. She should have a say."

"I guess. But I'm not going to let anyone force us into decisions that aren't right for us," Dimitri said fiercely. "They're our lives, and these are our decisions. Everyone else can have an opinion and I'm happy to listen to their point of view – but the only opinion that really matters to me is yours."

* * *

"You're going shopping again?!" Abe grumbled on Friday night when Janine announced she and Rose would be out from mid-morning the following day. "You went shopping last week! I was hoping we could go to the Motorhome exhibition tomorrow."

"All the more reason to come shopping with me," Rose said in her first attempt at levity all week.

Abe had been trying to get Janine to go on a driving tour of America for _years_ ; missing no opportunity to go to RV exhibitions. Janine thought driving around in a motorhome meant doing all the same jobs but in more difficult conditions, so had been resisting the idea for as long as Abe had been suggesting it.

"Much as I'm tempted to go with you Abe," she said, not even attempting to disguise her sarcasm, "Our daughter is a senior, and her prom dress is not going to buy itself."

"All this shopping for a prom dress?! How many stores do you need to go to?" Abe blustered.

"As many as it takes," Janine said with steely determination.

* * *

Janine and Rose climbed the stairs right on midday in a scene eerily reminiscent of the week before when they'd come to tell Dimitri about the baby. Janine had stopped at the bakery on the way and bought an enormous box of pastries to share. Rose knocked nervously, only to have the door opened by Dimitri standing there holding baby Paul.

"Come in," he said pleasantly, leaning to give Rose a sweet kiss and pointing to a pair of house slippers he'd bought just for her. "Mama? Roza and Janine are here," he called out, showing them through to the sitting room.

"Sonya and Viktoria are out for the day, but Karolina got called into work this morning, so we're on babysitting duty," Dimitri said, pulling faces at his nephew and making him giggle. "She'll be back any minute."

With Dimitri standing there holding a child, it was easy for Rose to imagine it was _their_ child. She could almost see Dimitri being a Daddy. What she was finding it hard to picture was her being a mother. She had _no_ experience with babies. None of their family friends had small kids. She'd never babysat, and other than Dimitri, none of her friends had significantly younger siblings. Christian had heaps of young cousins, but she'd never even met them, so that didn't count.

"You look like you've had some experience with that," Janine said with an indulgent smile, watching Dimitri playing with his nephew. "You're a natural!"

Dimitri laughed. "We all get our fair share of time with the little guy. Come on Roza; Karolina is taking him out when she gets back. You can help me get him ready."

Rose reluctantly followed Dimitri to the room Karolina shared with Paul. Assembling all the nappy changing equipment, Dimitri prepared to show Rose how to change a diaper.

"This one is wet, not dirty, so it's not so gagworthy," he said. "But you need to be fast. At the moment he likes peeing on whoever's changing him."

Opening the sleepsuit between the legs, Dimitri deftly got the tot's feet out, nappy undone but held in place, then switched the dirty diaper with the clean, doing the new nappy up before Paul had a chance to pee. Although Paul was squirming the whole time, and Rose had her heart in her mouth thinking the baby would fall from the change table, Dimitri managed it effortlessly.

"There we go! See how easy that was?" Dimitri said, missing Rose's panicked expression. If the goal had been to increase Rose's confidence, the experiment had failed.

"You're so good at it! I'm never going to be able to do that," Rose moaned.

"It's just practice, milaya," he promised. "Why don't you start by holding him while I choose a fresh outfit?"

Before she had a chance to object, Dimitri passed the squirming bundle to her. Thankfully a good-natured child, Paul was happy enough being held by Rose. In fact, he was fascinated with her long dark hair, which he immediately reached out and yanked. Hard!

"Oh!" Rose yelped loudly, frightening Paul who promptly started to wail. Rose started to tear up, handing the crying baby back to Dimitri who soothed him.

"See! He hates me! I have no idea what I'm doing! I can't do this," Rose said, racing out of the room.

Dimitri followed to where Rose had retreated to the sitting room with her mother and his grandmother. "Milaya. It's just practice. The first time Karolina left Paul with me I put the nappy on back to front."

"Really?" Rose asked tearfully from the sofa, the side of her mouth twitching despite herself.

"Really," he confirmed. "Mama, Babushka, and Karo were nearly killing themselves laughing when they saw it," he said with an easy smile.

Karolina arrived not long afterward, saying hello to everyone and giving Rose a long hug.

"I know we've only just met, but my brother loves you, so that's good enough for me. I know it's scary, but it's worth it, and if you have any questions you can ask me."

"Thanks, Karolina. We're still trying to figure everything out, but I'll keep that in mind."

"No worries. You've got my little niece or nephew on board. I'll help any way I can."


	19. Chapter 19

Lunch started out a little tensely. After Olena served the meal, and the prayers were said, they settled down to eat making small talk. After a little while, Janine started by saying she understood these were Rose and Dimitri's decisions to make, and that she was just trying to provide information that might help them in their decision-making.

"I've done some investigating with our insurance, and Rozalia is covered until she's twenty-one provided she lives at home. Once she's over twenty weeks pregnant, we can add the baby to our policy, so he or she is covered, too. It will be a lot cheaper to do this than buying them their own policy, but of course, it all depends on Rozalia living at home. Obviously, I haven't spoken to Abe about it, but I'm confident once he's calmed down, he'll be open to the idea of Dimitri moving in with us so they can live and parent as a family. With Rozalia being our only child, we have plenty of space and the resources to help them."

Janine was trying to be delicate, but it wasn't a secret that the Mazurs were financially very comfortable whereas the Belikovs struggled. The former were in a much better position to help the young couple. Rose looked at Dimitri carefully. If they didn't have to pay rent, insurance, and groceries, the financial pressure on him would be a lot less. But it would mean Dimitri having to put up with her father – and there was no way Tata was going to be happy about his little girl becoming a mother.

"It wouldn't have to be forever," Janine quickly added. "But it would give the two of them a chance to get some savings behind them. There's still a few months before anyone will guess about the pregnancy, so I thought maybe after graduation, so they're used to living together by the time the baby arrives?" She didn't add it would probably take three months for Abe to calm down enough to consider letting Dimitri move into the house!

Olena and Yeva looked at Dimitri trying to gauge his reaction. They'd made a similar offer to him; that Rose could move in with them to the apartment, but there was a lot to be said for Dimitri being the one to move, not least of which it made sense Rose might want to be near her family as the pregnancy progressed.

"That's a generous offer and something we'll consider," Dimitri said, acknowledging the proposal without committing to anything. He grasped Rose's hand and squeezed it gently.

"How have you been feeling?" Olena asked Rose in a very motherly tone.

"Tired. Sometimes I struggle to keep my eyes open," she admitted. "And sometimes a bit queasy," she added as a wave of nausea overcame her. "I'm actually not feeling well now - could I lie down for a minute?"

"Of course. Dimka take Roza through to your room and make her comfortable," Yeva said, giving the young lovers a sympathetic smile.

"I remember those days," Janine said nostalgically. "I don't know why they call it _morning_ sickness… I was sick twenty-four seven. For the first three months, the only things I could keep down were orange juice and ginger-molasses cookies. Every morning Abe would have to bring some to me before I even _tried_ to get out of bed."

"I only had sickness with Dimka," Olena said with a smile. "But the cravings with Viktoria were shocking. I wanted pickled tomatoes all the time. The little town we're from in Russia – there was not a pickled tomato to be had that winter because I'd eaten them all!"

Janine, Olena, and Yeva chatted over the remainder of lunch getting to know each other, trading war stories of shepherding their respective young people thus far in life.

"I suppose we're going to be family now," Olena said philosophically at one point. "Nothing brings two families together like a baby."

"Yes I suppose so," Janine said with a sigh. "I wish it hadn't happened this way, but he's an admirable young man, Olena. You've done a wonderful job raising him, and I'll be proud to call him my grandchild's father."

"Thank you, Janine. He's a good boy. We're thankful he chose a girl as lovely as your Rozalia," she replied. "She's a sweet, clever girl and exactly the sort of woman we'd hoped Dimka would end up with. But I do wish it had been later. They've been gone a while – let me see if Roza wants any of these pastries."

Olena stood up and walked to Dimitri's room. Coming back to the table moments later, she held her finger up to her lips to indicate Janine should be quiet and beckoned, leading her to the door of Dimitri's bedroom. The two mothers peered through the open doorway to see Dimitri lying on the bed; his arms wrapped protectively around Rose as the two faced one another. They looked so peaceful, curled up together fast asleep.

* * *

"So do you think he'll move in?" Lissa asked after getting a run down of the lunch discussions the previous day.

"It's probably the best option," Rose said not entirely happy about it. While she liked the idea of staying at home, she suspected her father would be horrible to Dimitri. "Mom suggested maybe after graduation, so we get used to living together before the baby comes."

"Well you'll need to get used to sharing a bed," Lissa said suggestively. "And the best thing about being pregnant, you don't have to worry about birth control!"

Rose laughed but didn't say anything. She hadn't really thought about that aspect of things since discovering she was pregnant, but Lissa had a point. If she and Dimitri were going to share a room and a bed, it made sense they'd try having sex again.

While the idea was scary, it was kind of thrilling, too. Their first time had been so impromptu; it was a bit exciting to think about exploring one another a little more. Assuming Dimitri was willing, of course. For her part, Rose was keen to give it a go!

Once she was off the phone, Rose pulled out her mother's book. There must be a section on sex during pregnancy? And there was. Reading through the emotional and health benefits of ' _maintaining a loving, active sex life during pregnancy'_ Rose flipped back to the earlier part of the book where sex and sexual positions were outlined. And _immediately_ wished she hadn't…

It was easy to forget her parents had once been young lovers, too. Her Mom had apparently used this book as a reference for _that_ aspect of things. Rose knew this _because she'd made annotations beside some of the diagrams!_

Feeling queasy, and fairly certain it had nothing to do with morning sickness, Rose raised her eyebrows as she saw her mother noted beside standing sex _'good but hard on the legs',_ doggy style got three big ticks and a smiley face, but the most disturbing entry was beside a position called 'The Jockey'. Beside this Janine's neat script had listed, _'Super deep and could go for hours. Came_ _four times!_ _'_

Rose's face was flaming as she snapped the book shut, shoving it back under her pillow. She was all for sharing experiences with her Mom throughout this pregnancy business, but finding out her parent's top ten sex positions _wasn't_ the sort of thing she wanted to know about!

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Dimitri asked on Wednesday at lunchtime. Rose had been in a funny mood, so they'd grabbed their food and headed up to the roof to have some private time before their afternoon classes.

"I was just thinking how nice it was to fall asleep next to you on Saturday. Do you think that's what it will be like if you move in?"

"Sharing a bed? Well, I hope so. Although I wouldn't put it past your father to insist on separate bedrooms!"

Rose hadn't thought about that. That's _exactly_ the sort of shit Abe was likely to pull. The whole 'no sex before marriage' thing. It hadn't occurred to her that Dimitri might move in as more of a co-parenting flatmate than a lover. They were having a baby, for God's sake. They'd had sex. Well - at least _once_.

"I'll talk to Mom about that. If you're going to move in, I'd like us to be a proper couple."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning sharing a bedroom. A bed. Sex!" she hissed, her face flaming.

"I thought this might have scared you off for life?"

"Well, Lissa did point out that this was the safest time for us to fool around - while I'm already pregnant." Rose was almost scarlet with embarrassment. She really didn't want to have to spell it out but was conscious of their agreement to talk about how they felt, even if it was uncomfortable.

"She has a point," Dimitri said his lips twitching. "Contraception obviously isn't our strong point."

Rose looked at him and cracked up, and the two of them sat laughing until it was time to go to class. For the first time since this whole thing had happened, Rose thought that yeah – maybe they could do this.

* * *

On Thursday morning Christian wasn't at school, and neither was Lissa. Dimitri and Rose sat side by side in their classes wondering what was up. If the two planned to ditch, they usually gave Rose and Dimitri the heads up so they could help cover! Around eleven, Rose got a text from Lissa.

 _I'm at Christian's place. The police found Tasha dead last night. She'd overdosed. The whole family are here, and Christian is in a bad way – is there any chance you and Dimitri could come over?_

Showing Dimitri the message, Rose texted back an affirmative then rang her mother's cell.

"Rozalia! What's wrong?" Rose _never_ rang her mother while she was at work.

"It's Tasha Ozera, Mom. She's dead. The police found her overdosed. Christian is super upset. Lissa is with him, but she's asked if Dimitri and I could go over to his place. Can you call the school office and give them permission for me to take the rest of the day off? I'm already ahead in all my classes," she reminded Janine.

"Oh, darling. How horrible. Yes, I'll call the school now. Oh, how awful for her parents and Christian… Please pass on our deepest sympathies."

"I will, Mom. Thanks."

Handing her phone to Dimitri, he tried his apartment but there was no one there, so then he tried Mrs. Dodov's apartment. Speaking in Russian, he asked to talk to his grandmother and then explained the situation to her, likewise asking for her to ring the school giving permission for him to leave. They could have both skipped, but so close to graduation neither wanted to risk a black mark.

Taking their bags, the lovers walked to the school office, signing out before catching an Uber to Christian's house. When they got there the front door was open, and there were people everywhere; Christian's aunts and uncles, a few of his cousins and in the center of this maelstrom a shell-shocked Mr. and Mrs. Ozera.

Dimitri and Rose stepped inside, making their way through the throng to the couch where the grieving couple sat, passing on their condolences before heading up to the third floor to Christian's room. Knocking on the closed door, a red-eyed Lissa answered, her relief evident when she saw Dimitri and Rose.

"Come in. We're just hanging out here and letting the news sink in," she said, glancing at Christian tenderly.

Christian was a mess. Sure he'd hated Tasha, but they'd basically been siblings. In fact, with only a few months between them, when Milhaela had taken them out as young kids, many people had assumed they were twins. Christian's grandmother had raised them side-by-side, so they'd done everything together; back to back dental appointments, the same camps as kids, even the same or similar toys each Christmas.

"Hey man, I'm really sorry," Dimitri said going to sit next to Christian on the floor leaning back against his bed.

"Thanks," Christian said not even trying to disguise the fact he was crying. "You know – the last time I saw her, she was saying she was trying to turn over a new leaf. We talked. Really talked. She wanted to be a better person... Now she'll never have that chance. She was artistic – did you know that? There are notepads all over her bedroom because she liked to draw. I know when people think about her they only think about one thing, but there was more to her than _that."_

Dimitri nodded letting him speak.

"She loved animals, too. When we were kids, she wanted to be a Vet. She used to say it was because she was used to dealing with a baboon all the time; me!" Christian smiled wanly, remembering a simpler time.

"I remember that," Rose said consolingly. "She wanted to be a Vet, and you wanted to be a Fireman."

Christian nodded with a sad smile.

"Can you help spread the news?" he asked Dimitri. "I think the funeral is going to be on Monday, but I don't want people there if they're going to be rude or say she got what was coming. Maybe some of the people from St. Vlad's who knew her from when she was younger? I mean, we're her family – we know what she was like, but it might comfort Bunica to see some of her friends from when she was younger?"

Dimitri agreed, taking Christian's cell and carefully drafting a message with Lissa's help, while Rose did likewise on her phone, preparing to send out a message to the girls she and Tasha had gone through elementary school with.

After that, they spent a few hours with Christian until one of his aunts came up and asked him to go to his Bunica. She'd lost one of her 'babies' and wanted comfort from the other.

* * *

Janine was particularly affectionate that afternoon. The news about Tasha had shaken her more than she cared to admit. She could remember Tasha as a little girl dressed in a tutu and running around a ballet studio with Rozalia and their other little friends. It was hard to reconcile that image with the reality of a troubled young woman whose life had ended so tragically young.

Rose was sitting with her mother at the kitchen counter eating cookies when Janine announced she thought it was time to tell Abe.

"I rang a motorhome place, and they have a deal where you can hire one for a weekend to sort of try before you buy. I've booked one for the weekend as a surprise for your father. He and I will leave first thing Saturday morning, and I thought we'd drive to an RV park about eight hours away. I'll tell him Saturday night, so he has the evening and Sunday to calm down before we get back and you have to see him."

Rose looked at her mother warily. "How do you think he's going to take it?"

"Not well," Janine admitted. "He'll shout and carry on, but it's just because he loves you. He only wants the best for you. That's all _either_ of us want. He'll be unbearable for a few weeks, but he will come around wee one."

"Thanks, Mom," Rose said tearfully. "I'm sorry for disappointing you."

"You haven't disappointed me darling, but I'm disappointed _for_ you. Motherhood is wonderful, but I'd hoped you'd live more of your own life before experiencing it. But it's not the end of the world, and you'll make it. Your Tata and I will make sure of it."

* * *

"You're looking troubled," Yeva said to Dimka in their native tongue later that night. "What is it?"

"Janine is going to tell Roza's father over the weekend," he admitted. "She's going to take him away for the weekend, so he can't see Roza straight away. I don't mind what he says to me, but I'm worried for her. She said he'd take it badly and she's nervous."

"Don't be afraid of the dog who barks; be afraid of the one who is silent and wags its tail," Yeva recited a Russian proverb. "He'll be upset, but he'll calm down. He loves his daughter – anyone can see that."

"I'm going to propose to Roza on Saturday while they're away," Dimitri confided. "I know she's the one, Babushka. I can't offer her much, yet, but I can provide her and the baby the protection of my name. I also thought it might appease her father a little if he knew I am planning to stand by her and take responsibility? He would no doubt be happier with us living together under his roof if we were man and wife or at the very least engaged."

"Are you sure, Dimka? Marriage is a lifelong commitment," his grandmother warned. "It's not something to rush into."

"We're having a baby together, Babushka; we're already bound for life. Besides, I've always known she's the one. I'd planned to ask her; just not for three or four years yet."

"Do you have a ring to offer her?" she asked.

"No. I have a little saved, but it seems irresponsible spending it on a ring when we need to be saving for the baby."

Yeva nodded sagely, walking to the bedroom she shared with her daughter. Rummaging around her dressing table, she pulled out a small velvet pouch, fishing out a worn plain gold band. Coming back out to the living room, she handed it to Dimitri.

"Propose to her with that," she said with an encouraging smile.

"Babushka! That's your _wedding_ ring. You can't give that away!"

"I was very happily married, Dimka, but I've been a widow a long time now. No one looks at my stomach and then checks my finger to judge my honor. Give your Roza the gold band as a symbol of your intention. There'll be plenty of time, later on, to buy her something more elaborate."

"Thank you, Babushka," he said, giving his grandmother a long hug.


	20. Chapter 20

"You've booked us a weekend away in an RV?!" It's just as well Abe was seated at the dinner table because had he been standing he might well have fallen over out of surprise. He looked like a four-year-old who'd just been told it was going to be Christmas every day for a week!

"Well, you've been talking about it for long enough. I thought we'd try it for a night and see if we like it," Janine said feigning enthusiasm, although Rose wasn't sure whether her mother's gritted teeth were because she knew she'd be telling Tata about the pregnancy, or because she'd be spending two days in a motorhome. Probably a bit of each.

"We're due to pick it up first thing Saturday morning. The company recommended the drive up to Silver Springs and staying in the park there for the night. Then we can have a leisurely trip back on Sunday and return the vehicle by 7 pm. It's all organized. The RV comes fully stocked, even with food. All we need to do is pack our clothing."

Abe was almost beside himself with excitement! He'd been hounding Janine to try motorhoming since they'd been married. For twenty years he'd had visions of nomading across the open countryside.

"That sounds wonderful, Janine! The three of us will have _so_ much fun!"

"Three of us?! _No way_ , Tata. I'm staying at home," Rose said unambiguously, shooting her mother an alarmed look.

"Nonsense. I'm sure there'll be plenty of room for you, too. We'll make a family mini-vacation out of it!"

Abe tempted.

"There's only one bed. Rozalia is right – she needs to study so she can stay here. It's only one night, Abe. If we like it, we can look at hiring a larger van next time."

The rest of dinner was spent Abe enthusing about the 'great open road' and how this trip would be the first of many glorious trips away.

"Once Rozalia is at college, we could take a month or two off work and explore!" Abe enthused, oblivious to Janine's long-suffering expression. "Just imagine – you, me and no commitments! We could go wherever we want, and all the comforts of home would be right with us! We could spend our days fishing or hiking! It'll be _brilliant_ , Janine!"

Rose smiled at her mother's stoic face apologetically. Her mother's idea of 'hiking' was the trip from the pedicure lounge to the massage room, and she didn't particularly enjoy eating fish let alone _catching_ it!

* * *

Rose woke up at 5 am Friday morning feeling uncomfortable. Her back was aching, as was her lower stomach. It took her a couple of moments to surface into wakefulness, but as soon as she did she threw back her bedclothes to find her pajama bottoms soaked with blood, her sheets similarly stained. She stared for a moment taking it all in.

Climbing out of bed and shuffling to her bathroom, she quickly disrobed, stepping into the shower and washing herself clean. Drying off, she was about to insert a tampon when she had a vague recollection that you weren't meant to do that if you were having a miscarriage. So she grabbed a panty liner and used that instead.

It was coming up on 5.30 am. Her mother wouldn't be up for an hour or so, but she wasn't sure if this was an emergency or not. Her father would be up soon, but for obvious reasons, she wouldn't be confiding in him! Feeling more cramping, Rose decided to bite the bullet, walking to her parent's room. Knocking on the door and hearing her father's sleepy "Yes?" she stepped inside. Janine was waking up, staring at Rose in confusion.

"Sorry to wake you, Mom, but my period started, and it's really heavy. I've only got panty liners, so I was wondering if you had any pads?"

Abe lay back down in bed, developing the domestic deafness he experienced any time his wife and daughter talked about anything to do with feminine hygiene, breasts or women's underwear. It was astounding the way they could have a full conversation in front of him, yet he never seemed to hear a thing.

Janine sat up looking at her daughter in alarm. "Yes, I have some," she said quickly bustling into her bathroom and coming back out with a large pack of overnight sanitary pads. "Are your sheets dirty?"

"Yeah, sorry Mom. I'll soak them."

"Never mind, I'll give you a hand," Janine said looking at Rose meaningfully.

They walked back to Rose's room, where Janine took Rose into her arms. "How are you feeling? Is there a lot of pain?"

"Just a bit of cramping," Rose said truthfully. "It's not too bad."

"The chances are it's a miscarriage, wee one. A little bit of spotting can be normal in pregnancy, but this looks like a lot more than that," she said, indicating the bloodstained sheets. "Go put a pad on, and we'll soak these sheets. As soon as your father goes to work, I'll ring Dr. Olendzki's office and see what we need to do."

Rose nodded woodenly, taking the pack of pads to her bathroom. By the time she got back, her mother had the sheets stripped and into the washing hamper. The two of them padded downstairs. Janine put the kettle on while Rose dealt with things in the laundry.

"Should I call Dimitri?" Rose asked softly when she returned to the kitchen.

"Let's not worry him until we know what's going on," Janine counseled. "I'll take the day off, and we'll work it out," she said lovingly, cuddling her only child again.

By the time Abe came downstairs, Janine had made waffles for the three of them.

"Everything all right, Rozalia?" he asked, coming around the counter to give Janine a sweet kiss.

"Fine thanks, Tata. Just needed Mom's help with something," she said, knowing from experience her father would get embarrassed and flustered if she spoke directly to him about menstruation.

The three of them ate, Abe complimenting Janine on the breakfast.

"I'm not used to a cooked breakfast on a weekday. Just think – we'll be able to enjoy this sort of thing every day if we buy an RV and go on the road!" Abe encouraged. Janine looked like she wanted to beat him over the head with the waffle pan.

Once he'd left for work, Janine rang the doctor's surgery, getting their advice about the situation before making an appointment for Rose just after lunch.

"They said just take it easy for the morning. Don't use tampons, only pads, and we're to call them if you get severe cramping, fill a pad in under an hour or if your temperature goes up. I thought we could hang out and watch a movie together?" Janine suggested, a little reticent to let her daughter out of her sight.

"I'd better text Lissa to let her know I won't be at school today," Rose muttered heading upstairs to get her phone, quilt, and pillows. Once she was ensconced on one of the sofas, she texted Liss.

 _Got some stuff to do at home with Mom today. You at school? – R_

 _Yeah. Christian taking day off. They're doing a two-day wake at his place – L_

 _Can you let D know I'm doing stuff with Mom at home today? – R_

 _Sure thing - L_

"I suppose I should cancel the trip," Janine said. "Any ideas how I could explain it to your father?"

"Maybe wait to hear what the doctor says?" Rose suggested. "If it is a miscarriage I don't think anything can be done."

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you home alone with this going on," Janine said firmly. "You need someone here in case something happens."

"Maybe Dimitri could come over?" Rose suggested not meeting her mother's eye. "It's not like we'd be _doing_ anything," she said meaningfully, "If I have lost the baby, it changes everything. He and I will need to talk."

* * *

Dr. Olendzki spoke with Rose and ordered blood, but the upshot was as Janine and Rose had anticipated – it looked as though she'd had a spontaneous and most likely complete miscarriage. The doctor gave them a lot of information about rare but possible complications, when to go to the hospital and other directions, but given the early gestation, and Rose's overall good health, she assured them both the most likely outcome was her body would take care of things naturally.

"I'll schedule an appointment for Saturday week to take more blood to check your pregnancy hormone has gone down. Between now and then you need to avoid using tampons or having sexual intercourse. Are you still sexually active?"

Rose blushed. "Um, not since I got pregnant. That was the only time."

"But you might be again?" the doctor prompted gently.

"Maybe?"

"Then we should talk about contraception," Dr. Olendzki announced.

Rose was too scared to look at her mother. Both her parents believed life occurred at the moment of conception, and as such, the contraceptive pill or implant were potentially abortifacients. As far as they were concerned, using them constituted a mortal sin. But having fallen pregnant using a barrier method, Rose was reticent to rely on that again. And frankly, she wasn't too keen on discussing _any_ of this in front of her Mom!

Picking up on this, Janine stood up. "Darling, I'm going to step outside while you discuss this with Dr. Olendzki. This is a private health decision for you to make in the context of your life and your beliefs. If you decide to go on the pill or have a contraceptive implant, our health insurance will cover the cost. You're old enough to make this decision without my input."

"Thanks, Mom," Rose mumbled as her mother stepped outside. Rose was honestly flummoxed – that certainly wasn't the reaction she'd anticipated; but then her mother had surprised her a lot of the last fortnight by being more pragmatic about a whole range of things than she'd expected her to be.

Going through the pros and cons of various birth control options, Rose finally accepted the doctor's recommendation of the pill and received a script, still not entirely sure whether she'd get it filled. It was one more thing to think about, and not a decision that needed to be made right here right now.

"How are you feeling?" Janine asked when Rose came out of the consulting room.

"Confused," Rose admitted, feeling a little teary. "Numb. I want to talk with Dimitri. Could we go to his place after this?"

"Of course wee one. He won't be finished at school, yet. How about we go for coffee and cake and then we'll go to his house?"

Rose followed her mother to their usual patisserie. She was just starting to get used to the idea of being pregnant, and now, suddenly, she wasn't. Ever since she'd had the first positive test, Rose's thoughts had centered around logistics; who to tell, how they'd manage, where to birth, how to afford all this. It was only now when their little miracle was gone that Rose realized not once had she given the baby itself much thought.

She hadn't given any thoughts to names, or what it might look like. Even much thought about whether it might be a boy or a girl. She'd spent the entire time thinking about how the baby would impact on _her_ life, rather than the baby as an entity of its own that deserved to be loved and celebrated.

"I know the baby wasn't planned, but it's ok to feel sad," Janine said quietly as she sipped her cappuccino.

"Thanks, Mom," Rose said, grasping her mother's hand. Looking up quickly she asked, "What's the date today?!"

Checking her phone, Janine answered, prompting a colorful word from Rose.

"We have to get over to Dimitri's!" she hissed. "The scholarship exam is tomorrow. With the baby and everything, he wasn't going to bother sitting it. I have to let him know he has to attend!"

Guzzling her hot chocolate, that wasn't as good as the ones Dimitri made her and finishing the last of her chocolate éclair, Rose waited impatiently while her mother finished her coffee and cake. Jumping out of her chair the moment Janine was done, Rose ordered an Uber, and in a few minutes, she and Janine were on their way to Dimitri's side of town.

Climbing the now familiar stairs to his apartment, Rose wondered whether Dimitri would even be here yet. School had finished forty-five minutes ago, but he might not have come straight home. Still – the only way to know was to knock.

Sonya answered, looking at Janine and Rose with interest. While no one had officially told her, she'd overheard enough of the whispered conversations around the house to determine Rose must be knocked up, and the baby was Dimitri's.

"Hey, Sonya – is Dimitri home?" Rose asked in a faltering voice.

"Sure," Sonya said looking at her brother's girlfriend with concern. Rose looked like it was taking everything she had not to cry. "Dimka! Roza's here!" she bellowed in the direction of his bedroom. "Come on in," she added, turning back to Janine and Rose.

The two stepped inside, shedding their shoes. Rose hadn't even had a chance to put on her house slippers when Dimitri came from the direction of his bedroom, finishing off a sandwich. One look and Rose flew to him, burying herself in his arms and bursting into tears. Holding her tightly to him, Dimitri rocked his girlfriend soothingly, shooting a questioning look over her shoulder to her mother standing awkwardly in the entryway.

Janine shook her head sadly as Karoline came out of the kitchen, taking in the scene before her.

"I lost the baby," Rose wailed against Dimitri's chest. "I woke up this morning, and it had started overnight. Mom took me to the doctor, but she said there's no hope. I've miscarried, and the baby is gone."

Dimitri shut his eyes and cuddled her against him, whispering soothing words into Rose's hair.

Sonya gave him a look. "Well I guess your prayers have been answered," she said to Dimitri glibly.

Dimitri's eyes shot open, and he glared at his sister, hissing angrily. "Why don't you _shut up_ , Sonya? You don't know what you're talking about! Just because our baby wasn't planned doesn't mean it wasn't loved! Given the circumstances, there's bound to be mixed emotions about this, but remember – Roza is the woman I love, and we've just lost our baby. I don't appreciate those sorts of comments!"

Turning his body away from his sister, and leaving her to the ministrations of Karolina who was pulling her into the kitchen with the clear intention of giving her another dressing down, Dimitri whispered to Rose, "What can I do, Milaya?"

"You need to sit the scholarship exam tomorrow, Comrade. I know you've lost a couple of weeks study, but you need to sit it. There's no reason not to now. Promise me?"

"I promise," Dimitri said solemnly. In all the confusion surrounding Roza's pregnancy, he'd never got around to canceling, so he could still turn up. He didn't fancy his chances, now, but Rose was right – there was no reason not to at least give it a go.

"Mom and Tata are going away for the weekend first thing tomorrow. I'll ask Lissa to come over to sit with me in the morning, but do you think you could come over after your exam and stay the night? The doctor says I should have someone with me for the next few days just in case, and I'd like to have you near me."

Dimitri looked to Janine who nodded solemnly. "It might give the two of you a chance to talk?" she suggested.

"Then you'll come?" Rose asked, failing to conceal the hope in her voice. Although she'd needed him before, she needed him every bit as much now.

"Of course I will, milaya," he crooned still cuddling her against him. "Nothing will stop me," he promised.

* * *

They didn't stay long at Dimitri's after the arrangements were made for tomorrow. He was keen to get in some last minute study before the exam, and Rose wanted to retreat to her bedroom with a hot water bottle and a box of tissues.

Once they were home, and Janine had settled Rose into her room, the latter pulled out her phone texting Lissa.

 _Where are you? Need to talk – R_

 _At Christian's but I can go upstairs. You ok? – L_

 _No. Call me when you can – R_

Minutes later her phone buzzed.

"What's wrong? Why weren't you at school today?"

Rose was already sniffling.

"I miscarried, Liss. Last night. Mom took me to see the doctor today, but there's nothing to be done. The baby is gone."

"How are you feeling?" Lissa asked cautiously.

"Disappointed. Relieved. Guilty… What if God knows I didn't want the baby and took it away? Maybe I'm being punished for not loving it enough?" Rose said, finally voicing her fears. "I'm sad the baby is gone, but I feel so relieved, too. I'm a horrible person!" she wailed.

"You're not a horrible person," Lissa said, "And I don't believe God is punishing you for being human! It's ok to feel relieved, Rose. You were prepared to do the right thing, but that's not how it worked out. You don't have to feel guilty."

Rose listened but shook her head. She heard what Lissa was saying, but it didn't mean she believed it.

"Mom and Tata are still going away this weekend. It's not worth raising his suspicion by canceling. Dimitri is going to come and stay the night after his scholarship exam tomorrow, but can you come over tomorrow morning? Mom's worried about leaving me alone."

"Sure thing. What time do you need me there?"

"Early? 7ish? Mom would probably feel happier seeing you before they leave."

"You're lucky I love you, Rose. You're the only person I'd get out of bed early on a Saturday for," she mock teased. "I'll be at yours at seven. And Rose? I'm really sorry about the baby."


	21. Chapter 21

"Morning Mr. Mazur!" Lissa greeted sunnily the next morning as she slipped into her house slippers in the Mazur's entryway.

"Lissa," Abe greeted pleasantly, his eyes narrowing a little as he turned to look at Janine.

"Lissa's over to study with Rozalia," Janine said by way of explanation.

"I don't want any parties here while I'm away," Abe said obdurately, sensing there was something odd about Lissa turning up at 7 am, but unable to put his finger on it.

"For goodness sake, Abe," Janine growled. "Christian and his family are in _mourning_ , Dimitri has his scholarship exams this weekend, the girls have their history exam to study for, plus Lissa is trying to support her boyfriend through his loss. I don't imagine _anyone_ will be partying," she admonished.

"Oh yes. Of course," he muttered quickly, remembering the Ozera family's loss.

"I know it's early, Mr. Mazur, but Rose said you'd be up, and I needed to drop some things over to Christian's family. Dad has heaps of cheap wine glasses he bought for when they had his fortieth, and Mrs. Ozera asked if she could borrow them. They have an open house over there for the _entire_ family and in-laws, so she needed heaps," Lissa explained. "Andre and I just dropped them over there, and then he brought me here."

"That's fine dear," Janine encouraged, giving Lissa a hug. "You know you're welcome anytime."

Turning to Rose, Janine asked her to step into the kitchen for final instructions. While Lissa kept an eye out for Abe who was taking their bags to the car, Janine gave Rose an envelope with their insurance card and some money.

"Order in tonight for you and Dimitri, wee one," she said lovingly. "I'll call once we're at the campsite. If anything happens, get Dimitri to take you straight to the hospital and call us. Otherwise, we'll be back late tomorrow afternoon." Giving her daughter a final hug, Janine pasted an enthusiastic look on her face and headed to the front door.

"Have fun Mom, Tata!" Rose smiled waving as her father opened the truck door gleefully for her mother. Rose was almost certain she heard her mother say something under her breath but immediately dismissed it. She didn't think her mother would know or _use_ a word like that!

Back inside the house, Lissa and Rose sat on the sofas downstairs.

"So what do I need to look out for?" Lissa asked practically.

"A high temp, shivers, really heavy bleeding. I honestly feel ok. It's just like a bad period."

Lissa nodded understandingly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Right now? Not really, but I appreciate you asking. For the moment I want to think about anything but this. How's Christian going?"

"Not so great," Lissa confided. "His Bunica wants him to speak at Tasha's funeral, and he doesn't want to. The house is crazy over there. All his brothers and sisters and their kids are there, even the ones who've moved away. Last night one of the brothers managed to get a message through to Christian's father telling him Tasha had died and how much Mrs. Ozera wants the whole family at the funeral. Lucas texted back saying he'd see if he could make it to the Church. Christian has only met his father a couple of times and can't remember him, so he's freaking out."

"That's rough. I'm so sorry – you should be over there with him," Rose said regretfully.

"It's ok. I told him I'd go over this afternoon. It's a bit freaky with all his uncles and aunts. Christian and I are almost at the age Lucas and Moira were when she fell pregnant with Christian, and they all like to remind us of the fact. It's disturbing! By the way, did I tell you the latest about Jesse?!"

Rose shuddered. Unless it was Jesse being hit by a bus, then she didn't want to hear it.

"No?" she replied cautiously.

"Well… Did you know your Dad told mine about it?" Lissa started.

"No?! When did he do that?" Rose squealed in alarm.

"About a week after it happened, apparently, although I only just heard about it. I don't think he went into all the details about the party or Dimitri, but he had a lot to say about the company Andre keeps. _Anyway,_ Dad read Andre the riot act and then tracked down Jesse's father through some mutual business contacts. He rang and told him the whole story and Jesse's father was pissed as hell and came down to investigate. Jesse's failing anyway, and his father said he wasn't wasting his money for college if all Jesse was going to do was fail his studies and disrespect young ladies. His father made him take a semester off, and he'll start somewhere else in the fall."

"Shit! Because of me?!"

"No. There had been other complaints to campus security, so it wasn't the first time he'd tried being rough with women. I have to say I'm relieved he won't be there in fall. If I end up going there, I don't want to see him!"

"So you're still aiming for State?"

"If I get in," Lissa said nervously. Main round acceptances weren't due out for a few months, yet, but everyone was starting to worry. "So. What do you want to do? I actually _do_ need to study for history," Lissa mentioned reluctantly.

"Yeah me too. Let's do a couple of hours and then watch a movie," Rose suggested.

Dimitri sat at the desk with his name on it, taking out his ID and putting it in the top right corner of the desk as instructed. Staring at the back of the exam paper, he was listening to the instructions but thinking about Rose and the baby.

He hadn't considered miscarriage as a possibility, but realistically he should have. Rose had only been seven or so weeks along, and miscarriages in the first trimester were common enough. He couldn't help but wonder whether their baby had had a heartbeat. Had it made it that far?

With the benefit of hindsight, had they kept the pregnancy to themselves, their families would never have known they'd had sex. But even though he knew his mother was disappointed they hadn't waited until they were married, he didn't regret them knowing about the baby; especially now they'd lost it. Even if it was for just a few weeks, he had been going to be a Papa and it felt right that his family knew that.

His hand in his pocket, he kept rolling the gold ring around with his fingertips. The baby had been the whole reason he intended to propose _now._ He meant what he'd said to Babushka. Roza was the one. But now he wondered if it would be selfish proposing to her when she was seventeen? Staking a claim before she'd even had a chance to experience an independent adult life? And there was the fact that she'd suffered a hefty amount of trauma. Their breakup, the assault with Jesse, falling pregnant the first time they'd made love, the news of Tasha's demise and now losing their little miracle. Maybe he should wait for things to return to normal before asking her to spend the rest of her life with him?

Pushing those thoughts aside, Dimitri tuned back into the final instructions, turning over the papers in front of him and preparing to give it his all. Somehow with everything that had happened with the pregnancy, he was less nervous about the exams. Roza becoming pregnant had illustrated life could change in an instant. They would have coped had the pregnancy progressed, just like he would cope if he didn't get a scholarship. But he'd still give it his very best.

Setting down his pen three hours later, Dimitri thought for better or worse it was done. He was confident he'd done ok. In fact, he knew he was going to ace one of the short essay questions that had queried whether the former USSR was best described as communist, socialist or a bureaucratic dictatorship. Dimitri's immediate family had lived that history, so he felt he had a better insight than most and had been able to put this knowledge to good use. He hadn't been able to believe his luck when he'd spotted that question!

Once his paper was collected, he stood up and stretched his weary muscles, fetching his bag from the side of the room. He was due at Roza's house, but he didn't want to go empty handed, so he'd organized for a bouquet to be made up at the Saturday market and he was going to pick up some of her favorite chocolate doughnuts on the way, too.

Finally climbing the stairs to her front door, Dimitri knocked nervously. He didn't know how she'd be feeling. Hell – he hardly knew how _he_ was feeling! But he knew he wanted to be with her, and he was looking forward to over twenty-four hours alone with the woman he loved.

"Dimitri," Lissa greeted, opening the door.

He stepped inside, taking his shoes off and slipping on his house slippers.

"I'm really sorry for your loss," she said a little awkwardly.

"Thanks, Lissa," he replied, giving her a sad smile. They hadn't had much of a chance to talk about her best friend, his girlfriend, being pregnant and all that would mean and now it didn't matter anymore. All that mattered, now, was supporting Rose.

"Hey Comrade," Rose said getting off the couch and coming over.

"These are for you," he said, handing her the multicolored bouquet. He'd wanted something bright and pretty, and his contact had come up with the goods.

"They're beautiful," she smiled shyly, stretching up to kiss him.

"You're more beautiful, milaya," he said honestly, brushing his lips against hers and meeting her loving gaze with one of his own.

Lissa was smiling at the two of them. "Ok – I'm going to get out of here," she said, gathering up her phone and switching her shoes.

"Tell Sparky I said hello," Rose said, using the nickname he'd had for years – ever since he'd nearly burned down his grandmother's kitchen when he was a kid.

"Let us know if we can be any help," Dimitri added.

Seeing Lissa out the door when her ride arrived, Rose shut the front door behind her, suddenly shy in Dimitri's presence. Sensing her disquiet, Dimitri came and wrapped his arms around her.

"Lady's choice this afternoon, milaya. What do you want to do?"

That was even worse - now Rose felt put on the spot. "I don't know," she grumbled. "What do you want to do?"

"I'd like to hold you," he said looking at her hopefully. "But first, how about we have some afternoon tea? I brought you these," Dimitri handed her the second of his gifts – the bag with the chocolate doughnuts.

"And that, Comrade, is why I love you," Rose joked, giving him another kiss and heading into the kitchen to make them hot chocolates.

They ate at the counter, Rose relinquishing one of her doughnuts to her man. Once they'd finished Dimitri suggested they cuddle on the sofa for a while and listen to music and talk. Putting on something on the stereo, Rose followed Dimitri to the couch. He opened his arms to her and she cuddled up against him.

Feeling the tension pouring off her, for the first few minutes Dimitri just softly caressed her, telling her about the scholarship exam.

"So what happens now?" Rose asked after a little while. "We were going to have a baby. You were probably going to live here and we were going to be a family. Do we just go on like it didn't happen?" She wasn't accusing – she sounded perplexed.

"I don't think I can pretend it didn't happen," Dimitri said, tightening his grip around her. "Even if it was only for a few weeks, you were pregnant and we were going to be parents. I won't lie – part of me is relieved that things didn't work out that way. But I'm sad, too."

"Part of you is relieved?" Rose gasped, sounding relieved herself. She'd been beating herself up mentally for being at least a little comforted she wasn't going to be a mother at eighteen.

"Yes. I wasn't ready to be a Papa. We would have done it and made it work, but part of me is relieved we don't have to."

Rose nodded, turning his words over in her mind.

"I feel guilty because I never really thought of the baby," she tried to explain. "I didn't hate it, but I was too busy thinking about me and us to think about it. I didn't think about names, or whether it would be a girl or a boy… My thoughts were all about coping and how we'd manage."

"I know," Dimitri soothed. "It's because we weren't ready. I hope the next time you fall pregnant we'll be married and I'll have a proper job and we can be excited about it."

"So you still want us to have a baby one day?"

"I do. When the time is right, I'd like that. What about you?"

"Yes, but not for a long time yet."

Dimitri nodded, kissing her on her temple.

"Roza? I think we should name the baby we lost. I think it might help us move on if we acknowledge him or her with a name."

"But we don't know if it was going to be a boy or a girl."

"Then let's give them a unisex name," Dimitri suggested nervously. "Jordan? Misha? Sasha? Shura?"

"Sasha," Rose whispered as a tear started to roll down her cheek. "I like Sasha. Sasha Belikov."

Dimitri smiled. "I like it, too. Our little Sasha. I would have loved him or her, you know. We both would have," he promised.

"I know. I just wished I'd spent a little time loving him or her before it was too late," Rose explained. "Sometimes I wonder if that's why they couldn't stay? Maybe I'm being punished?

"It doesn't work that way, milaya. Sometimes things just happen. Sasha wasn't meant for this world."

"What sex do you think Sasha would have been?"

"I don't know, but if I had to guess, I think a girl," Dimitri said softly.

"I think boy," Rose said sadly.

The two of them cuddled on the sofa, Rose with her fingers entwined through Dimitri's. They both felt more at peace now they'd named their baby.

"Does it hurt? The miscarriage?"

"Not really. A bit crampy but even that's passing. It's just like a heavy period."

She'd never spoken about her cycles with Dimitri, but somehow she wasn't embarrassed like she once would have been. This whole experience had changed their relationship in some pretty fundamental ways.

"At my appointment yesterday my doctor discussed birth control going forward. After looking at all the options, she suggested the pill and gave me a script."

"How do you feel about that?" Dimitri asked, appreciating it was a loaded question. They both knew their church's stance on the contraceptive pill.

"Not great, but I can't go through something like this again. I just can't. I mean that's assuming we do _that_ again…" Rose gave him a level look.

Dimitri looked guilty. Making love with Roza had felt so good. So _natural._ But she was right – they couldn't risk another unplanned pregnancy. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to continue a physical relationship with her, and he knew those desires were only going to get worse if they went away to college together and they had more opportunities to be alone.

"I'd like to," Dimitri admitted. "I love you, Roza. I loved being with you that night. But if you don't want to, I understand and I'll wait."

"I want to, but it's going to take me a while. I'm not sure when I'm going to be ready."

"There's no hurry, milaya. If and when you want to try again we will. I won't pressure you."

"Thank you," she said with a soft smile. "In the meantime, I think I'm going to start taking the pill… Just so we're ready."

They ended up watching a movie, finishing up just around dinnertime.

"Mom left some money so we could order in, but there's a good pizza place a few blocks up if you want to eat out?" Rose suggested. She'd been inside all day and wanted to get out.

"That sounds perfect, milaya," he agreed, following her upstairs to put his bag in her bedroom and grabbing a sweater. "I'll wait for you downstairs," he said when he noticed she was a little shy about getting changed in front of him.

Coming back downstairs in fresh clothes, a little makeup, and her hair out, Rose saw the admiring look Dimitri gave her.

"You're so beautiful," he said reverently, pulling her to him and kissing her deeply.

"You're so handsome," she countered, loving the feeling of his strong arms around her. "Come on – let's eat!" she laughed.

The two of them walked hand in hand a couple of blocks to the row of shops where the local pizzeria was located. Two doors down was the pharmacy.

"I'll just drop a script off at the Chemist before we eat," Rose said blushing a little as she pulled the envelope with the pill prescription out of her bag. Dimitri had a good idea what the script was for, so busied himself looking at the skin care section, giving Rose her privacy as she had the necessary discussion with the pharmacist.

"All done. I'll pick it up after dinner," she said brightly, grabbing Dimitri's hand and almost dragging him out of the pharmacy.

Mostly doing takeaway, the pizza restaurant had a small back room with checkered tablecloths for dine-in customers. Taking a table for two, Rose and Dimitri held hands across the table as they looked at the chalkboard menu on the wall.

"What do you fancy, milaya?"

"Pepperoni. You?"

"Sausage, mushrooms, and peppers," Dimitri immediately supplied.

"Half and half?" Rose suggested, pointing to the massive 'family' sized tray displayed on the wall.

"Let's do it," Dimitri grinned.

Rose went to the counter and ordered, returning to sit beside her man.

"What are you thinking about, Comrade?" she asked playfully, taking in the loving way he was looking at her.

"I was just thinking about a question I had planned to ask you today," he said, pulling his hand out of his pocket, his grandmother's worn, plain wedding band clasped between his fingers.


	22. Chapter 22

Rose's eyes widened as she saw what was obviously a wedding band. She didn't want to spoil the moment, and she was unsure where he was taking this, so she waited for Dimitri to speak.

"When your Mom suggested I move in, it made me think about us parenting Sasha together. You told me you wanted us to be a proper couple, and I wanted that too. I didn't want people to look at you and see an unwed mother; to think you were unprotected or to cast aspersions on your character. I've known for a while now I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Roza. With Sasha on the way, I thought it was a good time to ask whether you'd like to become Mrs. Dimitri Belikov," he explained looking at Rose carefully.

Rose's heart was pounding. Was this a proposal?!

"And now?" she prompted.

"You're still the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with," Dimitri explained simply. "And I still want to offer you this ring. I haven't changed my mind just because we won't be parenting Sasha, but I'm also conscious that we both have a lot of living to do and you might want to wait before we move on to marriage? I was hoping you'd accept and wear this as a promise ring? A token of my abiding love and constancy, my commitment to you and _only_ you, and a symbol of the lifelong pledge I hope to make to you in the future."

Rose smiled lovingly at him. She was glad he'd suggested she wear it as a promise ring. After creating Sasha, and preparing to pull together for him or her, she couldn't step back to being _just_ boyfriend and girlfriend. But at the same time, she wasn't ready to be engaged quite yet. She wanted to focus on finishing school and going to college. It didn't change the fact she knew she was his as he was hers – she just wanted to be a college student for a while before she became a fiancée and then a wife.

"I'd love to wear your ring, Dimitri Belikov," she said giving him a long loving look and moving closer to grace him with a sweet kiss. "I love you so much," she told him, placing her hands on either side of his face and kissing him again.

"Then let's put this ring on," he suggested with a huge grin, thrilled she'd accepted his loving token. He took her hand and tried slipping the ring onto her middle finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Meant to be," Rose grinned, looking at her man with such love. "And I love it!"

"I love that you're wearing it," Dimitri confessed. "And I love the fact it's here – just one step away from where one day an engagement ring will sit!" he concluded, pointing to her middle finger and then her ring finger.

They sat very close, sharing sweet, devoted kisses.

"I would have put it on the next finger if you'd wanted me to," Dimitri whispered between kisses.

"I know. But right now this is perfect," she told him, absolutely meaning it.

Their pizza arrived, and they were loading their plates when Rose's cell rang. Pulling it out of her bag, she saw it was her Mom.

"Hey Mom," she answered.

"Is everything ok? I tried calling home?" Janine asked, sounding a little worried. "Where are you?"

"Just down at the pizzeria," she explained. "I was sick of being stuck at home, so Dimitri and I came down here to eat instead of ordering in."

" _She's down at the pizzeria with Lissa,"_ Rose heard Janine tell Abe in the background before coming back on. "Everything ok?"

"Really good. We needed this time. We've talked about stuff, and we're both feeling a lot better."

"I'm glad, darling."

"How's motorhoming?" Rose asked.

"Surprisingly enjoyable," Janine replied with laughter in her voice. "I'll tell you all about it when we get home. We'll leave here around nine tomorrow, so I expect we'll be back around five, but I'll call you when we're approaching the outskirts of the city."

Rose knew that was Momspeak for 'make sure Dimitri isn't there, and there's no sign of him having visited.'

"Sure thing. And Mom? Thanks for everything. I mean it. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"That's my job, wee one. Now go enjoy your pizza, and say hello to Lissa."

"Mom says hello," Rose said putting her phone back in her bag, not mentioning that as far as her father was concerned Dimitri was 'Lissa.' "They'll be back around five tomorrow afternoon."

"So that means I have you all night and most of the day tomorrow?" Dimitri said with a happy grin, starting in on the pizza.

"Yep," Rose said, popping the p. "Just you and me, Comrade."

It was close to 10 pm when Dimitri tried to rouse a very sleepy Rose from where she was passed out on the sofa. They'd watched a movie together, or more Dimitri had watched a movie while Rose had curled up and rested her head on his chest, falling asleep within minutes.

Dimitri kept a careful eye on her temperature, but she seemed to be just sleeping normally. His mother had warned him that Roza might be particularly emotional and tired over the next week or so; a result of the fluctuating hormones as well as the effects of blood loss.

"Sorry Comrade, I must have drifted off," she mumbled, still half asleep.

Dimitri smiled benevolently. He didn't mind. Sitting with his girl sleeping against him had been wonderful.

"Do you want me to carry you up to bed?" he tempted as she opened her sleepy deep brown eyes.

"No. I'll go to the bathroom and get changed," she said, conscious she'd need to change into her nightclothes and put on an overnight pad. While her bleeding hadn't got any heavier, it hadn't abated much, either.

Checking the downstairs doors were locked, and turning off the lights, Rose walked upstairs to her bedroom, a hesitant Dimitri on her heels.

"Milaya? Where would you like me to sleep tonight?" Dimitri asked cautiously.

Rose turned to face him in surprise. "With me, I thought?" she replied as though that should have been obvious. "We can't do _that_ while I'm bleeding, and I'm not ready quite yet in any case, but I thought you might like to cuddle?"

"I'd _love_ to cuddle," Dimitri immediately reassured her.

"Do you need to shower or use the bathroom?"

"I'll go after you've been," Dimitri said, watching as she gathered her pajamas and scooted off to the bathroom.

Once the bathroom door was closed, Rose hurriedly stripped down. Sniffing her underarms she smelled ok, but she'd been lounging around all day. It wouldn't hurt to freshen up – so she threw hair into a bun and climbed into the shower, quickly soaping herself down. Toweling off, she got dressed; her comfiest old knickers with an overnight pad, long satin pajama pants, and a sleeveless pajama singlet. It wasn't sexy, but she still looked pretty. Brushing her teeth and then using mouthwash she was as ready as she was going to be.

In her bedroom, Dimitri was also getting changed. He was about to take his clothes off when he realized the blinds were open and he'd been about to unwittingly perform a striptease for anyone on the street outside! Quickly lowering the shades, Dimitri peeled off his clothes, keeping his back to the door while he donned a fresh pair of boxers and a TShirt.

He carefully folded his clothes, piling them on Roza's desk. He couldn't wait to take her into his arms again tonight. They'd only shared that one night together five weeks ago, and so much had happened since then. He was looking forward to sleeping beside his girl.

The door opened, and she slipped in, looking gorgeous in a silky pair of pants and a singlet. Her hair loosely piled up on top of her head; a few tendrils escaped and hung artfully against her nape, Dimitri thought Rose was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen.

"I'll just use the bathroom," he said huskily, promptly performing his ablutions before returning to the bedroom.

"Turn the lights off, Comrade," Rose said, pointing to the light switch beside the door, holding the cover of her quilt up for him to join her.

Slipping into her bed in the darkness, Dimitri felt Rose roll away from him and grab something from her bedside. A remote for the speaker dock, she quickly flicked through the stations until she found what she was after; a local radio station on its evening program 'Love songs after dark.' Dimitri was glad Rose couldn't see his smile in the dim. He quite liked this sort of music, and would often listen to it when he was up late studying!

She fiddled with the remote, setting the timer to switch it off at the end of the program and turning the volume down, so it was pleasant background listening. Then his darling rolled over, bringing herself closer to him.

"How do you like to sleep?" she asked softly. "Back? Side? Stomach?"

"Usually my back."

"Ok then," she said, pushing him onto his back and then cuddling in under his outstretched arm and half lying across his chest, her head resting on his shoulder, notched under his chin. "How's that?"

"Perfect," he said grinning into the darkness.

Rose wiggled around a little more, draping one of her legs across his. It was warm and close and comfortable.

"I like your bed," Dimitri complimented, lightly running one of his hands up and down her back. "It's comfortable, and I like the way it smells like you."

Rose smiled, nuzzling in against his TShirt clad chest.

"I've been thinking about this all day," she confessed.

"And is it as good as you imagined?" he chuckled.

"Almost. In my imaginings, you didn't have a shirt on..."

"Would you like me to take it off?" he offered, Rose moving aside to let him pull it over his head before he'd even finished speaking.

"Better?" he asked when she cuddled back against his naked chest.

" _Much!"_ she confirmed, and Dimitri had to admit there was a lot to be said for skin-to-skin contact.

"Dimitri? If I bought you a promise ring, would you wear it?" Rose asked out of the blue as they were cuddling. She'd been playing with the golden band on her middle finger, and it had occurred to her she should give him a token of her affection, too.

"Of course," he said instantly. "Would you like me to wear your ring?"

"You know what?" she said thoughtfully, "I think I might."

"Then I'll wear it with pride," he vowed, bringing his lips to hers in the darkness.

"I might buy one to match the one you gave me. Where did you get it? It's a redder gold than I'm used to, but I like it." Rose mused.

"That's because it's Russian gold, milaya. They call it rose gold these days. It's red because it uses copper as an alloy. And matching it might prove tricky - my grandmother gave it to me to give to you. It was her wedding ring."

Rose sat bolt upright in bed. "You gave me your _grandmother's wedding ring?!"_

Dimitri looked at his love in alarm. "I'm sorry…? Did I do the wrong thing? I told Babushka what I intended, so she gave it to me to give to you. She said she had a very happy marriage and she wished the same for us."

"But you didn't _propose_ , Comrade. Your grandmother wouldn't have given it to you for me to wear as a _promise_ ring."

"You're wrong," he said confidently. "I spoke to her about it. She said that it didn't matter whether you wore it as an engagement or a promise ring – it was the sentiment with which it was given and accepted that mattered. She knows how much I love you, Roza. She wanted you to have it."

"Really?" she said, settling back down against his chest.

"Yes. She knows how happy you make me and how much I love you. It's her way of giving us her blessing."

"Well, when you put it like that…" Rose said, leaning up to kiss the underside of Dimitri's jaw. He turned slightly, and their lips met, minty kisses to compliment their soft caresses. Dimitri was careful not to take it too far – keeping the affection soft and sweet, not deepening it into something more carnal. Sometime around eleven their kisses and conversation slowed, and he drifted off, thinking the words to the song they were listening to summed up how he felt about his Roza.

 _I am a man who would fight for your honor,  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of.  
We'll live forever, knowing together  
that we did it all for the glory of love_

The light was peeking around the edge of the shades when Dimitri woke. Rose had got up once in the night to use the bathroom but was now sleeping soundly spooned in his arms. With his lips pressed against the skin near her ear, Dimitri had to smile when he noticed in his sleep one of his hands had found its way to her bosom and was currently cupped around one of her soft, round breasts. He was about to kiss her neck when he realized _something else_ was pressed up hard against her. His morning wood was pressing against her thigh.

Mentally swearing, Dimitri stilled wondering how to handle this. His morning boner usually disappeared of its own accord, but then he wasn't usually lying in bed pressed up hard against a beautiful sexy woman. On the odd occasions it took too long to come down he'd 'take things into his own hands'; but he didn't want to be jerking off like some pervert in front of Roza! He wanted her to know he was happy to wait for her to be ready before they were intimate again, and wanking the first morning they properly woke up together wasn't going to convey that message!

He was still pondering what to do when he felt Roza starting to stir within his arms. Panicking, he repositioned himself momentarily, reaching over to grab a pillow and shove it between his front and her back, before giving her a loving kiss on her neck.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered, running the tip of his nose against her neck and chasing it with feather light kisses. Rose smiled, her eyes still closed, and she scooted back even closer to him, pushing her tushie back against his crotch. Thank God he'd put a pillow there!

"Morning Comrade!" she mumbled sleepily. "Did you sleep well?"

"I've never slept better," he replied honestly.

"Me too," she replied, putting her hand on top of the one cupping her breast and threading her fingers through his before guiding his hand to squeeze her breast.

"Hmm," he rumbled appreciatively, resuming the kisses along her neck.

"That feels good," she murmured, closing her eyes with a happy smile. "I could get used to this! Although I _do_ have to put my face on that pillow again sometime you know…" she teased, pushing her ass against the pillow which forced it onto his throbbing member on the other side.

Dimitri blushed. So she _had_ noticed. "Sorry, milaya. It just happens when I wake up sometimes…"

"Maybe you need to think unsexy thoughts?" she teased, sounding amused but wiggling against him and guiding his hand to squeeze her breast again.

"You're making that kinda hard," he grumbled.

"Hmm. Think about Alto in his underwear. I wonder if he's a boxers or briefs guy?" she pondered innocently.

"Ugh! I don't want to think about that!" Dimitri groaned rolling away from Rose, unsurprised to find his erection almost instantly receding. "Please never ever talk about that again! I'll be scarred for life!"

Dimitri swung his long legs out of bed, padding across to the bathroom. Stripping down, he used the toilet then climbed into the shower stall, loving how the hot water was plentiful and instant. Reluctantly jumping out of the shower minutes later, the only thing to tempt him away from the warm spray was the knowledge his girl would be hungry, and today would be an excellent opportunity to cook her breakfast.

Putting his boxers back on, he walked back to Rose's room, finding his love still curled up in bed. He rummaged through his bag finding fresh clothing, wondering whether he should change here or return to the bathroom.

"Never mind me," Rose purred from the bed. "I'm enjoying the view!"

Blushing slightly, Dimitri changed into fresh clothing, noticing Rose's eyes taking in his every move.

"So are you hungry milaya? I thought I'd make you breakfast this morning. What do you feel like?"

"Hmm… what's on offer?"

"Come on – let's go check out the kitchen and I'll let you know."

Springing out of bed, Rose followed Dimitri to her parents' kitchen. Digging through the fridge and then checking the pantry, Dimitri rattled off a list of different things he could make.

"Pancakes?" Rose squealed when he named them. "With chocolate sauce?"

"I can do that," he grinned, adoring her excited face. "Why don't you go upstairs and change and I'll start with the cooking," he offered.

Fifteen minutes later Rose came back down dressed in a long skirt and tight sweater; her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Perfect timing," Dimitri enthused, setting a stack of three pancakes onto the counter in front of her, placing the chocolate sauce beside her plate.

"This looks good! What are you having with yours?"

"Maple syrup and bacon," Dimitri grinned. He hardly ever had pancakes, but when he did, he loved the combination of salty bacon and the super sweet maple syrup.

"Oh man – this tastes amazing," Rose moaned after she'd taken the first mouthful. Speaking with her mouth still partially full, her mother would have been horrified to see her lack of table manners. But then her father would be horrified Dimitri had spent the night in her bed and then cooked her breakfast. And she was pretty sure neither of them would be thrilled that after she had got dressed, she'd taken her first contraceptive pill tablet. All in all, it was lucky neither of them was here right now!

Dimitri watched Rose eating, thinking it was a particularly satisfying sight. Last night and this morning had been perfect. While he'd never been in any doubt, it solidified what he'd already known; he wanted to spend his life with Rozalia Mazur.


	23. Chapter 23

"So – do you have any thoughts for this morning?" Dimitri asked after carefully washing their dishes and setting the kitchen back to rights. "I have nothing planned, so the day is ours…"

"I meant what I said about getting you a ring," Rose told him.

"I meant what I said about wearing it," Dimitri replied wrapping his arms around Rose's waist.

"Where would be the best place to get Russian gold?" Rose mused. "I'd really like it if our rings matched…"

"There's a second-hand store a few blocks from St. Vlad's that might have something? They're open on Sundays." Rose knew the one Dimitri meant. More of a vintage store with furniture, cool old stuff as well as estate jewelry, it was just the sort of place they might find a ring. "We could walk there if you want?" he suggested.

Twenty minutes later, Rose and Dimitri were wandering hand in hand towards the store. It was a crisp, brisk morning. Perfect walking weather.

"When will you get the results of the scholarship exam?" Rose asked.

"Week after next, and then I'll need your help packaging up all the final scholarship applications and sending them off."

"How do you rate your chances?"

Dimitri slowed to a stop, turning to face Rose and resting his hands on her waist. "Actually, pretty good. Two of the scouts got in touch last week. I think I'll get some sort of offer."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Rose gasped. This was _huge_ news!

"I was going to, but the last few weeks have been kind of full on," he admitted. "Besides, at the time it didn't look like I'd be able to accept."

"So is State still your first choice?"

"If it all works out, yeah. I guess a lot will come down to where we both get accepted," Dimitri said resolutely. "I want us to be together."

"What if I don't get accepted anywhere you do?" Rose asked, voicing one of her greatest fears. She couldn't imagine after everything they'd been through being separated now.

"Then we'll deal with it. Roza. We're a team," he said, lifting her hand and dropping a reverent kiss onto the ring he'd given her.

* * *

"We're home!" Janine announced as she made her way into the house, Abe following a few steps behind her carrying their bags. Dimitri had stayed until Janine's warning call about two hours ago when after many cuddles and kisses he'd headed home, but not before promising Rose they'd try and find a way to spend a night together again soon.

"So how was it?" Rose asked after giving her mother a big hug and a reassuring smile.

"It was hell!" Abe announced, throwing his bags on the floor in a fit of pique and collapsing theatrically onto a sofa. "Compact living?! Urban nomad?! I am sore everywhere and will need a week to recover!"

Rose looked across to where her mother was in the kitchen making Abe a much-needed cup of tea. The older red-haired woman was nearly killing herself laughing out of sight of her cantankerous husband.

"What happened Tata?" Rose asked sincerely, honestly surprised to see such a vehement reaction from her father given his excitement at the start of the trip.

"What _didn't_ happen?!" Abe grumbled. "Because of the insurance, only I could drive. And let me tell you, Rozalia – those seats are _not_ ideal for sitting for so many hours. I have ass burn like you wouldn't believe!"

"Abe!" Janine admonished from the kitchen, although tears were running down her cheeks she was laughing so hard.

"Sorry," Abe said quickly before resuming his rant.

"So we set off. The vehicle is heavy, and it's larger than I'm used to driving, so I was driving a little under the limit. Well… Every dickhead was on the road! I was beeped at, had lights flashed, several people gesticulated rudely, and one carload of guys mooned us!"

"Mooned you?" Rose asked struggling and failing to keep the amusement from her face.

"Three pairs of hairy male buttocks. It was _disgusting_ ," her mother chimed in from the kitchen, still laughing.

"A lot of the rest stops on the way were closed, or I wasn't confident pulling over quickly enough on the gravel, so at midday I found a place to pull over. We ate lunch, but because it wasn't a proper rest stop, I had to use the lavatory on board. Well! What a mistake _that_ was," Abe said warming to his topic as he accepted a cup of tea from Janine. "Not only was the toilet claustrophobic, but it was one use away from filling the sewage tank. After I had used it, a light went on warning me to empty the tank at the next stop."

Abe took a sip of his tea, putting his feet up on an ottoman Rose brought over before seating herself opposite, preparing to listen to the rest of her father's tirade.

"Eventually we get to the park where we were booked. Now I thought the whole point of having your own vehicle was so you could travel cheaply and easily? What rubbish! Between the various fees and charges, it would have been cheaper to stay at a hotel! The light was almost gone by the time we got there, so I thought I'd best empty the sewage tank. Well, I've never been so disgusted in my life! The process was smelly, confusing and took forever. I could happily live the rest of my days without having to experience _that_ joy again…"

"Your father struggled with it and ended up having to get a little bit of help," Janine explained with a smirk.

"I thought other RVers would be a friendly lot, but they were anything but! They weren't particularly helpful at all, and a few were downright rude. Anyway, once the tanks were dumped, we tried to move to our spot, but the parks are so narrow and close together it's impossible to get into them without backing up. It was dark by this time, and the vans are hard to maneuver," Abe said defensively. "Plus that stupid beeping, while you're trying to park, is annoying!"

"It wasn't that bad," Janine said consolingly. "After the fifth or sixth try, the guy in the boxer shorts from the next vehicle came out and backed it up for you."

"Would it have killed him to put some clothes on first?!" Abe grumbled.

"But you got there at least," Rose said, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Yes! And that's when the fun _really_ started!" Abe grouched, preparing to divulge the rest of his complaints with a renewed burst of vitriol.

Rose looked at Janine who took off to the kitchen on the pretext of fetching them some biscuits, but in reality was clutching at the counter with one hand, the other held over her mouth as she shook with suppressed laughter.

"After dumping the effluent, I wanted to shower before we ate. There was a shower on board, but it was tiny! I couldn't imagine cleaning myself properly in there, so I decided to visit the amenities block. Now what happened next wasn't my fault. They should have signed the area better! I thought I was in the men's shower area, but the sign on the outside was poorly lit and I'd inadvertently gone into the ladies'. It was an innocent error! You saw the signs, Janine. They weren't clear!"

Janine was snorting with laughter, earning her a disapproving look from Abe.

"It was an honest mistake! There was no need for those women to behave as they did!" Abe blustered. "I was fully clothed when I came out of the cubicle and so were they!"

"They followed your father back to the vehicle," Janine explained to Rose, finally able to speak through her mirth. "I had to tell them it would have been a misunderstanding and that your father was _not_ a voyeur!"

"By that stage, I just wanted to go to bed!" Abe continued. "But the bed was _tiny_ , and there was NO space between it and the edge of the vehicle. It was claustrophobic, and I couldn't stretch out properly! Plus there was not one iota of privacy! All night people were drinking and carousing outside, and it could be heard plainly inside the van. And that's not to mention the noises coming from Mr. Boxer Shorts' vehicle," Abe muttered scandalously. "What's the point of driving to experience this wonderful country of ours, only to spend it cheek and jowl listening to drunks and deviants all night?" he asked rhetorically.

"The next morning we left as soon as possible. Before breakfast. We saw a few interesting spots on the way back we wouldn't have minded stopping at, but it was too hard parking the RV. We stopped at a diner for lunch, and honestly, that was the highlight of the entire trip! Once we returned the vehicle to the dealership, they tried pulling a longwinded spiel convincing us to put a down payment on a vehicle of our own! Well – I wasn't having _any_ of that!"

"Your father told him he'd rather spend a month on holidays in a single room with Grandma Hathaway before he stepped foot in an RV again," Janine clarified, still chortling.

"So. All in all the trip was a success, then?" Rose asked sarcastically.

Abe muttered something colorful under his breath before announcing he was going upstairs for a soothing bath.

"Yes," Janine laughed, giving Rose a devious grin after Abe had disappeared upstairs. "I wish we'd done it _years_ ago!"

Hearing the bathtub being filled in the master bath, Janine flopped onto the sofa beside Rose. "So how was your weekend wee one?"

"It was good, Mom," Rose replied. "Dimitri took such good care of me. We decided to give the baby a name," she said watching her mother carefully. "Sasha. It's better than saying 'it.'"

"That's a lovely name," Janine said, grasping her daughter's hand supportively, her eyes dropping down to the band of gold there. "That's new?"

"Dimitri gave it to me. He'd planned to propose this weekend, Mom. Before we lost Sasha, he thought if we were going to live together and have a baby we should be married. Now it's a promise ring," she said seeing her mother's alarmed look. "I gave him one, too. It's our promise to be faithful to one another and to remember our Sasha."

"It's still a big step," Janine cautioned.

"It is, but it's right for us. I know he's the one, even if I'm not ready to be a wife yet. This acknowledges how we feel and is helping us move forward after losing Sasha."

"Then I'm happy for you, wee one," Janine said, cuddling her daughter some more.

* * *

"I'll pick you up here, and we'll drive to St. Vlad's together," Abe suggested to Janine as he prepared to leave to drop some things off at work. It was Monday and Tasha's funeral today, and the Ozeras were holding it at their church just around the corner from the school. Having known the family for so long, Abe and Janine were attending the funeral along with Rose. Because the Ozeras were such a large respected family in the community, the church was going to be packed, and the school had offered their gymnasium to hold the post-funeral reception.

"Are there going to be classes today?" Janine asked.

"I don't think so," Rose replied. "Lissa said the seniors were getting the day off as most of us have known Tasha since elementary school and wanted to attend the funeral. The first few hours we'll be setting up the gym for the reception."

"The funeral starts at ten thirty, doesn't it?" Janine clarified. "I thought I'd drop this lot down to the school at ten." Like many friends of the Ozeras, Janine was spending the morning cooking food for the reception. "We could meet up then?"

"That sounds good, Mom. Just text me when you're close."

"Do you want a lift to school, Rozalia?" Abe asked. "I can drop you off on the way?"

"Thanks, Tata. I'll just grab my bag."

"It feels like I haven't seen you in weeks," Abe grumbled when Rose climbed into the cab of his truck.

"I'm sorry, Tata. There's so much going on with school at the moment."

"As long as you've still got time for your old man," Abe joked, sounding a little bit uncertain. "You'll be off to college before I know it!"

"I'll always have time for you, Tata," Rose promised him, giving her father a fond look.

When Rose arrived at school, it was busy. As she'd anticipated, everyone was gathering at the gym, hauling tables and chairs out and setting them up for the reception. Lissa and Dimitri were already there.

"Morning milaya," Dimitri said, setting down the folding table he was carrying and stopping to give her a quick kiss.

"Hey," she said returning his kiss and lightly stroking the side of his face. She noticed he was wearing the ring she'd given him – it was on his middle finger, too.

"You two look happy?" Lissa prompted as Dimitri went back to lugging tables, eyeing her best friend carefully. "How did the weekend go?"

"It went well. I'll tell you all about it later," Rose promised. "How's Christian?"

"He's ok," Lissa said, her brow creasing with worry. "He'll meet us at the church later. He's going to be a pallbearer along with his uncles. I know it sounds horrible, but I think he just wants all this to be over."

"Makes sense. I mean – none of it is going to bring her back," Rose muttered, at the same time appreciating the rituals would probably still be bringing comfort to Christian's deeply religious grandparents.

"It's just so sad. Christian was saying at one point the police were hinting Tasha's death might have been suicide. She wasn't a regular drug user, so they thought she might have taken her own life. Anyway, Mrs. Ozera lost it, and they ended up declaring her death an accidental overdose."

Rose shivered. Suicide was still such a taboo in their faith. It was an act of kindness to let the old woman believe Tasha's death wasn't self-planned, even if it might have been.

At ten Rose and Dimitri met her parents out the front of the school, helping Abe and her mother carry the cooking through to the gymnasium. Rhea Dragomir was there doing likewise, and so joined Janine, Abe, Rose, Dimitri and Lissa to make the short walk to the church. They found Christian and a heap of his cousins assembled outside waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Ozera to arrive along with the coffin.

Depositing their parents with a group of other St. Vladimir's families, Rose and Lissa excused themselves to join Dimitri going over to Christian. Lissa gave her boyfriend a tender kiss, holding his hand in hers.

"He's here," Christian said with barely contained fury, canting his head slightly to the right. Rose didn't understand what he meant, at first, but she caught on when she looked at where he'd indicated. Standing talking with some of Christian's cousins was a man with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He was clearly an Ozera, and when you considered his age, there could be no doubt that this was Christian's father, Lucas. In fact, looking at him was like looking at an older version of Christian.

"Have you spoken to him?" Lissa asked.

"No. He's only just arrived and has been going around introducing himself to the cousins," he said sounding simultaneously contemptuous and disappointed.

Rose grasped Dimitri's hand tightly, not knowing what to say. Christian's parentage had always been such a sore point with him, and seeing his father for the first time that he could remember must be huge for Christian.

"We're here for you," Dimitri said supportively, noticing Christian look more and more tense as Lucas worked his way through the cousins, slowly making his way toward their group.

"So you look too old to be one of my nieces?" Lucas said amiably to Rose as he approached their group during a lull in the conversation. "Lucas Ozera," he introduced himself. "Natasha was my youngest sister."

Rose paused for a moment, startled when she remembered Tasha's proper name was Natasha. No one had called her that in _years_ , and Rose had honestly forgotten that was Tasha's 'real' name.

"Nice to meet you, Lucas. I'm Rose, and this is Dimitri. We went to St. Vladimir's with Tasha when she attended."

"Ah St. Vlad's I remember the place well," Lucas laughed as he shook Rose's hand and then Dimitri's.

His eyes turned to Lissa and then Christian, the latter looking like he was about to explode from tension.

"Now you look like an Ozera," Lucas joked good-naturedly, smiling at Christian. "Are you another one of my many nephews?" he asked expectantly.

"Something like that," Christian muttered, stunned to realize his father didn't recognize him. That he was standing here _right in front of him_ and had not a clue who he was.

The cars with Tasha's coffin, followed by the car with Christian's grandparents arrived at that moment. It was heartbreaking to see Mrs. Ozera being helped from the car, still using a cane after her hip operation. Wearing a long black dress and a black hat, Milhaela Ozera was in the deepest mourning. Mr. Ozera looked no better, wearing a dark suit and a very sober expression.

Christian's Uncle Mark came over, spotting his older brother in the crowd.

"Lucas? It's Mark – thanks for coming. Mama wants you to be one of the pallbearers. She wants all Tasha's brothers to be," he explained shaking his brother's hand before handing him the ceremonial towels which would be tied around his arms during the funeral procession.

Turning, Mark continued, "Christian? Can you go and try and calm Mama down? She hasn't stopped crying the whole trip here," he explained, handing towels to him as well.

Lucas' head shot up at the mention of Christian's name, watching as the younger man relinquished Lissa's hand and wordlessly walked across to where his grandmother was surrounded by her daughters and daughters-in-law. Shaking his head in disbelief, Lucas followed, joining his brothers as they prepared to carry their baby sister into their church for her final visit.


	24. Chapter 24

The now sizeable crowd gathered stepped back, allowing the pallbearers to prepare to carry Tasha's casket into the church. She was borne by Tasha's five older brothers and her eldest nephew, Christian.

As per the Romanian tradition, Tasha's casket entered the church feet first before anyone else, Christian and her brothers depositing it in the center of the church. Mr. and Mrs. Ozera followed, along with their large extended family then the rest of those gathered. When the casket was set to rest, it was opened and remained open for the service. There was a bowl of boiled wheat with honey called coliva placed near the head of the coffin with a candle burning in it. As they walked inside, Rose noted many of the Romanian mourners were carrying horseshoe shaped wreaths they referred to as crowns. These were placed near Tasha's casket.

Everyone remained standing other than Mrs. Ozera and a few of the elderly. Looking over to where Tasha lay, Rose noticed she had one of the floral 'crowns' on her head and a cross in her hand. Rose tried not to look too hard; it was confronting seeing someone her age lying there – looking more peaceful and serene in death than she ever had in life.

It was weird seeing Christian and his uncles wearing towels on their arms, and looking around, the crosses in the church were draped with them, too. Rose gave Dimitri a questioning look, and he just shrugged, and she made a note to ask her Tata about it later to see if he knew what that was all about!

When the 'service' proper started, it was magnificent. The singing was amazing. Even though it was all in Romanian, it was strangely beautiful, and it seemed to be led by a couple of guys who were really great singers. The singing part went for about half an hour, during which Tasha's sisters were handing out candles to everyone and handkerchiefs to the men. The candles were lit – each person lighting theirs from the person beside them.

There were a few priests in attendance; one of the priests spoke about life and death and how everything from God must eventually return to God. After that, another priest spoke a little about Tasha – mostly the facts of her life.

Once the priests were done, those gathered went to say their farewells, some touching Tasha's hand and some of the closest even kissing her or the cross she held. Others, like Lissa, and then Rose and Dimitri when they passed, just whispered a farewell and continued walking.

Once everyone had said goodbye, the coffin was closed, Tasha's sisters started gathering up the crowns, and they lead the procession out of the church, Christian and the other pallbearers carrying Tasha out to the hearse closely followed by the rest of her family.

Outside Lissa said that because the cemetery was some distance away, only the closest family would be attending the burial.

"Mrs. Ozera has asked me to help with the guests at the reception while they're busy at the cemetery," she explained proudly after she'd given a loving hug and kiss to a very stressed looking Christian before he climbed into a car with some of his aunts and uncles to follow the hearse to the graveyard. "They'll be back in an hour or so."

The hearse and the mourner's cars departed, the younger people rejoined their parents, walking somberly back to the school. Lissa bid Rose, Dimitri, and her mother farewell once she got there, immediately heading to the canteen area at the side of the gym to start helping to make the hundreds of cups of tea that would be served over the course of the afternoon. Joined by Christian's aunts by marriage, everyone seemed to appreciate the significance of Lissa being asked to assist at such an important family event.

At a table nearby, Christian's uncles by marriage were filling a table with shot glasses of pălincă. The Romanian version of vodka, this was apparently always served at funerals, although St. Vlad's administration had insisted were it going to be being served at Tasha's, someone must be checking IDs to make sure no one under twenty-one indulged. Not that it stopped some of Christian's younger cousins trying!

"Christian's a nice boy," Rose overheard Abe saying supportively to Rhea as they stood chatting nearby.

"He is. Eric and I have no concerns on that front. But they're still very young."

"But they're growing up so quickly," Janine said mournfully. "It seems only yesterday Rozalia came home telling me about her best friend Lissa," she added nostalgically. "Now look - they're spreading their wings, Rhea."

"They are. And look at your Rozalia with Dimitri. He's a nice young man, too."

"He is," Abe immediately supplied. "I have to say, I'm quite impressed with him," he said, voicing the most complimentary thing Rose had ever heard her father say about her love.

Rose smirked a little to Dimitri as they stood _almost_ out of earshot, both pretending not to be listening to what Rhea, Abe, and Janine were saying. Dimitri roused and went to ask the trio if they'd like a cup of tea. When all three declined, Dimitri excused himself and Rose, explaining he wanted to introduce Rose to some people from Lincoln High he knew from their basketball team.

Standing in an awkward group to one side, the kids from Lincoln High had looked decidedly out of place at the funeral and now also at the reception. As one of the only people there who knew at least some of the Lincoln students, Dimitri felt obligated to say hello.

"Trent," he greeted, walking over to a tall guy Rose recognized from the end of season basketball game. "Thank you so much for coming to pay your respects," Dimitri said courteously. "Can I introduce my girlfriend Rose?"

"Yeah no worries," Trent said looking ill at ease. "A few of us thought we should come. Can't believe so many people are here," he said, shocked at the hundreds of mourners gathered in the gym.

"Tasha was the youngest of nine," Rose explained, "and her family is very active in their church. Plus she was at St. Vlad's from elementary, so most of the seniors here and their families knew her, too."

Trent nodded, apparently not knowing what to say. "So… Scouts been in touch, yet?" he asked Dimitri. "I saw them talking to you after the last game. The news is you're hot stuff."

"I heard from them last week," Dimitri admitted modestly. "Nothing firm, yet, but I hope to get something. You?"

"Yeah same," Trent admitted. "I'm hoping State, but they only take the best. Still - even North Western would be ok."

Dimitri nodded noncommittally. Rose knew North Western was right down Dimitri's wishlist, as it was hers. Known for generous athletic scholarships, their academic programs weren't the best.

"It's still hard to believe Tasha is gone. I mean that chick _loved to party_ if you know what I mean?!" Trent said meaningfully. Rose shivered, and Dimitri bristled.

"Now's not the time to reflect on that," Dimitri said briskly, before moving the conversation onto another topic.

Rose and Dimitri mingled for the next hour, both taking twenty minutes to grab a plate of food, each, and wander around the reception offering it around.

"What a charming young man!" Dimitri heard an aged relative enthuse to Janine as he carried around a platter of colaci.

Rose and Dimitri had just met back at the canteen area, passing their empty platters to a decidedly flustered looking Lissa, when a stirring at the far side of the gym announced the arrival of Tasha's family back from the burial.

Mr. and Mrs. Ozera walked in supported by a plethora of family members. Looking at the group, Lissa's eyes fell upon Christian, noting he looked, if possible, even more stressed than when they'd left. Making her apologies, she slipped out from the canteen, walking over to her boyfriend. After a brief conversation, she steered him over to Rose and Dimitri.

"How's it going, man?" Dimitri asked.

"I just need to get through the next half hour, and then can we get out of here?!" Christian growled teeth gritted so tight it looked as though they were about to snap.

Dimitri nodded. "Want to stay at my place tonight?" he offered, knowing his Mama and Babushka would have no objections.

Christian nodded gratefully. He looked across to a small dais which had been set up at one end, his Uncle Mark there at the microphone.

"Showtime…" he said apologetically, walking over to join him.

It made sense Christian's uncle Mark was doing the bulk of the organizing on behalf of the family. In his late thirties, he was the eldest of the Ozera kids, after Lucas. Lucas had only seen Tasha twice since he took off when she was a few months old - and not at all since she was three. It would have been hypocritical for him to deliver a eulogy for a sister he'd never known.

Mark stepped up to the microphone, switching it on and clearing his throat a few times. When silence descended, he introduced himself and on behalf of his family thanked everyone for attending.

"Now can I introduce my nephew, Christian? He'd like to make a few remarks about growing up with Tasha," Mark said, gesturing to Christian.

Christian stepped up to the microphone, clearly wishing he was anywhere but there.

"Thanks, Mark," he said, giving his uncle a sad smile.

"My name is Christian Ozera. As most of you know, Tasha was my youngest aunt – although after I was abandoned by my parents as a newborn, my Bunic and Bunica took me in and brought me up alongside Tasha. There were only sixty-eight days between Tasha and me – but even as three-year-olds, Tasha used to like to remind me that not only was she my aunt, she was also older, and _both_ of those counted for something!" Christian chuckled, as did many of those listening. He was right. Even as a kid, Tasha had liked to assert to Christian who was in charge!

"But despite me being her nephew, Tasha and I were raised pretty much as siblings, and in fact Bunica says even through to middle school, when she took us out, people used to assume we were twins!"

Christian took a deep swallow and looked around.

"Like any siblings, Tasha and I had our differences over the years – but because of my age and being in the same classes for most of our school years, I knew Tasha better than pretty much anyone. I guess, especially in our earlier years, we were best friends worst enemies. Even though we fought like cat and dog, no one ever had my back like she did. For example, Bunica – you know when Tasha nearly set fire to your kitchen when she was six? Yeah well, that wasn't her – that was me. I thought if I put all my action figures in the oven, I could melt them down and make one _huge_ one! I was so frightened when the fire brigade arrived. I thought because I wasn't your child I'd be given away again if you found out, so Tasha said she did it. I can remember, even now, her saying you'd have to keep her as there was no one you could give her away to, so she'd take the blame. Not only did she get in trouble for nearly burning the house down, you took away her toys for two months because you thought she'd intentionally ruined mine. But Tasha never said a thing. She just took the rap for me.

"There were lots of things people never knew about Tasha. Like she wanted to be a Vet. She loved animals from an early age. Even as youngsters, I can remember her bringing home birds with broken wings or hungry looking puppies. And who can forget Snowy the male rabbit who unexpectedly gave birth to eight kits? But Tasha loved them all. In fact the more neglected and pathetic the animal, the more she seemed to care," Christian said, his voice cracking over the last few words. He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes before continuing.

"Something else few people knew about Tasha is that she was a skilled artist. She was fiercely private about her talent, although I'd seen some of her sketches over the years. But it wasn't until yesterday when I was helping in her room and found dozens of sketch pads and art folios filled with drawings, watercolors, and her original photography. It was only then I realized just how good she'd become. Entirely self-taught, she had an undeniable talent, and it pains me to know that none of us ever knew the full extent of that. She saw things in a different way to the rest of us, and I wish I'd had the chance to tell her how beautiful her work was."

Christian stopped for a moment, now openly weeping and dabbing at his wet cheeks.

"I can remember the last real conversation I had with Tasha. It was a week before she disappeared, and it was the first time in a long time that we'd spoken. As in _really_ talked. She said she wanted to turn over a new leaf – even said she hoped to go to art school once she graduated from Lincoln. As her family, we knew Tasha lost her way towards the end of her life – but that's not how any of us want you to remember her. When you think of Tasha, I'd like you to remember the brave and fierce kid who took the rap even though she knew she'd be punished for something she didn't do. I want you to remember the girl who couldn't see an animal suffering without stepping in to help. I'd like you to recall a gifted artist able to capture all the many things the rest of us miss. But most of all I want you just _to remember_. Natasha Ozera – aunt, sister, and daughter. Gone too soon, but always loved and never forgotten."

Christian nodded to the crowd, stepping down from the podium and shaking his uncle's hand. Beside Mark one of Christian's uncles-in-law was standing with a couple of shot glasses that looked suspiciously like they might have been filled with pălincă. However, no one said a thing as Christian quickly downed one and then another.

Mark introduced the principal of the elementary school at St. Vlad's who was going to say a few words as Christian made his way across to where Rose and Dimitri were standing. Lissa had been standing with her mother during Christian's speech but was making her way across to him, too.

Not knowing what to say, Rose just opened her arms to Christian and gave him a long hug, wordlessly supporting him in the only way she knew how just then. Seeing Lissa approach over his shoulder, Rose released him, complimenting him on the fine tribute he'd given Tasha.

Lissa arrived to stand beside Christian at the same time as Lucas materialized.

"That was a moving speech," he said to Christian. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you earlier," he said apologetically. "I guess in my mind's eye you're still a little boy," he explained.

Christian was gripping Lissa's hand so tight he was almost crushing it, yet she didn't complain. She just stood there stroking his arm soothingly.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am for your loss. I didn't know Natasha, but I can see you and she were close, and I'm sorry you've lost someone close to you."

"Thanks," Christian said almost sarcastically. "If you didn't know Tasha why did you bother coming?"

"It's been a long time. Too long. I wanted to see my parents and my family. Mama wanted all the family here, and I wanted them to know I've married and am expecting a child."

"So you're having another baby?" Christian asked in an almost strangled tone of voice. "How nice."

"Yes. A little boy," Lucas said grinning adoringly. "Antoinette and I have been married four years and had almost given up hope it would happen. We're both very excited to become parents!"

Christian's face folded in on itself like a cheap takeaway napkin doused with water, and Rose's heart broke for him.

"Did you tell Antoinette you already _are_ a father? Well, I guess you're not, really… Any asshole can make a baby. But father? _That's_ a term that needs to be _earned_ ," Christian said bitterly, giving Lucas a look that would kill.

"Look, Christian – I know it must have been hard growing up with Mom and Dad – but believe me it was for the best," Lucas said defensively.

"No. You _don't_ know what it was like growing up like that," Christian said, his voice raised. "I'm not the youngest child. Just like no one considers me the oldest grandchild. I'm _nothing._ I was brought up as _nothing._ Tasha was fucked up about a lot of things, but she had one thing right. I'm the unwanted and unloved offspring of a Godless union! So you and the new Mrs. are pregnant now? Well, congratufuckinglations! How about you do _everyone_ a favor this time and try and stick around for this one? Because it would be more fucked up than words if you come to a funeral in another eighteen years and there's some other kid you don't recognize and ask if they're one of your ns kidephews!"

Christian was shouting at the top of his lungs by now, and the entire gymnasium was listening to their altercation. Rose gave Dimitri a single look, and he half supported, half dragged Christian out of the gymnasium. Lucas stood in bewildered silence looking at where his son was being removed from the room.

"What the _hell_ was that all about?" Lucas said in a stunned voice.

"You really are a selfish asshole," Mark said having appeared at Lucas' side a moment before to try and smooth over the situation. "How the _hell_ do you think the kid was going to react?!"

* * *

 **A/N Big thanks to lovestorm17 for all her help with the details in this chapter. Many many thanks.**


	25. Chapter 25

"Thanks, man. I just had to get out of there," Christian said his voice shaking as he and Dimitri walked away from the school. They'd barely made it two blocks when his phone started ringing.

"I don't want to talk to anyone," he said flatly.

Dimitri held out his hand and took the phone. "Lissa," he announced.

Christian shook his head, so Dimitri answered.

"Hi Lissa, Christian's taking some time. I'm going to take him to mine for the night – can you let his family know and smooth things over there?"

"Sure. But is he ok?" Lissa asked breathlessly. Dimitri looked across at his friend.

"Not really, but he will be," Dimitri replied.

The two walked in silence towards Dimitri's part of town. It was a long walk, but Christian needed the time to calm down.

"It's like I'm nothing. His life gets to move on like nothing happened. But something did happen. _Me._ He's probably right – I probably was better off growing up with Bunic and Bunica. But would it have killed him to stay in touch? _Either_ of them? They didn't just choose to give me away; they chose to forget all about me."

Dimitri looked at Christian sadly. There was nothing to say. From his perspective, Christian was right.

* * *

"I'm sorry about that," Lucas said to Lissa and Rose, running his hand over his face in the same way Christian did when he was upset. "That was stupid of me."

"Yes, it was," Lissa said in a surprising display of temper.

"And you are?" Lucas asked wearily.

"Lissa Dragomir. Christian's girlfriend," she introduced herself, looking none too friendly.

"I'm sorry, Lissa. I didn't think he'd react that way."

"Gee. You just announced to the child you gave up as a newborn and didn't even recognize how proud and excited you are to be having a baby. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that might not go over too well! Even when he asked you why you came back, you said you wanted to see your mother. Your family. You wanted to tell them all about your new wife and your new child. Would it have _killed_ you to pretend to have at least some interest in him?!"

"I _am_ curious about him," Lucas defended. "It's really affected him, hasn't it?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Lissa snapped. "He's never heard from you or his mother. Mr. and Mrs. Ozera have done a commendable job bringing him up, but he's always felt guilty about being a burden to them."

"Moira's never been in touch?" Lucas asked, sounding surprised.

"Not a word. He used to get Christmas cards from his maternal grandmother, and he and Mrs. Ozera bumped into her once when he was about eight. The cards stopped when he was about fourteen, and he's since learned his grandmother has Alzheimer's and is now living in a home. He's never heard anything from his mother or the rest of her family."

"I had no idea," Lucas said rubbing his face again.

"Well now you do," Lissa said, giving him a challenging look.

"I should never have come. It would be easier if I just left," he mumbled.

"Easier for _you,"_ Lissa agreed contemptuously.

* * *

"So I gave Lucas your cell number," Lissa said nervously to Christian the next morning before the homeroom bell rang.

"You did _what?!"_ Christian exploded. "Why would you do something like that?!"

"He went back to your place after the reception to see your family, but you were at Dimitri's. He was hoping to see you, but he wanted to give you some time."

"How _dare_ you?" Christian roared furiously, ignoring the curious looks from passersby in the corridor. "I don't want to see him, talk about him or think about him! What makes you think you have the _right_ to interfere like that?! You're not my wife you know!"

"I'm sorry, Christian," Lissa said trying to cover up her hurt expression. "I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Well, you didn't. I don't want to talk to him, and right now I don't want to talk to you!"

Giving Rose's hand a quick squeeze, Dimitri clapped his strong arm around Christian's shoulder and pulled him away from where the four of them had been standing. It looked as though Dimitri were taking Christian up to the roof, so Rose dragged Lissa into an empty classroom.

"He didn't mean it; he's just surprised," Rose said straight away.

"But he's right! I did overstep," Lissa wailed. "I just know how much his parents have hurt him. I thought this might help him heal."

"He knows that. He's just mouthing off because he's upset."

"I know. But I should have just left things alone," Lissa said remorsefully.

* * *

"Way to go. You keep that up you'll have no parents _and_ no girlfriend," Dimitri said, going straight on the offensive as the two slumped against the heating unit on the school's roof.

"She should have left it alone," Christian growled.

"Maybe. But she didn't – and she didn't do it to fuck you off. She did it because she cares. And maybe she has a point? It might help to talk to him?"

"I just wish I understood," Christian muttered, all the fight going out of him. "I understand it must have been hard for my parents, but to never even check in on me? That's the part that hurts."

"I get it," Dimitri said patting Christian's back. "It was the same with my father after he left. He was just gone, and I couldn't understand how he could be part of my life and then not. I don't know if I'll ever see my father again, but you have a chance to see yours if you want to."

"What if he doesn't call?" Christian said quietly, voicing his greatest fear.

"I'm sure Lissa would have got his number, too. If you apologize profusely, she might even give it to you," Dimitri said, lifting an eyebrow meaningfully.

They made it through the morning classes, and lunch was a little tense, but things improved when Christian apologized to Lissa for losing his temper explaining he was upset at the situation, not her. As Dimitri had predicted, Lissa did have Lucas' number.

"He suggested he could come to town again in a week or two and you could go out to lunch with him if you wanted?"

"What's he like?" Christian asked nervously.

"Hard to tell. It had been a long time for him, and I think he was honestly overwhelmed."

Christian shrugged. "He wasn't the only one," he muttered under his breath.

Dimitri and Rose were sitting opposite Christian and Lissa when Christian noticed their rings.

"Matching rings?! Something we need to know?" he teased, looking to change the conversation.

Lissa's eyes dropped to their clasped hands and then back at Rose.

"They're promise rings. After everything that's happened, we felt it was time to declare ourselves to one another as committed and exclusive," Dimitri said lovingly, dropping a soft kiss into Rose's hair.

"After Tasha, you mean," Christian commented sadly.

Rose lifted her eyes to Dimitri's, giving him the smallest nod.

"Not just Tasha, Christian. Rose and I had a life changing experience a few weeks ago," Dimitri said quietly after checking to make sure the four of them would not be overheard.

Christian looked curious, lifting his eyebrows questioningly.

"I was pregnant, Christian," Rose said quietly. "We only knew for two weeks before I miscarried."

"A miscarriage? You didn't…" Christian trailed off suggestively.

"No!" Dimitri glared fiercely before his gaze softened. "Sorry I didn't tell you. By the time we knew and got our heads around it, the baby was gone." Dimitri's arm slipped around Rose's shoulder.

"Shit. Sorry man, sorry Rose," Christian said sincerely. "That's huge."

"Yes, it is. Anyway, it's made us realize a lot, including how much we love each other. We've given each other promise rings to signify our commitment and also in recognition of Sasha," Dimitri explained.

"Sasha?" Lissa said carefully. "You named the baby?"

"It was too early to know if it was a boy or a girl. We're too young, but it was still our baby, and we want to remember them," Rose said with a sad little smile, her fingers playing with the wedding band on her middle finger.

"It's a beautiful name, and your rings are beautiful, too," Lissa said lovingly.

The week passed quickly enough. Everyone was tiptoeing around Christian because of his loss and the scene with his father at the reception. Even those who didn't see it seemed to have heard about it.

"I think I'm ready to talk to him," Christian announced on Friday at lunchtime.

He didn't have to explain what he meant – he was sitting with Lissa, Rose, and Dimitri and they all knew.

"How do you want to go about it?" Lissa asked supportively.

"I thought I might text him and suggest we meet up somewhere halfway next weekend? Maybe Madison? That's about half way between here and there?"

"It's a long drive. You'd probably want to stay overnight," Lissa said cautiously.

"I thought we could make a bit of a road trip of it," Christian admitted sheepishly. "Together? Bunica still can't drive, so I could ask to borrow her car, and she's sure to say yes if she knows I'm going to see Lucas… I thought we could drive there on Friday after school, stay Friday night, see my father Saturday during the day, stay Saturday night and come home Sunday? After everything, I could use a getaway, and I thought it would be nice for us to have a couple of days alone together…"

Lissa smiled indulgently. "That sounds _perfect_ , Christian," she simpered. Rose knew her best friend was already planning which sexy underwear to pack.

"I think it sets the right tone, meeting halfway," Rose said supportively, feeling more than a little envious. She'd kill for a weekend away like that with Dimitri, and her quick look at him showed he felt the same way. It had only been a week since they'd lost the baby – in fact, she'd only stopped bleeding yesterday although she was still wearing a panty liner for safety. But she craved the time alone with Dimitri, and he felt the same way.

"Oh my God – you two should _totally_ come!" Lissa said in excitement, noticing the wistful look between Rose and Dimitri, but missing an exasperated one from Christian. "We could road trip there together and stay at the same motel. We'd do our own thing and have separate rooms of course," she said quickly seeing Christian's annoyed expression, "But it would be fun to drive there and back together."

"It's ok. We wouldn't want to gatecrash your weekend away," Rose said a little sadly.

Christian looked at his best friend and his girlfriend.

"Lissa's right," he said generously. "We could all go up there together. I think I'd like it to be just Lissa and me when I see Lucas, but it could be fun to all go away?"

Lissa gave him a huge hug and a kiss that was a little too hot for the St. Vladimir's cafeteria.

"Let's do it!" he said, even more enthusiastically after he pulled his lips from hers.

Christian pulled out his phone and with Lissa's help texted his father.

 _Hi Lucas, Lissa gave me your number. If you wanted to meet up and talk, I thought we could meet in Madison for lunch next Saturday? I'll need to check Bunica is ok with me borrowing her car, but let me know first if you're free. Christian  
_

While Lissa and Christian were drafting the text, Rose and Dimitri were having a whispered half conversation – the upshot being they were in.

Lunch was almost finished when Lucas responded.

 _I'd like that. I'm free. Let me know when it's confirmed.  
_

* * *

Rose was quiet when she got home. She had a snack in almost complete silence, earning her more than one concerned look from Janine.

"Ok, wee one. What is it? Are you worried about the doctor's tomorrow? I'll be right there with you."

"No, I'm alright about that. The bleeding has stopped, and actually, Dimitri said he would go with me so you and Tata can go to the farmer's market like usual."

"Oh, ok," Janine said, a little put out. She'd assumed her daughter would want her there for the follow-up appointment, but it looks like she was wrong. "So what is it, then?"

"I want to go away next weekend with Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri. Christian is going to Madison to meet up with his father. He wants Lissa and Dimitri there for moral support," she explained, decorating the truth just a little. "They're planning to leave on Friday night and come back Sunday, and I'd like to go with them."

Janine nodded, taking it all in.

"So how would it work?" she asked cautiously.

"Well Christian will borrow his grandmother's car. It's only a year or two old, so it has every safety feature," Rose said winningly. Janine just rolled her eyes.

"And?"

"So we thought we'd stay at a Motel 6 there? Christian has stayed there before on a trip with his grandparents and said it's basic but filled with young families."

"Who would stay where?" Janine asked, getting to the crux of the matter.

"I'd stay with Dimitri, and Lissa would stay with Christian," Rose admitted her eyes locked with her mother's. "It's not for _that_ ," she stressed. "I'm not ready for that yet, and Dimitri knows and understands. It's just been such a shitty few months. I just want to get away and be a normal teenager and just have some fun again."

Janine picked up Rose's empty plate and turned to put it into the dishwasher. She needed to take a moment to compose her thoughts.

"I'm glad you felt you could be honest with me," she said. "I'm not thrilled about the idea, but you're nearly eighteen, and I appreciate you not lying to me."

"So I can go?" Rose asked in confusion.

"I won't stop you," Janine said with an unhappy sigh. "But I want to make sure you have things in case you change your mind about being _ready_ ," she said, lifting her eyebrows suggestively.

"I will – but I don't think I'm going to be ready for _that_ for quite a while yet," Rose admitted. "I'm too scared, Mom. I just want us to be close and talk. We still have things to work through after Sasha."

"What will you tell your father?" Janine asked.

"I don't want to lie to him. I'll just tell him I'm spending the weekend with Lissa," Rose said hopefully.

* * *

The next morning Dimitri arrived promptly at 10 am to collect Rose.

"Dimitri," Abe greeted, looking up from his weekend paper. "Where are you taking my little girl today?"

"Morning Mr. Mazur," Dimitri said formally. "There's a few stand-up comics along the riverside as part of a public exhibition this weekend. I thought Rozalia and I might go for a walk there and listen to them?"

Abe grunted begrudgingly. It was free, in public and involved a bit of exercise. There wasn't anything he could object to.

"What about food? You'll need to eat?" he challenged.

"Got that covered," Dimitri said winningly. "The food trucks can be a little dicey hygiene wise, and I wouldn't like to risk it, so I've brought us sandwiches and soda from home," he proudly announced.

Janine actually rolled her eyes at Rose. The nidorous food trucks at public events were another of Abe's favorite rants – and of course, he wasted no opportunity to launch in about their degeneracy.

"Why the need to buy overpriced food cooked in unsanitary conditions?! What's wrong with a homemade sandwich?!" Abe was almost bellowing by the time he was through.

"I agree, Mr. Mazur," Dimitri said seriously, giving Janine a smile and taking Rose by the arm and steering her out of the house.

"How the hell did you know about my father's issues with food trucks?" Rose laughed once they were on the sidewalk, her arm wrapped Dimitri's hips and his around her shoulder.

"I had no idea," Dimitri admitted. "I just thought if we were going away next weekend, I needed to save as much money as I could, and sandwiches made a cheap date," he ruefully admitted.

"Well Tata now thinks you're on his side," Rose giggled. "Between sharing his thoughts on shoddy contractors, food trucks and people ripping off old people, you've pretty much won him over. In fact, the only lecture you might be spared is the sins of the Russians," Rose teased.

"Is that really an issue for him?" Dimitri asked nervously.

"Hard to say. You're Orthodox and agree with him on everything else – so he might be willing to overlook it," Rose giggled.

"You're not making this easy on me," Dimitri smiled, but mentally thinking forward to the time when he might be asking Abe for something a lot more important than his opinion on takeaway food options.

They arrived at the doctor's a few minutes early. "Would you like me to come in with you, milaya?" Dimitri asked tenderly.

"Can you? I know it's a bit silly, but I'd like you there."

"Of course I will," Dimitri said gently, lifting her hand and gently kissing her promise ring.

"Rose," Dr. Olendzki greeted kindly when they walked into her appointment.

"Um, hi Dr. Olendzki. This is my boyfriend Dimitri, the baby's father. Is it ok if he's here?"

"Of course it is if you'd like him here," she said reassuringly giving them both an encouraging smile.

She went through a range of questions about Rose's bleeding, blood clots and pregnancy symptoms. Declaring everything looked normal for a natural miscarriage, she also arranged for more blood work to check the pregnancy hormone in Rose's blood.

"The clinic will call you tomorrow with the results. Have you considered contraception after your last visit?"

"Um, yeah… I have been taking the pill since Sunday morning."

"Ok. You can have intercourse anytime after you've stopped bleeding, and the pill you are on will protect you from pregnancy after seven consecutive days of taking it. However, I caution you to consider the emotional aspects of losing a child before you go into that aspect of things again. You might find it's weeks or even months before you want to be intimate again," she said delicately.

Dimitri took Rose's hand and held it between his own. "We're in no hurry," he said to the doctor. "Losing our baby has been a huge thing for both of us."


	26. Chapter 26

"Aren't you excited?!" Lissa gasped almost bouncing up and down in her seat at lunch. Other than Christian, they'd all brought their weekend bags to school. He was going to go home and pick up the car after his last class, collect the other three at school and off they'd go.

Seeing Dimitri and Christian deep in conversation, Rose asked Lissa nervously, "What did you pack to wear overnight?"

"I've packed the most divine silky nightie in jade green," she whispered conspiratorially. "Christian won't be able to keep his hands off me! Why? What did you pack?"

Rose sighed. She'd been trying to decide what to take all week, but as her moods changed so did the contents of her duffel.

"I couldn't decide, Liss," she moaned. "I don't think I'm ready to go _there_ again yet, so I packed sweats. But then I want to be pretty for him even if we're not going to do it, so I also packed some sleep shorts and a singlet. And then I was worried what if I _did_ want to be sexy? So I threw in that lacy red nightie you gave me as well."

Lissa gave her friend a sympathetic squeeze. "Well you're covered for every eventuality then, aren't you?" she said supportively. "Do you think you will?"

"I don't know," Rose whispered, her eyes darting to where Christian and Dimitri were talking. "I don't think I'll know 'til we're there."

"Does he want to?"

"He said he's happy to wait," Rose sighed.

"Then just see how you feel," Lissa counseled, still grinning from ear to ear.

The classes after lunch dragged, the four of them looking at each other with excitement the whole time. Physics was the worst. With only Dimitri and Rose in that class, the tension between the two of them was almost palpable. It didn't help that they were all but finished their project so didn't have a huge amount to do.

"Miss Mazur, would you like to sit on Mr. Belikov's lap?" Alto asked sarcastically, gesturing to how close the two were sitting holding hands.

Rose opened her mouth to tell him she'd _love_ to do just that, but Dimitri's warning look stopped her. She couldn't afford an afternoon detention today of all days.

"Sorry Mr. Alto," she said, pulling back to put a more respectable distance between them.

"So where are you up to with your project?" Alto grumbled, surprised by Rose's restraint. Usually, she'd have something sarcastic to say. Rose and Dimitri pulled out their respective parts, and even Alto found it hard to fault their progress.

"You're pretty much finished," he said, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"We've been spending every spare moment on it," Rose quickly explained, not wanting him to think it had been too easy and add more. "We've each worked out a schedule for our assignments, so we can try and put a hundred percent into them. We both want to do well."

"You obviously work well together. This is good work," he admitted begrudgingly. "Once you've finished the last bits, you can work on your other assignments in this class provided you're quiet."

Rose and Dimitri both knew Alto was only offering this because he couldn't be bothered setting them something else to do while the others continued to work on their assignments, but neither was stupid enough to call him on it.

"Thank you, Mr. Alto. Every moment counts, so we'd both appreciate that," Dimitri said seriously.

Rose sighed. She'd enjoyed slacking off a little in physics, but Dimitri was right. If they used their class time to do other work, it meant they could get more done which would give them more time to just hang out on weekends. Like this one.

Finally, the last bell of the day rang, and Christian raced home to pick up his grandmother's car. As he'd predicted, his grandmother was thrilled to loan him the car, plus bankroll the hotel and his costs for the weekend away, given it was to try and establish some sort of relationship with his father.

While Christian was getting the car, Lissa, Dimitri, and Rose collected their bags for the weekend.

"How much have you packed?" Rose giggled when she saw Lissa struggling with a duffel bag almost as big as herself.

"I couldn't decide what to wear to meet Lucas again," Lissa admitted nervously. "I didn't make the best impression last time…"

Rose snorted. Lissa had told Lucas more than a couple of home truths when they'd last met. While usually she was good-natured and polite, Lucas' thoughtlessness towards Christian's feelings had brought out Lissa's protective side. Rose had been impressed by the dressing down Lissa had given Lucas!

Christian pulled up out the front in his grandmother's Camry, honking the horn in excitement. The three of them went out to the car, dumping their bags in the trunk.

"Who wants to sit where?" Lissa asked.

"We'll take the back," Rose said giving Dimitri a look.

"Will you have enough room?" Lissa asked, eyeing Dimitri's six foot seven frame. "I can put my seat forward…"

"That would be great, thanks," Dimitri said, slipping behind the passenger seat, Rose sitting behind Christian.

"Have we all been to the toilet?" Christian joked, carefully checking his mirrors before pulling out into the traffic.

The drive itself took four hours, but everyone was in high spirits, so the time passed quickly. Rose and Dimitri cuddled in the back seat, holding hands and kissing between bouts of eye-spy, school gossip and more talk about the prom.

"I can't wait to hold you all night," Dimitri murmured in Rose's ear at one point, as Lissa was describing all the many decorations the prom required. Rose blushed, sitting closer in the seat beside him while trying to listen to what Lissa was saying.

They stopped for the toilet and sodas at a fast food joint about two hours in, and by 7 pm a road-weary Christian pulled up outside a very basic looking motel. Who had been going to pay had been a topic of heated debate between Rose and Dimitri. She had more money than he did, so she'd been happy to pay for their room, but Dimitri had been insistent he pay his own way. They'd finally agreed to pay one night each when Janine had surprised Rose with an envelope that morning with enough to cover the cost of the motel, meals for a couple of days and their share of the gas.

"I didn't think you approved?" Rose had asked her mother in confusion, looking at the bills in the envelope.

"I don't, wee one," she admitted. "But you've been working so hard on your studies, and after everything, I think you deserve a bit of down time. Dimitri, too. Just for the love of God – if you do anything be _safe_!"

"I will, Mom. And thank you," she'd said hugging her hard.

"And text me when you get there," Janine stipulated.

Accordingly, Rose sent Dimitri inside with the envelope to pay for their room while she shot off a quick text to her mother letting her know they'd made it safely.

"I thought we'd settle in for a few minutes and then go find some food?" Lissa suggested while Christian was also inside paying. Rose nodded getting nervous now they were here. Dimitri and Christian were both grinning as they came back to the car.

"We're next door but one," Christian announced, pulling up in front of room fourteen. "We're fourteen, you're sixteen," he explained to Rose as they all climbed out. Popping the trunk, Dimitri shouldered their bags, following Rose to the door marked sixteen and pulling a key from his pocket. Opening the door and pushing it open with his foot, he turned and scooped Rose up and carried her over the threshold, her giggling the whole time. Setting her down inside the room he quickly kissed her, taking the key from the lock, turning on the lights and shutting the door.

The room was certainly basic. With little more than a queen bed, some side tables, a table and a TV, it was tired but clean.

"Alone at last," Dimitri sighed, dumping their bags on the table and pulling Rose against him, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her softly. She rested her arms around his neck, kissing him in return. With her still in his arms, he slowly stepped back until they were at the foot of the bed – then in one swift movement he pulled her against him, and they flopped onto the bed together.

"Hmm," Rose grinned as they lay together making out. "I like this!"

"Me too, milaya," Dimitri said, his eyes dark with longing, his hands wandering over Rose's body.

She'd only jut started unbuttoning his shirt when there was a knock at the door. Smiling at one another guiltily they jumped up, Dimitri doing up his buttons and Rose smoothing her hair and straightening her sweater.

"Ready to go get some dinner?" Lissa asked excitedly, standing at the door with Christian.

"Yeah sure. Let's eat," Dimitri said with a smile, carefully locking the door and pocketing the key. They piled back into the car and did a quick drive around town checking out the little it had to offer.

"Denny's?" Christian suggested, recognizing there wasn't a lot of choices.

Walking in, they asked for a table for four, noticing a few groups of young people inside looking at them speculatively.

"Looks like we've attracted the attention of the locals," Christian said under his breath as they were shown to a booth. Rose took Dimitri's hand possessively as she saw more than one girl admiring his tall, dark, handsome stance. Sliding into the booth first, Dimitri followed, dropping his arm around Rose's shoulder before leaning across and giving her a lingering kiss. She cuddled in under his arm smiling blissfully.

"You two look so in love," Lissa said with a grin.

"That's because we are," Dimitri said, kissing a blushing Rose again.

A waitress their age came over with menus, taking their drinks order.

"You guys aren't from around here?" she commented.

"No. Just down from town for the weekend," Christian said, a smile on his face as his fingers were laced with Lissa's, both watching as Dimitri kissed Rose's fingertips one by one, the two of them lost in their own little world. Dimitri was his best friend, but he'd _never_ seen him so demonstrative and open in his affection.

"Just taking a break before our finals," Dimitri added, his eyes never leaving Rose's.

"You're at Uni?" she the attendant asked curiously.

"No. We're seniors," Lissa said still smiling at the antics of her best friend. Tonight was the most relaxed she'd seen Rose since she'd returned from Scotland, and Lissa was delighted to see it. While Christian had been a little upset to share 'their' weekend, it was working out perfectly.

Their waitress left, and Rose and Dimitri reluctantly dragged their eyes from one another to check out the menu, her deciding on a Cali Club Sandwich, him a Prime Rib Philly Melt. Dimitri ordered for the two of them when their attendant reappeared.

"Hey, Lissa? Do you need to go to the girls' room?" Rose asked innocently, giving her best friend the universal code that she wanted to talk.

"Sure," she said, waiting for Christian to stand up so she could leave the booth.

Dimitri did likewise, offering Rose his hand as she stepped out.

"Hurry back," he mumbled against her lips as she reached up to give him a _scor_ ching kiss.

In the ladies' room, Rose quickly relieved herself before coming out to wash her hands.

"You and Dimitri look very handsy," Lissa teased.

"I know. I blame the country air," Rose joked but looking a little uncertain.

"What's up?" Lissa asked, recognizing Rose's facial expression.

"I'm not sure I'm ready. It's only been two weeks since we lost Sasha."

"Then just go as far as you want to go. Dimitri won't mind," Lissa said.

"I know. It's just we never get the chance to be together, alone, overnight… Do you think I should?"

Lissa shrugged. "Up to you." She'd never been in Rose's situation, so she didn't know what to suggest. Rose and Dimitri would have to work it out for themselves. Exiting the bathroom Lissa and Rose made their way back to their booth only to find two girls their age attempting to flirt with Dimitri and Christian. Christian looked a little nervous when he saw Lissa, but Dimitri broke into an easy grin as soon as he saw his Roza.

"Excuse me," he said dismissively to the young women, smiling at Rose as though she was the most beautiful woman in the world, which to him she was. He patted the seat next to him, and Rose slid back into the booth and under his arm again. His hand on her shoulder immediately started fingering her long dark locks, twirling them around his long sensual fingers.

"Well, we might see you tomorrow then?" the bolder of the two girls said before they slipped away to join a table filled with young women.

"I leave you for five minutes, and you're chatting up the natives?" Lissa laughed, teasing Christian. "And pray tell – where are you planning to meet them tomorrow?"

Dimitri laughed too. "I was asking them what there is to do in this town on the weekend."

"And," Lissa asked curiously.

"Apparently not a hell of a lot," Dimitri laughed.

The four of them joked easily over dinner, Rose stealing fries from Dimitri's plate and then feeding them back to him one by one.

"Oh God – let's get these two back to their room," Christian groaned, looking across to where the fries had been discarded, and Rose and Dimitri were busy sucking face again.

"Good idea," Rose mumbled, almost pulling Dimitri from the booth. They quickly settled their bill, left a tip and got out of there. It was a short drive back to the motel, Rose and Dimitri kissing the whole way in the back of the car.

"So I take it you're not coming in to watch TV with Lissa and me?" Christian teased when they reached the accommodation.

"Tempting but no," Dimitri chuckled, grasping Rose's hand and leading her to their room. "Hang on a tick, Christian. I've got something in my bag for you."

Dimitri opened the door, and Rose grabbed her bag and went through into the bathroom while he dug around in his duffel, pulling out a couple of bottles of red wine and walking back outside to give them to Christian.

"How'd you get these?" he asked admiringly.

"I never get carded," Dimitri said smugly. Not surprising given his height, and the fact he looked about twenty-three. "It's just a little something to say thanks for inviting us along." He clapped Christian on the back once before returning to the room he was sharing with Rose. The lights were out, the only illumination coming from a strip under the bathroom door.

"Milaya?" he called out.

"I'll be out in a moment," she said a little nervously. In the bathroom, Rose was deciding between her crimson lace nightie and her little sleep shorts and singlet. They'd had a wonderful dinner, and she knew she wanted to do _something_ with Dimitri tonight, even if she was currently uncertain just how far she wanted to take things. Taking her hair tie out and undressing, she was still vacillating between the shorts and the nightie when Dimitri called out through the door.

"I picked us up a nice bottle of red wine. Would you like to enjoy a glass with me?" He sounded nervous, too.

"I'd love to," she said, grabbing the nightie and putting it on before she could chicken out or reconsider. Shoving the rest of the things back into her bag, she opened the door, Dimitri's eyes darkening as he drank in the sight before him; Roza looking delicious in a satin and lace nightdress in crimson red.

"Wow. You look just… Wow!" Dimitri admired, handing her a glass of wine while his eyes ran up and down her body. The room was cool, and he could just see the outline of her slightly peaked nipples through the delicate fabric that clung to her like a second skin. He was sitting on the end of the bed and moved over a little, making space for her to sit beside him. She did, and the two of them sipped their wine.

"That color looks great on you," Dimitri complimented, running the back of his knuckle down her cheek, before allowing his fingertips to brush the delicate lace that bordered her décolletage.

"Thank you," Rose said smiling up at him. "You're wearing far too many clothes for my liking, Comrade," she whispered, giving him a loaded look.

He smiled, draining his glass and putting it on the table, standing and shedding his shirt and then his pants.

"Better?" he asked, standing before her in a pair of boxers. His chest was smooth and muscled, just begging her to touch it.

"Much," she said, standing up and putting her glass down beside his, then snaking her arms up around his neck. His lips were warm when she pushed hers against his, but when he opened his mouth to hers, it tasted like wine.

"You taste different," she said with a smile, pulling him back onto the bed next to her.

"So do you," he smiled, lying beside her and locking lips with her again.

The fabric on her skin was so light and supple. It was almost like she was wearing nothing at all. Running his hand across her back as she lay beside him, Dimitri could tell she wasn't wearing a bra, but it wasn't until he ran his hand up the side of her leg and under the knee-length nightie to her hip he realized she wasn't wearing panties, either.

"Oh Roza," he moaned, pushing her onto her back as he stepped up the intensity of their kissing, dragging his hand reluctantly back out from under her nightdress, resting it on her waist. Rose shifted, so one of his long legs was between hers, lifting her nightie, so his upper thigh pressed directly against her sensitive folds.

"It feels so good to touch you!" she groaned, letting her hands wander everywhere.

"You can touch me anywhere, milaya," he said. "Tonight you're in control. We'll only go as far as you want to," he promised, returning his lips to hers.


	27. Chapter 27

Rose was getting more and more turned on. Dimitri's lips and hands were everywhere, and while he'd yet to put his hands beneath her nightdress again, it probably didn't mean much given it was hitched up near her waist, and she was pushing her uncovered crotch against his leg. She was losing herself in his kisses; reveling in his sensual touches and the very sexy manly noises he couldn't prevent as he nipped, kissed and sucked at her feverish skin.

They both hissed as one of his hands found its way to her ass, skating across the bare, unblemished skin before he squeezed her backside roughly. Even greedily. But far from finding it objectionable, Rose adored it.

"Yes," she whimpered needily against his chest, her hips bucking rhythmically as he kneaded at her ass, Dimitri rocking his hips in time with his firm squeezes.

Fuck, Belikov! You're meant to be letting her control tonight, he mentally castigated himself. He'd said he was happy to wait, and he meant it, but it was hard to hold back when he could feel the heat and wetness from between her legs on his thigh, and the way she kept rocking her hip against his shaft.

It was still difficult for him to believe they were here and she was all but naked in bed with him. In many ways, he considered tonight their first 'real' night together. The night at his house had been rushed and fumbled, and not to mention with some pretty serious consequences. Obviously, the night spent together at Rose's house had been all about love, comfort, and being together as they lost their little miracle. But tonight? Tonight was all about them.

Blissfully alone, tonight he wanted to take the time to show her how much he adored and revered her. He'd take it as far as she was willing, no further. And if this were as far as they went, he would still be the happiest man in America!

Watching as she bit her lips, silencing the moans he was sure would otherwise be escaping them, it was tempting to push further – do whatever it took to make her scream in pleasure. Rose cumming on his fingers had been unbelievably hot. He'd do a lot to see her lose herself like that again. But first, he had to be sure she wanted that.

Rose groaned, closing her eyes as she felt Dimitri's hand on her backside, his fingers skirting dangerously close to her core. Everything he was doing felt so good. She'd been unsure how far she'd wanted to go, but they were still well within where she felt comfortable, and in fact, she was eager to progress things a little further.

She remembered the night in his apartment – it had all been so rushed. Tonight she wanted to take their time enjoying one another. She smiled to herself, recalling Dimitri's frankly mesmerized look the first time he'd laid eyes on her breasts. Smirking to herself, she admitted he had a point. Her tits _were_ pretty spesh! A D cup, she was a little larger than average – particularly when you took into account her comparatively small ribcage and stature. Pulling back slightly, she saw Dimitri's slightly concerned expression disappear as soon as her nightie did too.

"That's better, isn't it Comrade?" she cooed, running her hands across her full breasts tantalizingly, goading him to emulate her actions. Her inviting expression parted lips, and exultant little gasps were all the invitation he needed.

"Yes," he agreed gruffly, his eyes momentarily riveted to her pale twin globes, before covetously traveling the length of her body and back up again. Lying naked on the bed, Roza was a sight to behold. He rolled towards her, lowering his head to kiss her breastbone, rubbing his cheeks against the delicate skin of her breasts. He felt her shiver as little goosebumps puckered the perfection of her skin.

"Cold, milaya?" he asked.

"A little," she murmured, still grasping his head against her bosom, her fingers entwined around the thick dark strands of his hair. Even _there_ he was manly, his hair thicker and coarser than her silky dark tresses.

"So smooth," he marveled, as though divining the direction of her thoughts, all the while kissing her sternum and the soft curve of her breasts where they joined the valley where he was presently worshipping.

Rose shivered again, and it was with reluctance that Dimitri pulled away from her, moving to the side of the bed and pulling the bedding down so she could roll under the sheets. He was about to join her when she shook her head.

"Boxers off, Comrade," she requested with a tantalizing smile. It was only fair – if she was going to be completely nude in bed, he should be likewise!

Blushing slightly in the darkness, Dimitri lowered his boxers, diving under the covers in a futile attempt to conceal his obviously aroused state.

"Don't be shy," Rose murmured, pulling herself up hard against him. "I know I excite you," she whispered into his ear.

He groaned loudly. 'Excite' didn't even _start_ to cover the way she made him feel.

"You make me feel the same way," she continued breathlessly, pulling him toward her until she was on her back, him lying on top of her, one leg between hers. She lifted her knees, pushing her core against his upper thigh, his manhood firmly against her hip. His hands were cupping her breasts, thumbs rubbing over the top of her pebbled nubs.

Rose's excitement was building; she was squirming beneath him – trying to find a position to assuage the edacious desire building in her loins. Yet no amount of friction was going to be enough. She needed _him_ inside her. It was the only thing that could satisfy. Gasping urgently into Dimitri's ear, her fingernails digging into his deltoids, she told him she wanted.

Dimitri grinned, finally kissing her with every bit of desire and longing he'd been holding back. Whimpering in the back of her throat, Rose gave in; surrendering every last bit of herself. Dimitri pulled back, repositioning himself so he was between her thighs.

"I love you, milaya," he moaned, reaching his hand between the heat of their bodies to grasp himself and position his tip at the opening of her folds, preparing to nudge himself into her wet heat.

"I love you too, Comrade," Rose hissed, delirious with desire before a final thought flickered through her head. _'I hope I don't get pregnant this time.'  
_

"No! Stop!" she shouted in alarm, every muscle in her body tensed. "I can't!"

She tried to push Dimitri off her, but with his weight compared to hers, she could barely move him. However, he halted instantly.

"I've stopped, Roza. I won't," he promised, moving down her body a little so his cock was no longer poised at her opening. He rested his forehead on her shoulder for just a moment and gave her collarbone an apologetic kiss before lifting himself out from between her legs, lying on his back beside her, grabbing the bedclothes to cover his excitement. "I'm so sorry," he said, blowing out his breath between clenched teeth and looking at the ceiling, disgusted at himself for pushing her too far too fast.

"It's not you… You were doing what I asked you to. I'm sorry, Dimitri," Rose said in a hesitant voice. "I want to so much, but I'm scared."

"It's ok, milaya. We don't have to have sex _._ Why don't you give me a moment and we can cuddle?" he suggested.

Rose looked away in disappointment. She was still _so_ turned on and was starting to wish she hadn't said anything. Reaching over to the floor where his boxers lay, Dimitri sat up on the edge of the bed, starting to dress.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked in alarm.

"I thought I might have a quick shower and take care of things," he said, referring to his still hard cock. His brain might have got the message that nothing more was going to happen tonight, but his body was still playing catch-up. He was so aroused it was bordering on painful.

"You don't need to do that," Rose said plaintively, feeling horrible about the idea of Dimitri in the bathroom jacking off after she'd asked him to do what she just had and then stopped him at the last moment.

"I do," Dimitri tensely maintained, about to stand up.

Rose reached across and grabbed his wrist.

"No. You _don't_. I'm not frightened of doing things with you. I'm afraid of getting pregnant, Dimitri. Why don't you lie back down and let me help you _take care of things?"_

Dimitri's eyes widened, but he obediently lowered his boxers to the floor again and lay back on the bed, Rose reaching behind him to stack all the pillows so he'd have a good view. Fearless now she was in control, Rose straddled him, leaning over and kissing Dimitri passionately before pulling away to watch him as she said, "I've never done this before, so you'll have to tell me what you like."

And then she started kissing her way down his body, lingering over his nipples, sternum, impossibly tight abs and then his belly button. She found the line of hair that started just beneath there, running downward to thick dark curls. She kissed slowly down his happy trail, ending by placing a soft kiss at the base of his fully erect cock.

"Show me how you touch yourself," Rose asked, trying to get a sense of how to go about things.

Smiling at her, Dimitri dropped a hand to his manhood, casually fisting it, pulling his hand up and down over the head, his smoldering eyes never leaving hers. She went to place her hand on top of his, but he immediately covered it with his own, guiding it to his shaft. He showed her how to hold him, using his fingers to show her the speed and pressure he preferred. After a moment he took his hand away, hissing, "Yes! That's it…" as she continued pumping her hand up and down his manhood. "That's _perfect_ milaya."

Dimitri moved his legs further apart so Rose could get comfortable between them. She practiced pulling him off for a few moments before decisively taking his cock into her mouth, sliding her lips firmly over the head. She took her time getting used to the feeling of him between her lips. Still pumping her hand, she experimented lightly sucking, then running her tongue around the head.

He growled in excitement when she did that, so she did it again – thrilled to feel him shuddering to stay in control and not buck his hips up and force himself further into her mouth.

She risked a quick look up at him, and the sight was stimulating. Dimitri was lying back, his mouth open as he panted, fists grasping the bedclothes, his eyes filled with lust and admiration looking at her like she was the sexiest woman alive.

Closing her eyes, she pulled her hand up to sit against her lips before sliding down as far as she could take him, using her hand to stimulate what she couldn't fit in her mouth. Sucking all the while, she was rewarded by a deep guttural grunt, and one of his hands flew to her head, toying with her hair.

She moaned in appreciation, and the effect on him was instantaneous! She could feel his cock twitch in her mouth as the rumbling from her throat stimulated him even more. Storing that knowledge away for the future, she repeated her previous actions, taking him in and out of her mouth and relishing his excited noises as she did so.

Her jaw was starting to get a little sore, so she let her hand take over for a while, instead kissing the tip of his cock and licking at the slit. He seemed to like that, but not as much as he liked it when she started licking him like a lollipop.

"Fuck!" he growled in excitement. "That feels good."

Her hair fell forward, blocking his vision of what she was doing.

"Why don't you hold my hair back for me, Comrade," she suggested coyly, thinking it would give his hands something more to do than grabbing the sheets in desperation!

He did, pulling her long hair loosely into his hands, twisting the locks around his fingers. She rewarded him by licking the underside of his shaft, from balls to tip.

"Roza!" he groaned again, his cock twitching against her lips.

Using his momentary distraction to her advantage, Rose cupped his sack toying with it before kissing back down the underside of his cock and petting his balls, briefly sucking each into her mouth. Then she took his glans into her mouth again, licking it in every way she could imagine as his breathing turned into short, sharp pants. Grasping him firmly and pumping her fist up and down she took her lips off him for a moment swirling her tongue around the head and then a second time a little further down around the ridge before returning him to her mouth. He jumped when she mouthed him again, and she started to get the sense the end might be near.

Looking up at him from beneath her long dark lashes, she showed him with her eyes how much she was enjoying this; how much she loved pleasuring him with her mouth. His eyes not leaving hers, Dimitri's short, sharp pants were becoming faster and shallower until they became one long, loud hiss and she could feel him start to shudder.

"Roza?!" he started to warn, and she knew he was seconds away from cumming.

"Hmm..." she growled deeply with her throat, remembering what the vibrations did to him. She tightened her hand on his shaft, speeding up as she pulled him in as far as she could, feeling his head nudging the back of her throat. He clenched his hands in her hair, but it wasn't painful, and then he roared as he lost control, squirting his cum into the back of her throat.

She hadn't thought what she was going to do, but the position all but made the decision for her, and she eagerly swallowed. She was still pumping his shaft when he dropped a hand from her hair, wordlessly putting it on top hers and holding it steady, still firmly clasped around his manhood. Looking up shyly, Rose could see Dimitri with his head thrown back a look of pure ecstasy on his face. A _much_ more satisfactory outcome than him wanking alone and dejected in the shower, she happily thought.

His hand loosened, and she could feel him starting to go soft in her hands, so she gave his cock a last suck as she released it from her lips with an audible pop. Then she used her hand to milk him for one final drop, licking the last of his seed from his tip while giving him a devilish look.

"Hmm! Yummy," she teased, kissing the side of his now flaccid cock before climbing his body and lying close beside him. Pulling the bedclothes with her, Rose flopped on top of his chest, cuddling her head into his neck and smiling blissfully as his strong arms wound themselves around her, holding her firmly in place beside him.

"Roza – that was incredible," Dimitri said in an awed voice, still grinning.

"I'm glad you liked," she said smugly, more than a little pleased with herself at giving her man such pleasure.

"Did _you_ like?" he asked a little nervously.

"Yeah, I did," she answered honestly. "I love seeing you so turned on. I like knowing I can do that to you."

She brought her lips to his, and they kissed, gently at first but then with more and more passion. Dimitri's hands were wandering but kept returning to her hip, before eventually making his way towards the juncture of her thighs. Rose knew _exactly_ where he was going with this, but she wanted to see how long it took him to ask.

"Can I touch you?" he asked hopefully after a particularly passionate kiss.

"Yes…" she hissed, rolling slightly and then propping up one knee to give him easy access.

His fingers danced upwards until they found her moist arousal, and using his knowledge from their first time lovemaking, he used the pad of his thumb to gently massage her tight pearl, gratified to hear a moan escaping his lover's lips the moment his fingers made contact.

"Is that what you like?" he crooned, half teasing, half seeking her validation.

"Uh huh!" she confirmed, leaning into his neck and peppering it with kisses as he slowly rubbed her clit. He didn't need to moisten his thumb – her slit and folds were slick with her arousal. He'd thought she'd been wet the first time they'd made love, but it was _nothing_ compared to tonight. She might be apprehensive about attempting to make love again, but her body seemed to have a different agenda.

Speaking of bodies and their agendas, it hadn't taken his long to recover from the blowjob she'd given him. In fact, his cock was already hard again, a fact Rose had recognized and reacted to by wrapping her hand around him, stroking him hard enough for him to enjoy but not enough to progress things further.

The heat between them was building as Dimitri's fingers hovered near her entrance, waiting for her to voice her desire. It would be any second now; he could tell be her feverish moans and the way she was rocking her hips in time with his flicks against her clit.

"Oh God!" she cried, unable to take his torment any longer. "I want you so much. I need you inside me, Dimitri." And pulling his hand away from her, she pushed him onto his back, deftly straddling him before she positioned his weeping tip beneath her and sunk onto him, wailing with pleasure and release as she did so.

"Make love with me, Comrade," she gasped as she rocked onto him, slowly accommodating his girth and length.

And for what seemed like hours, that's what they did.

* * *

 **A/N This one is for Princess Kooki. xoxoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

Waking next to Dimitri had to be the most blissful feeling imaginable. He was so warm and solid. Rose felt comforted waking in his arms. His sheer size made her feel protected, and she adored the way he liked her right next to him even when they slept.

Last night had been something else. Once Rose had overcome her fear, their lovemaking had been tender and passionate. She'd been so turned on she'd climaxed quickly. Half asleep, Rose smirked, recalling the look on Dimitri's face when she'd cum hard on his cock. The dude seriously looked as though he'd cured cancer he'd been so proud! The second time he'd been too busy with his own orgasm to focus entirely on hers, but he'd still looked pretty damned happy!

"I can feel you staring, Roza," Dimitri mumbled, eyes closed but a smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry. I just like looking at you," she replied with a satisfied sigh, nuzzling in closer to him.

Dropping a sleepy kiss onto her shoulder, Dimitri mumbled he liked looking at her too. They were still cuddling twenty minutes later when there was a knock at the door.

"Ugh! Who would be knocking at 8.30 in the morning?" Dimitri grumbled, climbing out of bed and donning his boxers before going to the door.

"Morning lovebirds!" Lissa chirped happily, taking in Dimitri's barely clad state and then looking to the bed where Rose was curled up under the quilt. "Did you have a good night?" she asked naughtily raising her eyebrows wickedly at Rose.

"I'm going to have a shower," Dimitri grumbled, leaving the door open for Lissa to follow him into the motel room while he picked up his duffel and headed for the bathroom.

Lissa closed the door and flopped onto the bed next to Rose, catching a look at Dimitri's muscled back before he firmly closed the bathroom door.

"Well?!" Lissa asked. "How was last night?"

Rose blushed. "Wonderful," she admitted.

"So you…?"

Blushing more, Rose nodded.

"And it was good?" Lissa pressed.

"Wonderful," Rose said again, lying back on the pillows with a dreamy grin. "How was your night? Did Christian like your green nightie?"

"I think so," Lissa said playfully. "It wasn't on for long!"

The girls were laughing and chatting when Dimitri emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered, shaved, dressed and looking delicious.

"I'd better go see if Christian's finished getting ready. He's a bit nervous, so I thought we could get breakfast and then maybe hang out until it's time for us to meet Lucas?"

"Sure thing. Give me ten minutes to get dressed, and we'll come to your room," Rose promised as Lissa let herself out of their room.

Once the door closed, Rose sat up in bed letting the bedclothes fall to her lap.

"I'm never going to get sick of seeing you like that," Dimitri commented.

"Like what?" Rose replied innocently, running her fingertips absently across the top of one of her exposed breasts.

"Naked and in my bed," Dimitri said, his voice deep and husky.

"Well you get to enjoy it again tonight," she said with a grin, stepping out of bed and crossing to her duffel. Grabbing her wet bag, she sauntered naked past Dimitri and into the bathroom, intentionally leaving the door open.

She stepped into the shower, soaping herself down under the soft spray, pretending not to notice Dimitri leaning on the bathroom door frame, arms crossed in front of him, watching her with hungry eyes.

"Like what you see, Comrade?" Rose teased, her eyes closed as she was shampooing her hair.

"I love what I see, milaya," he confirmed, his eyes meeting hers when she'd washed the suds from her hair. She stepped out of the shower, and Dimitri handed her a towel, watching silently as she dried herself down.

She stopped to give Dimitri a quick kiss then walked past him back into their room, rifling through her bag until she found a cute bra and panty set and put them on, followed by skinny jeans and a tight v-necked top.

"Come on Comrade. Last night made me hungry. I need food!" Rose whined, grabbing Dimitri's hand and pulling him toward the door.

"Ok," he smiled, grabbing his jacket and hers as she charged outside.

Rose shivered. "It's cold – I need to go back and get my… Oh – thanks," she said lovingly as he opened her jacket for her to put her arms in. "That's why I love you," she laughed, waiting for him to put his own coat on before putting her arms around his neck and rewarding him with a kiss. "Now let's get food!"

She banged impatiently on Lissa and Christian's door, and it was opened almost immediately.

"You said ten minutes," Lissa grumbled. "That was more like fifteen!"

"It's Rozalia Mazur time, be grateful it's not twenty," Christian joked from where he was sitting on the bed.

After he had locked up, they followed Christian into the car, driving straight to the McDonalds a few blocks away.

"Let's eat in," Lissa suggested, so Christian parked and the four of them went in to place their orders; Fruit 'N Yogurt Parfait for Lissa, a Sausage and Egg McMuffin for Rose, two Bacon and Egg McMuffins for Christian, and a couple of Sausage, Egg and Cheese McGriddles and a serve of hotcakes for Dimitri.

"What? I'm hungry!" Dimitri defended when he caught Christian's astounded look.

"Don't worry, babe. You've earned it," Rose whispered into his ear, running her finger suggestively down his shirt-clad chest and stopping just above the waistband of his pants. They were standing to one side waiting for their order, Lissa and Christian talking, Rose and Dimitri cuddled together.

Once their food was ready, they looked around to find a spot to eat. The restaurant was pretty busy with young families and groups of teenagers, but there were a few tables free outside near the kids' play equipment.

Seating themselves at the table, Lissa looked around curiously. "Aren't some of these the same kids from the restaurant last night?"

"It's hard to say – they all look the same to me," Dimitri commented disinterestedly.

"That's because of the inbreeding," Christian muttered under his breath, causing their table to erupt with laughter.

Rose was starving and hoovered her food down in about three bites. Sitting next to Dimitri and idly drawing patterns on his leg, she waited until Christian turned to kiss Lissa before knocking off his second muffin.

"Give it back, Rose!" Christian bellowed, turning back to his tray to find it bare, and Rose waving his muffin in front of her insolently.

"Make me, Chrissie!" Rose laughed, jumping up from the table and launching herself into the labyrinthine tubing of the vacant children's playground.

"Oh, it's on, Rosie. You don't touch a man's food!"

"I didn't," she teased, leering out at him through a perforated metal grille near the top of the structure. Boy, could she climb fast! "I took _yours!"_

His manhood slighted and muffin pilfered, Christian declared war, following Rose into the play equipment with a battle cry that attracted the attention of the teenagers inside. He swiftly climbed to the top of the tubing, but Rose taunted him by standing on the outside, taking a bite of the muffin.

"Delicious!" she called out as Christian made his way down the slide towards where she was standing. By the time he'd reached the bottom, she was back in the aerial tubing, cleverly keeping stationary so Christian couldn't track where she was. Walking around looking at the plastic pipes from below, a portion of one looked darker than the rest – as though someone was hiding inside that part of the tubular maze. Turning to look at Lissa and Dimitri's amused expressions he held his finger up to his lips cautioning them to be silent. He moved to the end furthest from where he thought Rose was hidden calling out to her.

"I know you're in there. I'm coming for you and my muffin!"

Keeping her silence, Rose thought Christian was far away, so was taken by surprise when he silently climbed the slide and appeared within the tube directly in front of her.

She squealed loudly and took off in the other direction, scrambling towards the fireman's pole at the other end of the maze. Flinging herself at it, she slid down, but Christian was on her heels and immediately followed. The two landed as one on the springy surface below, Christian rolled Rose over his knee and was about to exact his revenge in the form of a spanking.

"Dimitri!" she squealed, embarrassed that she was about to be paddled like a two-year-old in public. "Don't let him spank me!"

"Christian, let her up. No one will be smacking her," Dimitri said still smiling but in a tone of voice that made it known he expected to be obeyed.

"But she stole my muffin!" Christian whined, feeling jibbed.

"I'll buy you another one, baby," Lissa promised sweetly, smiling encouragingly as Christian reluctantly let Rose go. Rose immediately bounded off, sitting so close to Dimitri she was almost on his lap.

"Sucked in, Chrissie. Dimitri won't let you spank me," she called out in a sing-song voice to where he was still sitting at the foot of the fireman's pole.

"That's right," Dimitri said firmly. "I'm going to tickle you instead!"

Dimitri grabbed her and started tickling all her sensitive spots – the back of her neck, under her arms and her stomach.

"No! Not fair! No more tickling!" Rose wailed as Dimitri's hands seemed to be everywhere – and not in a good way.

"Are you ready to apologize to Christian?" Dimitri asked, pausing momentarily in his assault.

"Never!" Rose laughed, giggling as Dimitri started tickling her again. After another minute of squeals and laughter, she begrudgingly growled, "Sorry for stealing your muffin, Christian!"

Sitting back at the table, Christian was laughing so hard he was almost crying seeing Rose is such an ignoble position.

"What was that Rosie? I don't think I heard you?"

Dimitri looked at her and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"I said I'm sorry for stealing your muffin, Christian… But it was yummy!" she said poking her tongue out at him.

"Honestly you two! Dimitri and I can't take you _anywhere_ ," Lissa laughed, getting up to replace Christian's muffin and get their usual drinks order. They'd done McDonald's together before school so many times; she didn't even need to ask what everyone would have; lattes for her and Rose, black coffee for Dimitri and a mocha for Christian.

Watching Lissa walk to the counter, Rose noticed several teenaged males admiring her best friend. With her pale blonde hair, slim figure and legs that seemed to go on forever, Lissa was a knockout. Even when they were younger, she'd always been gorgeous. Rose, however, had gone through a decidedly ugly duckling stage. Before her curves had developed, and her Mom dragged her along to a good hairdresser and the orthodontist, guys hadn't looked at her twice. Then almost overnight she grew boobs, and her braces came off, and suddenly guys started showing an interest! Still – she was secretly glad Dimitri had missed her unattractive stage. That was one of the problems growing up with the same bunch of kids since kindergarten; she could remember the guys in her class back when they wore short shorts, and the thought wasn't appealing!

"What are you smiling about?" Dimitri asked as Christian went to help Lissa with the drinks.

"Just remembering when you started at St. Vlad's," she murmured.

"When you teased me about my accent and not knowing American slang?" he said dryly.

"I didn't _tease_ you… I was just making conversation!"

"You nicknamed me Comrade!" he pointed out, lifting an eyebrow.

"And now you love it," Rose concluded triumphantly. He laughed because she was right. He wouldn't let anyone else get away with it, but from her it was ok. Leaning forward, he grabbed her hand and then kissed her, meanwhile rubbing his thumb lovingly across her promise ring.

"Yes, I do," he admitted. "But only from you, Roza."

The four were drinking their coffees when a contingent from a nearby table of teens approached.

"Hello again," a girl said, directing her comments to Dimitri. He didn't seem to recognize her, but Rose identified her as the pushier of the two girls from last night. "Are you coming to the lacrosse game today? I realized I didn't give you the address last night."

Dimitri felt Rose tense a little beside him.

"Hmm – I'm not sure. Babe? Do you want to go see a local lacrosse game?" he asked Rose, knowing full well she'd rather watch two snakes mate in a bucket of snot.

"Maybe," she cooed, playing with his chest. "What time is it on?"

"Starts at eleven at the school gym. You look like the sporty type," the young woman said, ignoring Rose while shamelessly eyeing Dimitri's toned arms and muscled physique. "Do you play?"

"Basketball," he said, answering her question but his eyes never leaving Rose's. "Thanks for the invite. If we find ourselves at a loose end, we'll come down."

"Great. I'd love to see you there," the local girl said, attempting a flirty flick of her hair over the shoulder as she and her friends departed.

Rose smiled at Dimitri sweetly. They'd be going to that game over her dead body, and he knew it!

"I'd invite you to lunch with us, but I think it's better it's just Lissa, Lucas and me," Christian said apologetically.

Rose nodded. "Agreed," she said with a supportive smile. "I thought Dimitri and I could go shopping. I wanted to get a book," she said decisively.

Their coffee's finished, the headed back to the car, Rose ignoring the tittering from a group of girls as they passed. Back at the motel, they all piled into Christian and Lissa's room. The cable channels sucked, but they managed to find a comedy and the four of them piled onto the bed and watched it. No one mentioned Lucas or the upcoming lunch, but Christian was getting edgier the closer it got to noon. At 11.40 his phone pinged. A text from Lucas; he'd arrived in town and was waiting outside a restaurant along the main drag.

Christian texted him back, and the four of them got ready to leave.

"You ok if we catch a lift to the restaurant?"

"Sure," Christian said, tension pouring off him.

"Have you got your list of questions?" Lissa asked him tenderly.

"Yeah," he said patting his jacket pocket.

"Questions?" Rose asked curiously.

"Christian isn't sure whether this is a one-off meetup or if he's going to keep in touch with Lucas. So over the last week, he's written down the questions he wants answered. He didn't want to forget anything."

"Makes sense," Rose said quietly, meeting Christian's eyes in the rear vision mirror and smiling supportively. They were at the restaurant in moments, and the four piled out of the car.

"I don't know how long we'll be, but I'll text Rose once we're done," Christian offered nervously.

"Take your time, man. I know this is big for you," Dimitri said, giving his best friend a man hug.

Rose wished Christian and Lissa good luck, and then took off hand in hand with Dimitri in the direction of the shops, nodding at a nervous Lucas Ozera as he climbed out of a late model sedan and walked towards Christian and Lissa.

"So did you really want to buy a book?" Dimitri asked Rose, enjoying the opportunity to simply walk around holding her hand.

"If I find the right one," Rose said carelessly, not giving anything away.

They wandered through a few shops looking around. Their first stop was to grab some lunch. There weren't a lot of options, but they found a Subway and split a sandwich. Rose was relieved to note while a few teenagers were working in shops, the bulk of them must be at the lacrosse game. Not that Rose was jealous, but other girls flirting with her man in front of her got really old really quickly. Besides, she did want to buy a book.

She was starting to wonder whether this town even _had_ a bookshop when they spotted a tiny shop front with books displayed. Stepping inside, they appreciated the front was deceiving – while the store was narrow it went back for ages.

"What sort of book are you looking for, milaya?" Dimitri queried thoughtfully.

"I'll know it when I see it," she said noncommittally, wandering around beside her man. He stopped off at the Westerns section. He'd read his first one a few weeks ago and had particularly enjoyed it. The stories of the American 'wild west' were so completely removed from how he'd grown up; he said it was like escaping into another world and he was keen to get a couple more titles. Rose rolled her eyes. She'd given him heaps of shit when he'd read the first one, but she'd not foreseen it might become a 'thing.'

Still, right now it served her purposes. Keeping a wary eye on Dimitri, she moved around the shop looking for the right section. Meditation, self-help, mindfulness, family health. Bingo. There were more offerings on the shelf than she'd anticipated, so looking up to make sure her man was suitably engaged, Rose flipped through a couple of books. Nothing seemed to be quite what she was after until she spotted one that looked promising. Flipping through it hopefully, she found it was just what she was after.

"Can I help you?" an older woman asked, interrupting Rose's quick perusal.

Trying not to blush, Rose handed the older woman the tome.

"Yes. I'd like this, please," she said looking the woman in the eye.

"A good choice. Best one available in that genre," she replied smiling kindly.

"Can you ring it up and pop it in a bag? I'll just see if my boyfriend wants anything."

Almost racing back to Dimitri's side, Rose found he'd chosen another two Western novels. Walking together to the counter, Rose was relieved to see her book was already in a sturdy paper bag.

"We'll take these two as well," Rose said, handing over Dimitri's selections.

Dimitri reached for his wallet, but Rose laid a hand on his arm. "My treat, Comrade."

"If you insist," Dimitri said, cuddling her around her waist from behind as Rose handed across her card.

"Did you want to do anything else or should we go back to the motel?" he asked conversationally. They'd walked four of the five blocks toward the motel, so they were only a couple of minutes away. "We could keep shopping… The lacrosse game will be finished soon so we might run into some of your friends," he teased.

"I'll be fine," Rose said acerbically, pocketing her card, thanking the store attendant and grabbing the bag. They walked back hand in hand to the motel, Dimitri opening the door for them a few minutes later.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. "We could watch another movie?"

"Hmm. I thought maybe we could read?" Rose said sweetly, reaching into the bag and passing him his novels.

"Good idea. What did you end up getting?" he asked, sitting up against the bedhead.

"Just a reference book," she said, flopping onto the bed next to him and pulling out the weighty book she'd purchased. _'An Illustrated Guide to Lovemaking.'_ Opening it at random, she saw a provocative illustration of a man and woman in a sexual position with an accompanying explanatory text. She flipped through the pages, revealing position after position as well as sections on cunnilingus, fellatio and a few things Rose wasn't sure she'd _ever_ be wanting to try but never say never…

"What's that for?" Dimitri asked nervously.

"Well… We're both new to this… I thought maybe we could look through it together and come up with some ideas?" she tempted. "A sexual to do list?!"

Dimitri adjusted his pants which were getting a little tight at the front before lifting his arm for Rose to cuddle beneath, the book resting on her legs. Opening it at the beginning, she flipped through a few pages, and they checked them out together until Dimitri let out a soft moan, pointing to one illustration.

"That looks really hot, milaya. I'd like to try _that_ with you!"


	29. Chapter 29

After an awkward greeting on the sidewalk, Lucas led the way into the restaurant. The three of them took a seat, looking uncomfortably at one another; grateful when their server came to give them menus. Eventually, Lissa broke the silence.

"So Lucas, thanks for meeting with us today. Is it ok to call you Lucas?" she asked nervously. "Would you prefer Mr. Ozera?"

Lucas smiled nervously. "Mr. Ozera reminds me of my father. Lucas is fine, Lissa. And thanks for coming. Both of you. Um… where would you like to start?"

Lissa looked to Christian who was struggling, so she continued.

"Christian has some questions, but maybe you could start by telling us about you and Moira, and then a bit of what you've been doing since you left? Other than the odd piece of information mentioned here or there, Christian knows nothing at all of his mother. He also knows very little about your life after you left."

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "They never talked about Moira?"

"Not at all," Christian said, meeting his father's eyes for the first time. "I didn't even know what she looked like until I looked her up in the old St. Vlad's yearbooks in the library."

"Then you know your mother was beautiful," Lucas said with a small smile. "We'd known each other since kindergarten, but it wasn't until high school we started to date. We were young, idealistic and crazy about each other. She was the youngest of four girls, all of who had attended St. Vlad's, but she was much younger than her three sisters."

The attendant appeared and took their orders for three cokes, and Lucas waited until she'd gone to continue his tale.

"We were a month or two away from graduation when we discovered she was pregnant. Her family was very strict and religious, so we hid it as long as possible, but after graduation, she told her parents who were furious. We knew we were too young to be parents. Neither of us had any way to support ourselves, let alone a baby, so we'd planned to give you up for adoption. As soon as Mom found out, she was adamant that she and Dad would raise you. Mom was pregnant with Natasha at the time, and she said there was little difference between raising nine or raising ten."

The attendant was back with their drinks, and Lucas took a nervous gulp of his.

"The months before you were born were horrible. Moira was never allowed to leave her parent's house, and I was only permitted to visit her once a week on Sunday under strict supervision. She gave birth to you at the hospital in the middle of the night alone. No one was there to support her, and I didn't know you'd been born until the next morning. She was kept in hospital for a week, and I visited you both every day. They let me stay all day because I was her only visitor. When she was discharged, her parents picked her up and brought you and her to Mom and Dad's house. They all stayed for about an hour while Moira settled you into the nursery Mom had set up for you and Natasha.

"After they left, Moira stayed with her parents for only a few days before she was sent to stay with her eldest sister who was married and had moved to Canada. She called me before she left, saying her parents wanted her to start a new life there where no one knew she'd had a baby out of wedlock. We still cared about each other, but we both knew the odds were stacked against us. With Mom looking after you, and Moira gone, there wasn't much left for me to stay for, so I took off on a 'working holiday.' I hitchhiked from place to place, picking up odd jobs here and there. Ended up doing my mechanics apprenticeship in a small town in Colorado and then became a service mechanic at a Chevy dealership in Nevada. I stayed there for a few years and met Antoinette when her tranny blew up when she drove across for a girl's weekend with no transmission fluid…" he chuckled with a small smile.

"We tried the long distance thing for a few months, but it wasn't working. A guy from work wanted to open a dealership and needed a partner. We scoped out territories, ran the numbers and I ended up moving to be with Antoinette and opening a dealership with Steve there. Steve runs the sales side of things, and I head up service and maintenance. The first year was touch and go, but now we're doing well. In fact, we have three dealerships together now. Antoinette is four years younger than me, and a teacher. We were married four years ago, and we're now expecting our first. She knows about you. I told her from the start I had a boy who was being raised by my parents. She'd like to meet you, but thought it best we spend some tome together and get to know each other first."

Lucas sat back and grabbed his coke, draining it in a couple of gulps.

"You've not spoken with Moira since?" Christian asked.

"No. I could probably track her down if you wanted me to?"

Lissa raised her eyebrows at Christian who just shrugged. Dealing with one parent was enough for now.

"So tell me about you, Christian. I know I haven't been around, but it doesn't mean I haven't wondered… So many times over the years I've wanted to get in touch, but I just didn't have the guts. I know the circumstances aren't great, but I'm glad we're talking now."

* * *

The book was carelessly disregarded on one side of the bed as Rose eagerly shed her clothes.

"Eager are we, milaya?" Dimitri teased, neglecting to mention the bulge in his pants.

"Maybe," Rose replied blushing. "I love being with you, Comrade!"

They played, kissed and stripped one another, giving each other time to get excited. Rose was on top of him kissing playfully when she asked. "So how do we go about this?!"

The technique they'd decided to try wasn't the sort of arrangement one naturally found oneself in! Sneaking a peek at the diagram, Rose giggled.

"Maybe you should try getting into position?" she suggested.

Dimitri pulled away for an instant, also taking a look at the book.

"It says to maybe start out in another position and then move to this for an explosive finish…" he muttered looking at the book dubiously.

"An _explosive finish?_ Well, that sounds kind of fun," Rose giggled, rolling onto her back and pulling Dimitri on top of her. He was looking a little uncertain and vulnerable, so she wanted to reassure him. The book was meant to be fun and enjoyable; she didn't want Dimitri feeling self-conscious or embarrassed. Rose was kissing his neck, slowly making her way towards his ear. "We don't have to try it if you don't want," she murmured.

"I'll give it a go," he confirmed, growling softly before gently pushing her legs apart to make room for him between them. Sinking his shaft into her wet warmth, Dimitri thought while the book might give them some interesting things to try, there was _nothing_ wrong with a solid foundation in the basics, either!

Rose whimpered in happy appreciation as Dimitri rocked his way into her, taking his time for her to adjust before starting a satisfying pace between her thighs. She had one arm wrapped around his neck, the other hand on his lower back playing with his back as he labored between her thighs.

"Lift your hips," he growled, pausing for a second to pull a pillow under her ass.

"Oh! That's good!" Rose groaned in appreciation, the different angle doing wonders. His cock was hitting _all_ her sweet spots.

Dimitri was making sexy grunts in her ear before he started talking, tell her how good it felt. How much he enjoyed fucking her. How sometimes in bed at night he'd close his eyes and imagine doing this to her over and over again.

It wasn't exactly dirty talk, but it was still a turn on. Hearing Dimitri so excited by being with her made her feel sexy and desirable.

"Babe, I'm getting close," Dimitri growled as his thrusts were getting harder and more frequent.

"Ok," she said, "Let's try this!"

Grumbling a little he pulled out of her, sitting on the edge of the motel bed, feet towards the pillows, and slowly leaning back until his shoulders were on the floor. His head resting on an arm he'd folded behind his head, he was half on the bed, half off. The position had his waist on the edge of the mattress, his wet cock standing proudly to attention.

"Hmm. So far so good," Rose said coyly, sitting beside Dimitri on the bed. She looked at the diagram again. She wasn't sure the best way to approach this. A woman on top position, _The Waterfall_ basically involved her straddling Dimitri with her legs in front, leaning back and riding him right on the edge of the bed. With her weight on her heels and supporting herself with one hand, the explanation detailed how she'd have a hand free to stimulate herself if she desired.

Blushing now she saw how revealed she'd be in the position; Rose reminded herself this had been her idea – so she climbed on top of her man, checking she was supported before sinking onto Dimitri's still rock hard rod.

Starting slowly, Rose looked down to Dimitri taking in his carnal expression.

"Does that feel ok?" she asked nervously.

Dimitri's voice was gravelly, and his accent much thicker than normal, when he told her told her this was _great._

"You look so sexy, Roza," he assured her, his eyes flashing with desire as he watched her ride him.

It took a bit of experimenting, but she quickly found the right angle to make it work for both of them. Moaning as she flexed up and down, Rose nipples were taut, and she could feel the coil within her tightening as she quickly approached an orgasm. Everything was tight. Deliciously so. As well as a tightening across the top of her ribcage, she could feel a tightness in her inner thighs, radiating up to her core. And with every rock, bounce, and thrust everything got inexorably tighter.

"You're so sexy," Dimitri groaned, seeing her biting her lips trying to muffle the loud moans she was making as her climax was almost upon her. The walls of the motel were brick, but there'd be no hiding what they were doing should anyone walk past the outside of their room. The view from where he lay was mindblowing. Rose's legs wide open to him, so he could see his cock as it slid in and out of her tight pussy, and her lush, full breasts as they bounced in counterpoint to her hips' motions.

"I'm so close!" Rose cried, unable to stop herself from following the book's suggestion and employing the hand she wasn't using to support herself to stimulate her clit. It only took a few rubs, and she was coming hard, rocking her hips frantically against Dimitri, her walls closing in on his manhood rhythmically as she shrieked her approval.

Feeling Rose cumming was all he'd been waiting for. Eyes rolling back into his head, Dimitri let himself go. Blood rushed to his head as his seed pulsed in glorious spurts from his cock. The tension from the angle of his hips, Roza's triumphant moans, the increased blood in his brain – it combined to give Dimitri the longest most powerful orgasm he'd ever experienced! Still cumming, he opened his lids to watch Rose as she rode out her release; gazing at him with libidinous eyes as she took every bit of pleasure he could give her.

She steadied herself on top of him, watching carefully as together they calmed.

"Fuck," Dimitri said softly, his lips forming an 'o' as he exhaled the breath he'd been holding. "Fuck," he repeated.

"Was that good?" Rose asked nervously. It had been _great_ for her, but it took two to tango, and she was curious how it had been for him.

"Fuck, Roza!" was all he managed to get out, looking a little awed.

Seeing her lover at a loss for words caused Rose to start giggling. In fact, she was laughing so hard she climbed off him and lay on her side on the bed, still watching Dimitri's star-struck expression over the edge of the mattress. A smile tugging at the corners of his lips, Dimitri managed to get it together enough to wiggle his hips downwards on the bed. This caused his now semi-erect cock to waggle from side to side, which amused Rose even further.

Finally pulling himself up onto the bed, Dimitri drew Rose to him, burying his face in her bosom as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"So?" she asked expectantly now her mirth had subsided.

"I've never cum so hard, Roza," Dimitri admitted in an embarrassed whisper. "I think it was because I was leaning back, but it was _amazing_!" Rose smiled stroking his hair as he dropped tender loving kisses on her décolletage. "How was it for you?" he checked.

"It was good," she said with a big smile. "Really good."

"How many positions are there in that book?" Dimitri asked, suddenly curious.

"At least fifty, maybe more," Rose replied with a lilting laugh.

"Good," Dimitri said, satisfaction evident in his tone. "Forty-nine more to try!"

* * *

"I think that went well?" Lissa commented once she and Christian had farewelled Lucas and were back in the car.

"I guess so," Christian said reluctantly, still unsure how he felt about things.

The three of them had talked for hours, and while Lucas had been forthcoming about everything else, he didn't seem to have an answer for why he'd stayed away for so long. However, he did say he'd like to remain in touch and wanted to know how Christian felt about him coming to visit at the family house for a weekend with his wife to introduce her to his parents.

With a tentative agreement to meet up sometime again soon, Lucas had left it up to Christian to decide whether he'd like him to try and track down his mother. Moira's brother-in-law in Canada had been training to become an Orthodox priest, so Lucas was fairly confident he'd be able to locate him, and from there hopefully learn Moira's whereabouts.

"Do you want to hear from your mother?" Lissa asked cautiously, appreciating this was a hugely emotional question for her boyfriend.

"I don't know," he said dejectedly. "I need time to think about all this."

He was just pulling into the motel carpark when he remembered he'd promised to message Rose and see if she and Dimitri needed a lift. But it had been hours - he didn't think the two of them would have found much to do in the town, so were probably back at the motel.

"Can you check if they're back? I think I want to take a quick shower and relax," Christian explained, wanting a few minutes to himself to work out his twisted feelings.

Lissa nodded somberly, leaning across the center console to give Christian a sweet loving kiss.

Out of the car, Christian opened the door and switched on the lights before giving Lissa the key.

"I'll be back in a minute," she promised, closing the door to their room and shivering as she knocked at Rose and Dimitri's. There was no reply, and Lissa was starting to think perhaps they _hadn't_ made it back when Rose answered the door, opening it just a crack.

"You made it back?" Lissa said smiling brightly, taking in Rose's 'just fucked' hairstyle.

"Yeah – how did it go?" Rose asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. Christian's really quiet," Lissa admitted. "I don't know what he's going to want to do tonight. Did you two have any plans?"

"About forty-nine of them," Rose said with a small smile, laughing at a perplexed Lissa. "Dimitri's asleep right now, but we thought we'd see what you two wanted to do. If you want to do your own thing, we'll probably order pizza and watch TV."

"Leave it with me," Lissa promised. "Christian's taking a shower, but I'll see if he wants company tonight or if he'd prefer to be alone. I'll text you by six," she promised.

"Whenever. We're not going anywhere," Rose said, shivering in the oversized Tshirt of Dimitri's she was wearing. It had gotten cold fast, and a night in with pizza sounded appealing.

"I'd better get back to Christian. Chat later," Lissa smiled, returning to the room she shared with her boyfriend.

After lying in bed next to Lissa for a while, Christian said he wouldn't mind getting together with Rose and Dimitri for some food, drinks and a movie. He'd thought about his family enough for one day – now he just wanted to hang out with friends. An hour later, Dimitri and Christian headed out in the car to purchase drinks, while the girls stayed in Rose and Dimitri's room and ordered pizza. The guys arrived back fifteen minutes later with a bag of goodies, both laughing.

"I'm never going shopping with you again, man," Dimitri laughed at a shamefaced Christian. "I can't believe you got me carded! I've _never_ been carded before!"

"What happened?" Lissa asked.

"Christian decided to come into the shop with me. The guy behind the counter took one look at him and told me it was illegal for me to buy alcohol for my _little friend."_

"He said that?" Rose asked, her eyes lighting up with glee. 'Little friend' had all the hallmarks of a nickname that would last, and Christian seemed to realize it. He shook his head with a groan.

"So where'd you get that?" Lissa asked, pointing to the bag with beers and a couple of bottles of wine in it.

"I went to the 7/11," Dimitri explained. "Alone!"

He pulled out the wine and beers, passing a can to Christian before pulling out a bar of chocolate and tossing it across to Rose.

"That's why I love you, Comrade," she smirked, catching it midair and blowing him a kiss.

Lissa poured she and Rose a glass of wine each, and they were about to pile onto the bed and start picking a movie when there was a knock at the door.

Rose was the closest, so answered it.

"Oh _goodie,_ " she exclaimed, opening the door wide to reveal little Miss Pushy from breakfast and dinner the night before carrying a large red insulated pouch. "Pizza is here!"


	30. Chapter 30

"I'd _wondered_ if you were staying here," Miss Pushy said, smiling at Dimitri where he was lying on his side on the bed. "I missed you at the lacrosse game today…"

Dimitri looked up in confusion.

"Babe – you remember her from breakfast? And dinner at Denny's? She invited us to the lacrosse game," Rose explained, rolling her eyes at the young woman and mouthing the word _'men_.'

Dimitri still looked confused but nodded. "Yeah. Hey," he said distractedly, before going back to argue with Christian about which movie they were going to watch.

"Tena… Is that said ten-a or teen-a?" Lissa asked pleasantly, reading the name tag of the young woman who was getting their pizzas out and placing them on the table.

"It's Tina but spelled with an e," the young woman explained, put out that she had been unable to hold Dimitri's attention.

"That's unusual," Rose said with a disingenuous smile. "Sorry about the lacrosse game. As you can probably tell from his looks, Dimitri's a very _active_ sort of guy, so he's not into spectator sports. He's more of a doer than a watcher…"

"So what did you _do_ all afternoon while we were out then?" Lissa asked with mock innocence, playing along with Rose's setup.

"Oh a bit of this and a _lot_ of that," Rose replied with a wicked grin. "I was _exhausted_ afterward."

"I bet," Lissa laughed knowingly, smiling at Tena to include her in the banter.

"So why are you guys in town this weekend?" Tena asked a little sourly, understanding why Rose and Dimitri hadn't been at the game.

"My boyfriend was catching up with his father. It's halfway between," Lissa explained. "And Dimitri and Rose thought they'd join us for a getaway. It gets so busy in town."

"That must be nice," Tena said sullenly. "Nothing ever happens around here."

"It's not all glamorous," Rose said, feeling a little sorry for the small town woman who shared her name with an incontinence product. "Dimitri and I are both studying hard for college. It's our last chance for a getaway before graduation."

"You've been together a while?" Tena asked while making change from the money Lissa had given her for their pizzas.

"A few years," Rose said with a smile.

"Where's his accent from?" Tena asked curiously.

"Russia. He's Russian," Rose said, her eyes flicking across to her sexy man.

"Well… Have a good night," Tena said wistfully, with no reason to stay longer.

"You, too," Rose said pleasantly, lifting the lids on their pizza and stacking slices on plates as Lissa showed Tena from the room.

* * *

Rose was feeling flat on Sunday afternoon when Christian dropped her back home. She was the last to be let off, and already she missed Dimitri. Christian had dropped Lissa home first, then Dimitri and lastly Rose on his way back to his grandparents' place.

"Thanks for having us along," Rose said shyly when Christian pulled up outside her house. "It meant a lot to Dimitri and me to have time away together."

"I really am sorry about what happened with the baby," Christian said, raising the issue with her for the first time since they'd told him.

"Thanks," Rose said wearily. "We're both sad, but it's for the best."

"Still, I appreciate you telling me. It made it easier with Lucas. It was hard to see his point of view – but then I imagined it being you and Dimitri, and it helped me appreciate their choices weren't easy."

Rose shrugged. He was right.

Walking upstairs, she was relieved her parents weren't home. She quickly threw her clothes into the wash, showered, dressed in comfy stuff for home and then packed her school bag for the morning. Then she lay on her bed wishing Dimitri were there with her. Their weekend had been so loving - she wanted him with her _all_ the time. She'd almost dozed off when her parents got home.

"How was your weekend, wee one?" her mother asked Rose as Abe was occupied downstairs.

"Good. Really good," Rose said giving her mother a hug but not giving any details.

"You look a little blue?" Janine said perceptively.

"I guess I am," Rose said, trying to find the right words to explain to her Mom. "It was just such a fun weekend away; it's a bit depressing to come back to reality."

"Well, I have an idea that will cheer you up! How about we work out what you want to do for your birthday?"

Rose sighed. It was only a few weeks away, but she had no idea what she wanted to do. She was the last of their group to turn eighteen, so everyone else had already celebrated theirs. Lissa's had been epic, of course; her parents really knew how to throw a party! Christian and Dimitri's birthdays were only a few days apart, so they'd done laser tag together. However Rose had no idea what she wanted to do. She'd be happy with a night like last night – getting together with friends for movies and pizza and then spending the night cuddled up with her man.

"Do you think I could maybe have a sleepover?" she asked her mother tentatively.

"You and Lissa?" Janine asked.

"No. Like a big sleepover with Lissa, Mia, Camille, Christian, Eddie, Mason and Dimitri?"

"I'm not sure how your father would feel about boys staying over, wee one," Janine cautioned.

"Not in _bedrooms_ ," Rose clarified. "I thought we could all stay in the living room? If we pushed the sofas back, there'd be room? We could order pizzas and watch movies and all crash down there together? You and Tata could join us on the foldout sofa if he were worried… Can you talk to him about it?"

Janine pondered for a moment. It was pretty tame compared to other eighteenths she'd heard of. Abe would insist on no alcohol, and heavy supervision, but she'd be able to bring him around. She'd sell the merits of it being _at home_ with them there to keep an eye on things!

* * *

"They'd better not mess up my floors," Abe murmured as he and Janine moved the sofas back to create an open space in the center of the living room. Dimitri was upstairs with Rose, carefully bringing down the mattress from her bed, then the one from the spare room. Combined with a couple of camp mattresses, and the foam mattresses the others were bringing, there'd be enough for everyone to sleep.

"It will be fine, Abe," Janine soothed. "They're good kids, and it's just pizza and some movies."

"How many are coming, anyway?" he grumbled.

"Lissa, Mia, Camille, Angelique, Christian, Eddie, Andre, Mason and Dimitri."

"Why is Andre coming? And who is Angelique?" Abe muttered petulantly, still annoyed that in a moment of weakness he'd agreed to this.

"Andre's known Rozalia forever," Janine justified. "You remember how they all hung out together as kids? He's home for the weekend, and it would be rude not to include him. Angelique is Camille's sister. She's the year below Rozalia, but hangs out with the group sometimes." Especially now she was dating Mason, Janine mentally added – realizing that information would _not_ reassure her husband.

The mattresses in place, Rose and Dimitri slipped upstairs to get changed into their pajamas. It was almost 7 pm on a Friday night, and her guests would be arriving soon.

"I think I prefer you in boxers," Rose laughed when Dimitri came out of the bathroom dressed in long pajama pants and a matching Tshirt.

"I think I prefer you in _nothing_ ," he murmured into her hair as she slipped past him into the bathroom to get changed. Emerging minutes later in silky loose pajama shorts and a matching singlet top, Rose congratulated herself on finding the perfect sleepwear for her party. Covering enough that her father wouldn't have heart failure, but sexy enough she knew Dimitri's eyes, and hands, would be on her all night!

The front door bell rang, and before either of the men in her life could get a good look at what she was wearing, Rose took off down the stairs hollering "I'll get it!"

Taking the steps two at a time, Rose navigated her way through the mattress jungle to open the door, finding Lissa, Christian, Andre, and Mason carrying quilts, foam mattresses, and pillows, all dressed in their pajamas.

"Happy birthday, Rose!" Mason laughed, following her through the door and switching his street shoes for slippers, Lissa, Andre and Christian doing likewise. "Mr. Mazur," Mason said coming forward to shake his hand. "Mrs. Mazur – thanks for having us."

Minutes after they'd arrived, the doorbell rang again, and it was Camille and Angelique with their mother.

"Hi Janine," Andreea Conta greeted, coming in to say hello as the girls settled in.

"Andreea," Janine greeted fondly. "Will you stay for a cuppa?"

"I won't, Janine. Con and I are off to see his aunt Marie tonight, so I need to go home and get ready."

"Marie? Isn't she the one with the daughter…"

"Who's slept with half of the guys at the District Court and is working her way through the second half? Yes. Mirabelle. Not the best role model - I'm actually quite glad the girls won't be with us tonight," she confessed, giving Camille and Angelique fond looks where they were setting up their sleeping bags. "You _will_ be home tonight won't you?" she asked delicately.

"Absolutely, Andreea. Abe and I will be supervising, and there will be no alcohol," Janine said in her best no-nonsense voice.

"Great!" Andreea beamed. "I'll be back at 10.30 tomorrow to pick up the girls, and if you're up for it, we'll do coffee then."

During their chat, Mia and Eddie had arrived, so the living room was filled with bags, sleeping bags, quilts, pillows, and adolescents. Abe was standing beside Janine glowering at the invasion of his home; perturbed but not quite sure why.

"Come on, darling," Janine cajoled. "Let's go upstairs and let them settle in."

"We're meant to be supervising," he said mulishly, watching the young men and women subtly admiring each other's sleepwear.

"I think they'll be safe for fifteen minutes," Janine noted dryly, pulling a reluctant Abe up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Guys!" Rose shout-whispered as soon as her parents were upstairs. "Tata is freaked about a co-ed sleepover, so keep the PDA to a minimum when he's around. Mom's ok with it, but don't go overboard. At least not when they're in the room," she said with a wicked grin. "Also I know most of you are packing… Just don't let my rents catch you with alcohol!"

"So what's the plan?" Andre asked, his arms snaked around Camille's waist, looking up from where he'd been kissing her neck.

"I thought we'd put on some tunes and work out what pizzas to order then which movies to watch!" she said with a smile.

Although it had been a spur of the moment idea a few weeks ago, Rose was glad she'd thought of a movie night for her eighteenth. It was the easiest way to get another night in Dimitri's arms, even if they wouldn't get the chance to make love. Mason had spent the last fortnight begging her to invite Angelique and had been effusive in his thanks when Rose had acquiesced. They were not up to sex, yet, but they were both excited for the opportunity to cuddle overnight.

In the end, Rose had only agreed to invite Angelique and Andre as it would be a boring night for Mason and Camille if she hadn't. Lissa had originally been worried that Andre being there might cramp her style, or more to the point worry Christian, but Andre had been quick to assure them both he would be there to spend time with his girl and not keep an eye on his sister!

All of them were relishing the chance for the sleepover – none of the couples had the freedom to be together as often as they'd like, and a night cuddled up together was a treat.

Working out the pizza order was easy enough. Rose passed around a list of what was available from their local, and people ticked their favorite. From that, Rose worked out the minimum of each required, rounding up as it would be a _long_ night. She'd just finished working it out when her parents descended the stairs.

"You should probably work out how many pizzas," Abe said, aiming for a genial expression, but it looking more like a grimace.

"All done, Tata! I'll just ring it through, and then we'll go get it!"

"Get it?!" Abe asked perplexed.

"Yeah! I thought we'd all go down!"

"In your _pajamas?!"_ he asked incredulously.

"Yep!" Rose said, popping the p. "I'll put on a robe. It'll be fun!"

Abe shook his head in exasperation, although Janine smiled. She took the list from Rose and rang through the order, adding a few more pizzas than her daughter had factored. Twenty minutes later, she laughed, taking photos as a pack of pajama-clad teenagers wandered up the road to collect a veritable mountain of pizza and garlic bread.

"You're ok with our daughter walking down the street in her nightwear?!" Abe growled as his wife took pictures of the retreating group.

"It's cute, Abe. Look at the way Dimitri is holding her hand. Nothing is going to happen to her…"

Sure enough, they returned ten minutes later; all safe and laden with cardboard boxes and foil lined paper bags with garlic bread. Inside, Abe and Janine had set out the table with plates, sodas, and paper napkins watching as the slices rapidly disappeared.

"How much can those boys eat?" Abe muttered under his breath as Dimitri and Eddie returned to the table to load their plates for the fourth time.

"Shh, Abe," Janine remonstrated. "They're growing boys!"

"If they grow any more, they won't fit beneath the door frame," Abe mumbled under his breath, knowing better than to risk Janine's ire by saying it any louder.

Janine was lurking with the camera, taking shot after shot as the teenagers chatted and feasted, covertly taking sips from soda bottles. Janine suspected there was vodka mixed in some of the bottles, but she figured ignorance was bliss. Once upon a time, she might have been more uptight about it – but it was Rozalia's eighteenth. Besides which, after everything they'd been through together with the pregnancy and miscarriage, Janine felt she and her daughter had developed an understanding. Sure she was a teenager and would push the boundaries, but Janine felt she also knew where to draw the line.

After the pizza consumption had slowed, it was time for the first movie. There had been significant debate, but in the end, they'd decided on 'Twilight.' Rose couldn't care what it was. As long as she and Dimitri could make out, she didn't give a rats what was on the screen! She jumped up and turned off the lights, everyone getting into position to watch the film.

Seeing Abe situating himself on a sofa to join the festivities, Rose grabbed a quilt before settling in between Dimitri's outstretched legs, leaning back onto him to watch the film. Covering the two of them with the quilt, Rose smiled as Dimitri innocuously gazed at the screen, his hand meanwhile busy beneath the blanket and her singlet, fondling her breasts.

"Hmm. That's nice," she murmured, turning around to give Dimitri a sweet kiss before she settled in to watch the film. Looking around, she could see everyone had arranged themselves into couples, sitting beside each other and sharing 'sodas' as the credits ran.

Once the film started, there were lots of sarcastic comments, especially from the guys.

"He looks constipated," Eddie called out during one scene, earning himself a swift rebuke from Mia, but laughter from the other guys.

"He's sweet," Lissa swooned. "Why can't you be more like that?" she asked Christian.

"Sparkling in the sun and wanting to suck your blood? Well, I can do my best," he teased, launching himself at Lissa and pretending to suck her neck. Everyone was laughing, although Abe looked a little uncomfortable at Christian lying on top of a screaming and giggling Lissa.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Why do we put up with them?" she asked Dimitri.

"Because they put up with us," he replied, nuzzling and kissing her neck while Abe was busy glaring at Lissa and Christian.

Eventually, Janine managed to convince Abe no one's virtue was in imminent danger, so they retired upstairs for the evening, but not before Abe made it clear he'd be checking downstairs several times throughout the night.

As soon as Rose's parents had retired upstairs, the couples got a lot closer. The second part of the movie was barely watched as couples used the dark as an opportunity to make out.

"God I wish I could take you upstairs, Comrade," Rose mumbled into Dimitri's ear. "I want you."

"I want you too," he groaned, pulling Rose onto his lap as they continued kissing.

She was seriously getting into it when she heard the board at the top of the stairs creak a familiar warning. Someone was about to come downstairs! Rose jumped to her feet.

"Anyone want another soda or some popcorn? Last chance to stock up before the next movie!"

Eddie climbed off where he was basically lying on top of Mia, and Angelique pulled away from where Mason looked like he was trying to get to second base. By the time Abe crept down the stairs hoping to catch the teenagers out, Lissa and Rose were heading to the kitchen for more drinks, and everyone was looking more or less decent.

"Hi Tata, we're not being too noisy are we?" Rose innocently asked, knowing full well that other than the occasional breathy sigh or giggle it had been almost silent downstairs. "We're just about to put on the next movie."

"No, you're fine. Just make sure you try and get some sleep," Abe grumbled, walking to the fridge to get himself a glass of water before returning upstairs.

During the break, a few people used the bathroom and then they settled in for the second movie. 'The Hunger Games.' Half way through, Dimitri lay on his side behind Rose, spooning her as they watched the film. Sometime between Katniss and Peeta in the cave and the final fight, Rose fell asleep, safely curled up in Dimitri's arms.

* * *

"Look at them," Rose could hear her father complain in a whisper. "It looks like an orgy has taken place here! Couples lying on mattresses on the floor. This is how I imagine one of those sex-swingers clubs would look!"

"Abe they're just sleeping," Janine disagreed. "It's sweet!"

"Look at the Russian wrapped around our Rozalia. How do I know they didn't get up to something last night? Look at the smile on the boy's face! He's holding her so tight you couldn't get a toothpick between them!"

"I doubt _anyone_ got up to _anything_ , Abe. You were down here every ten minutes!"

She was exaggerating, but Janine was feeling tired and grumpy. Abe had set his phone alarm to wake him several times overnight, each time creeping downstairs to check nothing untoward was going on. While the teenagers had all been innocently sleeping, he wasn't entirely happy witnessing the way Rozalia and Dimitri clung to each other. It suggested a degree of intimacy he wasn't comfortable with. It was now 5 am, and Abe was down checking again. Janine recognizing sleep would not be forthcoming for her again was taking the opportunity to clean up a little. Everyone was still deeply asleep, Rose only having half-woken with her father's cranky whispers.

"For goodness sake, Abe. _Leave them be!_ They're not doing anything wrong! Go upstairs and get some sleep; I'll clean up a little and supervise."

Abe headed back upstairs while Janine tiptoed amongst the sleeping teenagers, carefully picking up half consumed bottles of soda and sniffing each, disposing of those laced with vodka while Abe was not there to bear witness. Rose snuggled even closer to Dimitri, thinking being in his arms was the best present ever. While the two slept, Janine crept across and took a couple of photos of the two of them; so cute cuddled up and in love.

It was just before eight when she woke again. Dimitri was also waking, nuzzling her hair and running his hands over her beneath the quilt. Rose had only just opened her eyes to give him a sleepy smile and a kiss when her father swooped, peering around the divide from the kitchen.

"Rozalia! I'm glad you're up! How about you help me cook breakfast for your friends?" Abe directed.

Giving Dimitri a reluctant kiss, she quickly righted her clothes beneath the quilt before standing and heading to the bathroom and then to the kitchen. Abe could be criticized for many things, but he undeniably made a wicked cooked breakfast, and he was putting his skills into service today. Before long, teenagers were waking to the smell of sausages, bacon, eggs, spinach, tomato, toast, and beans, eagerly filling their plates. Rose secretly thought Abe had dramatically over catered, yet it all seemed to disappear as quickly as he made it.

Rose was in charge of the coffee, so after they'd eaten, they lounged around drinking coffee and joking. In no time at all it was 10 am, and her guests started to leave. Firstly Lissa, Christian, and Andre – they were going to Lissa's to hang out together. Mason and Eddie helped return the living room to rights before leaving with Mia. Mason was catching a ride home with the couple, who were then spending the day 'studying.'

Camille and Angelique were the last to leave. Their mother arrived promptly at 10.30 am, staying for a coffee with Janine. Rose stayed downstairs chatting with the girls while Abe and Dimitri moved the mattresses back upstairs to the spare room and Rose's room.

"Are you ok Mr. Mazur?" Dimitri asked respectfully, seeing Abe rub his neck for the third time in ten minutes.

"I'll be fine. I've just strained my neck, and we're out of Voltaren," he grumbled, hating how his daughter turning eighteen made him suddenly feel old. "Can you ask Rose if she has any?"

"Certainly," Dimitri said, walking downstairs. Janine was outside putting bags in the trash, so Dimitri used the opportunity to slip his arms around Rose's waist, kissing her lovingly.

"Do you have any Voltaren?" he whispered, his voice low and sultry.

"Hmm… What's it worth to you?"

"Eternal kisses," he mumbled against her lips, pulling away as they heard her mother approach.

"Top drawer left-hand bedside table," she said, giving him a naughty smile as her mother appeared.

Dimitri grinned, taking the steps two at a time.

"Rozalia said she has some in the top drawer of her left-hand bedside cabinet," Dimitri said courteously, heading back downstairs to his girl.

Rose had finished packing the dishwasher and switched it on. With that, the house was back to rights.

"You ok, Comrade?" Rose asked sweetly. "Why did you need a Voltaren?"

"I didn't. Your father did," Dimitri smiled, kissing her promise ring where it rested on her middle finger.

"My _father?!"_ Rose gasped, all color draining from her face, wrenching her hand from Dimitri's and bolting for the stairs.

"What the fuck is this?!" Abe shouted, coming down the stairs bellowing at the top of his voice, brandishing Rose's packet of contraceptive pills. "Tell me these aren't yours, Rozalia?" he shouted apoplectically.

Rose looked at her father askance. There was a vein throbbing dangerously in his forehead, and she could honestly say she had _never_ seen him so angry.

"And what's this _filth?!"_ he roared, pulling out the _Everywoman – a Gynaecological Guide for Life_ book _._ "Why do you have a book like this?!"

Abe flipped through the book, coming to the sexual diagrams, his eyes lighting upon the various annotated diagrams.

"'Super deep and could go for hours. Came four times!' How the hell is my just eighteen-year-old school girl daughter writing things like that? Are you some sort of slut? What have you been getting up to behind our backs?" he roared.

Rose was stunned. She didn't know what to say. The pills were hers, and she wasn't going to deny it. So she started with the last of his accusations.

"I didn't write that!" she said.

"A likely story!" Abe raged if anything getting angrier.

"Look at it, Tata! It's not my handwriting!" she snapped, before turning to Dimitri and burying her face against his chest.

* * *

 **This one is for lynettemitchell83. Hope your special day is good!**


	31. Chapter 31

"Oh for goodness sake, Abe, give that to me!" a beet red Janine demanded, snatching the book from his hand before stuffing it under a cushion on the sofa. Abe was too far gone in his fury to appreciate the meaning of Janine claiming the book, but the same couldn't be said for Dimitri! However, the latter managed to cover his surprise; other than a slight widening of his eyes and what was arguably a shudder.

"I want to know are these yours, Rozalia, and if so why are you taking them?" Abe shouted, still brandishing her contraceptive pill pack. "I'm your father, and deserve to know the truth!"

"Yes, they're mine," Rose said turning to face her father. "And I'm taking them to prevent an unplanned pregnancy," she said, her voice quivering slightly. Beside her, she could feel Dimitri tense. This wasn't going to go well, and they both knew it.

"Sex?! Are you having sex?!" Abe yelled loud enough for half the block to hear him. "I knew a boyfriend was _not a good idea!"_ he continued, getting more wound up with every syllable. "You've seduced my daughter," Abe accused Dimitri, moving towards him menacingly. To his credit, Dimitri stood his ground, although he did move Rose behind him, putting his body between her and her father.

"No one has seduced anyone," Rose replied angrily, grasping Dimitri's hand and coming to stand next to him. "Dimitri and I are together, in love and we wanted to be physical in our relationship."

"Physical? _Physical?!"_ Saliva jettisoned from Abe's lips, he was so incensed. "What sort of young woman are you?!" he hissed at Rose. "We brought you up well! To have respect for your family, yourself and your God! And now I find out you're some wanton hussy, no doubt opening your legs for half of St. Vladimir's! I didn't raise you to be a _slut!"_

"That's enough!" Dimitri said very loudly, in an irate yet oddly controlled voice. "You won't say things like that about Rozalia in front of me. Roza is a beautiful, loving woman in a caring, long-term, and committed relationship."

"How dare you?!" Abe roared, looking up at Dimitri. "How dare you come into my house and tell me what I can and can't say? You are _nothing_. A good for nothing Russian, from a good for nothing family. You're not worth my time or contemplation. I don't respect you. I don't respect _any_ man who goes around defiling young women and taking away their virtue. As for you, Rozalia? You might think to give away your virginity is nothing, but you have squandered a precious gift. A precious gift that should have been your husband's on your wedding night. No matter what a man says, he is disappointed when his bride is not a virgin!"

It all happened so quickly Rose almost missed it – but next thing she knew her mother was in front of her father, Janine's tiny hand smacking him across the face. The silence was instant. Rose wasn't sure who was the most shocked; Janine, Abe or herself. In her entire life, she'd never seen any sort of physical expression of anger between her parents.

"So you were disappointed on our wedding night, Abe?" Janine growled. "Twenty years of marriage and you've only _now_ thought to mention that?" she asked in a feisty voice.

Abe looked confused before he joined the dots.

"No Jeanie. Of _course_ not. That was different! We were engaged, and it was only a few days before our wedding…"

"That's not what you said, Abe. You said _'a man is disappointed when his bride is not a virgin'!"_

Rose was shocked at what her mother was revealing but appreciated she was picking an argument with her father partially to sidetrack him from the main issue. Unfortunately, Abe realized this at the same time.

"This isn't about _us_ , Janine! This is about our daughter being the town bike!"

"I said that's enough!" Dimitri roared. " _Roza is_ _not promiscuous!_ She and I have only ever been physical with one another, and that's the way we intend to keep it! We're in love, committed and have planned a long-term future together. I don't care what you think about me, my family or my country of origin. But I won't stand here and listen to you disrespect and falsely accuse the woman I love! After everything that's happened, is it any wonder she chose to take precautions?!"

Abe stopped, looking at Dimitri, Rose then finally Janine.

"After _everything that_ happened?" he asked, his voice ominously quiet. "What does that mean?"

No one said anything for a moment, but then Rose took a tentative step forward.

"After I was pregnant, Tata. Dimitri and I were going to have a baby."

* * *

"Shh," Dimitri soothed, cradling a teary Rose in his arms as they sat together on the train headed to his family's apartment, a large duffel bag on the floor between his legs, another slung over one shoulder.

After the revelation about the baby, Abe's wrath had increased until he threw Rose out of the house. Abe and Janine were just starting in on a monumental argument of their own, so Rose had packed her schoolbooks into Dimitri's bag from the night before, enough clothes for a week in a second bag, and they'd taken off.

"Mama will be fine with you staying," Dimitri promised, hoping to God he was right. Rose was distressed enough, and he wasn't sure she could handle it if his family turned her away, too.

"If she's not, I can stay at Lissa's," Rose said dispiritedly, sensing his disquiet. "I can't believe Tata threw me out of the house," she whimpered.

"You heard your mother. Give him a week to calm down and then try to discuss things," Dimitri said. "He was just taken by surprise."

"He's ashamed of me," Rose whispered, and Dimitri didn't know what to say because she was right. Abe had made his thoughts about his daughter crystal clear.

Back at his apartment, Dimitri and Rose arrived just as his mother, Babushka, and the girls were back from the market with Mrs. Dodov. Olena took in Rose's red eyes, downcast expression, and the full duffel bags, putting two and two together without anything being said. She shot Dimitri a warning look, flicking her eyes across to Mrs. Dodov. While the old lady was his grandmother's best friend, she was also an incorrigible gossip with a nose for sniffing out scandal. There'd be no hiding Rose's presence in the apartment, so if they didn't want gossip spread throughout their church, a good spin would need to be put on things.

"Mrs. Dodov, may I introduce my girlfriend, Rozalia Mazur?" Dimitri said politely, Rose smiling kindly at the elderly lady. "She's a senior at St. Vladimir's, too. Her family is away for the week, so she'll be staying with us."

"Are you alright, dear? You look a little upset?" Mrs. Dodov asked kindly, but also sensing there was more to this than met the eye.

Karolina shook her head subtly at Rose behind the old lady's back.

"I'm alright, thank you," Rose said with a small smile. "My family is visiting a sick relative, but I can't go because of my studies. I'm just a little worried is all."

As one the Mazur ladies sagged with relief. It was a _perfectly_ acceptable excuse.

"Rozalia will be staying in Sonya and Viktoria's room," Olena said sweetly.

"Will you be joining us for Church tomorrow dear? You _are_ Orthodox aren't you?" the Russian septuagenarian queried warily.

"Yes, and of course," Rose replied politely.

Walking in silence to the third floor with his family, Dimitri was giving Rose reassuring looks. Once inside the apartment, Dimitri set her bags down near the entryway.

" _I'm sorry, Mama. Roza's father found out about Sasha and is furious. He's thrown Roza out of the house. Janine is going to speak with him, but Roza needs somewhere to stay while he calms down. It's all my fault… I couldn't leave her out on the streets,"_ Dimitri said in Russian.

" _Of course not. She's welcome to stay. The question is where?"_ Olena replied.

" _With me, Mama. She's going to feel safest and happiest with me,"_ Dimitri pleaded.

Olena looked torn, but as always Yeva had the final say.

" _They're promised, Olena. She's wearing his ring and he hers. They're planning their future side by side. They've been through so much - let them stay together."_

Olena nodded still troubled. Dimitri smiled picking up Rose's bags.

"You can stay in my room, Roza," he said lovingly, leading her through to his spartan space, putting her bags on his study desk.

"Where will you sleep?" Rose asked apprehensively.

"I can stay here with you, or I'll sleep on the sofa if you'd rather?"

"No. I want you here. With me," she said, pulling him into her arms and onto their bed.

* * *

Going to Church with the Belikov's had been an experience. Most of the practices she knew from her numerous visits to Church with her Tata, but there were differences between the services, too. What Rose naively hadn't been expecting was the level of interest in her from the congregation. Had she thought about it, a young lady attending Church with a young man and his family was a pretty solid declaration of intention in their community and given she wasn't known to most of the congregation everyone wanted to know who she was.

Of course, there were other students from St. Vlad's there, so the news pretty quickly spread that she was a senior with Dimitri, and they'd been dating for a few years. While some of the more staunch in the congregation would have preferred Dimitri court a young lady who was Russian Orthodox, most were pragmatic enough to be pleased she was Orthodox at all. That Rose seemed to be a lovely young woman, and the two made a handsome couple, appeared to be the universal conclusion.

Yeva seemed particularly pleased by the favorable impression Rose had made. While she'd never admit it, she felt the family had 'lost face' somewhat within the community when Karolina fell pregnant out of wedlock. While the same had admittedly happened with Rose and Dimitri, the parishioners weren't to know that – so Yeva was relishing the opportunity to show off her handsome grandson and his gorgeous girlfriend standing virtuously together listening to God's word.

After Church they came home for lunch, Karolina and Olena cooking up a huge meal. They all ate until the could barely move, then Rose and Dimitri disappeared to their room, Dimitri grabbing his box of tools and pointedly closing the door.

"Help me move this mattress off the bed," he said to Rose, and together they stripped the quilts before lifting the mattress and leaning it up against the wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked curiously.

"I'm tightening the bed frame and oiling the springs, so they don't squeak," he said blushing a little.

"And is there a _reason_ you're doing that?!" Rose teased coyly.

"You know why I'm doing it," he murmured.

Rose giggled. Last night every time either of them had rolled over or moved, the bed had creaked, and it had quickly become obvious to them both that there was no way they'd be able to be able to make love without the entire apartment knowing about it. Accordingly, they'd spent the night cuddling, but they were both hopeful for something a little more intimate that night.

"I've been meaning to fix this for ages," Dimitri lied.

Rose sat on his desk chair watching as her handsome, competent man worked. It didn't take him long, and in a few minutes they were putting the mattress back on the frame and covering it with quilts. Dimitri lay down and tried rolling around and shaking the bed but it was blissfully soundless.

Standing up and coming over to his desk, Dimitri pulled a small wrapped present from his duffel. He had been going to give it to Rose yesterday for her birthday, but in all the anger and confusion of the fight with her father, there hadn't been a good time. Anyway, it turned out the present was oddly prophetic.

He sat back down on the bed and patted the spot beside him. Rose came and sat beside him with an excited smile.

"I bought this last week for your birthday," Dimitri explained. "It was meant to be symbolic, but I guess now it's not," he said enigmatically.

Rose took the small wrapped gift, wondering what it could be. She knew Dimitri didn't have a lot of money. Carefully unwrapping the paper, she saw a smooth elliptical metal keyring with Cyrillic writing Мы встретились чтобы быть вместе. On the keyring were two keys. Both looked newly cut; one was an old-fashioned type of key, the other a modern one.

"What does the writing mean?" Rose asked, not understanding the gift's significance.

"It means _'We met to be together'"_ Dimitri explained. "The keys are to my family's house in Russia and our apartment here. It was my way of saying that where I belong, you belong. That we're meant to be together, milaya. When we go to college, we'll add my dorm room key, and one day we'll put a key to a home of our own on there, too. In the meantime, you have a key of your own for a while you're staying here."

Rose threw her arms around Dimitri's neck.

"I _love_ it," she whispered, liberally peppering him with sweet loving kisses. "And I love you!"

"I love you, too," he crooned, pulling her on top of him.

Within minutes they'd shed their clothes and were cocooned under the quilts, taking their time to show each other how much they loved and cared. Rose had been feeling flat after the showdown with her father, so it was important to Dimitri he show her how much he loved her – in every sense of the word. His greatest fear was that she would regret choosing to be his; that she might look at all the pain and sacrifice that had come from being his and think it just wasn't worth it.

They were cuddling in bed together afterward when Rose's phone rang. Her mother.

"I'll give you privacy," Dimitri said, starting to climb out of bed, but Rose pulled him back.

"I want you here," she said, grabbing her cell from where it was charging and cuddling backing against him before answering. "Hi, Mom."

"Hello wee one," her mother said lovingly. "Are you with Dimitri? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm at Dimitri's place. Olena said I could stay here for a few days," she said with a shaky voice.

"That's very kind of her," Janine said gently. "Make sure you help around the house. I'm going to transfer some money to your account. Please make sure you give a hundred to Olena to help cover the cost of your meals while you're there."

"Ok, I will. How is Tata?" she asked apprehensively.

Janine sighed. "He's calmed down quite a bit, but he's still being unreasonable. He's sleeping in the spare room until he gets his manners back."

"Oh, Mom! I didn't mean to cause a fight between you and Tata," Rose moaned.

"It's alright, wee one. Your father said some things which were very hurtful to both of us. He's feeling slighted I didn't tell him about the pregnancy, but I think he's starting to understand you were scared and needed support, not condemnation. He was very upset when I explained you had miscarried. He'd assumed you and Dimitri had terminated the pregnancy."

"Why would he automatically assume the worst of me?" Rose asked emotionally.

"It's hard for him to admit to himself you're a grown up, now. He still thinks of you as his little girl. I explained to him how serious you and Dimitri are about each other. How you were prepared to come together for Sasha and how upset you both were when you lost him or her. I know your Tata is deeply ashamed of some of his comments to you both."

"Do you think he's ever going to want to see me again?" Rose whispered.

"Of _course_ he will, wee one. Just give him a little time to calm down. He loves you. We both do."

* * *

"So you're staying at the Belikov's?" Lissa gasped as the two stood at their lockers before homeroom on Monday morning. This was _huge_ news!

"For the time being. I'm not sure how long I'll be welcome to stay," Rose admitted. "If it gets too much, do you think your parents would mind if I stayed with you for a week or two?"

"You can stay with us as long as needed," Lissa promised confidently, knowing it was one hundred percent true. Her parents adored Rose, and Rhea would relish any opportunity to mother her shamelessly.

"Don't tell them just yet, ok? I don't want everyone to know Tata threw me out or the reason why," Rose said, tears welling in her eyes.

"I won't," Lissa promised. "He'll come around, Rose. And in the meantime, you get to see more of Dimitri…"

"Yeah, that bit is pretty good," Rose admitted with a grin.

"So where are you staying at his house?"

"In his room…" Rose said with a little smirk.

"Together?!" Lissa clarified.

"Yep! It's amazing, Liss! Yesterday after dinner we did our homework together, but it was wonderful. The heating in his apartment doesn't work well, so we sat side by side leaning up against the bed head, our legs under the quilts. Then we got ready for bed, and we climbed in next to each other. It was perfect!"

"Did you wear your red nightie?" she asked wickedly.

"I didn't wear anything at all," Rose told a scandalized Lissa.

"Did you…?"

"Yes!" Rose whispered with raised eyebrows.

Last night had been superb. They'd both got so much more study done being together. Rose had helped Dimitri with his English, he with her math. Then they'd worked on their other subjects – reading, annotating and discussing. Even though it was homework, it was special because they were doing it together.

They'd studied until quite late, needing to make up for the time lost due to her birthday sleepover and then the altercation with Abe. Although they both wanted to, they were a little shy about making love as soon as they went to bed. Not everyone would be asleep, yet the house was so quiet the slightest noise would carry. So they fell asleep cuddling.

The sounds of the household rousing woke them in the morning, and they'd used the relative din of so many showering, cooking, eating and getting ready to disguise what they were doing. While the need to breakfast and prepare for school had meant it had had to be a 'quickie,' Rose and Dimitri had shyly admitted to one another it had put them in a wonderful mood for school!

The day passed quickly, and soon enough Dimitri and Rose were in Physics with Alto. True to his word, now their assignment was submitted he had been letting them work on homework and other assignments in class time, so Rose and Dimitri were sitting close finishing their English homework. They were trudging through as much as they could now as it would mean less to do that night.

Dimitri was concentrating carefully while Rose's mind was wandering, her eyes drinking in Dimitri's strong manly profile, the soft curve of his lips and the jut of his jaw. She was almost lost in admiration when her attention was suddenly wrenched to the present by Myron Sokolov shoving his head into the room loudly announcing "State offers are out!"


	32. Chapter 32

Like everyone else in the class, Rose dived for her bag, pulling out her phone. Her hands were shaking as she logged into her email, tapping the message she'd received from admissions at State. The first few lines were the usual blurb with a link to the online portal. She logged in, and there was the salient line, ' _Pleased to offer you admission…'_

Rose shrieked, turning to Dimitri, squealing ecstatically and jumping up and down "I got State!"

There were other happy cries, and a couple of disappointed groans as the rest of the applicants in the class checked whether they'd been accepted.

"Um, Roza? Do you think I could use your phone to check now?" Dimitri asked nervously.

"Oh shit! Of course!" Rose said, tossing her phone to Dimitri. It took a couple of moments for him to log into his webmail client, but then he, too, was opening an email from State and logging into the portal. He smiled also seeing an acceptance, but it was the financial pages he was most interested in. He skimmed the contents before grabbing Rose around the waist and swinging her joyously in the air. She giggled wrapping her legs around his hips as he twirled them round and round.

"I got State, babe! Partial academic partial sporting scholarship! All fees and living expenses covered," he said in awe. "We're off to State, Roza!"

Rose's lips found Dimitri's and they kissed. All the hard work! Their hopes and dreams realized! Dimitri couldn't _believe_ they'd pulled it off! They would be at the same University! The two of them were over the moon and were kissing for a good two or three minutes before Mr. Alto tapped Dimitri on the back and suggested that the whole class didn't need to see him making out with his girlfriend.

"Sorry, Mr. Alto," Dimitri said, blushing and helping Rose back to her feet but not relinquishing her hand. "We've both worked so hard for this!"

"Did I overhear you say you got a full scholarship?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, sir. Partial academic, partial basketball. All fees and living expenses covered. My family can't afford to help me, so this is going to make a world of difference," he said beaming.

Alto looked strangely benevolent. "Congratulations, son. That's quite an achievement. Your family will be very proud," he said, holding his hand out for Dimitri to shake.

"Yes, they'll be over the moon. Would you mind if I stepped outside to call them?"

"By all means. In fact, anyone who needs to call their family is welcome to do so," Alto said to the class with a rare grin.

"You first," Rose said with a glorious smile, tucking herself under Dimitri's arm as he rang Mrs. Dodov's apartment, asking to speak with his Babushka. A rapid conversation in Russian ensued before Rose could hear Yeva squealing in excitement, too. A few minutes more and he rang off, quickly shooting a text to Karolina to let her know as well.

"Your turn," he said passing the phone back to Rose. She smiled and was about to dial her mother's cell when she stopped.

"Dimitri? What if Tata won't help me with Uni, now?" she asked in a small voice. "If he's kicked me out of the house, he's not likely to help me pay for college, is he?"

Neither of them had thought of that.

"Call your Mom," Dimitri counseled. "It's a big deal, and she should know. Let her work on your father."

Rose nodded, although she wasn't convinced. Still, he was right about one thing – her mother would be excited. She dialed and waited until her mother picked up the phone.

"Rozalia? Is everything alright?" Janine asked.

"Everything's _great_ , Mom. State just released their offers, and I got one!"

"You got into State?" Janine gasped.

"I did," Rose said proudly.

"Wee one! That is _wonderful_! I'm so proud of you, darling! Who else got in?"

"I'm in class, so I don't know yet, but Dimitri got in too – on a full scholarship!"

"Darling that's so exciting! I'm so proud of you, and I know your father will be too!"

"Do you think so?"

"I know so, sweetheart. Why don't you call him and let him know?" she suggested.

"No. You tell him," Rose said.

"I will if you want, but don't you want to tell him yourself?" she prompted.

"No," Rose whispered, feeling sad now. "He's ashamed of me, Mom. You know he is."

"Wee one, he isn't. He's struggling with some of your choices, but it's _himself_ he's ashamed of. He very much regrets some of his comments. He didn't mean them."

"He sounded like he meant them," Rose said bitterly. "I'm going to go, Mom. I want to see who else got in."

"Ok, darling. Congratulations to you and Dimitri both. I'm so very proud!"

"Thanks, Mom."

As soon as she'd disconnected, she texted Lissa.

 _D and I both got State! D got a full scholarship. Any news for you and C?_

The message had barely sent when a reply arrived.

 _We both got State, too! OMG, we're going to Uni together!_

Rose quickly passed this news onto Dimitri, whose smile got even bigger.

"I'm so happy, milaya! It's everything we've worked for! What did your Mom say?"

"She said I should call to tell Tata and that she's very proud."

"Maybe she's right?"

"I don't want to. If I don't call, I can believe what Mom said about him being sorry. I don't want to call and have him go off at me again. I don't want him to ruin today."

"Ok, milaya," Dimitri soothed, pulling her to sit on his lap as he played with her hair, getting nothing worse than an eye roll from Alto. "It's going to be so good - we'll be able to be together whenever we want! Are you going to request Lissa as a roommate?"

"Absolutely!" Rose said bouncing on Dimitri's lap in excitement.

"Don't do that," he murmured softly, his lips near her ear. "It's exciting me…"

"Sorry," she giggled, not meaning to squirm, so of course squirming more. Dimitri hissed slightly.

"Come on – let's read the acceptances properly," he suggested, picking Rose's phone off the desk.

He carefully read through his acceptance letter. "They've asked me to indicate my acceptance as soon as possible. There's a tour there this weekend for scholarship candidates trying to make up their mind. Sway Day," he laughed.

"Sway day?" Rose asked, confused.

"It's where they try and sway undecided athletic applicants into choosing their offer," Dimitri explained.

"But you've already made your decision," Rose said. "State was your top choice, wasn't it?"

" _They_ don't know that," he laughed. "It says they can organize transport for my family and me to go up for a tour and meet and greet. I might see if Mama, Babushka and you can come for the day with me. Mama will want to see where we'll be going to College, and it would give Babushka bragging rights for _months_ with her Church friends," he chuckled.

"That's probably something you should do just with your family," Rose said delicately.

"Milaya? How many times do I have to tell you? You _are_ part of my family, now."

* * *

Olena was giddy with happiness when Rose and Dimitri got home. They'd gone for coffee after school with Lissa and Christian to celebrate, so the rest of the family were home and knew their news by the time they arrived. There was a lot of excited talk in Russian. Olena grabbed Rose and hugged her furiously, speaking in Russian at a hundred miles an hour, only to laugh and apologize when Sonya reminded her Rose only spoke English.

Over dinner, Dimitri raised the idea of visiting the University that weekend, explaining they put on transport, a tour of the campus and a fancy lunch for scholarship students still deciding between offers.

"It says for my family… It's a good chance for you to see where Roza and I will be studying," he tempted.

As Dimitri had anticipated, his mother and grandmother were elated at the prospect, so plans were made for him to call and accept the offer of the tour on Saturday.

The rest of the week passed in a blur, but Rose was happy. Staying with the Belikov's had become almost normal, now. It was coming up on a week, and nothing had been said about her going back home. While she knew she'd have to, eventually, Rose would be lying if she said she didn't love spending so much time with Dimitri and sharing his bed.

As soon as they'd received their acceptances, Lissa had immediately gone into hyper super organized mode, making lists and scouring the Internet for cute twin dorm room themes. Between her planning for Prom, shopping ideas for college and her many plans for summer, Liss had lists for her lists!

"Is she going to be like this until we start?" Christian had moaned at lunch on Friday.

"Probably," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

Of all of them, Christian was probably the least excited about his acceptance, but only because he wouldn't be joining them living on campus. It was just too expensive, so Christian's family had decided he would be living five minutes off campus in the basement of his eldest aunt and her husband. The husband was a baker, so Christian would be expected to help out in the store a few mornings a week in exchange for room and board.

He was feeling pretty flat about the whole thing until Dimitri pointed out he was the only one of them who'd have a place of his own, so all the parties and get-togethers would no doubt occur there.

"And he'll need help decorating it," Rose said to Lissa enthusiastically, the latter immediately bombarding him with questions about the space, what was there and what 'look' he'd like to achieve.

"Don't think I don't know what you did, Rose," Christian muttered under his breath as Lissa got out her folder, starting in on another list.

"You know you love it," she grinned, turning to talk to Eddie and Mia. Neither of them had applied for Uni, but they were excited for their friends. Mason had applied for State but hadn't got in, so was now waiting for acceptances from North Western and a few others to come out.

"Coach Schoenberg had a few tips for tomorrow at State," Dimitri commented as they were walking back to the apartment that afternoon. "Since I still haven't accepted, he said if they think I might be considering other offers they might try and sweeten the deal a bit."

"How?" Rose asked.

"Extras or concessions."

"Do you have any idea what to ask for?" Rose questioned.

"Not really," Dimitri admitted. "I'll play it by ear!"

They were almost home when Rose's phone rang. Janine.

"Hi Mom," Rose said happily.

"Hello wee one," Janine greeted. "Have you had a good week darling?"

"It's actually been really good," Rose said.

"I'm glad. Your father and I thought it might be nice if you come over for lunch tomorrow? He'd like to congratulate you on getting into State, and we probably need to go over the paperwork for your acceptance. He'd also like to apologize for his behavior last week." Janine sounded nervous. "He's very sorry, wee one."

"I can't, Mom. I've already organized to go on a tour of State with Dimitri and his family tomorrow. The uni is sending a car for us, and they've arranged a fancy lunch and everything…"

"Oh, of course. Well, what about Sunday? We could have Sunday lunch together?"

"With Dimitri? I won't go anywhere he's not welcome," Rose said, putting her foot down.

Janine paused. Abe had finally come around to the idea of his little girl as a young woman making her own choices, but she knew he would struggle with Dimitri's presence, especially now he knew Rose had been pregnant with Dimitri's child. But if not now, then when?

"Of course Dimitri too, wee one," she said with a confidence she didn't feel. "He likes a roast, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does. Do you think you could do rumbledethumps, too?" Rose asked hopefully. "He's never had them before, but he's keen to try them…"

"It would be my pleasure," Janine said with a smile in her voice. "Your father was very very proud to hear you'd got a position at State," Janine said. "He's told everyone at work, and even rang his family in Poland to let them know."

"That's nice," Rose said with a small smile. "What time do you want us over on Sunday, Mom?"

"Wee one! It's your home; you don't need to make a time! I'll serve at around 12.30, but you come over whenever you want, darling. Maybe bring your things in case you want to come back home?" she suggested hopefully.

"Let's just see how Sunday goes first," Rose said quietly, unwilling to commit to anything yet.

* * *

Saturday morning dawned bright and sunny. There was still a chill in the air, but Spring had definitely arrived. Olena and Yeva were up early, the latter dragging out her finest clothing and laying them out on her bed. Sonya and Karolina sniggered over their breakfast as Yeva said something to Olena in Russian and the two scuttled into the bedroom they shared, closing the door behind them.

"What's up?" Rose asked curiously.

"Babushka needs Mama's help getting into her girdle," Karolina explained, erupting into giggles. "She brought it from Russia with her, and only wears it on the most _special_ of occasions."

"What's a girdle?"

"Trust me, milaya, you don't want to know," Dimitri laughed, walking in and dropping a kiss into Rose's hair.

"Are you looking forward to today?" she asked shyly, trying not to drool at her freshly shaven, handsome boyfriend dressed in black cargos and a tight knit sweater. He might have been going for smart casual, but as far as she was concerned it was hot, hot, hot!

"I am. I haven't been to State since we toured in sophomore year. I'm curious to see it again."

An hour later they were all dressed, ready and waiting downstairs for the car to arrive. They'd anticipated a regular car with a driver, so were all surprised when a longer six-seater town car turned up. In the elongated back was the standard rear seat, but opposite it was another long seat. The driver stepped out to open the door, and Yeva looked proud as punch as she graciously accepted a hand into the rear of the car.

Separated from the driver by a privacy screen, the rear could seat six; three across the back and another three in a long seat opposite.

Sonya was taking photos on Karolina's phone, and although Yeva was complaining it was silly, everyone could tell she didn't mean it and was loving the attention. Olena quickly sat beside her mother, leaving Dimitri and Rose to climb in and sit opposite. Sonya took a few pics of the four of them in the back of the car, and then they were off. It was an hour and a half trip to the campus, so Dimitri spent the time showing them the map of campus and outlining the areas he and Rose hoped to visit.

Looking at the map, Rose noticed the dorm she and Lissa would be in was right next door to the athletics dorm where Dimitri would presumably be housed. Yeva was stunned when she heard the dorms were coeducational, although the athletics dorms did have separate floors for male and female athletes.

"Does that mean you could be sharing a dorm room with a man?" a horrified Yeva asked Rose.

"No. They always put girls with girls and guys with guys. Hopefully, Lissa and I will be sharing," Rose replied. "She's already filled out the paperwork to request it, and she's started planning how to decorate our room."

Pulling up at campus outside the athletics building, they were quickly introduced to the Basketball coach who gave a welcoming address. Looking around there were several other super tall guys there with their families, and Dimitri nodded to a few he knew from other district teams. Trent from Lincoln High wasn't there, but then not everyone came for a final tour before accepting so he might still have made it.

Once the coach had finished, and had come around and had a quick word with each family, members of the current basketball team escorted each group on personal tours starting with the athletics building then across to the dorm. Their tour guide, a tall guy called Miller, chatted easily with Dimitri the whole time.

"Belikov? You're the one who's got a partial academic scholarship aren't you?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah. 50/50."

"I probably shouldn't say, but Coach has his jockstrap in a twist about you. He's copped a lot of flack about the GPA of the team, so he's _really_ hoping you'll choose State to pull it up a bit. You're one of his top two or three picks."

Dimitri raised an eyebrow at Rose.

"That's good to know. Any suggestions how I can use that to my advantage?"

Miller smiled. "Well, you _could_ request a single room. A lot of guys on the team aren't that into their classes and just want to party, so you could justify it on the grounds of needing to study… Same with asking for a laptop. You'll probably need one for classes."

"That's a good idea," Dimitri said, smiling at Rose.

"Also get them to make your meal card unlimited. Our dining hall has better food than the others, and people can only eat there if they're accompanied by an athlete. An unlimited meal card makes it a cheap date," he grinned nodding to where Dimitri held Rose's small hand in his own. "Are you coming to State, too?"

"Maybe. We've got all the same offers, so I'll go where he does," Rose said, not wanting to give anything away.

"Did you want to see a dorm room? I have a single I can show you, and there's a double open, too."

"Sure," Dimitri said, walking hand in hand with Rose, Olena and Yeva following behind.

Miller's individual dorm room was bigger than Dimitri's room back at home. A _lot_ bigger. Equipped with a double bed, desk, chair, bar fridge, shelves and with its own bathroom, Dimitri would only need to provide linens and his personal belongings and he'd be set.

"Is anyone else coming from your school on scholarship?" Miller asked.

"Not that I've heard of," Dimitri admitted.

"That should help you score an individual room, too," he smiled. "They tend to give the doubles to guys who know each other from school."

They looked at the double rooms next, and while they were huge, they weren't as good as the singles.

"Is there anything else you'd like to see?" Miller asked. "We have forty minutes until we need to be at lunch."

"Are the normal dorms open?" Rose asked curiously. Despite all Lissa's descriptions, she hadn't really thought much about her own accommodation.

"Not officially, but my girlfriend lives in the dorms. I'm sure she won't mind if you take a quick look at her room," he said, pulling out his phone and confirming this with his girl.

The general double dormitory rooms were quite large, and they had their own bathrooms, which was a relief. Hayley, Miller's girlfriend, gave Rose lots of hints about things she'd need and not need. Rose took a few photos, and also some measurements, so she and Lissa would be able to plan in greater detail.

Lunch was served in a large, swanky ballroom sort of thing. There were lots of different coaches and family groups there, so it must be sway day for all the athletic scholarships. The food was good – alternate drop chicken with asparagus and mushroom, or lamb roast with baked veg. Miller joined them at their table, explaining about the various parts of campus, and answering Dimitri's questions about training and game specifics as they ate.

About half way through, Coach Croft came to sit at their table. The head Coach for basketball, Miller had explained to Dimitri that this was the guy to hit up with his requests.

"So, Belikov - I'm a little disappointed to see you here today," Croft started, looking at the young man in front of him shrewdly. "I'd hoped State would be your first choice, and you'd have been an automatic accept."

"Well State's offer is very appealing," Dimitri said calmly, "But some of the other Unis have also been _very_ generous in their offers."

"More generous than a full scholarship?" Croft asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dimitri smiled and nodded, not giving anything away.

"Alright. So tell me – what's it going to take for me to get you to sign an acceptance today?"

"I'll know it when I hear it," Dimitri said. "What are you offering?"

Croft looked at Dimitri in surprise. He apparently wasn't used to being asked that.

"What do you want? A big screen TV for your dorm room?"

"Hmm. That's a nice start. And that would be an individual room, on the Eastern side of the building of course."

"You want a room on the Eastern side?" Croft asked knitting his eyebrows in confusion.

"I do. I'd also be on academic scholarship, Coach. I study best in the morning, and I find the morning sunlight helps me with that."

"Big screen, solo room, east side," Croft shrugged, writing it down in a notepad.

"I'll also need a laptop for my studies, I want an unlimited meal card for the athletic cafeteria so my girlfriend can join me for meals occasionally, a phone on a basic phone plan and a minimum 6-week overseas study tour to be taken outside of season."

Croft looked impressed. "I can offer you everything bar the study tour. I'll need to check on that. I can probably swing it, but it would come with performance conditions, and you'd probably need to go somewhere with a basketball program. Do you have somewhere in mind?"

"I do. Russia," Dimitri confirmed.

"Alright. I'll ask and get back to you early next week. Don't forget we'll also be covering your medical, insurance, you'll get comp tickets for all your games, we'll pay for your gear including training stuff, books and tutoring or academic help if you need it and you'll get $100 a week year round for incidentals."

"And I'll also need a year-long pass for the campus-city shuttle," Dimitri added. "I don't have a car."

"Alright. Subject to confirmation of the conditions attached to the study-tour, I can do all that," Croft said, signaling Dimitri had asked for enough. "Do we have a deal?"

"Provided I'm satisfied with the study-tour particulars then yes, we do," Dimitri said, putting his hand out for Croft to shake.

"You drive a hard bargain, Belikov," he said. "But I like your style, and I like that you're a team player. Coach Schoenberg has said good things about you, and I trust his judgment. I think you'll do well with us."

"I hope so, sir," Dimitri replied respectfully.

During the negotiations Rose, Olena and Yeva were sitting quietly. Now the deal had been made, Croft engaged them in conversation, beckoning one of the team across to give them all State jerseys, scarves, hats and other memorabilia. Yeva shamelessly took several of everything offered. They all knew there was no way she'd wear a State hoodie, so Rose suspected these might be appearing under the Christmas tree this year for the girls!

Croft had just said his farewells, heading to the next family table to woo them, when Rose's phone rang. Her father. Dimitri looked at her questioningly.

Rose shrugged. She had half a mind not to answer it. Presumably, her mother had told him she was at State today with Dimitri and his family. Still – it was his first attempt at contact since they'd fought last Saturday, so she decided to pick up.

"Hi Tata," she said warily, answering the phone.

"Rozalia! Thank God!" Abe said in an emotional, stressed voice. "You need to come to the Mercy Hospital. Your mother's been seriously injured in an accident."


	33. Chapter 33

"Oh my God! Tata! What happened? Is she going to be ok?"

"She was walking on the pavement when a car jumped the curb and hit her. She was unconscious when they brought her to the hospital. She has a broken leg, and they're checking her for other injuries. They're worried she might have a head injury. Just get here as soon as possible!"

"Tata I'm at State doing a tour. I'm not sure when the car is due to go back…"

"Catch a taxi if you have to. I'll pay. Just get here as soon as you can – your mother needs you!"

"Yes Tata," Rose said, tears sliding down her face.

She rang off, Dimitri, the Belikov women, and Miller looking at her in alarm.

"My Mom was hit by a car. She's unconscious at the Mercy. Tata says they think she might have a head injury," Rose wailed. "I have to get back to town!"

Olena immediately hugged her, Yeva barking instructions at Dimitri in Russian. Miller, however, beat him to it. Hearing what had happened, he went to have a quick word with Coach Croft who immediately returned to their table.

"Your car will be out the front in a few minutes. Belikov, I'll be in touch in a few days. I hope your mother is ok," he said kindly to Rose. The four of them followed Miller from the room, oblivious to the inquisitive stares from the other diners.

Sure enough, the car was there as soon as they were.

"Can you take me to the Mercy hospital? It's kind of on the way?" Rose begged the driver.

"Not a problem. We'll head straight there now."

"Thank you," Rose said faintly, letting Dimitri help her into the back of the car.

The four of them were quiet on the way back, Dimitri holding Rose close as she wept against his chest.

"What if she's seriously injured?" she moaned.

"Your father would have rung again if he knew any more," Dimitri reassured her. "Why don't you call him now and let him know you're on your way?"

"Good idea," Rose said, pulling out her phone. Dialing her father, he picked up almost immediately.

"I'm in the car on my way back, Tata," she announced, her voice weak and frail. "Is there any news?"

"No. They're waiting for her to go in for a CT Scan any minute. Her broken leg is bad, and it will need to be operated on, but they're more concerned about the possibility of a brain injury right now."

"Has she woken up?" Rose whimpered.

"Not yet," Abe said bleakly.

"I'll be there soon, Tata," she said her voice breaking. "Where should I come?"

"Ok myszko," he said, sounding like a shell of his normal self. "I'm following your mother around as she has her tests, so I'm not sure where we'll be when you arrive. Just call me when you get here."

Abe's loving endearment made Rose cry even more. It meant little mouse in Polish, and it had been Abe's pet name for her when she was little.

They were approaching the hospital when the driver lowered the privacy screen to speak with them. "Is the front entrance ok?"

"Yes, thank you," Dimitri replied. "Mama, Babushka – I'm going to go in with Roza. I'm not sure what time we'll be home, but I'll call and let you know what's happening when we find out more."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Olena asked pointedly, referring to the argument between him and Abe.

"No, but Roza needs me, and like it or not Abe needs to get used to the idea that I'm a part of the family and I'll be staying that way."

Olena mentioning it made Rose wonder if this was the time or place to bring Dimitri and her father back together. The last thing anyone needed is more stress, but Dimitri seemed keen to show his support, and Rose didn't have the heart to suggest maybe it wasn't the best idea.

They pulled up out the front of the hospital, Rose and Dimitri alighting and Rose immediately calling her father.

"I'm here – where are you?" she asked, listening and then walking toward the lifts.

"She's on the neurology ward," Rose whispered to Dimitri as they waited for the lift. "Level Seven."

The place was like a rabbit warren, but after checking with an orderly, they were on their way to the neuro ward. Coming through a set of double doors, Rose saw her father sitting in a plastic chair flanking a corridor, looking crushed.

"Tata!" Rose wailed, pulling her hand from Dimitri's and racing to her father.

"Rozalia," Abe said, opening his arms to his girl. The two stood embracing, Rose bawling and Abe only just managing to contain his tears.

Dimitri hung back, giving Rose and her father a chance to connect.

Seeing Dimitri over Rose's shoulder, Abe stiffened a little, slowly releasing Rose from his grasp.

"Belikov. Thank you for bringing her back so quickly."

It wasn't welcoming, but he wasn't shouting, so Rose was happy with that.

"Not a problem. Is there any news about Mrs. Mazur?" Dimitri asked.

"She told you to call her Janine," Rose muttered, taking Dimitri's hand and lacing her fingers through his, pulling him to stand closer to her and Abe. Abe ignored this unconscious act of affection.

"They've done the brain scan, and I'm waiting for the doctor to interpret them and tell us what it means."

The three stood awkwardly, until Abe took the initiative, sinking back onto the first in a row of plastic chairs. Rose sat beside him, taking her hand in his, her other hand linked with Dimitri's where he sat on her other side. Letting her mind wander, trying to think of anything other than the worst-case scenario for her mother, Rose realized this is probably the way it would always be. Her serving as the interface between the first man she loved with all her heart and the second. Still, she was proud of her father tolerating Dimitri's presence here, particularly given he was already so tense.

"Congratulations on getting into State," Abe said after a little while, squeezing Rose's hand. "Your mother and I are very proud," he said with a hitch in his voice.

"Thanks, Tata," she said leaning her head on his shoulder. "Lissa got in, too, so we're going to apply to be dorm mates," she said, mostly just to fill in the silence.

"Janine said you got in too," Abe said, obviously addressing Dimitri, although he didn't turn to face him. "Full scholarship?"

"Yes that's right, Mr. Mazur," Dimitri said humbly.

"Your family must be very proud," Abe mumbled. "They don't just give those away."

"They are, thank you."

Rose squeezed her father's hand, wordlessly thanking him for at least attempting to converse with Dimitri.

The three sat silently, waiting for news. After an hour of hearing nothing, Dimitri asked whether he could get Rose or Abe a coffee. Abe shook his head, but Rose requested a soda – mostly as a way to have a moment alone with her father.

"Thanks for trying Tata," she said immediately, not needing to refer to what she was talking about.

"I'm not thrilled, but I love you more than I dislike him," Abe admitted. "Your mother said he's been there for you."

"He has been, Tata. He's _always_ there for me. I know you're angry, and we should have told you what happened, but we are in love, and we were going to do the right thing."

Abe nodded, putting his arm around his daughter. Dimitri returned with a Coke for Rose, seconds before a harried looking doctor arrived.

"Are you the family of Janine Mazur?" he asked.

"That's us," Abe said, standing and grasping Rose's hand anxiously.

"Well, the good news is there's no sign of a significant head injury. She has a couple of bad fractures to her right leg, so she needs to be operated on to set those, but she's waking up now and is asking for you. You can go and see her for a few minutes, but then we'll need to take her to theater."

"When can she come home?" Abe queried.

"All going well, a week or so," the Doctor replied. "We'll know more after the surgery."

He ushered them through to a single room where Janine was lying on a tall, thin hospital bed. She had a drip in one arm, and a nurse was putting something into the IV line, but she recognized her family and attempted a weak smile, reaching out to take Abe's hand in hers.

"Jeanie – you gave me such a fright," Abe moaned, sinking onto the chair Dimitri pulled up to her bedside for him and rubbing his face against her hand. "But it could have been so much worse. You need to have an operation on your leg, but you're going to be alright."

Janine nodded, looking at Rose and smiling.

"Wee one," she rasped.

"Mom!" Rose cried, standing by her bedside, tears starting again. "We were so worried!"

"I'll be ok," Janine said with a smile, her eyes turning to Dimitri where he stood behind Rose, his hand stroking her shoulder.

"Nice to see you, Dimitri."

"I'm so sorry about your accident, Janine," Dimitri said sincerely.

"I'll be fine," she said, her words negated as she winced in pain.

"Mrs. Mazur needs to go through to surgery now," an efficient nurse said, coming into the room, trailed by an orderly. "She'll be under for at least an hour and then she'll be in recovery. You'll be able to see her when she's moved to the orthopedic ward in a couple of hours and you can stay with her until visiting hours end."

Abe and Rose both kissed Janine as the orderly wheeled her away.

"Tata? Mom's going to need some things while she's here. Why don't we go home, I'll pack her a bag, and we can have something to eat before we come back to see her?"

"That's a good idea. Dimitri, I can drop you at home on the way. Rozalia, why don't you pick up your things? Mrs. Belikov has been very kind letting you stay, but your place is at home."

"Ok, Tata," Rose acquiesced, albeit a little sadly. She'd loved the week staying with Dimitri and the Belikov's, but her family needed her now.

They walked back to Tata's truck, Rose climbing into the passenger seat, Dimitri squeezing into the back. In no time at all, they were at the Belikov's.

"Will you come up, Mr. Mazur?" Dimitri asked politely.

"No thank you. We should get home to pack for Janine. I'll wait here while Rozalia gets her things."

Dimitri helped Rose from the truck, and together they climbed the stairs to the apartment.

"I'm going to miss you," Rose muttered morosely as they let themselves into the apartment.

"I'm going to miss you too, milaya," he replied. The two walked through to the living room, Dimitri quickly bringing the family up to speed on Janine as Rose packed. Coming through to 'their' room, Dimitri finished passing Rose the last of her things before pulling her tightly against him, kissing her tenderly.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do," he said huskily, his arms wrapped around her waist, not wanting to let her go.

"I will," she promised, kissing him again before reluctantly pulling away.

In the living room, she stopped to profusely thank Olena, Yeva and the rest of the Belikovs for their hospitality before Dimitri carried her bag back downstairs. Opening the rear door to the truck, he placed the bag on the seat. Turning to Rose, he gave her a long loving kiss before opening the passenger door for her.

"I love you, Rozalia," he said solemnly, helping her up into the cab and not caring if Abe heard him. Scratch that. He was glad Abe had the chance to hear him unashamedly declare his love for his Roza. "Let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"I love you too, Dimitri," she said, ignoring the uncomfortable sigh from her father. "I'll call you later tonight if we get home early enough. Otherwise, I'll ring you in the morning."

Dimitri closed the door for her and stood watching sadly as Abe drove off. He waited until they'd turned the corner before walking back inside and up to the apartment. Walking straight through to his bedroom, he shut the door before throwing himself down onto his bed. He knew he was being rude, and his family wanted to ask him more about Janine and how things had gone with Abe, but Dimitri just wasn't up to it. So, instead, he lay on his bed, cuddling the pillow Roza had used and inhaling her scent. She'd been gone less than ten minutes, and already he wanted her back.

* * *

Abe was watching Rose as they had a quick breakfast on Sunday morning. They'd seen Janine after her operation the night before, but she'd been pretty out of it. Hospital visiting hours started at nine that morning, and they planned to be there right on opening. After an awkward ten minutes where neither said anything, Abe took a deep breath.

"I'm glad you're back home, Rozalia. I'm sorry for what I said last weekend. I was surprised and disappointed by what I discovered, and I overreacted."

"I'm sorry too, Tata. I know you're unhappy about Dimitri and me, but I love him. He's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Abe looked alarmed. "Does he feel the same way?"

"He does. I know you wished we'd waited until we were married, but it's the right decision for us," Rose said bravely, alluding to them having sex.

"Even though you got pregnant?!" Abe snapped.

"Well that part wasn't planned, and we _were_ careful although obviously not careful enough. But we do want to have a family together one day, and if Sasha hadn't left us, we would have raised him or her together."

"Sasha? You named it?"

"Yes. It was too early to know if it was a boy or a girl, but we wanted to remember him or her. The timing couldn't have been worse, but we still loved our baby."

"He didn't try to convince you to end the pregnancy?" Abe checked. Janine had promised him it hadn't been like that, but he wanted to hear it from Rozalia.

"No. He was going to give up school and get a job to support us. In fact the weekend I lost the baby, he had planned to propose."

"He changed his mind?"

"No. We talked about it and decided without a baby in the equation we wanted to focus on our studies. So he gave me this ring as a symbol of his commitment, and I gave him one, too," Rose explained, showing her father the rose-gold band on her finger.

"But you're only just eighteen," Abe pleaded in fear. Janine hadn't mentioned an _engagement_. "You're too young…"

"We _are_ young," Rose agreed. "Which is why we're happy to wait. We're not engaged – our rings symbolize our promise to be faithful and exclusive to each other, but also to remember the baby we lost."

Abe grunted. Not engaged, then. He calmed down a little.

"And Tata? I don't want to hear you putting down Dimitri's family again. He can't help it that his family is poor or where he was born. He works so hard to make opportunities for himself - I thought you'd respect that!"

Abe looked up mulishly, and Rose wondered if she'd pushed too far.

"The boy does work hard; I'll give him that."

Rose gave her father a quick hug before going upstairs to get some books and her mother's laptop. Janine wasn't the sort to sit around, so she'd need plenty to occupy her mind while she was out of action physically.

As planned, Rose and Abe arrived at the orthopedic ward right on nine. Janine was much more alert and pleased to see them both. After the initial greetings, Rose gave her parents a few minutes privacy while she went outside to ring Dimitri.

"I was hoping it would be you," he said sweetly, his voice low and gravely. "I missed you last night."

"I missed you, too. I kept rolling around my bed looking for you!" Rose grumbled.

Dimitri grunted softly in acknowledgment. He was too embarrassed to mention he'd spent the whole night spooned against her pillow, his face buried against the fabric imagining it was her soft hair!

"How's your Mom?"

"Dosed up on pain killers but doing ok. Tata wants to stay the whole day, but I think we'll go home in the afternoon. Are you going to Church today?"

"Are you kidding? Babushka wants to parade me around in a State jersey. I couldn't get out of it even if I _wanted_ to! I could see you after lunch, though. Will you be at the hospital?"

"I'm not sure – but if we leave, I'll call you and let you know," she said, her day suddenly seeming much brighter now there was the prospect of Dimitri playing a part in it.

Back in her mother's room, Janine wanted a blow by blow description of State, including the concessions and extras Dimitri had managed to negotiate.

"He wanted a big screen TV?" Abe snarked. "That's frivolous."

"Actually, Coach Croft suggested that; Dimitri just agreed. He was after a single room, laptop, phone plan, bus pass, and study tour," Rose explained. She left out about the unlimited meals pass. Her parents weren't stupid. If they heard 'single room' and 'unlimited meals pass' together in the same sentence, they'd put two and two together about where Rose might be sleeping at least occasionally!

"His Mom really can't afford to send him any money. Since he needs to provide for himself, he was after necessities and things to help him study."

"Will he have any spending money at all?" Janine asked.

"Yeah. State will give him $100 a week spending money, and he's hoping to work a lot over summer to try and get some savings for his other expenses."

"That's admirable," Janine murmured to Rose but really speaking to Abe. "He works so hard."

"He does," Rose said fondly. "It sucks because it means I'll see even less of him over summer, but it's not forever."

Yet she couldn't help the disappointed sigh that escaped her lips as she said it.

Abe was listening bleary-eyed a few hours later as his wife and daughter discussed the many things Rose would apparently be needing for college. While not approaching Lissa's level of hyper-organization, Janine promised to spend some of her hours while she was incapacitated making a list of the things she felt she and Rose needed to shop for. Abe was bored witless listening to the shopping talk and was pondering whether Janine would let him stream the baseball on her laptop.

He was opening his mouth to ask when an unexpected sight was before him. A nervous looking Dimitri stood in the doorway holding a colorful bouquet of flowers, staring with an adoring expression at Rose as she sat with her back to the door talking with her mother.

"Ahh, Dimitri!" Abe said, a smile gracing his lips. "How nice of you to drop by. I've been hoping to have a little chat with you…"

* * *

 **A/N Thanks to beata5645 for all the help with this chapter. It's appreciated!**


	34. Chapter 34

Rose's head spun around in alarm, and even Janine looked a little perturbed, but Dimitri gave them both a reassuring smile. He'd been anticipating a discussion with Rose's father and was keen to get it over and done with. Abe had things he wanted to say, but so did Dimitri.

"There's a cafeteria downstairs. Why don't we walk down there and talk on the way? Do you want anything Jeanie? Rozalia?"

"Yeah, get me a soda can you?" Rose asked her father casually, giving Dimitri a supportive look before flicking her eyes to her father. Her look clearly said 'go easy on him.'

Dimitri presented Janine with the flowers and gave Rose a lingering kiss before following Abe from the room. The two walked in silence down the long linoleum corridor, stopping to wait for the lift.

"When you get a phone call like the one I got about Janine yesterday, it changes your perspective on things. You're too young to really understand what I mean, but it's the sort of thing that makes you rethink how you see things. How things can change in just an instant," Abe mused.

"Yes I'm young, and I've been lucky enough not to have to experience that sort of call, but I do have an idea of what you mean. When Rozalia told me we were going to be parents, my whole world shifted on its axis. That didn't end up being the way things have worked out for us now, but my world changed at that moment, and it can't just go back again."

Abe looked up at his daughter's boyfriend. Her _lover_. He hadn't expected him to be so forthright. "What were you going to do?" he asked curiously.

"Get a job, get married and take care of my family," Dimitri said without skipping a beat.

"It's a lot to take on at eighteen," Abe challenged.

"Someone should be judged not on their circumstances but how they respond to them. A man who runs away from his responsibilities is no man at all," Dimitri replied, his jaw tensing a little.

"But you must have been relieved when she lost the baby?"

"A little," he allowed. "We both were. But we were sad, too. It was our baby Mr. Mazur. We only knew about him or her for thirteen days, but we still lost a child."

The lift dinged, and the two stepped into the empty car, Abe pressing the button for the ground floor.

"So what now? Rozalia said you gave her a ring? Don't you think you should have spoken with us, her parents first?" Abe challenged, his eyes dropping to the matching rose gold band Dimitri wore on his middle finger.

"I don't think so," Dimitri said firmly. "Our rings signify a private agreement between Rozalia and me about our commitment to each other. We're happy to wait to become engaged, which is when we'd be making those promises public. I take it that when I propose, you'd like me to ask you for your blessing first?" There was no point beating around the bush. Dimitri knew how he saw things going and Abe would have to be blind if he didn't see it, too.

"Damn right," Abe said nodding. "I hope that day is a _long_ way away yet?"

"At least four years, but probably eight," Dimitri said with a sigh. "We'd both like to have finished our degrees, and I'd like to have some sort of income. Once I finish Medicine, I'll need to do a residency, and it may be out of state. I thought that might be the time to make things official."

"So she'd be at least twenty-two, but probably more like twenty-six?" Abe checked, trying the idea on for size.

"Yes sir," Dimitri confirmed.

"I like the sound of twenty-six a lot better," Abe mumbled as the lift coasted to a stop at the ground floor.

"I'll keep that in mind, sir," Dimitri replied the edge of his lip twitching in amusement. Abe was a _lot_ calmer and more rational than Dimitri had thought he might be.

"I don't like the sleeping together business," Abe growled suddenly.

"Yes, you made that very clear last weekend," Dimitri replied his eyes not leaving Abe's. "But with all due respect, you're not the one who gets to make that decision."

"Yes, well that became clear last weekend too," Abe said ruefully. "You treat her honorably, or you and I will be having another chat." Abe's tone implied _that_ conversation might involve some of his numerous power tools.

"I would expect no less, Mr. Mazur."

The older man sighed then nodded. "It's about time you call me Abe."

* * *

"They've been gone ages… You don't think Tata's bitching him out do you?" Rose asked her mother anxiously.

"No. I think your father wanted to say his piece but then make peace. You being away for a week scared him. He doesn't want to lose you."

Not long after, Abe and Dimitri arrived back at Janine's room, unexpectedly talking about basketball. Dimitri had made the mistake of mentioning he got four complimentary tickets to any game he played.

"Once college starts, perhaps you and Janine would like to come for a weekend and catch a home game, Abe? I've never seen a live college game, but I've heard they're pretty entertaining?"

"We'd _love_ to come up, wouldn't we Janine!" Abe replied with an enthusiastic smile, distractedly passing Rose her soda. "I enjoy watching college basketball on TV, but I've not seen a live game either!"

"Wee one, I think a monster has been born," Janine murmured to Rose, nonetheless looking pleased. "So Dimitri, Rozalia said you'd requested a study tour to Russia as part of your scholarship? When were you hoping to go?" she asked more loudly.

"Probably not until third or fourth year. With so many years of study ahead of me and all the college expenses, I know it will be my only chance to go back to Russia for quite some time."

"You miss home?" It was Rose, and she was looking at her man tentatively.

"America is home, now, but Russia will always be special to me."

"I understand," Abe interjected candidly. "I've lived in America half my life, but sometimes I still miss Poland."

Dimitri smiled a little sadly. "I can't wait to take you there, milaya. It is very different to here, and parts of it are very old and beautiful. It's like a fairy tale. You'll feel like a princess!"

"I feel like a princess every day with you already," Rose murmured gazing at Dimitri adoringly. Abe gave them a look halfway between a smile and a grimace as the young lovers shared a brief kiss. Janine, on the other hand, seemed jubilant.

"I'm tired now. Why don't you lot go home? I'm sure Rose and Dimitri have homework they need to do, and you could order takeout for dinner for the three of you, Abe," she craftily suggested. "Don't come back up tonight. I fancy a nice long rest."

Rose grinned at her mother. She knew what she was up to!

The three of them walked to Abe's truck, Rose waiting for her father to reiterate her mother's offer.

"I'm sick of pizza. How do you two feel about Thai tonight?" Abe asked gruffly.

"That sounds perfect thanks, Tata," Rose said, surprising Abe by throwing her arms around his neck and cuddling him firmly.

* * *

"Does it hurt?" Rose asked, watching as her mother negotiated the stairs for the first time unaided since her cast came off.

"I'm ok, wee one," she said as Rose not so casually loitered behind her on the off-chance she needed to catch her.

"You could have stayed downstairs," Rose laughed. "I would have come downstairs to show you."

"Just get your dress on," Janine grumbled, happy to finally be able to climb the stairs solo, but embarrassed it was taking her so long. Her cast had come off the day before, but she was still as slow as a wet week. Still – it wasn't every day your daughter got ready for prom, so she was determined to make it to Rose's bedroom.

In her room, Rose drew the blinds, taking off her dressing gown and quickly donning a black corselet, pretty matching panties and stockings. She carefully stepped into her dark red chiffon beaded dress. Tightly fitted at the top with folded sheer chiffon panels, there was a silky underskirt topped by sheer red chiffon. Hanging straight when she stood still, the fabric was so light it moved with the slightest movement or hint of a breeze, fluttering in a pretty, alluring way.

"You can open your eyes, now! Zip me, Mom?" Rose asked, coming to stand in front of her mother where she sat on the edge of Rose's bed.

Janine carefully zipped up the dress – it fitted Rose like a glove.

"Wee one, you look just beautiful!" Janine said breathlessly. She knew her little girl had been a woman for a while now, but this dress was the final confirmation of that. The color, the fit, the carefully coiffed hair and meticulously applied makeup – all the money and preparations had paid off. Rozalia Mazur looked nothing short of breathtaking.

Rose gingerly lifted the edge of her gown, stepping into the five and a half inch heels she'd been practicing in for the last month. They were red, to match her dress, and had a slight platform at the front. There'd still be a big difference between her height and Dimitri's, but in these shoes, she wouldn't have to stand on her tiptoes to give him a kiss!

"Is that bag your last, Janine?" Abe called out from downstairs. "I'm packing the car now, so we're ready to go as soon as Rozalia leaves."

"Yes, Abe," Janine called down the stairs, rolling her eyes at her annoyingly organized husband. After Janine had endured eight weeks with her leg in a cast, Abe had decided to celebrate its removal by taking Janine away for a romantic weekend at a boutique winery an hour out of town. The plan was they'd leave when Rose did – arriving in time for dinner.

Janine was helping Rose pack her small evening clutch when Abe's voice echoed up the stairs.

"Dimitri's here ladies!"

Janine squealed with excitement, causing Rose to giggle nervously.

"Let me get downstairs and get the camera out," Janine said with a grin. "I'll send your father up in a moment to help you down the stairs in your heels," she promised before giving Rose a long lingering hug. "I hope you and Dimitri have a wonderful time together."

"Thanks, Mom," Rose whispered. While her parents hadn't _outright_ said Dimitri was welcome to stay the weekend while they were away, Janine had stocked the fridge with all his favorite snacks, and Abe had mentioned a game that was playing on Sunday and had asked Rose to get the more tech-savvy Dimitri to record it for him.

Rose was almost as excited about the weekend alone together as she was about the prom, truth be told! A lot of their class had booked hotel rooms for after the prom, but it seemed like a waste of money. Once Abe and Janine had mentioned they planned to go away for the weekend, Rose suggested to Dimitri they go back to her home instead. Her parents weren't going to be back until Monday morning so that would give them two nights and one day blissfully alone.

While things had been much better since Abe and Dimitri had had their talk, there hadn't been the opportunity for any sleepovers. Rose had been required at home more to help her mother, and Dimitri had taken advantage of the lull between final assignments and exams to take on more casual work to boost his savings account. They were both missing spending intimate time alone.

Smoothing the last wisps of hair back, Rose saw her father's reflection in the mirror as he walked into the room. Straightening and turning she did a little twirl.

"Do I look alright, Tata?" she asked shyly.

"You look beautiful, Rozalia," he said emotionally. "You're not my little girl anymore. You're all grown up, and I have to hand you over to the young man waiting for you downstairs."

"I'll _always_ be your little girl," she promised. "Just because I have Dimitri now doesn't mean I don't still need my Tata."

Abe nodded, gently embracing his only child.

"Come on; we'd better get you downstairs so your mother can take photos before the limo arrives!"

The two walked to the stairs, Abe calling out to make sure Janine had the camera ready. Abe offered his daughter his arm, and holding on to her father on one side, the banister on the other, Rose teetered her way down the stairs. As she came around the corner onto the landing, she could see Dimitri standing vigilantly at the bottom of the stairs, his face a picture of love, desire, and awe.

Janine was taking photo after photo of Rose, before spinning to quickly take a picture of Dimitri's face before he could compose his features into something less awestruck. At the foot of the stairs, Abe reluctantly handed his girl to her boyfriend, thinking they did make a handsome couple.

"Roza, you look…. Wow!" Dimitri spluttered inarticulately.

"You look pretty handsome yourself, Comrade," she said huskily. Wearing a black suit and vest with a red tie, Dimitri was smooth shaven, and his hair was neatly tied at his nape. He looked good enough to eat!

Janine directed them into various poses, going nuts with the camera. After finally declaring herself done, Dimitri and Rose sat side by side on the sofa as he carefully attached a delicate corsage to her wrist. Nothing like the usual corsages she'd seen, this was more like a delicately wired wrist cuff with crystals and red orchids woven in together. It was simple, elegant and different – and Rose adored it.

"Your flower contact again?" Rose giggled. "It matches my dress perfectly…"

"You can thank your mother for that," Dimitri confessed. "She wouldn't tell me anything at all about the dress. I only got an idea it might be red when I collected the corsage, and he also had a red tie your mother had organized for me!"

"Thanks, Mom!" Rose grinned at her mother.

"My pleasure," she said tenderly, snapping off more photos as Rose carefully placed a matching buttonhole on Dimitri.

Rose's phone pinged with a message; _Leaving Christian's now. Be there in five! L_

"They're on their way," Rose announced, doing a final check of her evening bag.

"Let's get some photos on the steps and wait for the limo," Janine instructed. Accordingly Rose and Dimitri stood on the steps posing for pictures until the limousine pulled up. A ten-seater, the Dragomirs had hired it as a graduation present for Lissa and her friends. Rose and Dimitri were the last to be picked up, so when the vehicle pulled up Lissa and Christian, Andre and Camille, Eddie and Mia and Mason and Angelique were already inside.

Everyone piled out so Janine could take more pictures of the happy couples before Abe finally declared enough was enough with the parental paparazzi. With a final warning to Dimitri to take care of Rose, and a handshake where he slipped the surprised young man some folded notes 'for the prom dinner' he wished them all a happy evening and saw them on their way.

Finally in the limo with their friends, Dimitri took the opportunity to gently kiss Rose, careful not to smudge her lipstick.

"You're the most beautiful woman here," Dimitri crooned softly into her ear, conscious of not wanting to offend the other young women present.

"You're biased," she giggled.

"Yes, but I also have eyes," he countered, holding her hands within his own, his fingers caressing the golden band she never took off. They chatted with their friends and took swigs from the bottle of vodka that was suddenly being passed around. Everything was perfect!

They pulled up outside the Marriott, the girls doing their best to alight gracefully from the limo with the help of their partners. Other hotel patrons looked at them kindly – they couldn't be mistaken for anything other than a prom group!

As they were waiting to be seated at the restaurant, Rose whispered to Dimitri that dinner was on her tonight.

"No need. Your father slipped me this before we left," he said with a grin, pulling out the folded notes and showing them to Rose before putting them back into his pocket.

"Tata did that?" Rose asked, eyes wide.

"He did," Dimitri said, dropping a kiss into her hair and holding her close to him.

Dinner was delicious, although Mia regretted choosing a pale pink dress and ordering pasta when she managed to spill sauce on her gown. However a couple of minutes sponging, and five minutes precariously positioned under the hand dryer in the ladies room, and things were back on track!

Walking into prom with her friends was an experience Rose would remember forever. Rose had grown up alongside most of the students, and while everyone was dressed in their finest, underneath Rose could still see the faces she'd known most of her life.

She was just about to suggest to Dimitri they dance when she spotted a face she really _had_ known her entire life.

"Gwiazdeczko! You do look beautiful tonight! Shame you'll be going home with Stretch. Unless you'd like to take me up on a better offer, that is?!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fuck off Adrian," she said good-naturedly. "You'd better cling to those paddle pool memories because that was the last chance you had to see me naked!"

Dimitri smirked while Adrian took a sip from a hip flask that was probably worth more than her dress and Dimitri's suit combined.

"When a woman is as beautiful as you, you can't blame a guy for trying, can you?" he joked. "Save me a dance," he requested before falling in with a passing group and waving goodbye. Poor Adrian – looked like the guy had gone stag.

The prom itself passed in a blur. Rose barely left Dimitri's arms the entire night, and as the evening drew to a close the tension and longing between them was almost palpable. They'd been invited to several after parties, but neither were in the mood. The party they had in mind didn't involve anyone else!

Lissa and Christian were saying their farewells along with Andre, Camille, Mason, and Angelique. They were sharing the limo back to the Dragomir's house. Eddie and Mia had already left, Eddie having booked a room upstairs in the hotel.

"We can give you a lift to yours if you're ready to go?" a slightly tipsy Lissa offered. As well as the drinks on the way in, Christian had managed to sneak in a couple of hip flasks, and the two had been imbibing throughout the evening.

"Are you ready to go, milaya?" Dimitri asked Rose tenderly.

"I am, Comrade," she smiled indulgently, giving him a look that promised that the delights of the evening were only just beginning.


	35. Chapter 35

"You are so beautiful," Dimitri moaned into Rose's hair, pushing himself against her as she slipped her keys from her evening clutch, letting them into the house. Her parents had left the porch and living room lights on for them, but the house was obviously unoccupied.

The pair stopped in the entryway, Rose gratefully slipping her heels off with a soft moan.

"They look sexy, but they're a bitch to walk in," she sighed.

"Hmm… They _do_ look very sexy," Dimitri murmured, reaching behind Rose to engage the deadlock on the front door before surprising her by picking her up bridal style.

"Put me down," Rose giggled half-heartedly, secretly kind of getting off on the way Dimitri could pick her up so effortlessly.

"I don't think you want me to," Dimitri said, his voice dark and carnal, his accent more pronounced than usual. "I believe you like the idea of me picking you up, taking you upstairs and making love with you…"

"You might be right," Rose admitted shyly looking at him from underneath her dark lashes.

Dimitri smirked in a very sexy way, shifting her slightly in his arms so she could turn off the entry lights before he carried her through the living room and up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Someone's in a hurry," Rose teased softly, shivering as Dimitri brought his deep soulful eyes to meet hers. In their depths, she could see admiration, love but predominantly desire. He'd wanted her all night, and now he was within moments of claiming his prize.

Carrying Rose through to her room, Dimitri gently set her on her feet in front of her mirror before leaning over to turn on a bedside lamp; dimming it, so it didn't intrude on the sexy mood.

"I loved every minute of being with you tonight," Dimitri crooned into Rose's ear, standing behind her in front of her mirror, slipping his arms around her waist. "So beautiful…" he murmured, delicately running his fingertips along her bare forearms, past her elbows, along to her upper arms and finally up to her shoulders. "Every man there wished he had you on his arm," Dimitri mumbled against her neck, peppering it with soft kisses.

" _Every_ man?" Rose asked with a giggle, thinking of the chaperones for the evening, which had included Mr. Alto.

"Well, the vast majority of them," Dimitri conceded, his strong, capable hands moving up to stroke the nape of her neck, his lips following in their wake. His fingers slipped into her hair, locating and slowly removing the myriad of hairpins holding her updo in place; reveling in the appreciative little moans his love was making as his fingers danced across her skin and then scalp.

"I like your hair up like this. But I _love_ getting to help you take it down," he muttered sensually, as lock by lock her dark tresses tumbled free. "Never cut it," he begged, twisting the dark strands around his fingers before bringing his digits to his lips, kissing her hair.

He was moving purposefully, sensuous fingers locating and removing the pins, while his hips almost casually brushed against her back. With each small movement, she could feel his arousal; the bulge in his pants showing her how much he wanted her.

Rose smiled at their reflection in the mirror; Dimitri watching her watching him. Seeing her indulgent grin, Dimitri pushed his hips hard against her back. Growling in approval, she reached back with both hands to grab the sides of his pants, arching her back and pushing herself hard against his turgid member.

"Milaya…" he hissed, lips dropping back to her neck, nuzzling and kissing her soft, smooth skin.

"Comrade," she replied, echoing his need and excitement, hissing as his hands found their way to the bodice of her gown, squeezing her breasts through the tight, fitted fabric as he ground his erection against her.

"How does your dress do up?" he asked, his fingers unable to find the hidden zip at the back.

"Hook and eyelet, then a zip. In the middle of the back," she gasped, leaning her head back into the crook of his neck, her eyes closed. She whimpered a little as his hands left her breasts, fiddling at her back until he found what he was after. He slowly undid her zipper, holding the dress taut, so the delicate fabric didn't rip or snag. And his eyes never left hers the whole time, smiling as she held the front of the dress against her breasts, grinning when she let it slowly slide down her body, the sheer fabric puddling at her feet.

"Wow!" he said, eyes bulging as he took in the sheer black corselet, stay up lace top stockings and panties she'd been wearing under her gown. Taking a deep gulp, he reiterated his previous statement. "That's just…. _Wow!"_

"At a loss for words, Comrade?" she teased, stepping out of the gown and flipping it aside with her foot before spinning within his arms so she could look up at him. However, her Russian's eyes were still trained on the mirror, looking at the reflection where the sheer skimpy briefs she was wearing did next to nothing concealing her ass. Dimitri growled _loud_ ly as his hands trailed down her back to her backside, pulling her front hard against his cock before kneading her derrière.

"You are so sexy," he moaned, dragging his eyes from her ass and looking into her eyes. "I _love_ this," he said, fingering the boned bodice of her corselet. "And these," he said, his fingertips brushing the lace at the top of her stay-up stockings. "And _these!"_ he growled again, reaching between them to softly stroke the crotch of her panties.

Stroking over the top of her sex, it was all Dimitri could do to stop himself throwing Rose back onto the bed and claiming her at once. Willing himself to take things slowly, he hooked his thumbs into the sides of her panties, waiting for her bashful nod before slowly pulling her underwear down, dropping to his knees as he guided them over her stockinged thighs, down her calves and finally to Rose's feet.

She stepped out of them, looking down in astonishment as Dimitri used his kneeling position to advantage, leaning forward to place a not-so-chaste kiss in the curls at the very top of her slit, nuzzling her with his nose. Using one hand to delicately open her to him, he teased her with his tongue – noting the way she obligingly moved her feet apart, giving him more ready access to her womanly folds.

She was already wet. Beguilingly so! Here, kneeling in front of his Goddess, Dimitri was willing to lose himself to her. To spend hours pleasuring her in each and every way he could.

Her small hand dropped to his head, toying with his coarse dark strands as his mouth worshiped her pleasure pearl. His tongue was barely touching her, yet already her breath was coming in little gasps, mewls of approval and excitement escaping her lips.

"Dimitri?" she begged, needing more.

Her lover looked up almost reluctantly. He'd never licked her, before, and it was arguable which of them was enjoying it more!

"That feels so good," she groaned. "I didn't know it would feel like that!"

Dimitri's eyes were so dark as he gazed up from between her thighs. He would have stayed with his face buried in his lover's crotch, but he'd noticed her legs had started to quiver slightly, and he wasn't sure how much longer she could support herself. Giving her a final lick, he stood up, steadying her as she swayed on her feet. He leaned down, bringing his wet lips to hers, letting her taste herself on his mouth as her tongue sensually parried with his.

He was checking out her now bare ass in the mirror when he got an idea.

"I love you, Roza," he started, his eyes looking at hers meaningfully. "I love watching you."

"I love watching you too," Rose automatically replied, wanting his lips back on hers without delay.

"Good," Dimitri said, his hands finding the hooks and eyelets at her back of her corselet, popping them one by one with a steady, inexorable resolve. Rose could feel her breasts relax a little as their wire and lace enclosure was loosened and finally fell away from her torso. She was now nude other than her stockings.

Dimitri dexterously spun her in his arms, so they were facing the mirror again, one hand gently caressing the side of her breast before trailing down to snake around her waist.

"Get on your hands and knees on the bed," he instructed, his voice husky with desire. "Face the mirror."

Doing as she was bidden, Rose kneeled on the bed. Dimitri walked around the side of the bed to position her cheval mirror to the ideal angle before walking back behind her. She felt exposed and a little vulnerable wearing nothing but stockings while Dimitri was still entirely dressed. Still, within moments he started disrobing; carefully folding his suit jacket, tie, vest then shirt over the back of her study chair.

Now barefoot in his pants, Dimitri went to stand beside the bed, running his fingertips down Rose's spine. She shivered beneath his touch, her back arching upwards. Looking in the mirror, she could see Dimitri's eyes on her; his hedonistic grin as he unbuttoned his fly, his black pants and briefs sliding down his muscled things. He left them on the floor, climbing onto the bed behind his woman. She thought he was going to take her from behind, and perhaps he still might, but right now he was kissing between her legs again.

She gasped. The feeling was different than before – this time he was focusing on her core rather than her clit – but it still felt unbelievable. Unable to see much of her lover as he crouched behind her, Rose instead watched herself in the mirror as Dimitri alternated between delicate teasing licks and deep thrusts into her with his tongue. Rose was wailing by the time Dimitri finally stopped, kneeling up close behind her.

"You're so wet," he said sultrily. Looking at his reflection, Rose could see her arousal on his lips and cheeks. "Are you ready for me, milaya?"

"Yes," she keened, flexing her hips and wiggling backward where he was rubbing the head of his cock up and down her slit.

"You feel so good… But I'm going to make you feel better," Dimitri promised, sinking into her.

The noises escaping Dimitri's lips were primal, almost animalistic. Made sense given he was taking her doggy style, Rose thought with a giggle.

It was a different sensation to the other positions they'd tried. Deeper, for a start. She didn't like that she couldn't see him, but the mirror helped there. In fact, the mirror made it darn hot! Dimitri was mostly looking at her face, but every now and again his eyes would slip downwards to where he was penetrating her.

"See something you like?" she asked after he'd spent several moments gazing transfixed at where he was sliding in and out of her nether regions, his growls becoming louder, his pace quickening.

"You have no idea," he groaned, grinning at her apologetically.

She smirked at him salaciously. It turned her on seeing him so excited. He quickened his pace again, their eyes locked in the mirror as he worked his hardest, coaxing excited little mewls from her lips. The sound of his skin hitting hers was intoxicating – a rhythmic reminder of the way he was claiming her over and over again.

"Touch yourself," he growled suddenly, his eyes closed and his head thrown back as he was biting his lips. He must be so close. Obediently, Rose locked one elbow in place, using her dominant hand to reach between her legs and stroke her clit. She could feel Dimitri's huge member sliding in and out just above her fingertips. Just thinking about it added to the thrill of what he was doing to her and the pleasure of what she was doing to herself.

Rubbing in tight little circles around the distended bundle of nerves, it was only seconds before she felt poised to jump off into the abyss.

"Dimitri?!" she shouted in warning and with a final flick she felt herself start to spasm around him. Watching in the mirror, her mouth open and eyes wide as pleasurable waves wracked her small frame, Dimitri's responding smile was seraphic. His eyes rolled back, and he growled as he clutched her hips; holding her steady as he thrust into her a final couple of times.

"Milaya…" It was less a groan and more of a prayer. A benediction to the woman he loved and the heavenly pleasure they'd shared.

Slumping forward, Dimitri locked his arms beside hers, his chest pressing against her back as she remained on her knees. Wrapping one arm around her midriff, he pushed her downward onto the bed, simultaneously rolling them, so they were on their sides, his cock still within her.

"That's better, isn't it milaya?" he crooned, nuzzling at her neck now he had almost caught his breath.

"Much," she said with an elated grin, watching them in the mirror still.

They lay spooned together, Dimitri's erection subsiding. They didn't need to say a word; the silence between them warm and comfortable. Everything was perfect.

"Come on. Let's shower," Rose eventually coaxed a sleepy Dimitri. It was approaching 2 am, but Rose wanted to clear her face of makeup before going to sleep.

"You go, I'll join you in a minute," Dimitri promised, stretching languorously as he watched Rose's curvaceous body slip out of his arms and from the bed.

Rose winked at him, swinging her hips as she walked naked from the room, her lover's eyes following avariciously.

In the bathroom, Rose quickly used makeup remover before stepping into the shower. Fingering her hair she realized it was full of sweat and product, so she took her time wetting it and then slowly massaging in her favorite jasmine and green tea scented shampoo. Washing and rinsing it twice, she then added conditioner, waiting the required minutes before washing that out, too.

She was well on her way to becoming a prune, so she decided to turn off the water, towel herself down and go in search of her missing boyfriend.

The sight in her bedroom when she returned was glorious. Dimitri on his back, quilt puddled around his hips, fast asleep. Lying with one arm resting behind his head, the other resting on the quilt, he had a peaceful smile on his lips.

Padding around the bed, Rose picked up his pants and briefs, folding them neatly and putting them on her chair. Beside her desk was a small duffel bag Dimitri had brought with him when he'd come to collect her for prom. Someone must have carried it up to her room after they'd left, and given her Mom was still struggling with the stairs, odds were it had been her father. Rose couldn't help but smile at the revelation, and all it signified. She knew her Tata still wasn't thrilled she and Dimitri were having sex but provided they kept it on the down low, he'd decided to let it go. Still – it was kind of him and her mother to give them a couple of nights alone together.

Rose slipped naked into the bed beside her man, smiling as he reached for her. She cuddled against him, basking in his warmth and the joy just being with him invariably brought. She could spend the rest of her life like this, she thought as her thoughts became hazy and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

The following day they woke late, taking the opportunity of an empty house and an unscheduled morning to make sure they had a _very_ good start to the morning indeed. The two finally got out of bed, Dimitri showering while Rose made them toast for breakfast.

"Is that all I get?" Dimitri teased playfully. "If you keep working me like you did last night and again this morning, you need to feed me, too!" he said, turning on the grill and adding bacon, a halved tomato, chipolata sausages and a couple of hash browns before slicing some mushrooms and sauteeing them in a frypan with butter.

"Sorry, Comrade. You ought to know now – if you don't want to starve, you're going to need to be in charge of the after-sexing provision of meals!"

"Is that so?" he laughed in amusement.

"It is! Consider it part of your hunting and foraging role," Rose said mock seriously, digging the view of a freshly shaved, wet-haired, shirtless Dimitri working in the kitchen more skillfully than she ever had.

The two of them sat at the table, Rose almost inhaling the breakfast Dimitri had made them. After stacking the dishwasher, the two went back upstairs, Dimitri lying on Rose's bed as she logged on, catching up on all the pics, goss and news on her social media accounts from the night before. There were a couple of really nice pics of the two of them, so Rose printed them out for Olena, thinking they'd do until she could get some proper photos developed.

"Thanks for those," Dimitri said, carefully tucking the papers into his bag. "Although I'd like an enlargement of one of the ones your Mom took. Mama has been nagging me for a photo of you to put up on the family photo wall..."

"Really?" Rose asked, looking at her Russian love in surprise.

"Of course, milaya. Mama considers you part of our family now. We _all_ do. Never doubt you have all my love, and that you're the only one for me, Roza. I know it feels like it's a long way away, and that we're living on stolen moments alone together, but one day I'll be asking you to make it official. In the meantime, Mama wants a picture to acknowledge what you and I already know. We were made to be together."

 **-OO- The End -OO-**


	36. Chapter 36

**EPILOGUE - 8 Years Later**

"Janine's been crying all week you know," Abe grumbled. "Couldn't you find anywhere closer?"

"Not really Abe," Dimitri answered guiltily. "Competition for Internal Med. residencies is fierce. Be grateful it wasn't Alaska," he joked, although he was serious. He and Rose had been freaking out for the last few months wondering where they were going to end up for his residency.

Dimitri had got the marks for medicine, and even a tuition scholarship. For the last four years, he and Rose had lived off campus halfway between the university and hospital where he was studying. They'd shared a dilapidated four bedroom flat with another couple, Amanda, and Jake. Amanda was doing medicine with Dimitri, and Jake was finishing his Ph.D.

After she'd graduated, Rose had done a six-month internship where she'd discovered she had a real flair for automotive product design - specifically interiors. Something about creating the interior fittings for cars appealed to her, and it turns out she was good at it. She'd ended up accepting an entry-level position at an automotive design firm, slowly building up her portfolio and contacts. She'd been biding her time, waiting for Dimitri to graduate and for them to find out where he'd be based for his medical residency. Once they knew he was headed to Dallas, Texas, she'd started applying for anything and everything she could in the area.

"It's a good chance for Roza, too," Dimitri reminded Abe. "The job at General Motors will help establish her name in her field. And it won't be forever. The plan is to settle back here."

"It better be," Abe growled. He and Janine had been lucky. Rose and Dimitri had lived less than an hour and a half away for the last eight years, so they'd seen them regularly. He'd known the time was coming when they would likely move away, but it didn't mean he was happy about it. "So are you all packed?"

Dimitri nodded. "It's all upstairs. I didn't want to risk it in the truck overnight, so I thought we could load up tomorrow morning first thing, have breakfast, and be on our way?"

"Sounds like a plan," Abe agreed. Janine had decided their only child was not going to move so far away without her assistance; hence the plan for the four of them to drive to Dallas was born. Rose and Dimitri had enough they needed to take that Abe's truck would be put into service, and they were going to do the drive over four days so they could incorporate some site-seeing, stopping at hotels along the way.

Once they got there, the four would stay at a serviced apartment for a fortnight. Dimitri would be starting his residency a couple of days after they arrived, but Rose had a few weeks before her new job started, so the plan was Janine and Abe would help her find an apartment and help her set everything up.

"We should probably go and get cleaned up," Abe suggested, looking at the clock. "Your friends and family will be here in an hour or so." The two were in Abe's workshop, mostly to give the ladies space upstairs as they prepared for Rose and Dimitri's farewell party.

"They can spare us for another few minutes," Dimitri said evasively, walking over to Abe's beer fridge, pulling out a couple of bottles and passing one to Abe before opening his own.

"She's twenty-six now you know, Abe," Dimitri said suddenly, giving his girlfriend's father a level look and taking a nervous swig of his beer. "Mia's pregnant with her second, Lissa and Christian were married last year and have bought a house. I'd like to take the next step with Roza. I want to ask her to marry me."

Abe sighed. He'd known it was coming. In fact, he was surprised Dimitri hadn't brought it up before now.

"Do you think she's ready?" he asked.

Dimitri snorted. Rose had become less and less patient. While she'd been over the moon for Lissa when Christian had popped the question a year and a half ago and had been the perfect Maid of Honor at their wedding twelve months later, Dimitri knew Rose had hoped Christian's proposal might have prompted him to do likewise. When it hadn't, the comments had started, getting less and less subtle over time. Christian had taken Dimitri aside after his medicine graduation for a quiet word; he'd been shoed out of the unit he shared with Lissa when a despondent Rose had arrived bemoaning the fact their romantic graduation dinner hadn't included the proposal she'd hoped it might.

"She's ready," Dimitri confirmed. "I've been getting pointed comments, and she's started leaving jewelry catalogs on the coffee table with rings circled," he said with a laugh. "The diamonds get bigger each month - if I don't pop the question soon, I won't be able to afford to!"

Dimitri joked, but affording a ring had been part of the delay. Studying medicine was a full-time job, so hadn't been able to work much at all over the last four years. Any money he'd earned during the holidays had gone towards expenses. It was bad enough Rose had been more or less supporting them since she graduated – he didn't want to add insult to injury by asking her to finance her own ring!

Once he'd graduated, he'd been able to pick up casual shifts at the hospital. It had meant odd hours, and having to rearrange plans at the last minute, but working every shift he was offered over the holidays, he'd finally put aside enough to buy an elegant solitaire diamond ring. Set in rose gold to match her promise ring, the diamond was large enough to impress without being ostentatious. He couldn't wait to see it on her hand! Pulling out the black velvet box from his coat pocket, he gave it to Abe.

Abe opened the box and nodded. It was a beautiful ring, and he knew his daughter would adore it.

"I wasn't sure about you when Rozalia introduced you to us," Abe said nostalgically. "She's our only child, and you and I didn't start out on the best foot. But she loves you, and I know you love her. I speak for Janine as well when I say you have our blessing. When are you thinking of asking her?"

"I thought I might ask her now before the guests arrive? That way we can tell all our friends, and she can show them the ring. It will be the last chance we have to see some of them for a while."

"Why don't you take her for a walk down to the park? It's still light, and you can sit amongst the trees and ask her there?"

Dimitri thought about it. It was a good idea. Better than asking her upstairs in a half-packed bedroom.

"Ok," Dimitri said nervously draining the last of his beer before taking the ring box back from Abe and tucking it back into his pocket. "I'll just go up and suggest a walk now…"

The two trudged up the stairs, finding Rose and her mother in the kitchen.

"Roza? Why don't we go for a walk before everyone arrives?" Dimitri suggested, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt.

"I can't. I need to help Mom with the food," Rose said dismissively.

"Nonsense," Abe said. "You've been stuck in here cooking all afternoon. We're leaving first thing in the morning, and this might be the last you see of your childhood home for a while. Go for a walk, take your time and commit where you grew up to memory."

Rose looked at her father curiously. This was positively florid and poetic, especially for him!

Dimitri shrugged, taking Rose's hand and leading her to the entryway. Switching shoes they walked down the front steps, turning left and heading to the small park at the corner of her street.

"I used to play here as a child," Rose reminisced, strangely touched by her father's words. "He's right, isn't he? I'm actually leaving home, now."

"You left home eight years ago, Roza," Dimitri laughed.

"A dorm with Lissa or a share house doesn't really count, though, does it? This will be our first proper home of our own."

"It will be," Dimitri said with a smile, pushing Rose as she sat on the swing. He stood behind her trying to summon up the courage to ask. It wasn't that he was concerned she'd say no – but he wanted to be at least a little eloquent when he professed his love and asked her to be his for the rest of their lives!

"Come on – let's go sit down," he said, coming around to the front of the swing and taking her by the hand, leading her to the single bench seat in the middle of the empty park. The sun was low in the sky, the golden rays just starting to turn red as the sun prepared to set.

"Mom used to sit here and watch me play," Rose said nostalgically looking around her.

"When the time comes, you can sit and watch our kids play here," Dimitri suggested, shifting slightly to look at her, taking her small hands in his.

Rose sighed. She was sick of wondering when the 'time might come,' but she didn't want to ruin their last night with their family and friends by asking him _again_ when that might be.

"You know, Roza, I think I've loved you since the first time we met. From the first time we kissed, I knew I would love you and only you for the rest of my life. I can still remember like yesterday the weekend I gave you this ring," he said, his fingertips playing with the rose-gold band she never took off. "I was hoping that maybe today before we start our next big adventure, you might accept another ring from me?"

Pulling the little black box out of his pocket and sliding off the seat to kneel before Rose he opened it and continued, "Rozalia Mazur. Will you accept my ring and be my bride?"

Rose was dumbfounded. It hadn't occurred to her that Dimitri might propose before they left for Dallas! She'd honestly thought she'd have to wait until he'd finished his residency in three years time.

"Yes!" she squealed, leaning forward and throwing her arms around Dimitri's neck before pulling back to look at the ring.

"Yes?" he confirmed nervously, taking the ring out of the box with shaking hands.

"Yes yes yes yes!" Rose said laughing joyously as Dimitri slid the golden band carefully onto her ring finger. It fit perfectly, but then she _had_ written her ring size on countless jewelry catalogs over the last few months!

"It's beautiful," she swooned, holding her hand out before her to admire the ring. It was so new and sparkly and just _gorgeous_. "I love it, Comrade, and I love you!"

"I love you too, milaya," Dimitri said emotionally, scooping Rose up to sit on his lap as they shared a gentle, loving kiss. "I want to be the best husband possible to you."

"You will be," Rose said tearing up. "You've always been wonderful to me."

"You deserve it," he whispered reverently against her lips.

They sat cuddled together for another five minutes before Dimitri started to stir. "We'd better get back before your father comes looking for us…"

"Did he know you were going to ask?" Rose asked, her grin never leaving her face.

"Yes. I told him just before I came upstairs to suggest a walk."

"How was he about it?"

"Fine. He's had a long time to get used to me," Dimitri laughed. "It's been years since he's called me 'The Russian'" he joked.

The two walked together through the setting sun and back to Rose's parent's home. That Abe had told Janine was evident by the way the two were perched expectantly on the sofa in the living room watching the front door and waiting for the young couple's return.

"Mom! Tata! Dimitri asked me to marry him!" Rose squealed excitedly, coming through the doorway, kicking off her street shoes and waving her hand in front of her.

"Oh wee one! It's _beautiful!"_ Janine enthused, looking at the diamond gleaming on her daughter's finger. "I can't believe my little girl is getting married!" she shrieked hugging Rose, Dimitri, Abe and then Rose again.

"Congratulations, son," Abe said manfully, shaking Dimitri's hand and pulling him into a hug before passing him over to an effusive Janine.

"My myszko is going to be a wife," he continued, tenderly taking his little girl into his arms. The day he'd always feared was here, but now he was handing his daughter over to another man to protect, he found the adage held true. He _was_ gaining a son not losing a daughter.

"Are you going to announce it tonight?" Janine asked her mind already in overdrive.

"Roza?" Dimitri queried. He was happy to go with whatever she wanted.

"Absolutely!" she replied. "It's the perfect opportunity! Everyone's going to be here and no one's expecting it. I'm going to take my ring off and then put it on after everyone's arrived and we can announce it then!"

"Abe! Run down to the liquor store and pick up some chilled Champagne and extra glasses. I'll call ahead and get them to have them out waiting!" Janine ordered.

Half an hour later their guests were arriving. Lissa and Christian first with her parents, followed by Mia and Eddie. The two had been the first to marry when they were twenty-one. They had a three-year-old boy, who was being babysat tonight, and Mia was heavily pregnant with their second child. She walked in, hugged Dimitri and Rose, and then sunk onto a sofa refusing to move for the rest of the evening.

Mason turned up solo. He'd dated Angelique for two years after graduation, but it hadn't ended well. Since then, he'd dated a few girls but nothing serious, although he'd recently confessed to Dimitri he was hoping to find someone and settle down soon. Dimitri made a mental note to introduce him to Shelley and Olivia – two single friends of Rose's from university who showed up just after he did. Camille also turned up solo, but only because her boyfriend was away on a work trip. Her boyfriend was _always_ away on a work trip, Camille was confiding to Mia as they sat side by side on the sofa. She was starting to think he must be seeing someone else.

The Belikovs arrived next. Olena, Karolina, Paul, Zoya, Artur, Sonya, Viktoria, and Yeva. Karolina had married Artur a few years back and had a little girl Zoya. Olena, Yeva, Sonya and Viktoria had moved out of the apartment when Mrs. Dodov died last year and were now in a semi-detached house near where Karolina and her husband lived. Yeva hadn't changed at all in the eight years Rose had known her, although her fondness for her grandson's girlfriend had never wavered. She was going to be _thrilled_ when she heard their news!

Jake and Amanda arrived soon after the Belikovs, along with a few of Dimitri's medical classmates. Adrian was the last to arrive with a gorgeous blonde called Sydney on his arm. While they'd never really run in the same circles at school, at college Adrian had become more part of their group. Rose had heard all about this new girl Sydney who had apparently turned the playboy's world upside down. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but she was pleasantly surprised by the demure and introverted young woman Adrian proudly introduced, and she was thrilled to see an adoring Adrian attending to Sydney's every need.

The party was going well. People were chatting and mingling when Abe started making his way through the crowd, handing out glasses and filling them with Champagne. When everyone had a drink, he tapped a knife against the side of his calling everyone to attention. Motioning Rose and Dimitri over to the stairs, Janine joined him standing on the first step as he stopped to make a speech.

"Thank you, everyone for coming tonight to wish our darling daughter Rozalia and Dimitri well as they leave us to move to Dallas. I'd be lying if I said that we're pleased our girl is moving so far away, but Janine and I are comforted that she won't be going alone. Dimitri – you look after our little girl, alright? Everyone - can you please raise your glasses for Dimitri and Rozalia!"

Dimitri smiled, taking Rose's hand in his. He could feel she'd slipped her engagement ring back on, and he couldn't escape the goofy grin that spread across his face when he felt it there. He waited for everyone to take a sip of Champagne before he responded.

"Thank you, Abe, for those lovely words, and to Abe and Janine for hosting this wonderful party this evening. While we're excited to be starting the next stage of our lives, we're sad to be leaving so many family and friends behind. Never fear, we will be back before you know it and in the meantime, we hope to have some of you visit us in the Lone Star State!

"While I have you all here, I thought it was also a good time to share some other news with you. It is with a lot of pride and happiness that I announce that this afternoon I asked Rozalia Mazur if she'd be my wife…" Dimitri said leadingly.

"And I said _yes!"_ Rose grinned, holding up her hand adorned with a brand new engagement ring.

The squeals from the females in the room were immediate and almost deafening. Lissa almost shoved Dimitri out of the way getting to Rose, hugging her and admiring the ring. Everyone was genuinely happy for the couple, coming up one by one to offer their congratulations and best wishes. The hubbub finally dying down, Lissa, Christian, Rose, Dimitri, Abe, and Janine were standing near the kitchen counter talking happily.

Janine, Lissa, and Rose were already discussing potential dates while the men listened on in amused silence.

"I mean it, man. Congrats," Christian said to Dimitri, overjoyed for his best friend. "Being married is wonderful. I thoroughly recommend it!" he said, slipping his arm around Lissa's waist and giving his wife a loving kiss. "Although, for a smart guy you can be pretty stupid sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked in confusion as the conversation stopped and everyone looked at Christian sharply. This was supposed to be a happy time.

"Do you really think it was a good idea to propose the day before a four-day car trip with your girl and her mother? I hope you and Abe enjoy wedding planning!" Christian grinned.

The whole group exploded in laughter as they took in Dimitri and Abe's horrified glances at one another. It was going to be a _long_ drive to Texas!


End file.
